<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狂野情人之豹子胆 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306302">狂野情人之豹子胆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>日动漫《狂野情人》 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, BL生子文, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Siblings, Sad and Sweet, 亲情友情爱情, 微虐, 撒糖, 温馨疗愈, 狂野情人 - Freeform, 种田慢热, 脑洞文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【严重警告：地雷区！不适者请绕道而行！】</p><p>他，16岁的高一学生圆谷纪夫，天生就是人见人爱，深受师长疼爱，同学爱戴的小乖乖。人生一直以来都很美好，只不过现在全被一场车祸给毁了,并陷入一个未知的‘恐怖’动物世界。最要命的是，纪夫这只小猫咪，竟然遇上了斑目国政那只大花豹。现在猫入豹口，此命休矣！</p><p>人家米国学长从鬼门关绕了一圈回来后，就变得多么的绅士，成为温柔又体贴的绝世好男人了。可怜他的国政那只呆头豹，究竟要多久才能了解何谓‘绅士’呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Shirou/Madarame Yonekuni, Madarame Kunimasa/Tsuburaya Norio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>日动漫《狂野情人》 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 先祖回神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>=多年前旧文，曾用不同笔名发布过 &amp; 被转载N次=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神啊～救救我吧！这是什么世界啊？太可怕啦！<br/>纪夫泪眼汪汪，仰望着苍天凄凉地抽泣悲鸣。</p><p>他，圆谷纪夫，向来就不是什么十恶不赦之人。<br/>他心地善良，连家里的老鼠都不舍得杀。有木有~！<br/>他虽胆小怕事，但安分守己的过活，也从不惹事生非。有木有~！<br/>他热心助人，人缘很不错的呀~ 但他的人缘也不至于夸张的好到这种程度啊~有木有！</p><p>自从车祸后，他顿时成为全校红人。不分年龄不分种族，而且还男女通杀。就连在校园外，只要一走出家门，就会莫名其妙的被一群人狂追几条大街示爱。</p><p>为毛上天要跟他开这种玩笑？！<br/>一场车祸之后，他不止倒霉的伤了腿，还意外地醒觉了某种原始本能。<br/>因斑类一族隔代遗传基因，圆谷纪夫成为了人人争相抢夺的最稀有物种—先祖回神！</p><p>以前，他老是羡慕朋友们可以轻轻松松就交到漂亮的女朋友。可怜他却只有看美女的份，纯情的他连女孩子的手都不曾牵过。也对，毕竟他其貌不扬，身高也完败，就只是当光棍的料。可是现在的状况，让纪夫开始怀念起以前那个不起眼的自己。虽然生活平淡，但绝对安全多了。</p><p>至少不会像现在这样… … <br/>叫天天不应，叫地地不灵的。</p><p>校园内。<br/>纪夫害怕地拼命往前奔跑，无助的他在心中不断祈祷。后头的一群人像是在严酷撒哈拉沙漠中见到水一样，死命地追着纪夫不放。凡纪夫经过的地方，加入追逐行列的人有增无减，大家疯狂的热情让纪夫受宠若惊，被吓得三魂不见七魄。</p><p>终于，被逼到墙角的纪夫已无处可逃。<br/>看着那一群饥渴难耐的人们，纪夫有感自己的生命已到了尽头。</p><p>“妈呀~~~ 现在要是有人能出现救我的话，我一定以身相许，决不食言！”<br/>纪夫可怜兮兮的哀求。</p><p>前方的人们步步逼近，纪夫闭上眼等待自己的命运。<br/>一秒、两秒、三秒… … <br/>一直到10秒左右，纪夫终于发现不对劲的地方了。</p><p>咦？太奇怪了。<br/>时间过去得有点久了，但他怎么还没死啊？<br/>嗯… ... 鼓起勇气，纪夫既好奇又怕受伤害的慢慢睁开大眼。</p><p>他用力眨了眨眼睛，再三确定自己没有眼花。<br/>只见他的前方空荡荡的，刚才那一群追他的人早已不见踪影。</p><p>“人呢？都跑哪儿去了？”纪夫虽松了口气，但心里纳闷不已。他忍不住东张西望，想找出其中原因。就在这时，他感觉自己被一道黑影笼罩。</p><p>纪夫的身后不知在何时，多冒出了一个人。纪夫清楚地感觉到一股压迫感，这种压倒性的气势让纪夫直冒冷汗。纪夫不敢回过头，只是弱弱地乞求道：“能不能求你留我个全尸，我怕我老爸老妈认不出我… … ” 他可不想变成孤魂野鬼啊！</p><p>过了半晌后，身后的人终于有了回应。<br/>“刚才是我救你的。”</p><p>“真的吗？这么说，你是我的救命恩人了！”纪夫开心地回过头，正要道谢之际却被那人散发出来的磁场吓得够呛的。那个人长得高头大马，冷酷的俊脸面瘫般的缺乏表情。</p><p>“你确定你是来救我的吗？”怎么这个人感觉比刚才那群追他的人还要恐怖咧？比起刚才那群人，现在眼前的这个人比较像是要来追杀他的吧！</p><p> “刚才是的。不过现在……我得好好考虑一下了。”低沉的嗓音听不出任何情绪。</p><p>这有什么好考虑的？<br/>纪夫忍不住瞪大双眸，敢怒不敢言，连呼吸都小心翼翼的。</p><p>“真是伤脑筋，我并没有打算这么早结婚。虽然先祖回神孕育的子嗣，的确让人十分期待… …”那人看起来非常困扰。</p><p>“结婚？这关我什么事啊？”好端端的怎么扯到结婚那儿去了？看你长得相貌堂堂的，原来是个自言自语的神经病。纪夫断下结论。</p><p>“当然关你的事。既然这婚事是你自己开口要求的，我就勉强答应你好了。”撇除这身猴子味不说，光是先祖回神的血统真是一大诱惑。</p><p>“胡说！我什么时候答应跟你结婚了？”努力的回想，纪夫实在想不通自己究竟是什么时候答应这门婚事的。</p><p>“不到一分钟前的事，你该不会就这么忘了吧？”只见那人的脸色黯了下来，冷厉的眼神盯得纪夫全身起鸡皮疙瘩，只觉得毛骨悚然的。</p><p>“嗯… …”沉思了片刻，纪夫总算想起来了。</p><p>—妈呀~~~ 现在要是有人能出现救我的话，我一定以身相许，决不食言！—<br/>他貌似在危急时刻，丢出了这么一句话。</p><p>很好，就这样。<br/>他，圆谷纪夫就是这样，莫名其妙的把自己给卖了。</p><p>“咳咳… … 你该不会当真了吧？”那只是他一时脑残，被逼到尽头时的胡言乱语啊！</p><p>“所以，你这是打算食言吗？”威胁的话语。</p><p>“我… …”怎么感觉背后冷飕飕的。纪夫用力的吞了口唾液，不断地深呼吸平抚自己的情绪。话说，现在装傻还来得及吗？</p><p>“以我们的年龄，现在结婚的确不合时宜。毕竟你还有很多不足之处，根本不符合斑目家的媳妇标准。”那人继续自言自语。</p><p>纪夫虽然不是很明白那人说的话，但也听到了重点。他赶紧出声贬低自己，试图让那人放弃跟自己结婚的念头。“我这个人什么都不会，长相平凡也没有什么可取之处。别说做人家媳妇了，成绩差得就连想安稳毕业都成问题！”</p><p>只见那人根本没有被纪夫所言吓到，反而勾起宛如恶魔般的笑容。<br/>“圆谷纪夫，就算你真的差到无药可救。作为我斑目国政相中的妻子人选，我也一定会把你训练到符合标准为止。记住，你只需要乖乖地听从我的指示，努力地为我繁殖下一代就可以了！你是逃不掉的，哇哈哈哈～～”</p><p>如撒旦般的可怕笑声萦绕耳际，吓得脸青唇白的纪夫直打哆嗦。</p><p>什么叫繁殖下一代？<br/>我不要！我不要啊！我明明就是个货真价实的男人！</p><p>纪夫惊恐万分地看着自己的肚皮，此时的肚子就像是被灌入空气似的瞬间变大。<br/>神啊，救救我吧！</p><p>“救命啊～我才不要为你生孩子～！”</p><p>铃——铃——<br/>呃… … 似乎有什么奇怪的声音乱入了。</p><p>“啊~~~！”圆谷纪夫惊叫着从梦中清醒过来。</p><p>铃——<br/>可爱的小猫造型闹钟，每天固定地在这个时间发出刺耳的铃声。</p><p>纪夫用手背擦去自己额头的冷汗，略显苍白的脸色毫无生气。他猛地低头，摸了摸自己平坦的肚皮。“呼… … 幸好只是作梦！”</p><p>房门在这时被人打开。</p><p>“纪夫啊！你怎么了？在喊什么呢？”纪夫的妈妈担忧地看着坐在床上的纪夫。刚才听到纪夫的叫声，吓得她赶紧冲进来查看情况。只可惜，人老了耳力不好，也就没听清楚那小子在乱喊些什么了。</p><p>“我只是… …做了个可怕的噩梦。”这绝对是世上最恐怖的噩梦。</p><p>闻言，纪夫的妈妈笑叹了口气。<br/>“都这么大的人了还被噩梦吓醒。别赖床了，赶紧起来。上课快迟到了！”</p><p>“哦。”闷闷地应了一声。</p><p>见妈妈关门出去后，纪夫轻拍了自己的胸口几下。<br/>“臭国政！我怎么连做梦都会梦到你！”</p><p>放在床边小桌的手机发出信息的震动提示。<br/>纪夫默默地拿起手机，看了一眼新收到的简讯。</p><p> —我今天翘课，有事就找米国。—<br/>是国政发来的。</p><p>“呼… …”纪夫心情沉重地叹了口长气。</p><p>自从去了国政的老家，见了国政的家人之后，纪夫几乎天天都做恶梦。这种感觉很奇怪，他也不知道该如何说明。也许是沉重的心理负担和压力，让他都快喘不过气了。他自认才疏学浅，又没有什么天分。努力了很久，才好不容易被米国的父亲认可为斑类一员。但是… … 说到要成为斑目家的媳妇标准，他还差一大截呢！以后还有很长的一段路要走，纪夫并没有把握，他感到很茫然，也不知道自己究竟能不能达到国政所期待的要求。</p><p>成为一位斑目家长辈们都认可的媳妇。<br/>成为一个称职的斑类，一个名副其实的先祖回神。<br/>成为国政心目中理想的妻子，然后完成传宗接代的神圣使命。</p><p>这么多的期望和压力加诸在他的身上，纪夫真的不知道该如何面对。他每晚都做噩梦，莫名的感到不安害怕，甚至开始兴起了逃避的念头。家里的父母亲都是人猿，根本就不晓得这世上还有斑类这种奇特的物种存在，所以没有人能体会纪夫的心情或在纪夫感到彷徨时安抚他那忐忑不安的心。米国最近都忙着和藤原白拍拖，也没空理会纪夫。就连身边那唯一算得上亲近且无话不谈的熊㭴学长，自从告白被纪夫拒绝后，就开始装忙以各种奇奇怪怪的理由躲着纪夫了。至于国政，总是跟纪夫维持着若近若离的关系。</p><p>国政嘴上一直挂着要纪夫为他留种的宣言，纪夫有时候都会有种自己只是个生孩子工具的错觉。经过这几个月的相处，纪夫似乎真的爱上国政了，可是国政根本没有什么实际的表示，这让纪夫郁闷不已。国政总是维持着面瘫一号的表情，态度冷淡不说，除了两人斗嘴时国政的话最多外，其余的时间，国政都懒得开金口说话。</p><p>“在你的心里，我到底是怎样的一个存在啊？真的只是为了要我帮你生孩子，才跟我在一起的吗？”思及此，纪夫突然感到一阵莫名的心痛和无奈。</p><p>唉……<br/>重重的叹了口气，纪夫认命地起床准备上学。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>以前的纪夫，总是开开心心的过日子。可是自从认识了国政，加入了斑类一族后，他大部分的时间都花在叹气及思考未来上。</p><p>纪夫走在每天去上学的必经之路，脑袋的烦人思绪乱成一团。他紧皱着眉头，认真的思索着，也没注意到自己的身后不远处，多了一道跟踪他的人影。</p><p>忽地，纪夫打住脚步，仰天长啸。<br/>“呼……斑目国政，我讨厌你！”啊啊啊~全部都是国政害的，不然他怎么会变得跟深宫怨妇没两样，每天只懂得唉声叹气，失去了他原本的青春活力。</p><p>跟踪纪夫的脚步也停止了。只见鬼鬼祟祟的那人动作利落的闪身躲在转角的矮墙处，不愿让纪夫发现自己的踪迹。</p><p>“算了，不想了！我的人生又不是只为了他一个人而活！”打定主意，纪夫一扫之前的烦恼，找回一些元气，双眸也难得显露出久违的一丝明亮。</p><p>结束假期，开学都一个星期了。进入新的学期，纪夫觉得自己应该把注意力放在课业上才对。毕竟上个学期几乎都在适应斑类生活，为了米国和藤原白的事情，还有学着和国政好好相处。一大堆琐事和麻烦事让纪夫都没能专心上课，成绩一落千丈不说，还不幸地被那个以乖戾凶暴闻名的班导给盯上。结果害他这几天上课都战战兢兢的，神经紧绷得都快得抑郁症了。</p><p>看到纪夫又继续迈步向前，那个跟踪纪夫的人也开始行动了。高大壮硕的黑衣人穿着西装，戴着墨镜还有耳机。忽地，黑衣人轻轻地按着耳机，专注的听着另一头的指示。</p><p>“确定目标后就下手。手脚利落点，别节外生枝！”下达指示的那人用流利的英语说，低沉的嗓音隐含着不可一世的霸气。</p><p>“是的，老板。”黑衣人不敢怠慢，恭敬地回复后，立刻开始采取行动。</p><p>只见黑衣人环视了四周的情况一眼，确定没有多余的闲杂人等后，他动作迅速的飞奔向纪夫。纪夫似察觉到不寻常的氛围，猛然的回头一看，却被来者不善的黑衣人用一块布巾大力的捂住嘴巴和鼻子。被突如其来的状况吓着的纪夫根本无力抵抗，他只觉得布巾的味道呛鼻难闻，接着感到一阵头晕目眩，没多久就失去了意识陷入了黑暗深渊。</p><p>黑衣人见得手后，二话不说把纪夫扛在肩上，快步地朝前来接应的黑色轿车走去。匆忙之中，黑衣人也没留意到，纪夫戴在手腕上的蛇皮手链悄然地落到地上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 情报</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下课的钟声响起。<br/>老师才刚步出教室，大伙儿便迫不及待地三五成群结伴到食堂用餐。</p><p>米国见坐在身旁位置的藤原白从抽屉拿出早上刚买的面包，忍不住开口道：“你怎么又吃面包啊？都吃不腻吗？去食堂找点别的正餐吃吧！”</p><p>“不了。反正都买面包了，别浪费，我吃这就行了。”察觉到米国对自己的关心，心里甜滋滋的藤原白露出温柔的笑。</p><p>“这样哪里会有营养？别忘了，你现在可是一个人吃，两个人补。”米国沉着脸，不是很满意藤原白的表现。</p><p>闻言，藤原白的脸颊微微泛红，下意识地摸了摸平坦的小腹。</p><p>“走，跟我来！”米国主动牵起了藤原白的手。</p><p>藤原白一愣。说真的，他还很不习惯米国在学校与自己的亲昵举动。<br/>“我们要去哪儿?”</p><p>“别废话，跟上来就是了。你还拿着那东西干嘛？”米国顺势将藤原白手上的面包拿走，蛮横地就直接将面包丢进后方不远处的垃圾桶里。</p><p>“米国!”真是的，怎么就这样丢了呢？</p><p>“再多说一句废话试试！”米国板起脸孔，成功阻吓藤原白的反驳。</p><p>藤原白就这样被动的被米国拉到食堂去。途中遇到那群特地来找米国约用餐的众美眉们，但都被米国一一的回绝了。米国说，他有重要的约会。这让藤原白听了内心欢腾不已。自从跟了米国回一趟老家，经历了生死险境后，米国对他关爱有加，态度也不像以前那么冷淡了。虽然米国爱的表现方式依旧是专制霸道的，但藤原白心里很清楚，米国正一点一滴的尝试改变。他在尝试改变自己，也在用自己独特的方式，让藤原白慢慢去习惯、去接受米国爱人的方式。</p><p>休息时段，食堂人满为患。</p><p>“人太多了，不如我们买了去别边吃吧!”藤原白建议道。</p><p>米国没有理会藤原白的建议，径自拉着藤原白走到其中一处中意的位子。长形的方桌原本有4个高中部的男生坐在那里用餐。不过当他们见到米国直挺挺地站在旁边后，吓得赶紧作鸟兽散，自动让位给米国他们。就这样，米国不费吹灰之力就找到了中意的舒适座位，也用不着去跟别人并桌挤在一块儿吃。</p><p>“想要找个空位子的话，其实也不难嘛～”米国大咧咧的坐下，脸上扬起自豪的笑容。</p><p>藤原白看了看米国，又偏过头望了一眼那4个拿着餐盘落荒而逃的可怜男生，忍俊不住地笑出声来。看着藤原白那因有孕而更为显眼和迷人的荷尔蒙气息，一时被迷住，片刻回不了神。</p><p>“米国、米国？”藤原白试着轻唤了几声后，才把米国那飘远的思绪拉回来。</p><p>“你坐下休息吧！想吃什么？我去买。”米国说。</p><p>“那怎么好……”腾原白好不习惯被米国这样服侍。这样的米国太贴心，好不真实。有时候，让藤原白也开始怀疑这一切会不会只是一场虚梦。等梦醒后，一切就消失了。</p><p>“想吃什么?”虽是问句，却有着不容反抗的威严。</p><p>藤原白只能妥协。“随便，什么都行。”</p><p>米国露出懊恼的神情。“食堂没有卖叫‘随便’的食物。”</p><p>藤原白害羞地笑了，小声说道：“只要是你买的，我都爱吃。”</p><p>这话儿听进米国耳里，非常受用。米国一脸的理所当然。<br/>“那当然。你等着吧！我去去就来。”说完话，米国便转身离开。</p><p>过了片刻，待米国折返后，还带着各种各样的食物。</p><p>“也买太多了吧？我们两个哪儿吃得完？”藤原白额上三条黑线滑落。</p><p>“没办法。不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以就全都叫了一些。况且，怀孕的人得好好补补，你就多吃点吧！”</p><p>“谢谢。”藤原白被感动得一塌糊涂。</p><p>米国微微皱眉，说：“别老是把谢谢和对不起挂在嘴边，听了都烦。快吃吧！”</p><p>“好。”藤原白吃在嘴里，融在心里。这种被照顾的感觉，真让人觉得开心。</p><p>忽地，米国边吃边说道：“你今天有看到纪夫没？”</p><p>“没有。刚去一年级找他，发现他没来学校。”也真是奇怪，没想到乖学生纪夫既然也会有旷课的一天。</p><p>“他没来学校？总觉得有些奇怪。”平时纪夫最喜欢围在米国身边，喋喋不休地说着话，投诉国政对他不好之类的，烦都烦死了。怎么今天竟然还没来报到呢？原来习惯了某个人在身边，真的是最要不得的。若是某天见不着对方，反而还会牵挂。米国发现自己越来越自虐了。明明纪夫那臭小子就是一只雄性啊！而且还是他斑目米国一生最痛恨的雄性！</p><p>“嗯，确实有点奇怪。”藤原白也感到有些困惑。然后像想到什么似的，放下餐具，伸手进口袋里一阵摸索。然后，拿出了一条蛇皮手链。</p><p>“这个，是我今天来上学时，在路上捡到的。”藤原白将手链放到米国手上。</p><p>“是我送给纪夫的。”米国认得这条蛇皮手链。不会错的！这确实是纪夫的东西。因为蛇皮手链上还有纪夫的味道呢!</p><p>“大概是他疏忽，连东西掉在半路上了也不知。”藤原白说完，又继续开动，努力填饱肚子和喂饱肚子里边的小瓜。</p><p>米国紧皱眉头，心里有种不踏实的感觉。<br/>这是怎么一回事呢？</p><p>“都不知他什么时候掉的。真是糊涂猫！”盯着蛇皮手链半晌后，米国将它收进裤子口袋。下次见到纪夫，再还给他好了。</p><p>藤原白呵呵轻笑，脸上洋溢着幸福。</p><p>“吃你的东西啦！看我干嘛？”被盯得浑身不自在，米国有些恼羞成怒。<br/>真是的！这只狼人不知道自己此刻有多么诱人吗？怀孕的斑类是最具诱惑力的！这个笨蛋小白还老是在不知不觉中散发出那种对所有斑类来说都是致命吸引力的荷尔蒙，是打算怎样啊？</p><p>“会关心别人的米国，让人感觉好温暖，很有安全感。”藤原白脸红得跟什么似的。那环绕母性光辉的光芒耀眼得吸引众人目光。包括坐在他对面的米国，已经看傻的他眼睛睁得老大，觉得口干舌燥的他，还不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>用力地吞了口唾液，米国深呼吸，试图平复自己被搅得杂乱的思绪。<br/>“那个……小白，你以后别这样乱笑。”此乃我真诚的良心建议。</p><p>“为什么？”藤原白跨着一张脸，表情好受伤。怎么刚才温柔的米国，突然间变得这么生疏。难道他做错了什么事？就因为笑容吗？难道米国不喜欢他的笑容？藤原白忍不住胡思乱想一番。决定要问清楚，然后为米国改掉坏习惯，他可不希望自己又被米国讨厌了。</p><p>米国无奈地叹了口气。他下意识地偏过头，刻意避开藤原白那双无辜闪亮的眼眸。他的定力是有限的，况且现在又在学校食堂。大庭广众，众目睽睽下，实在不适合做出什么不合时宜的举动。这一偏头，米国才发现到食堂四周围的人群都不自觉地被藤原白的气息吸引。广大群众一脸痴迷，用猥琐又暧昧的目光盯着藤原白猛瞧。可是藤原白那只笨狼却毫无意识到自己的处境有多么的危险。</p><p>看到这一幕，可把米国给惹毛了！<br/>只听米国大喝一声。“你们看什么看！再看我把你们的眼珠子都挖出来！”</p><p>原本就碍于米国在场而不敢靠近，只能远远观望的众人一听到这声可怕的恐吓，都很有默契地移开视线，没胆招惹在学校恶名昭彰的米国。</p><p>不明所以的藤原白被米国这突如其来的怒喝吓得面青唇白，僵硬着身体又惊又怕地看着米国。“对、对不起。我……我是不是又做错什么了？”</p><p>干嘛又是对不起？<br/>“你一天不跟我道歉，你就会浑身不自在是吧！”米国冷哼。</p><p>“我……”藤原白支支吾吾半晌，不知道该说什么好。他委屈地低下头，也不知道自己究竟做了什么蠢事把米国惹怒了。</p><p>看到藤原白这么不知所措的模样，米国的气就不打一处来。<br/>“算了！你吃你的。”说完话，米国站起身准备离开。</p><p>藤原白吓了一跳。“米国，你不吃了吗？”</p><p>“不了。”见藤原白也站起身，打算和自己一起离开。米国黑着一张脸，道：“要去哪儿？你给我坐下，乖乖吃饭！”</p><p>“可是你……”藤原白着急了。</p><p>“没听见我说的吗？”米国烦躁地说。环视了四周围一眼，米国对着那群看热闹的人喊道：“看什么看！该干什么就干嘛去！你们全都给我离他远一点！”尼玛的！真是不知死活的一群人，竟敢肖想他家的藤原白!也不去打听打听，难道不知道藤原白是他斑目米国罩的吗!妄想跟他斗? 哼！门都没有！要敢跟他米国抢人，他就让那些不知好歹的家伙知道死字怎么写！</p><p>看着米国气冲冲拂袖离去的样子，被独留下来的藤原白哪还有心情吃饭。食欲瞬间消失无踪，心底的失落感慢慢地扩散开来。</p><p>离开食堂，米国直奔天台，打算透透气，消除心中闷气。怎么知道，通往天台的门一打开，竟然发现天台上有个不速之客。</p><p>“太好了！我终于找到你了！”一个高大魁梧的男生快步地走向米国。只要找到斑目米国的话，那一定就能找到斑目国政了！</p><p>米国大概认出他了。是国政的情敌之一，那个曾经为了纪夫和国政大打出手的三年级柔道社主将熊㭴照彦，听说他还有个很娘的嗜好，还成为什么园艺委员之类的。</p><p>原本心情不好的米国，此刻更加不爽了。<br/>也好，有个男人自己跑来送死。他又何必手下留情呢？<br/>既然是柔道社主将，还有本事单挑国政，照理说应该身手不会太差才对。</p><p>正想好好干一场架的米国卷起衣袖，摩拳擦掌地松筋骨。<br/>怎料到，正要动手之际，那只叫照彦的熊开口说话了。</p><p>见米国目露凶光，照彦也有些害怕。但是为了保全纪夫，他豁出去了！<br/>“求求你救救纪夫！”他用手挡住自己的头部，做好抵抗米国拳头的缓冲准备。</p><p>米国抬起的拳头僵在半空中，表情显得有些错愕。<br/>“你在胡言乱语什么!”</p><p>呼……见米国听了动作，照彦总算松了口气。<br/>他立刻接话道：“纪夫他有危险！他……”犹豫了一会儿，他又继续说：“我有个朋友因为误会，所以绑架了纪夫。”</p><p>“到底是怎么一回事？你给我说清楚！”米国最恨别人说话说一半，又说到没头没尾的。这个蠢熊是怎样？以为他真的不敢动手吗？ </p><p>“我……”照彦心急，也不知道该怎么把话解释清楚。“总之，你快点找斑目国政去救纪夫啦！要是迟了，以后就怕再也见不到纪夫了！”照彦递了一张纸条给米国，上面清楚地写明某区地址。</p><p>照彦苦恼不已。要不是约翰那家伙指名一定要见到国政才会考虑放过纪夫，他哪需要这么奔波劳碌啊!</p><p>“这地址是我千辛万苦才拿到的。我找了斑目国政一整天了，谁知道他没来学校。你帮我通知他，我先过去那里了！”语毕，照彦急匆匆地想要离去。都已经浪费那么多时间了，他必须赶紧过去才行！不然纪夫的小命也不知道能保住没……</p><p>米国看了一眼手上的纸条，心里始终半信半疑的。<br/>不过瞄了那只臭熊的背影，似乎也不像是骗人的。</p><p>纪夫今天玩起失踪倒是事实。依纪夫那小子的个性，也不像是会翘课的人。难道是陷阱吗？那……幕后指使者究竟是想做什么？是为了得到先祖回神吗？还是说，他的目标其实是国政？</p><p>“喂！等等！”米国喊住了正要下楼的照彦。“为什么一定要国政去？你说的到底是什么误会?为什么纪夫那小子莫名其妙就被人给绑架了？”开玩笑！以为他斑目米国是傻蛋吗？被人唬弄了几句，就会傻傻地跟着别人的指示做。他又不是笨蛋！</p><p>照彦心知米国没有得到确切的答案是不会善罢甘休的。犹豫了好一会儿，终于下定决心，将事情的来龙去脉全盘托出。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 绑架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斑目国政向来都是孤僻自傲的一个人。天生就是个大怪胎，这点他不会去否认。比起跟他同卵异精的双胞胎哥哥米国在学校跟女孩子们维系友好的联系，国政显然的并不在乎，也不会去刻意维持自己与别人的社交活动。国政基本上就是个面瘫，脸上总是缺乏表情，让人望而生畏不敢轻易接近他。</p><p>就连对之前交往过的对象，国政也总是爱理不理的。反正不管男女，只要素质和品种不要太差，在能接受的范围内，国政都不介意从中挑选几个满意的当自己的伴。但所谓的伴，其实都不长久。原因无他，因为太无聊了。就算是再好玩的玩具，只要玩腻之后，就不会有想要继续玩的冲动和欲望。所以国政交往过的对象，都是有特定的保存期限。一旦过了新鲜期，国政就会毫不犹豫地将玩伴撇下，寻找下一个值得一试的猎艳目标。</p><p>国政并不是个奉行‘好聚好散’这恋爱守则过活的人。所以每次当他玩厌，想要停止跟某人的恋人关系时，也总是没交没待的。国政所用的那种分手方式，是最低下层的烂招，也是最极端的，甚至让人觉得莫名其妙。因为他总是突然间玩神隐，自动不去找那个人，然后就这样连续几个星期避而不见。可是在这期间要是遇到其他心仪的对象，国政又会毫不犹豫地跟对方交往。所以常常搞到为数众多的前女朋友因受不了国政那种目中无人的分手方式而抓狂发飙，很多时候都连累了米国得帮忙他收拾一些烂摊子。如果说感情也是一种债的话，那国政欠的感情债，估计到了他下下下辈子都还还不完，因为被国政摧残的受害者……哦，不。应该说是，有幸跟国政交往的对象们实在太多了，多到一时半刻都数不清。</p><p>曾经国政以为自己就只是斑目家族为了繁衍下一代的一颗棋子，直到遇到了圆谷纪夫那个傻得可爱又令人想要保护的先祖回神，他终于对人生的定义有了新的了解。原来所谓的对象，虽然主要的用处还是用来传宗接代，但是要找个像纪夫这种百年难得一见的先祖回神，还真是一件不容易办到的事情。不过他斑目国政天生就是非常人，自然有能力也很幸运的给他碰上了纪夫。</p><p>既然碰上了，就算纪夫倒霉了。<br/>因为他绝对不会放手的!</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>在靠近学校，市区内的某间房。<br/>屋子外墙上挂着‘斑目’二字的牌子。</p><p>外头艳阳高照。<br/>屋子里头的国政开着冷气，躺在舒适的沙发上睡觉。</p><p>翘课是国政戒不掉的习惯之一。<br/>虽然有了纪夫之后，他的出席率提升了不少，米国对此也表示满意。但是以国政的个性，与其呆在沉闷的学校，不如在家睡觉还是去烤肉店打工赚钱更好。重点是，打工时还有免费的肉吃。对于国政这样的肉食动物来说，那是再好不过的员工福利了。所以在找寻打工地点时，国政毫不犹豫就果断地选择了家附近的烤肉店。</p><p>国政翻了个身，调整了一个更舒适的姿势。<br/>忽地，一道熟悉的电话铃声响起。</p><p>国政睡眼惺忪的睁开眼，打了个呵欠。过了好久，才懒洋洋地把手伸到沙发后方的小桌子。一阵胡乱的摸索之后，终于摸到了那个还在发出震动铃声的手机。看了一眼来电显示，国政这才按下通话键。</p><p>“干嘛……？”这个臭米国不知又要干什么了。</p><p>听见国政这睡不醒的沙哑声音，电话的另一端，米国忍不住皱眉，心里把国政这臭小子骂了个千万遍。亏米国为了国政的先祖回神忙碌，国政这个准丈夫竟然还有闲情逸致睡觉？！</p><p>—混蛋！别睡了，快起来！—</p><p>“你到底要干嘛啦！没事的话我要挂电话了。”尾音才刚落下，国政又累得打了个呵欠。一连几天加班打工太累人了。</p><p>—出事了！纪夫被绑架了！—</p><p>“哦。”国政闭着眼，轻轻地应了一声。然后，就没有下文了。只见国政连手机都懒得用手拿，就这样直接把手机放到了脸颊近右耳的位置。然后双手抱着沙发上的软枕头，继续他被打断的美梦。梦里，还差一点点，他就可以把纪夫那只小猫吃进肚子了。</p><p>听见国政的回答后，可把另一头的米国惹毛了。<br/>国政这小子十成是还没有睡醒！</p><p>—斑目国政！我说的是你的准媳妇，圆谷纪夫那个先祖回神。那只笨猫被人绑架了！你这臭小子，给我清醒一点！—</p><p>梦里，国政怀里的小猫被米国一吼，就这样凭空消失了。<br/>就只差那么一点点……</p><p>国政半梦半醒，惊叫道：“啊啊啊～～～把我的小猫还来！”只差那么一点点而已吖！到底是哪个可恶的家伙抢走了他的小猫！</p><p>睁开眼，眼前的一切多么的真实。哦，是做梦。不对，有个还未挂线的电话。<br/>那代表……至少电话的内容是真的。</p><p>—斑目国政！！！—</p><p>被米国突如其来的怒吼吓了一大跳，国政这回总算清醒了不少。国政坐起身，用手指轻揉那差点被喊聋的脆弱耳朵，另一手拿起电话放到另一只耳边。</p><p>“你刚说什么？”国政不确定的追问。<br/>怎么他好像听到米国说什么纪夫被绑架之类的话。</p><p>耐住性子听完米国的解释之后，国政的脑袋轰隆作响。屋内顿时杀气四溢，国政的斑类美洲豹魂现随着怒气涌现出来!</p><p>“等着！我立刻过去!”<br/>挂了电话，国政杀气腾腾地奔出家门，赶往米国所说的那个地点。</p><p>圆谷纪夫是他斑目国政认定的妻子人选。只要时机成熟，国政就会在纪夫体内留种，与纪夫共同孕育下一代。任何人都无法从他身边抢走纪夫！要是胆敢伤害纪夫的话，无论是谁，都要做好受死的心理准备！</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>纪夫觉得自己的人生真是越来越奇妙了。自从进了斑类世界，所有的人事物还有认知，好像都越来越不正常了。就如此时一样，这么狗血的遭遇……</p><p>装修精致典雅的客厅，偌大的空间里，除了纪夫和另一个身穿西装的外国男人外，还有2个黑衣人各站在大门的两侧。在这种连空气中都飘散着高档气息的环境里，外国男人一身昂贵的名牌白色衬衫配灰色西装外套，霸气十足地坐在米色沙发上翘起二郎腿。外国男人优雅的举起红酒杯，浅酌了一小口。</p><p>“都说了嘛！我跟学长是清白的！”纪夫哀怨的说。此刻的他被人绑在椅子，动弹不得，看起来狼狈不堪。</p><p>外国男人抬眸，锐利的眼眸直射纪夫的心房。<br/>“别用任何伪装的烂借口为自己脱罪，我是不会轻易放过你的。既然敢染指我的照彦……”他冷哼一声，愤恨地将装有红酒的玻璃杯子大力的摔向瓷砖地面。玻璃高脚酒杯应声而碎，发出惨烈地敲击声，红酒也洒了一地。</p><p>纪夫吓得闭眼，下意识地想要闪躲，却发现自己根本如待宰羔羊般，根本连反抗的力量都没有。他什么都做不了……他真的好害怕。</p><p>“不是你想的那样。”纪夫弱弱地开口为自己辩解。软弱怕事的个性，让他在这傲慢又霸道的男人面前根本没有反抗之力。</p><p>看着外国男人那帅气却阴郁黯沉的脸，纪夫不由自主地联想到了国政。眼前的男人和国政确实有几分相似。但，绝对是有差别的。因为纵使国政的个性再怎样恶劣，纪夫也不曾像此刻如此惧怕过。国政虽然狂野霸道，可那都只是国政的保护色。真实的国政，纪夫是知道的。那个体贴温柔的国政，用他自己的方式在暗地里保护着纪夫。纪夫现在好怀念哦……他好想见到国政，再感受国政那非一般的疼爱方式。就算是被国政骂笨，被国政嫌弃自己的学习能力慢，纪夫也好想再体验一次。</p><p>“哼！”外国男人冷哼一声，根本不给纪夫解释的机会。“要是时间一到，照彦和你那所谓的国政也没有出现的话……”男人的尾音拉长，有种让人毛骨悚然的感觉。</p><p>“他们一定会来的！”纪夫带着哭腔喊道。“我相信，他们会来救我的。一定会的……”一定会来的吧？</p><p>纪夫早上去上学时莫名其妙被陌生黑衣人迷晕。醒来时，他发现自己就身在这里，还被人五花大绑在椅子上。而眼前，就出现了这个自称是照彦爱人的外国男人。纪夫后来才晓得，原来长久以来暗恋照彦学长的这个外国男人，叫作约翰.马克贝尔。他是要和照彦学长进行家族交易，合作一起生育下一代高级熊族血脉的人。只是当他发现原来他一直暗恋的照彦已经心有所属时，他恼羞成怒地想要把纪夫这个奸夫抓出来好好教训一番。不过事实上，纪夫和照彦根本就是单纯的学长关系。</p><p>简单来说，那个约翰根本就是抓错人了。但是不轻易相信人的他，还要求照彦必须在指定时间内找到个能证明他和纪夫之间是清白的人来作证，才会考虑放过纪夫。要不然，他准备采取激烈的手段对付纪夫。</p><p>眼见墙上的时钟，滴答滴答地走着，时间分分秒秒过去。等待已久的人却依旧没有出现，纪夫的心忐忑不已。照彦学长内心善良，应该不会弃自己于不顾才对。虽然纪夫和照彦只见有点小尴尬，不管怎么说，照彦也曾经单恋过纪夫和表白失败。不过从照彦学长得知纪夫被抓后，就立刻赶来营救的情形来看，照彦学长果然还是纪夫以前那个喜欢与他亲近，可以聊心事的好朋友。至于国政嘛……应该也不会丢下自己才对。可问题是，照彦学长真的有本事找到国政，又劝服国政过来搭救自己吗？</p><p>纪夫对此很是怀疑。<br/>所以他最后还是决定了，要自救！</p><p>“你真的抓错人了！我是冤枉的！”纪夫突然大喊，引起了约翰的注意。</p><p>“不可能抓错的。照彦也承认了，他跟你表白过。”固执的约翰还是坚持己见。</p><p>纪夫委屈得好想哭。他哽咽道：“可我拒绝了啊！我喜欢的是国政，国政才是我的爱人！”呜呜呜~~~ 可恶的国政怎么还不来？再不来的话，他们连最后一面都见不了了。</p><p>“真的有国政这个人吗？是你们自己瞎编的吧！”约翰轻蔑地打量着纪夫，接着道：“若真有那么优秀的重种，怎么看得上你啊！一身猴子味的。”</p><p>一箭正中红心。<br/>猴子味……这可是纪夫永远的痛啊！</p><p>“人也长得不怎么样，又矮又弱。”</p><p>又一箭，得分！<br/>纪夫捂住脆弱的胸口，表情有些抽搐。</p><p>“又笨又呆！”<br/>约翰犀利的言语，又一次正中红心。得分！</p><p>此时的纪夫，哭丧着脸。 “我不是笨，我只是有点迟钝而已。”他用微弱的语气反驳，可惜效果不大。连他自己都有些心虚了。</p><p>“那还不是一样。真不明白想神一样闪闪发亮的照彦怎么会看上你！”约翰一脸嫌弃，感到更生气了。他就是心理不平衡。为什么他心爱的照彦会宁愿放弃他这样高贵的重种，而选择像纪夫这样平凡的家伙！</p><p>我真有那么糟吗？<br/>早已泪眼汪汪的纪夫，忍不住落下眼泪。<br/>呜呜呜~~~ 国政，你到底什么时候才来啊？不要丢下我啊！我好怕！</p><p>其实仔细的想了想，纪夫觉得约翰说的也没错啊……<br/>只是纪夫总是刻意的回避这种问题。</p><p>除了照彦学长，国政从来都没有说过喜欢他。国政最常挂在嘴边的话，也只是要纪夫为他孕育子嗣罢了。仅此而已。就连跟国政回斑目老家，不管自己费了多大的心力，缓慢的学习进度根本也还未达到国政预期的标准。他总是一次又一次的，让国政失望而已。也许，会有那么一天……当有更适合的妻子人选出现，国政就不再需要他了吧？</p><p>“我知道我很差，可是我已经很努力了嘛！”纪夫发泄似的越哭越大声。他知道光是喜欢国政没有用，可是他就是达不到国政要求的标准。“我也不想这样的啊……我知道我配不上他，可是我就是喜欢他嘛！”纪夫哭得一把鼻涕，一把眼泪的。</p><p>可是那可怜的模样并没有引起约翰的同情，约翰反而更感觉反感了。</p><p>“遇到挫折就只会哭，你果然一点长处都没有。照彦一定是一时鬼迷心窍，才会迷上你。没关系，我可以等。我一定会等到的。我一定要把照彦变成我的人！”约翰喃喃自语，那幽幽的眼神隐含着哀伤。</p><p>纪夫抽泣地看着约翰，表示深深的同情。<br/>“那个……既然你那么喜欢照彦学长，你怎么不跟他好好说。没有人会喜欢凶狠粗暴的男人，尤其是照彦学长啊！你别看他每次在柔道社扁人的神气模样，其实私底下的他很有爱心又很细心。他啊，最喜欢种种花，浇浇树木之类的活儿。他虽然长得高大魁梧，但其实内心就是个小孩子，特别喜欢粉红可爱的玩意儿。”</p><p>纪夫叨叨念念着，约翰听得专心。这时的约翰才发现自己对照彦的理解，原来这么的肤浅。越是了解了这些内幕，感觉对照彦的爱意就更深了。但同时，妒忌的心也越来越重了。</p><p>“哼！你这是在向我炫耀吗？”约翰说。</p><p>“我只是好意提醒你。也许你只要换个方式，很快就能追到照彦学长的心了。”纪夫老实的说。</p><p>但实话不是所有人都中意听的，只见约翰又再次暴怒的发飙了。</p><p>“住口！你这是在教训我吗？你没资格！你以为你是谁啊？竟敢小看我！”约翰的自尊心严重受创。瞟了墙上的时钟一眼，约翰发出冷笑。“时间到了。看来，是不会有人来救你了。”</p><p>“我……”鸡皮疙瘩爬满纪夫全身。<br/>约翰的眼神太过邪恶了，让纪夫不由自主的发抖。</p><p>“斑目国政！”纪夫仰天大喊，试图做最后的呼唤。虽然知道这种声量，根本不可能有办法千里传音到国政的耳力。但，纪夫真的不想就这样放弃挣扎求生的机会。</p><p>约翰拾起地上其中一个玻璃杯的碎片，发出冷笑，步步逼近纪夫。<br/>那尖锐的玻璃发出冷冽的寒光。</p><p>“如果你变成了花猫脸，或许照彦就不会再喜欢你了吧！”约翰冷冰冰的说。</p><p>眼见玻璃越来越靠近自己的脸颊，纪夫最后一次使尽全力呐喊。<br/>“斑目国政~~~！”</p><p>这一次，终于得到了回应。门外一阵骚动，传来打斗声。<br/>然后，只听到‘碰’的的一声巨响，大门被人狠狠踹开！</p><p>“纪夫！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 救援</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“纪夫！”一道熟悉的男声在纪夫耳边响起。</p><p>奇迹出现了！国政真的听见纪夫的呼唤了！<br/>纪夫泪眼抬眸，怔怔地看着破门而入的国政、米国还有照彦三人正在和站岗的两名黑衣人扭打成一团。</p><p>纪夫看着紧张的一幕，忍不住大喊。“你们小心点！”</p><p>约翰一瞧见照彦在混乱中差点被自己的手下打伤，吓得他乱了方寸，直接将手中的玻璃碎片丢掉。约翰二话不说，动作敏捷地飞奔过去，想要保护心爱的男人。身为美洲灰熊最重种的约翰肆意的释放自己强大的魂现和力量，勇猛地推倒捉住照彦的黑衣人。他把照彦拉进怀里，紧抱着照彦的双手因紧张而微微颤抖着。差一点点，他最心爱的照彦就要被打伤了。</p><p>约翰怒瞪着倒地的其中一个黑衣人。<br/>用英文怒骂道：“大胆的家伙！谁准你碰他的！”</p><p>黑衣人吓得立刻低头，连声道歉。<br/>照彦错愕地看着与自己靠得很近的约翰，一颗心不安分的扑通乱跳。</p><p>“约翰？”照彦实在看不透约翰这个人。</p><p>约翰低头在照彦的额前轻柔地落下一吻。喃喃自语道：“幸好你没事。幸好你没事……”他无法想象照彦受伤的情景。这么娇柔需要让人保护的照彦，如果真被自己的手下打伤，那让他该如何是好？</p><p>照彦的脸上泛着不寻常的红晕，心里燃起异样的炽热情感。<br/>这样呵护的举动，那么温柔的眼神……</p><p>“约翰，谢谢你……”照彦轻声说。现在他总算了解到，约翰是真心对待他的。或许，撇开年龄不说，他的内心深处对于约翰这个人也是特别的。</p><p>国政有些傻眼地瞪住照彦和约翰，那对忘情相拥的麻烦情侣，一股怒气油然而生。敢情这两个家伙就打算惹了一堆麻烦后，就这样当成事不关己般地拍拍屁股闪人吗？</p><p>国政那凶神恶煞的模样活像是一只被人踩到尾巴的花豹。<br/>他朝那对旁若无人玩起亲亲的罪魁祸首怒喊道：“喂！混蛋，就是你把纪夫捉来这里的吧！”</p><p>约翰无惧地抬眼，直视国政，道：“你就是国政？”</p><p>国政冷哼，不屑地回答。“是又怎样！”</p><p>只见约翰若有所思地点点头，然后说：“麻烦你好好看紧你家那满身猴子味的臭猫，别让他一直纠缠着我的照彦不放。要不然，我是不会手下留情的。”</p><p>国政呆愣了半秒，随即回神大喊。“你胡说什么！好像是你先来招惹我们的吧！”</p><p>国政怒指着照彦骂道：“喂！臭熊！这个混蛋是你的男人吧！你们两个究竟在玩什么把戏！莫名其妙地搞出这么多事情，你给我好好说清楚！现在是想怎样啊！”</p><p>见到心爱的人被骂，约翰也气了。保护欲强的他将照彦护在身后，然后怒奔上前，狠狠地就给了国政一拳。“闭嘴！不准你骂我的照彦！”</p><p>国政也不是省油的灯。莫名其妙就挨了一拳，已经累积了一肚子怒气的他急需发泄的管道。“好啊！你这混蛋是想打架吧！来啊！谁怕谁！”话还未说完，国政一记利落的左勾拳，然后右勾拳，最后还不忘送上劲力十足的一脚!</p><p>没料到国政会突然回手，约翰有些狼狈地被打倒后，马上又恢复常态。约翰发出冷笑，紧握双拳，毫不客气地展现自己的魂现。“我才不会输你呢！我可是血统高贵的最重种！”语毕，约翰冲向国政，准备给予回击。</p><p>国政咬牙切齿的恨道：“少目中无人了！臭小子，你以为只有你一人是重种啊！”同样身为重种的国政把碍人的眼镜甩开，凶猛的豹之魂现随即显现。他毫不畏惧的迎上前，与约翰扭打成一团。</p><p>“怎么会这样？你们别打了！快住手啊！”照彦忧心忡忡地喊着，可是已经打红眼的国政和约翰哪里听得进去。</p><p>米国搔搔头，被突入其来的一幕搞到混乱不已。<br/>现在是什么情况啊？根本就是一场闹剧嘛~这里的情况貌似跟米国想象中有所差别呢！</p><p>可怜的纪夫就这样被华丽丽的无视了，成了现场最没有存在感的主角。<br/>“喂！你们谁来救救我啊？”被五花大绑的他动弹不得，焦急地哭喊想引起别人的关注。可惜那薄弱的声音被淹没在国政和约翰那中气十足的互相叫嚣谩骂，还有照彦不停呼吁两人停手别打的喊声中。国政这个呆头豹，到底搞清楚状况了没有！国政以为他是来打架的吗？按理说，国政那家伙不是应该要来救他的吗？怎么现在他们打成一团，独留他可怜被绑手绑脚的。</p><p>国政和约翰两人打得起兴，完全把周遭的人事物都一并无视了。照彦不知道要如何劝阻，也不知道要从怎样介入阻止他们，只能站在一旁干焦急。纪夫那只能跟绳子和椅子作伴的人，就更不用说了。自救都成问题，还要怎样帮忙劝架啊？黑衣人倒的倒，伤的伤，也别提了。现在也只剩下双脚健全、无病无痛，那个正站在一旁看热闹的米国，是唯一有能力去阻止国政和约翰打斗的人了。不过，米国本身貌似并没有这方面的雅兴。</p><p>“唉，真是的……”米国郁闷地打了个呵欠。两方都是重种，用不着想，米国也能预见最后铁定是落得两败俱伤收场的结局。他懒理打得不分上下的两人，不经意地偏过头，却瞥见那个正在努力挣扎自救的纪夫。</p><p>米国慢条斯里地走向纪夫，用讶异的表情说：“啊！原来你在这儿啊！” 米国上下打量了那个被五花大绑的纪夫，刻意忽略那哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的脸。</p><p>“……”纪夫无言地看着米国，眼角不住抽搐。<br/>米国学长，你真的可以再欠扁多一点的！</p><p>纪夫撇撇嘴，平静地说道：“米国学长，可以帮我解开绳子了吗？”现在的他哪还有心情害怕？更没有所谓的紧张情绪了。有的只是暴风雨前的平静，想当然的，那暴风雨是针对某人的。纪夫望向不远处的那个正在踹人，但同时也被人揍的‘某人’一眼后，又转头看着那正在帮他解开绳子的米国。</p><p>“米国学长怎么也会来哦？”大略瞄了一眼，只有米国和照彦学长穿着学校制服，而国政是穿着居家便服。</p><p>“国政翘课，熊通知我说你出事。所以我通知了国政之后，就过来凑热闹了。”米国总算把绳子都解开了。瞧了那个倒霉的纪夫一眼，道：“喂！既然都没什么事，那我先走了。”</p><p>“咦？你这就走了吗？那国政怎么办？”纪夫有些呆然。</p><p>“没事，你累的话也可以先回家休息的。至于那个笨蛋，打累了就会自己停手。就算真的搞到进医院，也是他活该。”米国伸伸懒腰，然后朝纪夫挥挥手，头也不回地就这样丢下一团混乱，潇洒地悄悄离去。</p><p>纪夫望着米国的背影一阵错愕。这什么跟什么嘛…… 把视线转移到国政身上，纪夫火了！国政那个呆头豹，还真的就这样把他当成透明的了！真是气死人了！</p><p>照彦慌乱中发现了纪夫正好好地站在自己身边，不禁欣慰地张开双臂抱住纪夫。“纪夫，太好了！幸好你没事！对不起，让你遭遇到这么可怕的事情……”说真的，照彦的心里好内疚哦，总觉得是自己亏欠了纪夫。</p><p>纪夫眨了眨大眼。好吧，至少还有一个人是真正关心自己的。虽然表现得也迟钝过了头，但总好过没有吧！纪夫欣慰地回抱着照彦。“照彦学长，你别在意。反正我也没事了。”</p><p>“纪夫……”照彦感动得都快哭了。</p><p>“照彦学长……”同样也是泪腺低，又容易受感动的纪夫，同时热泪盈眶。</p><p>就这样，两人在众目睽睽下再次相拥而泣。<br/>这一抱，也终于让原本打得难分难舍的两个人回过神来了。<br/>几乎是同一时间，耳边传来两道暴怒的嘶吼。</p><p>“臭熊！拿开你的脏手！”国政。</p><p>“臭猫！放开我的照彦！”约翰。</p><p>纪夫和照彦同时一愣，傻傻地转过头，还没瞧清楚发生什么事，就被强大的力量抱个满怀。脸上均挂彩的国政和约翰各自抱着自己的爱人，但还是气愤难平的怒瞪对方。</p><p>“臭猫，不准你再勾引我家的照彦！”约翰凶狠地瞪了纪夫一眼。</p><p>纪夫摇摇头。冤枉啊~ 他明明就什么都没做啊！国政不忿地怒呛。“这很明显就是你家臭熊的问题！你才需要好好管管你家的臭熊！”</p><p>“你说什么！”约翰咬牙切齿地狠瞪国政，欲冲上前去跟国政继续大战三百回合！</p><p>“臭小子，你找死啊！”国政放开纪夫，也准备上前迎战。</p><p>看着又要再次开战的两人，纪夫和照彦同时受不了的怒吼！<br/>“都给我都住手！”</p><p>国政和约翰同时一怔，难以置信地看着自己的爱人。<br/>不过两人的心理活动，很明显的有差别。</p><p>没想到照彦生气起来的模样，也那么诱人呢~ 约翰发花痴中。</p><p>不同于约翰的想法，国政此刻只有一个念头。<br/>圆谷纪夫，我看你真是欠教训了！竟敢对我大喊大叫的？！</p><p>“约翰，别再闹了。我已经……了解你的心意了。”照彦犹豫了一会儿，终鼓起勇气把心底的话全说出来。“当家里的长辈们告知我必须接受他们花了一千万，选择的交配对象后，我心里就很忐忑不安。直到听你说早在6年前的‘熊族交流会’之后，就开始认定要娶我为妻。我当时真的太震惊了，所以不知道该怎么表达。不过今天，看到你这样为我奋不顾身的。说真的，我很开心。也在想……也许，我们两个就这样交往的话，应该也不错吧！”说到这里，照彦红着脸，害羞得不知该如何是好。</p><p>“真的吗？我……”约翰深呼吸，尝试平稳自己那狂跳的心。他一手紧紧地将照彦抱进怀里，另一只手拿出了一枚精巧的戒指。“我好爱你，嫁给我，我一定会好好待你的！”</p><p>照彦感动得一塌糊涂。“约翰……”</p><p>“我爱你。”约翰低头，温柔地吻住了那柔软的唇瓣。</p><p>“太好了，好浪漫哦~”纪夫感动得都快流眼泪了。<br/>真好，照彦学长终于找到属于自己的幸福了！</p><p>“喂喂！你们搞什么！”国政气得都快得内伤了。现在是搞什么啊？怎么莫名其妙的就变成了示爱求婚场景？</p><p>“我才不会这么轻易就算了！”国政忍不住怒吼。</p><p>真是煞风景！纪夫禁不住瞪了国政一眼。<br/>“嘘……别说话，你没看到他们俩正忙着吗？” 看着那对幸福拥吻的恋人，纪夫的心情更显复杂。怎么他家的国政……唉……</p><p>“你活得不耐烦了啊！竟敢训斥我！”国政一副难以置信的瞪着纪夫。</p><p>“哼！”纪夫被国政一吼，先是一愣，回过神后只有满腹委屈。“你怎么拖那么久才来救我！我被绑在那里喊到嗓子都快哑了，你只顾着打架，都不管我！现在还敢骂我，我究竟做错了什么！”</p><p>国政伸出手，大力地捏着纪夫粉嫩的脸颊，立刻惹来纪夫的痛呼。</p><p>“你干什么？快放手！好痛！”这个臭国政，太过分了！</p><p>“看我不好好教训你！你以为只有你最可怜吗？我也被你害得很惨咧！”国政愤愤不已，试图用虐待纪夫的方式找回一些平衡。以弥补自己刚才再来这里的路上，担心得都快被搞疯了！还有，弥补刚才为了帮纪夫出头而搞到鼻青脸肿的代价。</p><p>“救命啊~~~！”纪夫拼命地求救，可惜身后那两个吻得七荤八素的两人，根本没打算搭理他。就这样，可怜的他只能默默地承受国政对他的‘爱’。</p><p>呜呜呜~~~ 明明我才是最大的受害者啊！<br/>莫名其妙的就被绑架了，搞了半天才知道是个乌龙。那都算了，怎么国政不好好安慰他，还要这么虐待他啊？呜呜呜~~~ </p><p>突然之间，纪夫好想念米国学长。<br/>至少，刚才还是那个米国好心帮他解开绳子的说，让他恢复自由。</p><p>“米国学长，救命……国政他没良心的，只会欺负我……”纪夫禁不住嚎嚎大哭，以泄心头之委屈。下定决心，他以后再也不要跟国政好了啦！呜呜呜~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 烦恼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经历了无端端的乌龙绑架之后，在国政的强烈拜托之下，米国决定想办法加强对纪夫的训练，免得他以后若再次遭遇类似的事件，却不懂得要如何自保。闹剧之后，国政直接将纪夫拖回家里。只见可怜兮兮的纪夫双颊看上去异常红肿，默默地跪坐在客厅中央，低头等待聆听米国的教诲。</p><p>国政坐在沙发上，用布包裹着冰块，动作轻柔地揉着自己被约翰打伤的额头。国政瞄了身边的米国一眼，道：“他还有救吗？”</p><p>米国忍不住叹了口气，说：“没救的人是你吧！干嘛把他的脸搞成这样？”真是惨不忍睹的红肿包子脸。</p><p>“谁让他大声吼我！”提到这个，国政的心里就有气。</p><p>纪夫心里委屈至极，那酝酿中的眼泪和面临崩溃的情绪随时炸裂开来。<br/>“米国学长，你评评理……”明明就是国政那可恶的家伙欺负他啊！</p><p>“我可先警告你，还想活命的话，就不准哭！”天晓得是个男人已经够惹人厌了。还成天哭哭啼啼的，这像话吗？</p><p>呜呜呜~~~ 米国学长好像也生气了。<br/>想到这个，纪夫就更伤心了，感觉自己孤立无援，也没有人替自己说句公道话。<br/>纪夫喃喃自语。“要是小白学长在就好了。”至少还有个人会同情遭遇可怜的他。</p><p>一提起藤原白，米国浑身一震。对了，貌似刚才太过匆忙，他都来不及跟藤原白交代一声，就匆匆地跟照彦一起跷课离开学校了。不知道小白现在怎样了……</p><p>“你帮忙想个办法。他的斑类素质差就算了，现在连自卫都不行。幸好这次是乌龙事件，也算是幸运的了。若下次再遇上类似事件，都不知道他要怎样自保……”国政忍不住说出心中忧虑。</p><p>“嗯。”米国点点头，对着纪夫轻声说：“纪夫啊！你真的要努力点了。上次在老家，哥哥教你的魂现控制和基本练习课程，你也都半桶水，还不能完全掌握住诀窍。虽然勉强过了老爸他们那关，但实力水平终究还太低了。国政说的也没错，作为罕见的先祖回神，你以后恐怕还会遭遇到类似的可怕事件。为了你好，我决定加强对你的训练。”</p><p>“加强训练？”纪夫有预感，以后等待他的日子都不是人过的。</p><p>“嗯，没错。换句话说，就是我要严厉执行并加强你对控制斑类力量的指导课程。啊！顺便也要上一些自卫课程。所以就跟以前一样，从明天开始，你每天放学后就过来这里报到吧！”</p><p>“什么？又要进行训练啊？”天啊，饶了我吧！<br/>纪夫哭丧着脸，觉得自己真是太倒霉了。原本以为去了国政老家之后有了进步，回到这里就可以摆脱训练什么的，不用再跟米国学习了。没想到，是自己一厢情愿的天真想法罢了。竟然还说要加强训练，那……不知道他有没有那个命，活到训练结束。只怕还没达成国政他们的要求，他这只短命的猫儿，早就一命呜呼，升天当天使了。</p><p>“你那是什么表情？”国政送了一记白眼给纪夫，用威胁性十足的语气说道：“给我认真地跟米国学习！不准再有侥幸的心态！为了成为我斑目国政的预定妻子人选，你就不能再长进点吗？”</p><p>纪夫委屈地看着国政，心里的苦又有谁人知道呢？<br/>国政，你就不知道吗？我真的很努力、很努力了。为什么，你总是认为是我不够努力呢？难道在你的心里，我就是一只什么事都做不好，只会混日子得过且过的笨猫吗？</p><p>天晓得，纪夫有多么努力的配合国政的步调。可是纪夫他自认天资有限，就算后天多么的努力追上，却还是落得一事无成的下场。为何国政就不能多体谅他呢？</p><p>纪夫真的觉得心里好委屈。但满腹的委屈，没对象倾诉，他也只能说：“好，我会努力的。”</p><p>国政冷哼了一声。又道：“光是嘴巴说的努力是不足够的！就给你多一个学期的期限吧！”</p><p>闻言，纪夫惊愕的抬头。“期限？”<br/>这是什么意思？难道若是他在指定期限都没办法达到国政的标准，国政就准备放弃他了吗？突然间，纪夫的心一阵抽痛。他好怕，他不想国政就这样放弃他。到时国政就会丢下他，去找新的对象吗？一想到这个，纪夫真的好伤心、好害怕。不要！他不要国政去找别人！</p><p>“嗯。”国政轻应了一声，也没多加解释。</p><p>“你说的是什么意思？如果我在期限内还达不到标准呢？那怎么办？”纪夫急忙追问，好怕从国政口中听到自己不愿听到的答案。</p><p>“不知道。”国政烦躁地回答。他站起身，头也不回地走回房间。<br/>读完这学期，他和米国也都毕业了。到时若是纪夫还无法达到要求的标准，也只能自求多福了。总不能还指望着依赖他和米国吧？</p><p>国政真的好希望纪夫可以长进点。他不求纪夫能像藤原白那样机灵，有个聪明的脑袋，学习能力又强。短短的时间内，不止适应了斑类的生活，还能调适自己的心态，极力配合米国的步伐。但是，国政只希望纪夫可以用点心学习，至少有些进步，然后再贪心一点点的要求纪夫可以最少达到斑目家长辈要求的媳妇标准。再然后，国政也不免想要再贪心多一点点，就那么一点点。他希望，有天纪夫能有能力保护自己。不求一定要强悍无比，只求能有一点危机意识，懂得自保能力。国政真的不想要见到纪夫因为某些奇奇怪怪的危险，而遭遇到任何伤害。天晓得，国政的心里有多么的害怕。纪夫那颗笨脑袋，又怎么可能会完全明了呢？</p><p>自从在老家亲眼看到米国和藤原白经历的一切后，国政深深地体会到一个道理。看不见的危险和阻碍那么多。国政不知道自己以后是否还有能力可以保护纪夫。若真的有一天遇到国政也无法解决的麻烦，那到时……是否只剩下放手这条路？让纪夫自由的去选择属于自己的幸福，去走他自己的路。但，那绝对会是一条跟国政的人生路方向，背道而驰且完全截然不同的路途。</p><p>“国政！”纪夫站起身，想要追上去时，却被米国一把拦下。</p><p>“米国学长？”纪夫哀怨的眼神瞟向米国。</p><p>“唉……”米国叹了口长气。缓缓开口道：“乖，别吵他。让他静一静吧！”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“不会有事的。”米国温柔地扬起一丝笑意。</p><p>“米国学长。”纪夫轻唤一声，含泪说道：“对不起，我真的很努力了。可是我不知道为什么，我就是学不会。我一定让你们很失望吧！国政他会不会就因为这样，就不要我了呢？”纪夫说完，忍不住抽泣起来。</p><p>米国无声的叹息一声。<br/>“你还记得在老家，我跟你说过的话吗？”</p><p>纪夫微微皱眉，仔细地等待下文。</p><p>“那时候，我问你……就算国政背叛你或发生了令你难受的事情，你是否会不离不弃地呆在他的身边，亦或是逃离他。”</p><p>“啊！我想起来了。”纪夫点点头，说：“我记得，当时我说过不会离开国政。因为只要我还爱着他的一天，我愿意为他做任何事。我会想办法，用我自己的能力去改变他！”</p><p>米国笑了，也点点头。“对，就是那个回答。”到现在，米国依旧忘不了纪夫当时对他说这番话时，脸上那扬着自信神采的眼神。</p><p>“那现在呢？如果我再问你多一次同样的问题，你的答案，还会是一样的吗？”米国问。</p><p>纪夫一怔。他沉静下来，认真的思考了一会儿后，笑看着米国。<br/>“我的答案，跟之前一样！”坚定的语气，充满希望的目光。</p><p>米国欣慰地笑了。“那你加油了！”</p><p>“嗯，我会加油的！谢谢你，米国学长！”纪夫找回了自信，重新燃起了斗志。“那我现在就进去找国政！”</p><p>“嗯。”这一次，米国没有阻止。看着纪夫那蹦蹦跳跳的身影闯进了国政的房间。门关上的片刻后，房间里预料中的传出阵阵吵杂的相骂斗嘴声。</p><p>“你笨不是你的错，全是我的错！我怎么会天真的以为你能变聪明呢？”国政怒吼咆哮。</p><p>纪夫也不甘示弱的回嘴。“竟敢说我笨，你自己还不是呆头豹一只！没有约翰的温柔体贴，没有约翰的善解人意，没有约翰的……好痛！你干什么！不要咬我！”</p><p>“谁让你拿我跟那只臭熊比！我这么高贵的重种……”</p><p>“他也是重种！啊——痛！臭国政！你欠揍！”</p><p>“你活得不耐烦了啊！竟敢咬我？”</p><p>“是你先咬我的！”</p><p>“哼！圆谷纪夫，你死定了！”</p><p>米国从开放式厨房那里的冰橱，拿出一瓶冰啤酒。享受般地听着国政房里传来的争吵声，轻呵呵地笑了。纪夫这只先祖回神，果然跟他家国政那个笨蛋超级般配的！</p><p>不知怎的，就想起了那只笨狼。<br/>小白那家伙不知道怎样了……</p><p>米国下意识地伸手进口袋，拿出了那条蛇皮制手链。<br/>就不知道那头笨狼有没有乖乖吃饭?</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>繁星点点的夜空，皎洁的月亮发出银白色的光亮。<br/>藤原白郁闷地躺在床上，只觉得全身乏力，提不起劲儿。</p><p>米国究竟是跑去哪里了呢？竟然连一通电话，一封简讯也没联络他。还一声不响地就玩起失踪，连下半节的课都翘掉了。为什么翘课呢？难道是在为了躲避他？吃饭的时候，藤原白可以感觉到米国的情绪波动。米国明明就是生气了，可是……是为了什么事而生气呢？是不是他说错了哪些话？还是做了什么令米国生厌的事情？藤原白百思不得其解。</p><p>究竟是哪里出问题了呢……？</p><p>忽地，楼下传来轻微的开门声响，还有断断续续的谈话声。<br/>藤原白皱眉，起身俯在窗边，想要查探楼下的状况。</p><p>这时间，会是谁来啊？难道是王将吗？不对。王将被外派去别地参加游泳集训，还没有回来呢！那该不会是……</p><p>就在藤原白胡乱的思考之际，房门传来了轻轻的敲门声。<br/>下意识地转头，只见熟悉的人影打开了门，对自己露出温柔的笑。</p><p>“米国！”藤原白第一时间冲向米国的怀抱。</p><p>米国扬起王者般胜利满足的微笑，享受着藤原白的投怀送抱。许久之后，米国俯身在藤原白的耳朵旁低语。“傻瓜。”</p><p>米国和藤原白的关系，在藤原白的家里已经是公开的秘密了。不过为了尊重藤原白养父母的意思，必须等完结学业之后，才能让藤原白搬出家里跟米国同住。藤原白的人猿养父母，对于藤原白未婚先孕的事实感到惊讶且难以接受。他们倒是不反对米国成为他们的女婿，还是该称之为儿媳妇之类的。不过……对于藤原白的课业，他们表示相当大的关注。再说他们也非常舍不得藤原白这个独子，所以限定藤原白必须完成这最后一个学期的课业之后，才能搬离家与米国完婚。</p><p>“你怎么会突然来这里的？也不给我打电话。是不是发生了什么事？还是你在生我的气……怎么，突然间一声不吭地就翘课了呢？”藤原白轻咬下唇，脸上的表情即担忧又害怕。</p><p>“嘘。”米国皱眉，将食指抵住藤原白喋喋不休的嘴。</p><p>藤原白总算安静了下来，静静地看着米国，等待米国自己道来一切。</p><p>“都过去了，既然没事，就别再提了。”米国伸手把门给关上，然后牵着藤原白走到睡床坐下。“你就是爱瞎操心。”</p><p>“我……”好吧，米国说的也是事实，他无力反驳。</p><p>“身体还好吗？你的脸色怎么看起来那么苍白的？”米国轻捧着藤原白的脸，表情看起来有些担忧。</p><p>“我没事。”藤原白摇摇头。算了，过去就都算了，他可以不追究。只要米国回到他身边，其他的一切都不重要了。</p><p>藤原白抱着米国，像个渴望关爱的孩子般倚靠在米国的胸前。听着那平稳的心跳声还有呼吸声，满足的笑了。</p><p>“听着，以后……不准动不动就跟我道谢，还是道歉的。”米国说。虽然他心里很清楚，这对藤原白来说就是个超级不可能任务。</p><p>“嗄？”藤原白困惑地抬头。</p><p>“总之你给我听好了。”语毕，米国吻上那令他疯狂思念已久的唇，不给藤原白任何机会反驳他的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 我不是超人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有幸运女神的眷顾就算了，纪夫最近也不知道究竟是倒了什么霉，还是衰神附身之类的。简而言之，运气是有够背的，还衰得非常彻底！</p><p>如果以为加强训练什么的已经是他天大的噩梦的话，那纪夫就大错特错了。<br/>一大清早来到学校，椅子都还没有坐热，耳边就传来一阵广播声。</p><p>“训导处报道、训导处报道！一年三班，圆谷纪夫同学，请马上到训导处来！”</p><p>纪夫盯着墙壁角落处的喇叭，只觉得头皮一阵发麻。<br/>这是什么不详的预感吗？</p><p>“纪夫，你被点名了耶！”站在纪夫身边的同学A一脸困惑。</p><p>“你是不是干了什么坏事了？”好奇心重的同学B也奔了过来。</p><p>好心的同学C开始为纪夫担心。“圆谷君，我看你还是赶快过去看一看比较好。”</p><p>天晓得训导处的老师可是出了名的凶神恶煞。<br/>纪夫怎敢怠慢，他认命地站起身，拔腿就往训导处冲去。</p><p>同一时间，身在另一栋建筑物三楼的国政也在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地听见了广播声。国政晃了晃浑浊的脑袋，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，然后轻轻眨了眨眼睛。国政抬头望墙上挂着的扩音器看去，再三确认自己并非幻听。广播声又持续了一次才停止。里头播报的名字是圆谷纪夫。待确认无误后，国政无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>真不晓得那只笨猫又惹什么麻烦了？<br/>国政摇摇头，然后趴在桌子上，继续倒头大睡。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>当纪夫来到训导处门口后，就再也提不起勇气走进去。深呼吸了几口新鲜空气，纪夫硬着头皮，轻敲了几下门。</p><p>“老师……”细不可闻的声量有气无力的。</p><p>纪夫紧张到手心都冒汗了，可是里头却没有任何回应。提起勇气，纪夫加重力道，又敲了几下门板。这次总算得到了回应。</p><p>“进来。”一道低沉的嗓音从里边传来。</p><p>纪夫认得出这声音的主人，他正是学校大名鼎鼎的训导老师。只要跟学生纪律有关的一切赏罚惩处，都是由这个老师定夺的。纪夫自认平时就是乖宝宝一只，也从来不主动惹事生非，所以纪夫的品行纪录一直都是有好口碑的。怎么今天，竟然会被点名呢？纪夫对此感到纳闷不已。长这么大，还是第一次被训导老师通过广播紧急召见，这种感觉还真不是普通的可怕。</p><p>究竟是为了什么事情呢？我应该没有做错事才对啊！<br/>想着、想着，纪夫战战兢兢地踏进训导老师的办公室。</p><p>“是圆谷纪夫同学吧！”训导老师从头到脚仔仔细细地将纪夫打量了一遍又一遍。</p><p>纪夫低着头，不敢抬眼跟训导老师对视。<br/>“是的，我就是圆谷纪夫。请问老师找我来是为了什么事情？”</p><p>训导老师点点头，翻阅着手上的档案资料。<br/>“我看过你的档案记录，表现都还算不错，也没有做过什么违反纪律的行为。”</p><p>闻言，纪夫欣喜地点头附和。<br/>“没错，我可是奉公守法的好学生呢！”</p><p>训导老师微微皱眉，似乎不怎么认同纪夫说的话。纪夫立刻噤声，暗自观察着训导老师的表情。这时，又一个人影走了进来。纪夫好奇地抬眼瞧了一会儿，吓得差点屁滚尿流。</p><p>“班、班导……”纪夫颤声说。刚出现的人正是纪夫除了训导老师外，最害怕的老师之一。纪夫他那在全校以暴戾闻名的班导是也！纪夫此刻心乱如麻，不住地猜想着是否自己在无意间踩了班导的尾巴而不自知。不过认真地想了想后，纪夫的心里总算有个谱了。该不会是因为他成绩一落千丈的事情吧？按理说，这种事情班导处理还差不多，可是怎么又会交给训导老师处理了呢？</p><p>“圆谷同学，我记得之前就警告过你很多次了。上课不专心，常发呆又打瞌睡。你上学期的成绩只能用惨不忍睹来形容，这最后一个学期，你该不会也想混日子以吊车尾的成绩收尾吧？”班导严肃的语气听起来威严十足。</p><p>纪夫猛摇头，道：“当然不是。我……我会很努力学习的！老师，再给我一次机会吧！”</p><p>“机会是一定要给的。所以，我和训导老师商量了。从明天开始，你放学后给我留下来继续学习！暂时先自习，迟些我会安排给你补课。”班导用不容反抗的语气说。</p><p>“什么？！”闻言，纪夫的反应过大了点。<br/>这摆明就是要他留堂嘛！</p><p>两位老师面面相觑，然后用质疑的目光盯着纪夫。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”班导问。</p><p>当然有问题！<br/>纪夫无声地在心里呐喊，却没但说出来。</p><p>训导老师接着说：“从这个学期开始，学校执行了新制度。因考虑了重重因素，学业成绩将会列入训导处监管的范围之一。不论班级学年，只要是成绩下滑太严重或被班导点名的学生，都必须强制性加入放学后的自习补课小组。我们已经过滤了学生名单，惊奇地发现在所有一年级学生里头，也只有你一个人是不达标的。”</p><p>什么叫做只有我一个人是不达标的？!<br/>纪夫的自信心和尊严严重受创。</p><p>“老师，那……为期多久？”纪夫哭丧着脸。就算是犯了罪坐牢，也该有个期限吧？</p><p>看着纪夫抽搐的表情，老师们似乎还嫌他受的打击不够。只见训导老师接着说：“所谓的自习补课小组是强制性必须参与的，所以不能缺席。至于期限多长视你个人的努力而定。只要成绩可以达标或恢复正常水平，再让你的班导评估整体表现过后，才能算是真正的过关。到时，你也就能解脱了。”</p><p>解脱？那要多久啊？简直是无期徒刑嘛！<br/>纪夫像雕像般伫立在那里，完全丧失了思考能力。</p><p>老天爷啊~ 你就真的那么爱整蛊我吗？谁来救救我啊~~~<br/>这一刻，纪夫有感他的人生正在渐渐地枯萎了。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>下课的铃声响起，纪夫也没空理会，只是有气无力地坐在座位上连连叹气。</p><p>“圆谷君，我们一起去食堂吃东西吧！”同学A说。</p><p>“纪夫，你还好吧？”平时跟纪夫也有几分交情的同学B说。</p><p>吃饭？他现在哪有心情吃饭。<br/>纪夫只是摇头不语，又哀叹了一口长气。</p><p>“该不会是……早上去训导处发生了什么事吧？”同学C忍不住说出心中的猜测。</p><p>此举立刻引来纪夫连串的激动反应。只见纪夫露出哀怨的表情，失控地抱头猛撞桌子，还不断地喃喃自语。“我不要被留堂、我不要被留堂、我不要、我不要、我不要~~~”（以下省略N字）</p><p>大伙儿一见纪夫这种失常的表现，都被吓得不轻。<br/>他们将纪夫团团围住，纷纷表示关心。</p><p>“纪夫，你没事吧？”		“纪夫，你还好吧？”</p><p>纪夫苦着一张脸。“你们别管我，让我静一静吧……”</p><p>大伙儿面面相觑，识趣地离开，留给纪夫冷静的空间。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>提前溜出课室的国政手长脚长的，走路也挺快。没多久就习惯性地来到了纪夫的课室，打算察看纪夫这只猫今天有没有乖乖听话，还是又顽皮地到处招蜂引蝶了。只是没想到，当国政走到这儿时，竟然会看见纪夫那只先祖回神一脸落寞地趴在桌子上。</p><p>“喂！你中邪啊？”国政劈头就送出这一句话。</p><p>纪夫抬眸瞪人，然后大喊道：“你才中邪~~~！”</p><p>国政用小指抠了抠耳朵。“吵死了，给我安静一点。”</p><p>“哼！”纪夫愤愤地别过脸。</p><p>国政观察了纪夫几秒后，走上前去，随手将纪夫旁边座位的空椅子拉到纪夫身边坐下。国政挨近纪夫的脸，面无表情地轻声道：“你的脸色看起来很不好。”</p><p>“会好才怪！”纪夫撇撇嘴，忍不住抽泣道：“国政~怎么办啦！我不要留堂！”</p><p>“什么留堂？”国政问。</p><p>纪夫深呼吸，然后一鼓作气将整件事情的来龙去脉跟国政解释清楚，表情丰富的他还不忘展现自己高水准的肢体语言。国政只是语言表达能力差，不代表理解能力不行。所以花了不到半分钟，国政已经大致了解事情的面貌了。</p><p>“原来如此。”国政淡淡地说，面瘫的表情丝毫没有展露任何情绪。</p><p>纪夫不满地瞪着国政。“就这样？你能给我的表情就只是这样？”</p><p>“不然还怎样？”国政不苟言笑地反问。</p><p>纪夫拍了拍胸口，试图平复自己快要爆炸的情绪。纪夫深吸了几口气，然后慢慢地吐出。之后，纪夫嘟起嘴，语气有些不自然的说：“你都不打算安慰我吗？”</p><p>原本只是想跟爱人求安慰。就算是一记温柔的眼神，还是一句抚慰的话也行。只是没想到，国政丢出更惊人的话。</p><p>“有必要吗？”标准的国政式回答。</p><p>纪夫气闷不已。歪头瞪着国政，这一连几天所受的气都累积到快爆炸了。</p><p>“算了。”纪夫忍住要夺眶而出的眼泪，强装作坚强。“我要去找米国学长。”他站起身，打算要离开课室。</p><p>国政也站起身，无奈地抓了抓头发。“都跟你说了好多遍，让你要多努力了。现在可好，被老师给盯上了。看你怎么办。”</p><p>闻言，纪夫猛然回头。“如果不是因为要练习魂现，担心达不到你要求的标准。我怎么可能会忽略学业成绩啊？你怎么可以说这种风凉话。”</p><p>“难道我有说错吗？就是因为你不够努力嘛。”国政微微皱眉，疑惑不解纪夫干嘛要这么火大？明明是他自己的能力有问题。干嘛什么事都要怪罪到别人的头上？真是一只姓赖的先祖回神，好像什么事都要赖在别人的头上才甘愿似的。</p><p>“我……算了，我不想跟你说话了！”纪夫气愤地准备离开。</p><p>国政伸出长臂，轻易地就将纪夫拉向自己。<br/>纪夫一时重心不稳，整个人就这样跌进国政的怀里。</p><p>“你走……走开！”原本坚决的话语变得虚弱无比。纪夫猛吞口水，希望可以抑制自己那锁不住的欲望。国政的身体总是发出一种让人无法抗拒的香味。纪夫努力的克制着，才可以阻止自己的魂现破茧而出。</p><p>国政满意地看着纪夫那骗不了人的迷醉眼神。<br/>“你的眼神出卖了你。”他以为骗得了谁啊？要演技没演技，要能力没能力，连伪装都这么差劲。如果真希望我走开的话，又怎么会是这种眼神加这种动作呢？</p><p>纪夫此刻完全就像只无尾熊一样，受迷惑一般地不由自主抱着国政。国政对纪夫的表现满意极了。真是可爱的先祖回神！</p><p>“你走开……”纪夫咬着唇瓣，把头埋进国政结识的胸膛。</p><p>“留堂也没什么大不了的。最多等结束自习补课，才去我家找米国学习魂现控制吧！”国政说。</p><p>纪夫的脑袋瞬间清醒。他抬头瞪着国政，眼神燃烧着怒气和无奈。<br/>你根本就不懂我不爽的重点在哪里嘛~</p><p>国政他似乎永远都不会了解纪夫的感受，这也就是纪夫最讨厌国政的原因之一。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 衰神附身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果男朋友可以分级打评的话，那国政绝对是史上最烂的男朋友。<br/>不止没有得分，还大有可能会被打负分！</p><p>纪夫也不知道自己怎么就会招惹上国政这个家伙。这世界人海茫茫的，这种几率小到连用显微镜都看不到，怎么偏偏就发生在他的身上呢？遥想那天，也就几个月前的事，纪夫拖着一个拐杖带着包得跟粽子一样的脚，就这样小心翼翼地走在学校的某处楼梯。怎么知道会那么刚巧就闻到了一股不知从哪儿而来的香味。而纪夫就这样很没有抵抗力地追寻上去，然后就那么不幸运地撞上了一个男人。差点跌个四脚朝天不说，他下意识也只能抱着那个男人当救命绳索。只是没想到那个男人，就是斑目国政，不但不是纪夫的救星，反而还是纪夫一生的天敌。</p><p>简直就是克星啊！<br/>纪夫唉声叹气地趴在桌子上。</p><p>空荡荡的课室，放学后也只剩下他一个人。纪夫瞟了桌子上的那几张写满密密麻麻题目的纸，在心底无限叹息。那个老师不知道是不是在整他，拿了这么多题目，说是临时测验，还要他在限时内做完。</p><p>纪夫拿出手机，看了一眼荧幕上显示的时间。<br/>好想要回家哦…… </p><p>等下结束自习，‘真正’地放学后，还要赶去国政的家跟米国学长进行地狱式的魂现训练。一想到这个，纪夫就觉得全身乏力，根本提不起精神。有时候，纪夫也偶尔会闪过这种念头。他究竟是为了什么？为了谁？为何要把自己搞得这么辛苦，这么累呢？</p><p>国政……到底，值不值得？<br/>纪夫也不明白自己的心究竟是怎样想的。</p><p>“我说我喜欢你，却又没有像小白学长一样爱米国学长爱得那么痴缠。小白学长可以为米国学长做任何事情都无怨无悔也不求任何回报。而我……究竟可以为你做什么呢？”纪夫想起自己一路来为了国政辛苦的付出努力，学习好魂现控制进行训练什么的。一时间也感触颇多。</p><p>“我为你的努力，你都看不见吗？连句称赞的话都吝啬说给我听……”纪夫又叹了口气，无力地趴在桌子上认命地看着那些题目发呆。</p><p>纪夫的专注力涣散，仅剩的精力都用来思考关于国政的恼人问题。结果学习进度一拖再拖，眼见就快到时限了都还没有做完一半的题目。待纪夫回过神时，他才惊觉时间早在不知不觉中过得飞快。可是，老师指定完成的题目却还没有着落。</p><p>“最近也太倒霉了吧？”纪夫懊恼地想。是否，他该去转转运之类的？</p><p>就在这时，耳边传来一阵细微的脚步声。该不会是训导老师还是班导过来查我吧？纪夫忍不住冒冷汗，心里紧张得不得了。</p><p>“喂，你还不回家啊？”是国政的声音。</p><p>纪夫立刻转过头，欣喜地喊道：“国政！”</p><p>国政点点头。“快收拾东西吧！走了，我们回家。”</p><p>“咦？不行啦！我的功课还没做完。而且自习的结束时间也还没到。”</p><p>“没关系，我已经帮你跟老师请假了。明天再继续好了。”国政走了进来，开始动手帮纪夫收拾东西。</p><p>“真的吗？”纪夫的眼睛闪着金光。</p><p>“嗯。”国政轻应了声。</p><p>纪夫忐忑不安地收拾东西。“你怎么会在这里啊？不是去打工了吗？”</p><p>“翘班了。”国政擅自把纪夫的书包拿走，然后背在肩膀上。</p><p>“刚才看你出校园回家了。怎么又回来了？特地来找我的？”纪夫的心里甜滋滋的。</p><p>“嗯。”国政又应了一声，没有否认。</p><p>纪夫露出甜甜的笑，二话不说跳上国政的背。<br/>国政对这种互动也很习惯，没有多说些什么。</p><p>“饿了吧？想吃什么？”国政问。</p><p>“看你想吃什么？”纪夫紧紧地揽着国政的颈项，慵懒地倚靠在国政的背上。</p><p>“随便。”国政背着纪夫，然后两人随口聊了几句。<br/>国政就这样背着纪夫，走向回家的路途。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>好不容易结束米国为纪夫而设的魔鬼式训练，纪夫早已累瘫的倒在沙发上呼呼大睡。米国见状不经意的露出微笑，他走到国政的房门前，敲了几下门板。过了一会儿，国政才慢条斯理地走过来开门。</p><p>“搞定了。把人送回去吧！”米国说。此刻的他有种功成身退的释然感。</p><p>“哦。”国政点点头，然后面无表情地走向客厅。只是没料到却见到纪夫那小子熟睡的模样。</p><p>“要被留堂自习，还要接受训练。他也不容易。你就再多关心关心他吧！”米国双手环抱于胸前，然后倚着背后的墙壁支撑着自己的身体重量。</p><p>“嗯。”国政伸手轻轻地将落在纪夫脸颊的几缕发丝扫到耳朵后边。国政用修长的手指刻画着纪夫小巧的脸蛋，嘴角勾起难得一见的笑容。</p><p>米国见状点了点头。“我出门打工了。”<br/>他回房拿了随身手机和钱包，然后就准备穿鞋出门。</p><p>国政没有理会米国，只是把全副的注意力放在纪夫的身上。不知道从什么时候开始，国政变得很喜欢看纪夫的脸。有些话，国政没有说出口。他不善言语，那在慌乱时不择言语的说话方式总是为他招惹了很多不必要的误会。所以很多时候，国政都不喜欢说太多的话。面对纪夫的责问时，国政也很少开口解释。有阵子，纪夫常嚷着国政问自己在国政心目中，究竟是什么位置。国政当时都没有给予正面回复。但事实上，恐怕也只有国政最为明了。</p><p>国政是在乎纪夫的。他比任何人都还在意纪夫。就因为在意，所以才会霸道地，只想把这只先祖回神留在自己身边。国政不是不顾纪夫的意愿，强逼着纪夫做任何事。国政只是担心，要是哪天自己放松了手，会否就这样失去了快得手的人儿。国政是多么地害怕纪夫从自己的手里溜走。管紧了，纪夫会反抗。但若是管得松，这只猫儿也就不能任他摆布了吧？失去主人掌控的猫咪，走丢了会是多么麻烦的事情啊？</p><p>“你永远都不晓得我有多么在意你。”国政轻声低语。然后俯身蜻蜓点水般地在纪夫的额前烙下深刻的一吻。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>放学后的自习若无故缺席，不止会被列入黑名单，还要接受纪律处分。这样的条规让纪夫头疼不已。就算是机器人，也会有坏掉送修的情况发生。更何况他又不是铁打的，又怎能照单全收，兼顾好繁重的日常工作。</p><p>放学后的留堂自习和补课是必要的，逃也逃不掉。结束自习赶到斑目家和米国学长进行训练，也是必须的，躲也不能躲。上完课要自习，自习后要进行训练。每天重复着这些繁重的修行课业，忙得纪夫晕头转向的。</p><p>日子飞快地又过去一个星期。纪夫的体力就快被磨得透支了，无论是功课的进展还是训练的进度却还是不佳。现在纪夫的精神状态不佳，别说进步了，每天的成果都只能用退步来形容。</p><p>前方的老师在讲课，纪夫一点也不浪费时间的努力偷闲打瞌睡。<br/>“好累啊……”他就快被玩残了，这样的生活，哪里是人过的啊？</p><p>纪夫打盹了一会儿，毫无预警地被突然响起的下课铃声吓得瞬间惊醒。纪夫努力睁开那严重睡眠不足的眼睛，呆然地望着前方老师写在白板上那密密麻麻的字。</p><p>“有谁还没有交笔记本的吗？放学之前一定要交上来哦！”还没步出教室的老师如此吩咐道。</p><p>完了、完了……他竟然慌神到连一个字都没抄进笔记本里。<br/>这下就算有神仙都救不了他了。</p><p>纪夫猛地东张西望，寻找救兵。<br/>他一把拉住身边的同学，急忙地说道：“能不能借我笔记本啊？”</p><p>“嗄？我已经交上去了耶！”纪夫的同学这么回答。</p><p>纪夫闻言焦急得不知如何是好。纪夫试探性地问了几个朋友，发现他们都把书本给交上去了。他随处张望，震惊地发现前面那堆笔记本正整齐地放在老师的桌子上。如果能让他拿到其中一本笔记就好了……</p><p>眼见老师迈开脚步走出课室，纪夫一脸茫然。老师步出教室有什么稀奇的？重点是……老师手里拿着的那叠笔记本！</p><p>这下真的完了。<br/>纪夫整张脸都垮了下来，无声为自己默哀一分钟。</p><p>然后纪夫灵机一动，既然没得借书本，自己就苦命点跟着前面的白板重抄吧！思及此，他总算燃起了一些希望。只见纪夫满怀期待地看向前方，然后那微笑的表情维持不到半秒又消失无踪了。取而代之的是……绝望。</p><p>“不要擦掉那些笔记！”纪夫嘶声呐喊，把正在擦白板的同学吓了一大跳。</p><p>“纪夫，你干嘛？”那位同学摸着自己虚弱的心脏，故作镇定地看向纪夫。</p><p>“这句话是我问你才对！你干嘛擦掉啊？”纪夫忍不住嘶吼。</p><p>“今天是我做值日生。”那位无辜的同学一脸茫然。</p><p>“平时都没见你那么勤奋！”此刻纪夫的心里状态怎一个囧字了得。<br/>纪夫哪有心思在理会那位同学，他抱头叹气，越想越懊恼。</p><p>前方的白板一片白净，被阳光投射到还会亮得发光呢！</p><p>老天爷，我到底哪里得罪你了？<br/>纪夫无语问苍天。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>因为笔记本的事情，纪夫又一次被班导骂了个臭头。果然人运气衰的时候，还是要谨慎小心为妙。照纪夫平时的观察，那个老师明明就像个文弱小绵羊，根本毫无杀伤力。可是怎么这次没有抄笔记，没有交功课，那个老师就瞬间大变身，从小绵羊变成了大野狼。世态炎凉啊~ 人衰的时候，果然能看清自己身边朋友的真正本性。</p><p>似乎了解到纪夫最近衰神缠身，平时和纪夫谈得来的几个同学都自动地退到安全距离之外，不敢跟纪夫太过接近，就怕被台风尾扫到。纪夫因为整天忙忙碌碌的，结果上课不是在打盹就是累得注意力不集中。整堂课都在发呆，又哪里有心思听课。也因为如此，越来越多老师都开始注意到纪夫这么样一个人物的存在。班导接到的投诉越多，纪夫的日子也越来越难过了。</p><p>放学后，训导主任的办公室里。</p><p>“圆谷纪夫。”训导主任唤了一声。</p><p>“是……”纪夫回答得有气无力的。自知理亏，他内疚地低下头，连直视老师的勇气都没有。</p><p>“你就直说了吧！是不是最近生活上有什么问题？老师们有留意到，你是在车祸发生后，就开始变得行为古怪，上课也不专心才会导致成绩一落千丈的。”</p><p>“我……”纪夫重重地叹了口气，不知道要跟老师怎么说。<br/>纪夫微微抬眼，瞧了前方的老师一眼。</p><p>“是不是有什么难言之隐？”</p><p>纪夫不语，只是点点头。</p><p>训导老师会意地跟着点头。“既然如此，我想按照管理和学校处理问题学生的程序，我们必须召见你的父母亲过来学校，讨论一下你的问题。”</p><p>“什么？要见家长？”纪夫反应激烈地猛摇头。“不要啊！不行的！老师，请你不要联络我的爸妈他们。我一定会更努力、用心读书的！”纪夫才不要成为老师们因为这个原因把家长找来。要是让老爸老妈他们知道他现在的情况，一定会很担心的。一想到可能会连累父母亲为自己担忧，纪夫就忍不住红了眼眶。前阵子为了他转变成斑类的事，他表现出的一连串怪异举动，已经让身为人猿的父母亲很是关注了。</p><p>“好吧，那我再给你一次机会。希望你好好珍惜把握。要是再接到其他老师对你的投诉，我就只好依法办事了。”</p><p>“我答应你。”纪夫点头如捣蒜。</p><p>“对了，为了让你更快赶上进度，我们安排了一位三年级的学长当你陪读的小老师。如果你有任何疑问都可以直接问他，希望你们合作愉快。”</p><p>“陪读的三年级学长？”纪夫惊讶的问。</p><p>“是的。他在各方面的成绩表现都很优秀，最重要的是，这次是他毛遂自荐要替你补习的。”</p><p>“嗄？”竟然有这种事？纪夫瞪大双眼，惊讶得说不出话来了。</p><p>到底是谁呢？那个三年级的学长？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 压力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>据说，当一个人的运气衰到至极之后，就会变得超级无敌幸运的吧？<br/>纪夫以前不相信这种迷信的话，但现在，他开始相信了。</p><p>纪夫离开了训导处，回到课室后，见到了老师口中的那个三年级学长。<br/>一个纪夫非常熟悉的人。</p><p>“国政？你怎么在这里啊？我今天应该没有那么快回家耶！很多功课还没做完。”纪夫心虚的说。</p><p>国政隔着眼镜，面无表情地扫视了纪夫一眼。<br/>“你还好吧？”</p><p>“嗯，还过得去啦！”纪夫看了看手表上的时间。“你先回家吧！等下我放学后再过去你家进行斑类魂现训练。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“对了，国政！跟你说哦，老师刚把我叫去，还说安排了一个三年级学长当我的陪读小老师咧！”</p><p>“哦。”国政拉了张桌子和椅子坐在纪夫的位子旁边。</p><p>“你干嘛？难不成你要留下陪我？”纪夫傻傻地问。</p><p>“嗯。”国政轻应一声。随即把纪夫桌子上的书本和笔记都拿过去大略看了一遍。</p><p>“国政？”纪夫纳闷地问。总感觉有什么不对劲的……嗯，对了，就是国政的态度太不寻常了。若平时听到纪夫跟哪个男人接近之类的，国政一定会大发雷霆，又大吃干醋什么的。就连之前纪夫和朋友们去游泳，都会被国政说成是背着他偷情之类的。现在为什么在听到纪夫要和一个三年级学长，一对一的方式进行自习补课却没有任何反应呢？这样的表现也太不寻常了。</p><p>国政推了推眼镜，沉声道：“你这家伙也真是够了！怎么这么简单的问题也都能做错？你平时都不带脑子来上课的吗？”</p><p>“什么？”纪夫轻咬唇瓣，被骂到一头雾水。</p><p>“魂现训练一团糟就算了。怎么连学校的课业也可以搞成这样？难怪老师们都受不了要罚你留堂。听说还要见家长了吧？你真就这样打算让伯父伯母知道你这么没出息吗？也太丢人现眼了吧！”国政唠唠叨叨地没完没了。</p><p>纪夫这回似开窍了。他惊讶地伸出手指指着国政的鼻子。“该不会……该不会你就是老师说的那个三年级学长吧？”</p><p>“嗯哼！”</p><p>“那个毛遂自荐当陪读的学长？”</p><p>“嗯哼！”</p><p>“我不要！”纪夫失控大喊。跟国政腻在一起的话，教纪夫怎样专心啊？</p><p>“抱歉，你没有选择的余地。给我坐下！”国政命令道。</p><p>“我……”纪夫的话还没说出口，就被国政暴怒的语气吓到了。</p><p>“给我闭嘴！”国政怒喝。“真不知道你的脑袋到底是装什么的。里面该不会全是草吧？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“闭嘴！”国政忍不住将书本大力地摔在桌上。“喂，这些题目其实也不难嘛~你怎么会做到这样乱七八糟的呢？到底有没有认真看题目的啊？”</p><p>“我当然……”</p><p>“都叫你闭嘴了！”国政继续轰炸，以发泄自己不爽的愤怒值。“你知道吗？老师们对你的表现极不满意。还让我一定要把你的程度拉回正常水平。原本就没抱太大期望，现在看了你的功课，我真的完全没把握。纪夫，你怎么就这么不争气呢？”</p><p>国政叨叨念念了好久后，才终于平复自己狂躁的心情。<br/>“喂，你干嘛不说话？平时不是口水多过茶的吗？”真不习惯这么安静的纪夫。</p><p>“你不是让我闭嘴的吗？我就乖乖闭嘴听你说话啊……”纪夫的声音好委屈。</p><p>当国政意识到纪夫低头抽泣时，国政不免心肠一软，张开双臂将纪夫的肩膀拥向自己。纪夫浑身一震，瞪大泪眼看着国政。国政虽然依旧面无表情，不过纪夫感觉到国政那似水的柔情。</p><p>“国政……”纪夫心下好感动。</p><p>“笨蛋。”国政冷哼。</p><p>“国政，喵呜~~~”纪夫紧抱国政，哭得更放肆了。</p><p>国政不说话，任由纪夫抱着。过了好久好久之后，国政才缓缓开口道：“哭够了吗？”</p><p>“还没。”纪夫哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的。</p><p>国政又冷哼一声。“哼！就算还没好，也不能再哭了。”</p><p>“为什么？”纪夫一脸纳闷。</p><p>只见国政将一叠写满字的纸张放到纪夫的眼前。<br/>“因为我们的时间不够用。”</p><p>“这是什么？”纪夫疑惑地接过去，然后认真的看了一遍。</p><p>“待办事项。”国政冷冷地回答。“是你的班导指定你必须在限期内完成的功课，而我是辅助和监管你的人。”</p><p>“不会吧？”纪夫有感世界末日提早来临了。<br/>这什么跟什么啊？！这么长~~~的待办事项，是愚人节用来唬人的吧！</p><p>“就你这个笨脑袋，真是令人忧心。你就尽力而为好了，反正我已经跟老师说明，你是不可能顺利完成这些待办事项的。”</p><p>“既然你都认为我笨到无药可救，为什么还要主动跟老师提议当我的陪读啊？”纪夫忍不住说。</p><p>“嗯。”国政忍不住叹气，道：“为了不让其他人受害，我只好牺牲自己了。”事实上，国政只是不愿意看到纪夫接触除自己以外的男人。</p><p>纪夫擦了擦脸颊的泪痕，轻声道：“对不起。我知道我很笨，连累你了。”语毕，眼角又一次流下一串泪珠。</p><p>国政见状于心不忍。他屈指拭去纪夫脸上那令人心疼的眼泪。<br/>“没事。不是有我在吗？就算你再笨都好，只要还有心学，我一定会帮你的。”</p><p>“国政~”纪夫二话不说扑向国政。“国政~国政~~~”<br/>虽然国政的嘴巴很坏，但是纪夫感觉得到，国政对他的那种默默无声的关心。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>好不容易挨到学习结束。纪夫战战兢兢地站在一旁，看国政批改那张刚完成的小测验卷子。过了片刻，国政放下卷子，一脸严肃地看着纪夫。</p><p>“你确定你刚才有认真听我讲解吗？”国政极力压抑着怒气。</p><p>“当然有啊！”纪夫重重地点头。</p><p>“根本看不出来嘛！”国政禁不住将卷子丢还给纪夫。</p><p>纪夫立刻打开来看，只见分数栏那里用红笔写着的分数比预期的低很多。别说没达到老师要求的标准，就连及格的标准都攀不上。满分100，三位数。只是纪夫的成绩，竟然是……</p><p>我的天！居然还是个位数的数字……</p><p>“国政……”纪夫弱弱地唤了一句，已经做好面临狂风暴雨的心理准备。只是却见国政郁闷气结地趴在桌上。国政故意偏过头，闭着眼睛连纪夫的正眼都不想瞧了。</p><p>“国政，对不起……”纪夫的心里好内疚。可是他明明就很用心了啊！没想到成绩还是这么的惨不忍睹。</p><p>“算了。你收拾东西吧！”国政站起身，径自走出课室。</p><p>“国政！”纪夫着急地追上前。</p><p>“我要赶着打工，你自己去找米国。”国政头也不回地说完话后就走掉了。</p><p>望着国政那渐行渐远的背影，纪夫的心里难过至极。<br/>对不起嘛~我真的很努力了。</p><p>纪夫忍不住掉泪，他固执地用力擦掉不争气的眼泪。</p><p>“我不可以哭！我不要认命！我一定要努力！下次一定可以过关的。一定可以的……国政……”</p><p>纪夫含着泪倔强地望着国政刚才离去的方向。<br/>“不要放弃我。明天我一定会更努力的！”</p><p>不要就这么放弃我。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>不知道是不是因为刚才被打击自信心的关系，纪夫今天在跟米国学习魂现控制时，显得心浮气躁，更难以集中精神。</p><p>“喂！纪夫，你今天搞什么啊？给我专心点！”米国忍不住出声痛骂。</p><p>“是。”纪夫咬紧牙关，试着集中注意力。</p><p>“你这样怎么行呢？给我打起精神来！”米国冷哼一声，从沙发上随手拿了一个枕头就往纪夫那里丢过去。</p><p>被打中额头的纪夫抱着枕头，摸了摸头，道：“对不起……”</p><p>“我要听的不是对不起！”真是的！要不是为了国政那小子，米国早就不想理会呆头呆脑的纪夫了。学习能力慢不说，这平时就不精明的脑袋瓜，今天也不懂是怎么回事。犯错连连，米国听着那些道歉话，越听越心烦。</p><p>“给我重新试多一次！”米国直接无力。明明就是让纪夫学习显露完全体的魂现，可是这只呆猫先祖回神，试了好几百遍了就是没法做到。米国忍不住叨念：“平时打算跟国政做那档事的时候，完全体的魂现不就会自己跑出来吗？怎么现在试了这么多次，就是显露不了？”控制魂现的最终极奥义要做的就是‘收放自如’四个大字。天晓得这个纪夫还需要多长的时间，多少的努力才可以达到那个境界。</p><p>纪夫闭上眼睛，咬牙集中精力，又尝试了一次失败后，他终于体力不支倒地。<br/>这时的米国已经完全放弃了。米国盯着纪夫那个半人半兽的形态，连连叹气。</p><p>“算了，今天到此为止。你先休息吧！我们明天才继续。”米国重重地又叹了一口长气。这纪夫真是丢光先祖回神的脸了！有他那么弱的先祖回神吗？米国很是怀疑。</p><p>“对不起。”纪夫摸了摸自己的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，心情复杂极了。</p><p>“算了，算了。”米国摆了摆手。“对了，国政今天好像要值夜班打工，应该不会那么早回来的。你这个样子自己回去可以吗？不如今天在这里过夜好了。”</p><p>“我……”纪夫想了想，最后还是摇摇头。“谢谢米国学长，我想先回家了。”纪夫朝米国弯了弯腰，感谢米国今天的教导。然后一个人有气无力地拿起书包，摇摇晃晃地朝大门走去。</p><p>米国见状忍不住摇摇头。“你那个样子怎么行啊？先休息一会儿。真的要回家的话，也要等体力恢复先。”瞧瞧纪夫头上的猫耳朵和屁股那儿的尾巴，是打算出去吓人吗？</p><p>“没关系。”纪夫闷闷不乐地摇头拒绝。然后铁了决心打算现在就回家。</p><p>米国虽然有些不放心，不过也不知道要说些什么。唉~这个笨蛋纪夫！</p><p>“那你自己小心点。”米国正要走去厨房找点饮料什么的时候，只听到‘咚’的一声。是物体碰撞地板的声音。</p><p>米国立刻回头，只见到纪夫那只先祖回神早就陷入了昏迷。</p><p>“纪夫！”米国冲上去，马上伸出手指试探纪夫的鼻息。确定纪夫只是因为消耗太多的体力，而陷入昏睡后，米国总算稍微松了口气。</p><p>“唉……有没有搞错啊？”米国忍不住抓抓头，懊恼不已。</p><p>就在这时，门口处传来一阵细微的声响。<br/>米国抬头，就见到藤原白从半开的大门探出了头。</p><p>“米国，怎么不关门啊？”藤原白定睛一看，瞧见纪夫晕倒的身子后，忍不住惊呼。“咦？纪夫他怎么了？”</p><p>米国撇撇嘴，立刻撇清关系。“是他自己晕过去的，跟我没关系啊！”</p><p>“怎么会这样啊？要不要紧？”藤原白着急地查探纪夫的情况。</p><p>米国叹口气，又摇摇头。<br/>“大概是太累了。先让他到国政的房间休息吧！”</p><p>米国打横抱起纪夫，迈步地走向国政的睡房。藤原白替米国关上大门后，也紧跟随到国政的房间。只见米国将纪夫轻放到国政的睡床，正要退开时，纪夫毫无预警地伸手拉住了米国的衣服一角。</p><p>米国和藤原白同时一愣。</p><p>“喂！干嘛？”米国正要发飙之际，只听到纪夫的口中传来一阵阵细微的低喃声。</p><p>“米国，他好像在说话呢！”藤原白皱着眉头，站近了几步，打算听清楚纪夫说些什么。</p><p>米国耐住脾气，专注地听了一会儿，脸色变得有些沉重。</p><p>“不要生气……我会努力的……国政，对不起……不要丢下我……国政……”纪夫闭着眼睛，带着哭腔不停地重复着同样的话。</p><p>“纪夫他跟国政最近是不是发生什么事了啊？”藤原白忍不住问米国。</p><p>“谁知道啊？”米国努努嘴，禁不住又叹了一口气。</p><p>“他看起来很伤心呢！”藤原白担忧地摸了摸纪夫的头，试着安抚纪夫的情绪。连睡梦中都会说这些话，这代表纪夫他承受的压力可有多大啊？</p><p>“帮我看着他，我去打电话叫国政回来看看。”米国起身走出房间，把照顾纪夫的责任暂时交给了藤原白。</p><p>藤原白顺从的点点头，然后坐到了床的边沿。<br/>“纪夫别怕，没事的。不会有事的。”</p><p>“国政……不要生气……对不起，我错了……国政……”<br/>纪夫不安地继续低语，那哀求的语气让藤原白不免感到忧心忡忡。</p><p>一种似曾相识的感觉涌上心头。<br/>此刻的纪夫就好像一面镜子，反映着曾经的藤原白。</p><p>似听到脚步声，藤原白下意识地望向门外，就见米国的身影出现在眼前。<br/>藤原白泛着苦笑。</p><p>唉……看来爱上斑目家的男人，就注定得历经波折、困难重重吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 纪夫的心事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政半躺在床上，凝视着纪夫的睡颜。</p><p>这世上从来没有任何一个人可以这么轻易对国政造成影响。除了他，圆谷纪夫。国政也不知道这只先祖回神究竟有什么本事，也不晓得纪夫是怎么办到的。但，纪夫就是有这个能力。纪夫的笑声，纪夫喋噪不休的声音，总是萦绕在国政耳际。仅仅的一个微笑，也能牵动国政的心。国政习惯了有纪夫在身边的日子。若是以后，没有纪夫相伴的日子，那该有多无聊啊？</p><p>国政伸出大掌，轻轻地覆在纪夫的脸颊。<br/>面无表情的国政眼睛眨都不眨地专心看着纪夫。</p><p>睡得很沉的纪夫无意识地翻了个身，调整最舒适的睡姿。国政轻呼口气，动作利落地脱下眼镜，丢向床边的小桌子。国政缓缓地躺下，张开双臂把纪夫揽进怀里。国政用脸轻轻地摩擦着纪夫的头，细嗅着纪夫独特的发香，然后惯性地落下一吻。</p><p>“晚安。”他说。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫是被闹钟吵醒的。<br/>这一觉睡得比平时还舒适呢！</p><p>纪夫迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，然后伸手就往旁边摸去，打算把恼人的闹钟铃声给关掉。不过摸索了一阵之后，都没有任何发现，纪夫的脑袋总算清醒了不少。眼前的景色异常的熟悉，但却不是他的家。而呆愣地过了3秒后，纪夫终于认出来了。</p><p>“奇怪，我怎么会在国政的房间？”纪夫错愕地眨了眨眼。迟钝的他这才发现到腰间有温热的重量，不属于他的手。纪夫猛然将那双手拉开，快速地退到安全范围之外。他深呼吸，定睛一看，只见国政半裸地躺在床上，丝毫没有清醒的打算。</p><p>天啊！我昨晚怎么会在这里过夜的？我记得我训练完后，就……<br/>就怎样了？奇怪，完全没有印象呢！</p><p>纪夫眨了眨眼，绞尽脑汁拼命思考。这时的纪夫已经自动忽略了闹钟的铃声，完全沉浸在自己的世界里。不过对某些人来说，吵杂的闹钟铃声是无法被忽略的。</p><p>忽地，房间的门被人用力打开。</p><p>“有没有搞错啊！既然醒来了就把闹钟关掉！这点难道还需要教啊？”米国语气不善地怒喊。还一大清早的就吵死人了！天晓得闹钟铃声是最恼人的！</p><p>米国忍不住瞪着那个还在睡觉的国政。<br/>靠！这样的魔音入脑，他竟然还有本事睡得那么沉？</p><p>纪夫怔了一怔，吓得赶紧跑过去床的另一端。二话不说的就立刻把闹钟铃声关掉，然后纪夫赶紧朝着米国弯腰赔不是。“米国学长对不起！我不是故意的。”</p><p>米国不耐烦地叹了口气。“算了。国政怎么还没醒啊？快点把他叫醒，不然上课要迟到了。”</p><p>“哦……”纪夫呆呆地应了声，只见米国怒气冲冲地甩上门离开。</p><p>纪夫呼出了口气，把注意力转移到国政的身上。</p><p>“国政……”纪夫吞了吞唾液。“醒来了，快迟到了。”</p><p>国政完全没有任何动静。纪夫叹了口气，伸手推了推国政的手臂。提高声量道：“国政，起床了！”</p><p>国政微微挪动了身子，又继续换了个睡姿继续睡觉。纪夫只好跳上床，跑到国政的耳边大喊，道：“起床了~~~！”</p><p>国政眼睛都不睁开，只露出不耐烦的表情，然后一掌拍向纪夫的脸。</p><p>“啊~”纪夫吓了一大跳，使劲儿地拉开国政的手。挣扎了一会儿后，纪夫却还是没能挣开国政的手。反而国政因为感觉到纪夫的反抗，索性张开双臂将纪夫一把揽入怀中。纪夫就这样毫无预警地倒在国政壮硕的胸膛。听着国政平稳的呼吸声，纪夫只觉得一阵脸红心跳。纪夫露出甜甜的笑，贪婪地摩擦着国政的胸膛，享受着这种亲密时刻。</p><p>纪夫喜欢这种感觉。他喜欢赖在国政的胸怀，想象着国政是属于自己的，而自己也是属于国政的。互相拥有对方的这种感觉，让人感到特别有安全感。仿佛这世上再也不会有任何事可以阻扰拆散他们。只要有对方在身边，就算是天大的问题，都一定能迎刃而解。</p><p>“嗯……”国政把纪夫抱紧，微微睁开眼睛。他哑声道：“一大早就这么热情。”裸着上身的国政只觉得纪夫的头发搔得他的皮肤痒痒，但却让人很是留恋。</p><p>“你醒啦！”纪夫吓了一跳，怔怔地看着国政。</p><p>国政困倦地打了个呵欠，然后使劲儿翻过身将纪夫压在身下。</p><p>纪夫眨了眨大眼睛。“你要干嘛？”</p><p>国政露出玩味的微笑，接着低下头吻住纪夫的嘴。<br/>纪夫被动地迎合国政的热情，意乱情迷的他早就沦陷在其中。</p><p>许久之后，国政才恋恋不舍地离开纪夫的唇。<br/>“你没事吧？”</p><p>“嗄？我？没、没事啊……”纪夫傻傻的回应。就一个吻而已，还能出什么事啊？</p><p>国政看穿这个纪夫根本不明白他的意思，于是耐心的解说道：“昨晚不是晕倒了吗？怎样？还有感觉不舒服吗？”</p><p>“晕倒？你是说我晕倒了？！”纪夫觉得惊讶万分，拼命地回想昨天发生的事情。可惜却像断电般地失去部分的记忆。他依稀记得自己正准备回家，然后……后来发生什么事了？难道他真的昏倒了？</p><p>“米国昨晚打电话让我回来，说你晕倒了。你完全没印象吗？”国政忍不住皱眉，心想这个纪夫也太神经大条了。</p><p>闻言，纪夫很诚实地摇摇头。</p><p>“麻烦你有点警觉性可不可以？幸好是在家里晕倒的，而不是在外头。”国政可不敢想象要是纪夫是在街头失去意识的话，那会遭遇怎样可怕的事情？会否就这样被人拐带了绑架？</p><p>“对不起。”纪夫郁闷嘟起小嘴，忍不住问道：“不过，我怎么会晕倒哦？”</p><p>国政懒得回答，只是白了纪夫一眼。像是在无声告诉纪夫，纪夫这个当时人都不晓得的事情，他国政会知道才怪！</p><p>“算了，快起来。上课要迟到了。”国政伸了个懒腰，顺势将纪夫拉起来。</p><p>“国政。”纪夫突然唤了一声。</p><p>“嗯？”国政打开衣橱，拿出挂在里面的校服。</p><p>这时，纪夫弱弱地声音从身后飘来。<br/>“学习进度慢的事，真的很抱歉。我不是故意的。可是我就是笨嘛，真的学不来。”</p><p>国政的动作停顿了下，他回头，静静地看着纪夫。</p><p>纪夫低着头，又继续说道：“不过你放心，我一定会更努力的。你不要生气，好不好？”</p><p>轻叹了口气，国政沉声回答。“我没生你的气。”</p><p>国政确实没有为了纪夫学习慢的事情而责怪纪夫。事实上，国政气的是他自己。当看到纪夫累得昏睡的模样，国政只觉得心疼不已。也许他并不该对纪夫太过严苛，但有时国政真的控制不住自己的情绪。这大概就是所谓恨铁不成钢的复杂心情了。一方面费尽心思想要栽培纪夫成材，但另一方面又因知晓纪夫那平凡的资质永远不可能达到他的要求而感到懊恼气愤又无奈。因为期待的希望越大，所以当结果不如想象般顺利美好时，也越是感到失望至极。</p><p>“真的吗？”纪夫露出欣喜的笑。只要国政不是生他的气，一切都好办！</p><p>“嗯。”国政盯着纪夫半晌后，道：“给我好好打起精神，要不然接下来的日子，绝对不让你好过！”明明想说些关心安慰的话，但不知怎得说出口的话却又是这种专制霸道的口吻。</p><p>“是。”纪夫听了不免感到有些压力和情绪低落，但一想到刚才国政说并没有生他的气，这让纪夫松了一口气。</p><p>“别废话了，赶紧准备上学！”国政顺手拿起挂在一旁的另一套校服往纪夫的脸上丢去。</p><p>“好。”纪夫抬头，就不偏不倚地被不明物体砸中。他只感到眼前一黑，下意识地赶紧把眼前的东西拉开。定睛一看，纪夫意外的瞧见是他的校服。</p><p>“这是昨天小白帮你脱下整理的，还有他昨天照顾了你一夜，你等下去学校见到他时记得跟他道谢。”国政拿着毛巾走进浴室时丢下这么一句话。</p><p>纪夫突然觉得心头一暖，他和藤原白的关系并不差，还很亲密。每次遇到什么心烦事时，纪夫都喜欢去找他的小白学长诉苦。当然，多数的话题都是围绕着国政打转。不过，藤原白大概是因为怀孕的关系而常常感到身体不适。纪夫也有好一阵子都不敢去打扰藤原白了。</p><p>小白学长……<br/>等下课时去找小白学长吧！</p><p>打定主意，纪夫重新燃起活力，充满希望地展开新的一天。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>下课的钟声才刚响起，纪夫便迫不及待地冲出教室，直奔天台。当纪夫来到天台时，米国和藤原白已经到达那里了。纪夫兴奋地冲过去，活力四射地朝他们两个打招呼。</p><p>“米国学长！小白学长！”</p><p>“纪夫，看到你这么精神奕奕的，我就放心了。”藤原白扬起一丝迷人的微笑。</p><p>“小白学长，我听国政说昨晚他还没回家时都是你在负责照料我。”纪夫难为情地抓了抓头。“麻烦你了，真不好意思。”</p><p>“没关系，最重要你没事就好。”藤原白说。见到纪夫身体无恙，藤原白也终于放下心中大石了。</p><p>米国淡觑了纪夫一眼，咬了一口面包后，道：“国政呢？怎么没跟你一起过来？”平时这两只不是形影不离的吗？怎么最近互动的频率也太奇怪了。</p><p>“不知道，没瞧见他。”纪夫一下课就跑来这儿了，哪里还管得上国政。</p><p>藤原白和米国不约而同地交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“纪夫，你和国政之间没什么事吧？”犹豫了一会儿，藤原白还是决定问出口。这阵子他身子比较差，好久都没好好关心纪夫这个未来妯娌了。</p><p>“应该……没事吧！”纪夫也不是很确定。</p><p>“吵架了？”说话的是米国。</p><p>纪夫迟疑了一下，摇了摇头。</p><p>“那又是为了什么事？”米国不死心地追问。</p><p>“嗄？”纪夫被弄糊涂了。天晓得米国现在说的是指什么事？<br/>“米国学长，你是指什么意思啊？”</p><p>“笨蛋！意思就是你和国政要是没吵架的话，一定也发生了一些什么问题吧！”米国瞪了纪夫一眼。</p><p>“我和国政之间的问题？”呃……这个该怎么说呢？纪夫慎重地思考了一会儿后，忍不住问道：“为什么你会这么说啊？我和国政……只是小问题，就跟之前一样啊……”他和国政的相处方式，不就一直以来都是这样的吗？不管国政说些什么、做些什么，纪夫都只能唯命是从，默默地接受跟随。</p><p>“跟以前一样？你确定？”米国挑眉质问。要真如纪夫所说的一样的话，那昨天晚上纪夫那只猫何必在睡梦中都要担心受怕，声声哀求国政呢？可见纪夫承受了多大的压力。恐怕，纪夫和国政之间发生的问题，可不小啊！</p><p>藤原白也禁不住开口道：“纪夫，你就老实说吧！看是什么问题，也许我和米国可以帮你哦！反正国政现在也不在，要真遇到什么麻烦，不妨告诉我们。有我们帮你想方法，总好过你一个人心烦。”</p><p>“你们……怎么都突然这么关心啊？我和国政没事啊！”纪夫还是决定用回同样的答案。</p><p>米国摇了摇头，心想这个纪夫还真是会自欺欺人。<br/>“就你这种智商，还想要骗谁啊？晕倒昏睡中，迷迷糊糊地边哭边哀求国政不要生气什么的。还说什么自己笨吖之类的话……要真的没事，哪会这样啊？”米国直接道出实情。之前那两个呆瓜再怎样闹，也不至于搞到那副模样啊！</p><p>“什么？我真的有那么说吗？”纪夫顿时瞪大双眸。</p><p>藤原白朝纪夫点点头，证明米国所言不假。“纪夫，没关系。你就老实说吧！要是真有问题，米国和我也一定会帮你想办法的。”</p><p>纪夫见状，心情紧张万分。<br/>“天啊！我还有乱说什么话？米国学长，小白学长，你们别当真了，随便听听然后忘了就好。我都是胡言乱语的，你们怎么也相信啊？”</p><p>“纪夫，别撒谎了。你这样说，我们会更担心的。”藤原白忧心地说。瞧纪夫这慌张的模样，不是摆明在骗人吗？</p><p>“说吧！是为了什么事情？”米国耐住性子，又问了一次。他说：“你最好识相点，在我还没有发飙之前说明清楚你和国政究竟是怎么一回事。”</p><p>纪夫摇摇头，偏过头特地避开米国和藤原白的注视。<br/>这种事情该怎么说啊？该说是自己笨，所以才会惹得国政不高兴吗？</p><p>“你也知道我这人是没什么耐心的。别让我把话说第三遍，你会后悔的。”米国整张脸黯了下来，用威胁的语气说道。</p><p>纪夫心里忐忑不安，也不敢胡乱说话。刹那间，纪夫想起了一个更为重要的问题。<br/>“那个……我昨晚胡言乱语什么的，国政他没听到吧？”完了，要是被国政发现他说这些有的没的，一定会更生气的。</p><p>藤原白宽慰道：“放心吧！是我照顾你的。国政他回来时，你的情况已经稳定很多，睡得可沉了。”</p><p>“那就好。”纪夫闻言总算放心不少。真是万幸！幸好照料他的人是藤原白，而不是国政。</p><p>米国忍不住怒吼。“好你个头！真的不打算说实话吗？那好，等我自己去问国政！”</p><p>“米国学长不要！”纪夫吓得脸都发青了。“米国学长，是我自己的问题。不关国政的事。”</p><p>“什么问题？”米国追问。</p><p>纪夫犹豫不决，不知道应该不应该说出来。</p><p>“纪夫。”藤原白柔声地唤了一声，鼓励道：“说吧！我们会帮你的。”</p><p>过了好半晌后，纪夫终于鼓起勇气。或许藤原白说得对，与其他一个人黯然神伤，不如把问题告诉米国他们，说不定还会有什么转机和好建议也说不一定。</p><p>“要我说出来也行，不过你们得保证，不会把我说的这些话告诉国政哦！”纪夫的心里还是忐忑不安，七上八下的。</p><p>“废话！”米国冷哼一声，实在搞不懂纪夫干嘛要这么神秘又啰嗦。</p><p>藤原白轻拍米国的手，示意米国耐心点听纪夫把话说完。米国瞟了一眼藤原白，有爱人在身边，脾气也收敛了不少。米国微微点头示意，无声承诺自己会依话照办，要藤原白放心。</p><p>纪夫缓缓说道：“其实……事情是这样的。我也不知道为什么，最近跟国政的关系，好像不似从前那般亲密了。我和他还是成天聚在一起，他还自告奋勇跟老师们说帮我补课追进度呢！不过……虽然我们人是在一起，也呆在对方的身边，可是感觉很不踏实。以前总是无话不谈，但是现在……”</p><p>“现在怎样了？”藤原白忍不住问。</p><p>纪夫神情落寞，轻声道：“我心里有好多话，都不敢对他说。以前看到他时，就会好开心。只要能呆在他的身边，就兴奋得什么烦恼都忘了。不过现在看到他，我只会感觉好压力。我想到，我的功课一团糟，成绩也很烂。魂现控制训练也无法达标。我很拼命地努力着，很用心地在学习，不过不知怎么搞的，我什么都做不了。好像永远都没有办法成为国政期望的那个人。”</p><p>藤原白和米国面面相觑，也大概了解到是怎么一回事了。</p><p>只要开了头，累积已久的情绪找到发泄出口，就无法止住了。纪夫继续说道：“说出来也许会很可笑……我明明就那么的不起眼，反应迟钝不说，还又平凡又笨。不过像国政那么优秀的人，怎么会偏偏看上我呢？还指名要我成为他的未来妻子，还要我这个到现在都还无法掌握魂现控制诀窍的人帮他孕育子嗣。呵呵……”纪夫泛起惨白的笑，看起来有些酸楚凄凉。</p><p>“很好笑吧？”泪水在纪夫的眼眶中打转，但被纪夫极力忍住。“我努力了那么久，却什么都学不会。还连累米国学长每天要帮我进行特训。那也就算了，怎么知道现在连学校的课业都乱成一团。国政他每天要忙着上学打工已经很累了，现在还要抽空帮我补习……我感觉自己好没用，也配不上国政……国政每次骂我，说我不努力。可事实上，我已经很努力了！可是我不知道为什么，我的努力全都化为乌有，连点小小的进步成果都看不到。”</p><p>说着、说着，纪夫忍不住抽泣起来。</p><p>藤原白心疼地轻拍着纪夫的肩膀，声声安慰道：“不要伤心，你的努力，我们都看得见啊！国政他一定也知道的。只是你也知道国政的性格，他只是嘴上不说，心里会明白的。”</p><p>纪夫摇摇头。“那没用啊……我无法成为国政期待的那个人！”纪夫很清楚他和国政只见的差距有多大。国政设定好的选妻标准，国政预定的学习目标……纪夫没有一项达标。</p><p>“他长得帅、脑袋好、学习好、有好的身家背景……而我，什么都没有。我好害怕自己永远都学不会魂现控制……也真的好害怕，会不会有一天，国政他找到了更理想的对象，比我更优秀的人之后，他就会把我撇下再也不理我了呢？”这种感觉太没有安全感了。无法掌握魂现控制，也就不能跟国政圆房，那也代表着，他圆谷纪夫就会无缘成为国政的妻子。</p><p>“纪夫，你别哭了。国政不会嫌弃你的。”看着越哭越凶的纪夫，藤原白一时慌了手脚。“你哭得我心都乱了。唉呀，不哭了、不哭了。我们一定会帮你想办法的，你别担心了。”</p><p>不同于藤原白拼命地安慰纪夫，米国的表现显得极为淡定。<br/>只见米国沉思了片刻，然后对着纪夫说道：“别傻了。”</p><p>纪夫抬起泪眼，用模糊的视线看向米国。</p><p>米国语气平淡的说：“国政喜欢你，你也喜欢他的话，那你所担心的问题就都不会发生。所以，不要再自寻烦恼了。” 以气味直觉选择伴侣对象的斑类世界就是如此。一旦认定了对方为终生目标，接下来后续的事情就只是时间问题而已。只要互有爱意，就算顺其自然发展感情，也一定会开花结果的。</p><p>“要是国政不喜欢我的话怎么办？”纪夫忍不住问。</p><p>米国发出浅笑。“他都已经喜欢上了。所以，你担心的问题已经不存在了。”米国很清楚国政的脾性。只要是认定为自己所属的东西，国政就绝对不会轻易拱手让人。国政就是那么死心眼的家伙。虽然小时候开始就一直被怪咖母亲灌输奇怪的教育观念，导致国政在处理情感上的问题时较常人显得格外冷静接近无情。但米国坚信着，以纪夫先祖回神的无穷神圣力量，一定能降服国政的！</p><p>“真的吗？”纪夫问。</p><p>米国点点头。</p><p>藤原白也露出笑颜。“纪夫，你就听米国的吧！既然米国都这么说了，你和国政就一定不会有事的。听话，别胡思乱想了。”</p><p>纪夫虽然半信半疑，但得到鼓励和安慰，心里头感动得一塌糊涂。<br/>他点点头，向藤原白和米国连声道谢。</p><p>“小白学长，米国学长，谢谢你们！我会尝试继续努力的！”</p><p>这时，天台楼梯口的门被人推开。<br/>他们一同望去，只见刚才被人谈论的男主角姗姗来迟。</p><p>发现大伙儿都用奇怪的眼神盯着自己，国政忍不住皱眉。他瞟了纪夫那个哭得花猫脸的样子，沉声道：“喂！你干嘛哭成那副模样？怎么了？”</p><p>纪夫连忙将泪水擦干，道：“没、没什么。这里风大，眼睛进沙子了。”</p><p>国政心存怀疑，禁不住把目光移向米国，问道：“他干嘛？”</p><p>“眼睛进沙子咯！”米国扬起欠扁的笑，就是故意不跟国政说实话。</p><p>知道被人忽悠了，国政老大不爽地瞪着米国，但也拿他没辙。最后国政还是把注意力放在纪夫的身上。“你跑来这里怎么不说声？刚才去你的课室找你都找不到人。”</p><p>“对不起，我不知道你要去找我。”纪夫一脸歉意。</p><p>不知道？什么叫做不知道？只要国政他有来学校，下课时都一定会去找纪夫的。这是他们长久以来的默契，不是吗？怎么纪夫竟然会说不知道呢？</p><p>国政向来都不是那种追根究底耐力十足的人。他做事向来都习惯会分轻重缓急，紧急的事情就先处理，不重要的事就推迟完成。而对那种不是特别在意，或无关紧要的事情，国政都习惯把它们摆在一边，不会特地去打探原由。</p><p>国政沉默地看着纪夫良久后，道了声：“算了。”过去的事，也无谓追究。反正也没什么重要的。</p><p>国政开口道：“去找点吃的吧！吃饱一点，等下放学直接开始课后补习。因为我要赶着打工。所以，必须直接把老师预设好的目标完成先，不然你要自己看着办了，因为我没有办法一直呆在学校陪你留堂。”</p><p>“好……”闻言，纪夫的心情又再次跌到谷底。国政就是这样的一个人。打从纪夫认识他的第一天起，纪夫早就知晓了。不过不知咋的，最近开始越来越感到压力，那低潮的负面情绪也排山倒海而来。对国政这样的态度，也越来越感到厌倦无奈了。</p><p>藤原白无声叹息，下意识地望向身边的米国。收到藤原白乞求的眼神，米国自然知道藤原白想表达什么。心肠软的藤原白一定是要他帮纪夫缓颊说情，还有帮忙点醒国政。</p><p>国政这小子不懂情趣就算了。这样刻板的表达方式可不行啊！纪夫向来都是天性乐观，但现在承受的压力这么大，难保纪夫会有无法忍耐的一天。米国对此也表示有些忧心。看来是时候要帮国政一把了，要不然真怕国政唾手可得的现成媳妇就要跟人跑了。等哪天找个好时机，得和国政深入的谈一谈了。</p><p>“喂！知道了就赶紧站起来啊！还愣在那里干嘛？”国政语气显得不耐烦。</p><p>纪夫闻声哪里还敢怠慢，立刻就站起身了。以前他或许还会跟国政斗嘴什么的，不过最近好像连吵嘴的力气都丧失了。对于纪夫最近这种越来越不寻常的反应，国政也留意到了。国政虽然觉得有些奇怪，但并没有打算多加追问。反正喜怒哀乐是所有人都会有的情感。难免一阵子会有低落的情绪影响日常生活，也算是很正常的事情。也因为这样，国政也不想浪费精力去探究纪夫。他们每天都腻在一起，天天都见得到面，对对方一整天的行程也了如指掌。最近也没有发生什么特别的事情，所以国政猜想，纪夫大概只是因为学习的压力大才会有那种失常的表现。在国政看来，纪夫这样的表现，也可以算是正常的一种。毕竟偶尔脑袋抽风失常，是每个人都会犯的毛病。</p><p>望着随国政走远的纪夫，藤原白不免忧心地和米国交换了一记眼神。</p><p>“用不着担心纪夫，国政那里我会找时间跟他谈谈的。倒是你，最近见你没什么胃口，身体也很虚弱。都三个月多了，这孩子也太会折腾人。”米国看着藤原白，忍不住开始惯性的碎碎念。自从得知藤原白有孕后，米国以前隐藏得很好的管家公特性全都开始显露了。</p><p>藤原白摸了摸小腹，脸上露出温馨的笑意。<br/>“没关系，能体验这种感觉，也很幸福啊！”</p><p>米国无声叹息，也不禁扬起一丝笑意。<br/>“是。好好照顾自己，别让我担心。”</p><p>藤原白闻言笑了，一脸幸福地扑进米国的怀里。米国抱着藤原白，不经意地又想起了国政和纪夫那对欢喜冤家。看来他是时候出手了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 兄弟谈话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结束了一天的魂现训练，纪夫又一次累倒在斑目家的客厅。米国轻轻地戳了戳纪夫的头，发现纪夫睡得很沉后，连叫他起床的兴致都没了。算了，就让这小子这么睡着好好休息吧！</p><p>米国走进国政的房里拿出被单，然后回到客厅替纪夫盖上。也不知道国政那小子今天加班到几点？米国无奈地叹了口气。没想到要找个合适的时机和国政谈谈纪夫的事情也这么困难。还真是个大忙人。</p><p>就在米国沉思之际，放在桌上的手机毫无预警的响起。米国走上前，惊觉是国政的来电后，脸上挂着温柔的笑意。</p><p>这时间还会打电话过来，铁定是要问关于纪夫的事情。<br/>米国毫不犹豫按下通话键。</p><p>果然如米国事先预料的一般，国政开口就问纪夫是不是还在家里，还有结束了训练没。米国自然是如实禀报，还不忘加油添醋一番说纪夫又累倒睡着，病怏怏的样子看起来真是令人担忧。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>烤肉店最近顾客很多，但严重缺乏人手导致员工们都被迫要加班。国政休假不成，还需要每天超时加班。说真的，也挺累人的。最近还要烦恼着多一样，就是替纪夫补课的事情。国政不曾抱怨过，他唯一的期盼就是希望纪夫可以争气一点。那样的话，他和纪夫大概都会幸福吧！纪夫可以早日脱离苦海，而他也能够把时间花在更有意义的事情上。比如说，睡觉。</p><p>平时用来睡午觉的时间，现在都被陪纪夫在学校留堂所占用了。晚上多数又得忙到三更半夜，有时还需要通宵打工。就算体力再好的人，也会有撑不下去的一天。国政最近的面容不免也变得有些憔悴。太过忙碌的生活，让国政也无暇去理会太多的事情。就拿纪夫的事情来说，国政最近时间严重不够用，好久都没和纪夫真正的交流沟通到。其实国政也发现了，最近他和纪夫的互动变得有些奇怪。国政不是呆子，他当然知道纪夫最近出现了种种非常不正常的行为特征。</p><p>比方说，那个以前喜欢围绕着他吵吵闹闹，发出喋喋不休噪音的纪夫已经在不久前消失不见了。取而代之的是那个只会唉声叹气，有事没事都摆出一副苦瓜脸的纪夫。这间中肯定是出了什么问题。可惜，国政也只能想想而已，根本就没有时间去跟纪夫问清楚。国政是知道的，纪夫最近压力爆棚。不过知道又如何？国政已经想尽办法，尽他所能去帮忙纪夫了。但是师傅领进门，修行靠个人。纪夫自己不努力的话，国政也做不了什么啊！魂现训练有米国帮忙，他这个男朋友自然得包揽课业方面的。国政自认自己已经竭力帮忙了，如果还是没有办法让纪夫进步的话，那国政也不知道该怎么做了。</p><p>在打工时，百忙中的国政不忘抽空拨了个电话给米国，想要问问纪夫的状况。而就如国政所预料的一样，米国能给的都是一些毫无新意的答案。这样的回答，国政早就倒背如流了。什么进度还是一样糟，有待改进之类的。不过这一次，米国还给了国政另外一个较新鲜的讯息。</p><p>米国说，纪夫又累倒了。还脸青唇白的，让人看了十分忧心。</p><p>听到这个消息时，国政依旧维持着面瘫一号的表情。不过无法否认的，这对他的心情造成了某些程度的影响。在接下来几个小时的工作里，国政都无法发挥正常的工作效率水平，还失误连连让老板都忍不住前来关心几句。国政不是一个容易失常的人。但是纪夫却是那个每次让国政变得不像国政，还会老是反常的人。</p><p>好不容易挨到放工时间，国政拖着疲惫的身子回到家。一打开门，引入眼帘的就是那个倒在沙发上睡觉的纪夫。看到熟悉的脸庞，国政的脸部表情明显软化了。如同他的心一般，也在瞬间被暖流融化。国政轻轻地将门锁上，然后走向纪夫。</p><p>国政半跪在沙发旁，动作温柔地用手指梳理纪夫散落在额前的发丝。看着纪夫恬静的睡颜，国政的嘴角勾起醉人弧度。</p><p>“呆猫儿。”国政在纪夫额前落下浅浅一吻。然后他站起身，小心翼翼地将纪夫打横抱起，走进自己的睡房。</p><p>米国不知何时从转角处出现。<br/>他开口道：“方便聊几句？”</p><p>国政没有拒绝，也没有答应。<br/>只是用困惑纳闷的眼神盯着米国瞧。</p><p>“等下到我房间来。”米国没有给国政拒绝的权利，丢下这句话就跑了。</p><p>国政倒也不着急，只是默默地将纪夫抱回房间。待安顿好纪夫之后，国政才去找米国。省略敲门，国政直接把房门打开。里头的米国也不惊讶，自顾自地坐在床上，望着窗外的夜景发呆。</p><p>国政关上门，然后走在米国的床边坐下。<br/>“干嘛？半夜梦游？”</p><p>米国白了国政一眼，不疾不徐地说：“你跟纪夫是怎么回事？”</p><p>没料到米国这么快进入正题，国政有些措手不及。刚打完工，也累了一整天了。现在体力有限的他，头脑也不太灵光，无可奈何地变成有些迟钝了。“什么？”</p><p>米国无奈叹了口气。他自然也瞧见了国政困倦的模样。“好心你啦！又不是缺钱，干嘛把自己搞成这副模样？你也瞧见纪夫那模样了，要是你病倒的话，他怎么办？”</p><p>“重点。你到底想说什么？”国政选择性的忽略米国刚才的话。</p><p>“我要说的就是你和纪夫的关系。你和他最近怎么了？发生什么事了？”</p><p>“没事啊！不就跟以前一样。”国政禁不住皱眉。“该不会就为了说这些废话，才把我叫到这儿来？”</p><p>“一样你的头！你当真忙傻了？纪夫这么大的改变你都没发现？我才不相信你没有感觉。”那么吵的一个人，突然像得了自闭症似的。这摆明就是有问题嘛！</p><p>有发现又怎样？有感觉又能怎样？<br/>国政偏过头，语气有些无奈。“所以，你的意思是……？”既然米国都道出了问题所在，总该贡献一点有用的建议吧！</p><p>米国忍不住摇头。“国政啊，纪夫那么呆。有些关心你不主动表现出来，还是不把心里话诚实说出口的话，他永远也不会知道的。你真的打算就这样跟他继续耗时间？”</p><p>国政反驳道：“我主动帮他补课还有监察他训练的进度。都做到这层面上了，他就看不出吗？那我就真的没辙了。”明明就已经很明显了，好不好！国政连日来牺牲睡眠和休息时间，把自己搞到都快累垮了。这些都是为了谁？还不是为了纪夫那只蠢蛋先祖回神！</p><p>“重点是他并不知道你为了他默默付出和做出的牺牲啊！纪夫他那呆头呆脑的个性，难道还需要我提醒你多一次吗？”米国随手拿起枕头丢向国政。“你到底有没有把我说话的重点听进去啊？”真是的！既然都喜欢人家，干嘛不表现得大方点？竟然连连表达关心和呵护的方式都要偷偷摸摸的？</p><p>国政接住枕头后，说话的同时又将枕头丢回给米国。<br/>“那我到底要怎样做？你就不能把话说明白一点吗？”</p><p>“哟~竟然还怪我？臭小子，你到底有没有认真听我说话的？明知道纪夫那小子又笨又迟钝，从现在开始，你就给我坦诚一点。把心里话都告诉他吧！他又不是你肚子里的蛔虫，没理由神通广大到能读懂你的心思。何必让他一个人在那里胡思乱想，担心受怕的呢？”</p><p>见国政沉默不语，米国又道：“我可先提醒你，人的忍耐都是有限度的。要是哪天纪夫那小子真忍受不了的话，难保他会选择离开你。”米国说这话可不是为了吓唬国政。事实上，这可能性的几率还颇高的！</p><p>离开？不会吧？纪夫真的会有离开他的一天吗？不！他是绝对不会允许的！他是绝对不会让这一切发生的！</p><p>国政极力维持平时的冷静自持。国政刻意压抑情绪，沉静地思考了一会儿后，他缓缓说道：“纪夫是不是私底下跟你说了些什么？”国政总觉得哪里不对劲。不然这个米国干嘛突然间这么关心起他和纪夫之间的事了？</p><p>米国不答反问。“国政，纪夫在你的心里，究竟是什么位置？”</p><p>国政毫不犹豫的回答，道：“他将会是我未来的妻子人选。等时机成熟，我会在他身上留种，让他生下我的子嗣。”</p><p>米国点了点头。“没错。”这就是国政以往给予的标准答案。米国轻叹了口气，说道：“多关心纪夫吧！让他知道，你对他的爱有多深。”</p><p>国政露出困惑的表情。</p><p>当局者迷，旁观者清。周遭的人都看得明明白白的，也感觉得出国政对纪夫的用心。只可惜，纪夫那傻小子并不知道啊！</p><p>米国接着说：“真的爱他，就为了他改变一下自己爱人的方式吧！依我看，纪夫短时间内也很难变聪明。既然如此，他不改的话，也只好委屈你了。他的压力太大了，现在最缺乏的就是自信心和安全感。你就坦白点，告诉他你有多爱他吧！搞不好还会有意外的收获。”</p><p>米国移动到国政身边，伸手轻拍国政的肩膀以示安慰和鼓励。</p><p>“就相信我吧！”米国对此可是自信满满的。</p><p>国政白了米国一眼。“你什么时候当起恋爱专家了？我怎么不知道？”</p><p>米国一脸的陶醉。“多亏了小白的爱情滋润。我可是这世上最幸福的人了！不管怎么说，我也是过来人，经验也比你丰富些。听我的，这样做准没错！”</p><p>“哼！”国政毫不客气地冷哼一声。“就你这德性还敢充当我的恋爱顾问？你还是花多点时间在小白身上吧！省得三不五时的就要我这个媒人帮你们调解。”</p><p>米国回瞪了国政一眼。“呸你的乌鸦嘴。我和小白现在的关系可好了！你这臭小子，最好别把我刚才说的话当耳边风。要不然到时真出了什么事情，你可不要后悔。能不能和纪夫白头到老，就看你自己的造化了。”</p><p>国政用手肘打了米国的胸口一下，惹得米国痛呼出声。</p><p>“嗷~！”米国摸着自己被打疼的胸口，愤愤地骂道：“混蛋，你找死啊！”</p><p>国政站起身，往门的方向走去。<br/>“少管我的闲事。你要真太得空，就去多陪陪小白。怀孕中的斑类不看紧一点的话，可是会出大麻烦的哦！”</p><p>米国闻言一愣。<br/>他无法否认，国政说的是事实。</p><p>在关上门前，国政回头瞥了米国一眼。<br/>“纪夫那里我会看着办的，你少操心。”</p><p>待走出米国的房间后，国政重重地叹了口气。其实试一试米国的建议也挺好的，或许还真能改善他和纪夫的关系。只是，该从何开始呢？</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>教室里，无心上课的国政就这样单手托着下巴，一直发呆到下课的钟声响起为止。原本迷惘的眼神变得明亮。思考了这么长时间，国政终于理出一些头绪了。他暗自窃喜，动作迅速地收拾东西，然后直奔出教室。国政步下楼梯，走到另一座建筑物，然后直冲纪夫的所在地。</p><p>正要走出教室的纪夫怔怔地看着出现在自己面前的国政。</p><p>“干嘛用那种眼神盯着我看？不认识啊！”国政面无表情地说。</p><p>原本在跟纪夫交谈的其他同学们，都不约而同地将目光调至国政的身上。</p><p>纪夫慢三拍地回应。“早上在家时不是说好直接在天台见面的吗？你怎么跑来了？”</p><p>“想来就来了。”国政扫视了纪夫身旁的同学们一眼。</p><p>纪夫的同学们见状，虽然心存疑惑，但还是很识趣的腾出空间。</p><p>“纪夫，既然你和学长有约的话，那我们先去食堂了。至于报告的事情，我们迟点再讨论吧！”领头的同学A说。</p><p>“好。”纪夫点头回应，不过笑容显得有些尴尬。纪夫无声叹息，已经做好等下大有可能会被那些同学们盘问的下场了。自从他和国政常成双成对聚在一起后，同学们都会追问他和国政的关系。不过纪夫每次都没有办法给予确切的答案，甚至已经有些厌烦回答那些让人费劲脑力思考的问题了。</p><p>同学们好奇是情有可原的。毕竟斑目家双胞胎兄弟在学校可是无人不知无人不晓的风云人物。作为哥哥的斑目米国以对男人暴戾，对女人多情闻名；而作为弟弟的斑目国政则是以孤傲乖僻闻名。</p><p>但说到底，他和国政的关系是什么呢？这问题的答案，就连纪夫自己本身都不晓得呢！他知道他自己是国政预选的未来妻子人选。但就现阶段来说，他和国政的关系根本没有什么合适的词汇和称呼来解说。他们几乎每天都形影不离，但国政从未准确地表明任何态度。就算正处在交往着的阶段，国政也不曾确定过他跟纪夫的关系。所以，纪夫也无法肯定，国政是否可以被称为是他的男朋友。</p><p>纪夫转过头，又继续观察着国政。<br/>“昨天听米国学长说，你今天又要熬夜加班吧！既然那样的话，留堂补课的事情你别操心，放心去工作吧！我会努力完成你和老师交待下来的任务的。”</p><p>“没关系，就跟平时一样也没问题。”国政从来不认为陪伴纪夫一起留堂会是多大的问题。</p><p>“真的吗？可是……”纪夫犹豫了一会。</p><p>“可是什么？”</p><p>“我担心你会太累……”纪夫垂下头，罪恶感油然而生。</p><p>国政抿唇浅笑。“走，去天台。小白说他准备了便当给我们全部人吃哦！”</p><p>“真的吗？”纪夫闻言显得兴奋无比。</p><p>“嗯，骗你又没有钱赚。”国政拉起纪夫的手，慢慢地走出教室。</p><p>纪夫被动地被牵着，心里头噗通乱跳一通。除了在没有外人在场的地方，国政才会跟他有一些亲密的举动。在众目睽睽下牵手，这还是第一次呢！</p><p>感受到同学们纷纷投来的羡慕和惊讶目光，纪夫只是露出腼腆的笑，低下头躲避众人热切的视线。国政倒是若无其事的走着，根本没有多加理会旁人的目光。就在他们俩走到衔接两栋建筑物的空中桥梁时，一个模样艳丽的女人挡去了他们的去路。</p><p>“国政，方便说几句吗？”女孩勾起妩媚的笑。</p><p>国政面不改色的回答。“不方便。”</p><p>语毕，国政牵着纪夫绕过女孩，向前走去。<br/>女孩见状，一把拉住国政的左手臂，动作亲昵地紧扣着国政。</p><p>纪夫瞪大眼眸，心里又急又气。纪夫不自觉红了双眼，泪水还在眼眶中打转。纪夫抬头看向国政，用酸溜溜的语气问道：“她是谁？”</p><p>不等国政回答，女孩率先抢白。<br/>“我是国政的女朋友。那你又是谁？”</p><p>听了女孩的回答，纪夫完全愣住了。<br/>“妳说什么？！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 情债难还</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在是什么情况？有没有人可以跟纪夫说明一下？<br/>什么叫作她是国政的女朋友？</p><p>纪夫睁大眼睛，震惊地看着面前态度强势的女孩。纪夫轻易的认出了她。面前这个自称为国政女朋友的女孩正是二年A班的班花。</p><p>“妳说什么？妳是……国政的女朋友？”纪夫艰难地吞了一口唾液。心跳乱了节拍，脑袋也乱成一团。</p><p>“没错！”女孩骄傲地昂起头，宣示自主权。“我就是国政的女朋友。那你又是谁？”</p><p>“我……”纪夫七情上脸，焦虑地看向国政。<br/>他是国政的谁？他是谁？在国政的心里头，他是属于什么的位置呢？</p><p>“说啊！你是谁？”女孩傲然地斜视纪夫，眼中有着轻蔑之意。</p><p>国政维持着一号的冷漠表情，任女孩紧紧挽着自己的手臂，并没有挣脱的意思。他语气淡然，对女孩道：“不要欺负他。”</p><p>纪夫低着头一言不发，委屈地咬着唇瓣。他不停地在心中反问自己。他是谁？他是国政的谁……？国政又是他的谁……？他们俩的关系，究竟该如何向别人说明？</p><p>女孩将国政转向自己，逼着国政与她的视线相对。“我什么时候欺负他了？”她冷哼一声，语带埋怨地说：“国政，你最近到底在忙什么？已经好久都没来找人家了。”</p><p>国政瞟了纪夫一眼后，对着女孩正色说道：“分手吧！”</p><p>“什么？”女孩掩不住惊讶之情。“你有胆就再说多一遍！”</p><p>“分手。”国政挣开女孩的手，依旧用同样的调调说。其实国政的心里很是无奈。他不明白为什么老是有人喜欢把场面搞得这么尴尬难堪。</p><p>“斑目国政！你说，这是为什么!”女孩顿时变身泼妇，歇斯底里地嘶吼。她伸出食指，指着纪夫嘶喊。“难道是为了他才跟我分手的吗！”</p><p>国政淡定地搔搔那微微发痒的耳朵，然后不疾不徐地道：“随妳怎么想。”</p><p>女孩闻言，气得攘臂嗔目地瞪着纪夫。她抬起手，愤恨得作势要打纪夫耳光。纪夫吓得瑟瑟发抖，不自觉地想要往后退。国政微眯起眼睛，严肃的表情带着强大的保护欲。在女孩的手往下扫去之际，国政伸出长臂挡住了女孩的手。</p><p>“我说过，不要欺负他。”国政的声音一如既往的清冷。</p><p>女孩怔怔地看着国政。纪夫也愣住了，瞠目结舌地盯着国政瞧。</p><p>国政缓缓说道：“不关纪夫的事。要是想报复的，冲着我来就好。”</p><p>语毕，不理会那个还伫在原地的女孩，国政径自牵起纪夫的手，然后将纪夫带离是非之地。过了好片刻，纪夫回过神后只听到身后传来女孩的阵阵指名道姓怒骂声。想当然的，女孩骂的人正是国政。不过作为当事人的国政倒也挺沉得住气，依旧维持着同样的表情，丝毫不被女孩的叫骂声影响。不同于国政的淡定，纪夫一刻也冷静不下来。</p><p>在准备踏上前往天台的楼梯口时，纪夫望着眼前那高高的阶梯，轻声道：“她真的是你的女朋友。”也许是错觉，说这话时，纪夫感到握着自己的那只手微微一颤。</p><p>国政叹气，打住了脚步。“没听到吗？已经分手了。”</p><p>纪夫仰起头，直视着国政。他的脸上没有显露任何情绪，平淡的声音似暴风雨前的宁静。“和我在一起时，你还跟其他女人一起交往。”不是问句，纪夫只是在陈述某件事实。</p><p>“那又怎样？”国政从不认为这是多大的问题，他从以前就一直用这种方式生活着。</p><p>闻言，纪夫挣脱掉国政的手。他极力掩饰着澎湃汹涌的心情，用修饰过地冷静语调说道：“当然，没问题。”</p><p>一字一句，纪夫说得字正腔圆，刻意加重了语气。<br/>说完话，他别过头避开国政的目光，然后踩着沉重有力的步伐走上梯级。</p><p>“你在生气。”在纪夫身后的国政说。</p><p>“我不该生气吗？”纪夫毫不隐瞒，也没有这个需要。纪夫愤恨地加快脚步，欲逃离国政。</p><p>长腿的国政不费吹灰之力地追上纪夫，拦住了纪夫的去路。“你何必这么小心眼？反正也不是第一次遇上这种事了。我是怎样的一个人，你早就知道了，不是吗？”</p><p>纪夫忍不住抬头，擒住眼泪瞪住国政。“对，是我小心眼。那又怎样？你不喜欢的话，就去找别人啊！我无所谓！”</p><p>背着心意说出违心之论后，纪夫飞快地奔上楼梯，根本不给国政回应的机会。<br/>国政重重地叹息一声，头痛地搔搔头皮，思考着要怎样哄回纪夫。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>天台上的气氛还真不是普通的怪异。米国和藤原白面面相觑，暗自观察着纪夫和国政的零互动。空气仿佛都被他们俩的低气压凝结成冰，飘散着寒冷气息，就快把所有人都冻伤了。</p><p>“呃……纪夫，怎么了吗？”藤原白率先打破沉默，顺道递了一个便当盒给纪夫。</p><p>纪夫接过便当盒，道了声谢谢后，便又低头不语。藤原白没辙地看向米国，寄望米国可以开口缓和这种奇怪的气氛。米国接过棒子，试图破解这道难题。</p><p>“喂！”米国挨向国政，伸臂拦住国政的颈项，将国政拉近自己。“你们搞什么冷战？你是不是又惹麻烦了？”</p><p>国政瞪了米国一眼，用力扯掉米国那碍眼的手。他情不自禁地瞄了身边的纪夫一眼，然后站起身。“我先走了。”</p><p>“喂！”米国忍不住大喊。国政这个臭小子！</p><p>“纪夫，你还好吗？”藤原白关心道。</p><p>纪夫只是摇头不语，不争气的泪水无声滑落，滴在了饭盒上。<br/>米国重重地叹了口气，跟藤原白交换了一记眼神。</p><p>纪夫紧握着手上的饭盒，回忆起跟国政过往的点点滴滴，内心酸楚不已。他也想起了刚才国政对他说的话，心不由自主的抽痛。是啊！就像国政所说的一样，他其实老早就知道国政是怎么样的一个人。见异思迁的国政，脚踏多船的国政，永远也不懂得纪夫的内心有多痛苦的国政。</p><p>“我真的太差劲了。”纪夫突然这么说。</p><p>米国和藤原白一愣，一时不知如何反应。</p><p>其实纪夫早知道问题所在，只是一直以来都没有勇气去证实。国政就是国政，一路来都不曾改变过。唯一改变的，大概就只有纪夫吧！纪夫变得贪心了。他贪心地不满足于现状，他想要成为国政的唯一。只可惜，国政的心里从来就不是这么想的。</p><p>“我真的好差劲……”纪夫又喃喃自语了一遍。明明就知道国政的心不会只是停留在他的身上，但是他却自私地想要占为己有。最为可悲的是，国政只把他当作传宗接代的工具罢了。</p><p>纪夫抬手，擦拭掉不停往下掉的眼泪。<br/>“对不起，我想先回去了。”微微地朝米国和藤原白一鞠躬，纪夫立即开溜。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政自从和纪夫交往后，就把纪夫当成固定且有着长远打算的交往对象。无奈之前的一些情债还没有处理干净，所以类似的误会事件依旧时不时就会上演。尽管时常被纪夫当成是在交往期间，还和别人藕断丝连密中往来，但国政都没有打算费力气为自己的行为解释。</p><p>一方面是国政的烂口才，估计只会让事情越描越黑而已，到最后误会不止没有解开，反而会像滚雪球般扩大得一发不可收拾。另一方面是国政觉得，没有解释的必要。反正这也不是什么罪不可赦的大事，不是吗？在斑类的世界，这种凌乱的关系也算是常见的了。那又何必大惊小怪的呢？</p><p>放学的铃声响起，国政收拾好东西，就惯性地朝纪夫的课室走去。只是不同于以往，国政今天并没有发现纪夫的踪迹。</p><p>奇怪，不是还要留堂补习的吗？人跑哪儿去了？<br/>国政东张西望了好一会儿，然后随手拦住一个背着书包正要离去的人，开口问道：“有见到纪夫吗？”</p><p>只见那人摇摇头，说：“一放学，他就急匆匆跑掉了。可能是回家了吧！”</p><p>回家？<br/>闻言，国政忍不住皱起眉头。他大略看了纪夫空荡荡的座位，那里早就收拾干净了。</p><p>该不会真的生气了吧？唉……<br/>“真麻烦。”国政轻声低语。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>纪夫生平最讨厌做的事情就是跟别人赌气。因为觉得浪费时间又浪费力气。不过自从那个认识了国政之后，跟国正赌气却变成了他最常做的事情。胆小如鼠的纪夫向来都是听从师长话的好学生，不过今天他竟然反常地违抗那凶神恶煞的老师命令，自作主张地翘掉了留堂补习还擅自回家。就连跟米国学长约好的魂现训练，纪夫也不想去。懦弱地逃避，是他选择的方式。在还没有决定要怎样面对国政以前，纪夫压根都不向跟国政碰面。当手机N次响起的时候，纪夫也N次毫不犹豫地挂断电话，甚至还铁了心肠关机，隔绝外间的一切人事物。</p><p>纪夫把头埋进抱枕，心情低落地暗自抽泣。<br/>混蛋国政！王八蛋国政！可恶的国政！讨人厌的国政！</p><p>他边哭边骂，试图宣泄自己对国政的所有不满。骂到声音哑了，眼睛和鼻子都哭肿了，纪夫还是不肯罢休。直到恼人的敲门声在不远处响起，纪夫不得不暂停一下自己的发泄举动，稍微关心下外头的动静。</p><p>“纪夫啊！国政来看你了！”是妈妈的声音。</p><p>“叫他走开，我不要见他！”纪夫闷闷不乐地发着脾气。</p><p>门外的国政面无表情地摇摇头，然后朝面露担忧的伯母微微一笑，示意她放心地把人交给他。伯母见小两口子闹脾气也不是什么新鲜事了，倒没有诸多阻扰，只是不放心地对国政开口道：“国政啊！我们家纪夫就是不懂事，你不要跟他一般见识，多体谅体谅他。”</p><p>“放心吧！我会搞定他的。”国政从伯母的手中接过房间的备用钥匙，脸上难得露出一丝笑容。</p><p>待伯母走远后，国政缓缓地用钥匙打开房门。里头的纪夫听到开锁的声响，立刻警觉地从床上跳起来，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着房门看。一会儿后，高大的国政毫无预警地闯入纪夫的房间。</p><p>“你怎么会有钥匙的？”纪夫忍不住尖叫。</p><p>国政没有搭话，径自把门关好，然后把手上的钥匙丢给纪夫。</p><p>纪夫手忙脚乱地接住钥匙，然后下意识的后退好几大步，贴近身后冰冷的墙壁，试图躲避趋近他的国政。见国政大刺刺地横躺在自己床上，纪夫露出惶恐的表情。</p><p>“喂！我可没答应让你进来。你快出去！”纪夫指着房门大喊。</p><p>国政外头望着纪夫，幽幽地瞳孔深不见底。</p><p>“干嘛这样看着我？”纪夫低下头，被国政瞧得浑身不自在。</p><p>“米国说你哭了。”</p><p>“我……”纪夫低下头，不知道该说什么。</p><p>国政坐起身子，伸手想要拉住纪夫。无奈纪夫警觉地跳开一步，让国政扑了个空。</p><p>国政深吸了一口气，道：“过来。”语气里含着一丝命令。</p><p>纪夫犹豫了一会儿，弱弱地开口。“你要干嘛？”</p><p>“过来。”这一次的语气更显坚定。</p><p>“不要！”</p><p>“我说过来！”</p><p>“不要！”</p><p>一再得到否定的答案，可把国政惹恼了。他动作迅速的弯腰上前，一把拉住纪夫的手，然后稍微使力将纪夫拉向自己。毫无反抗之力的纪夫斜斜歪歪地倒在国政前面，狼狈使劲想要挣开国政的钳制却徒劳无功。</p><p>“你的胆子变大了。竟敢敲掉留堂补习，还放米国飞机。”国政说。</p><p>纪夫沉默不语，对这些指控都采取默认之姿。</p><p>“是为了躲我，才这样的吗？”国政心里无奈至极。</p><p>犹豫了一会儿，纪夫点点头。</p><p>国政勾起嘴角。“不过看来，你的计划是失败了。”因为他不止成功闯进纪夫的领地，还进到了纪夫的房间。这样面对面的近距离谈话，恐怕并不在纪夫的预算之内。</p><p>“你到底是用什么方法搞定我老爸老妈的啊？怎么他们每次对你，都比对我这个亲生儿子还要好！”一想到这个，纪夫的气就不打一处来。比起他这个儿子，父母亲似乎都对国政的信任和态度都好上几百倍。</p><p>“那是因为我人好啊！他们自然对我很放心。”国政毫不脸红地自我称赞。</p><p>呿！<br/>纪夫闷哼一声，根本不想去承认国政说的话。</p><p>国政轻轻地摸摸纪夫的头发，柔声道：“学习那里，我帮你跟老师请假了。至于米国那里，你自己看着办。”</p><p>“蛤？”纪夫怔了一怔，呆呆地看着国政。然后下一秒，他全无心理准备地被国政抱紧。他没有挣动，只是被动的接受。这样的举动他早已习惯。他习惯了国政身上的气味，也习惯了国政呆在自己身边的感觉。</p><p>“国政……”纪夫不自觉又红了眼睛。</p><p>国政没有说话，只是利落地翻身将纪夫压在身下，然后吻上了纪夫脸颊上那未干的泪痕。纪夫闭起眼，身体一阵颤栗，禁不住大声呼吸。那上下起伏的胸口，紧贴着国政精壮的体魄。</p><p>每次都是这样。无论再生气再伤心，好像只要国政使出这终极绝招，他圆谷纪夫就只有认命听话的份。纪夫没有办法反抗，他的潜意识里，早已就认定了国政是主宰自己命运之人。在国政的面前，就算再多想逃离抵抗，到最后却只能乖乖臣服。</p><p>国政露出浅笑，用鼻尖轻轻摩擦着纪夫的鼻子，用迷人的嗓音道：“留在我身边。”收紧怀里的力道，国政闭上眼睛，放心地进入梦乡。</p><p>“国政……”感觉到压在身上的重量突然变得沉重，纪夫忍不住皱起眉头。他用力推了国政几下后，才迟钝地发现身上的男人早已陷入沉睡。</p><p>近距离看着国政嘴角的笑意，纪夫的心变得暖烘烘的。<br/>他暗忖：我会留在你身边，直到哪天你不再需要我的陪伴为止。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 男朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在烤肉店终于送走最后一桌客人准备打烊时，已是万籁俱寂的凌晨时分。国政一连打了好几个呵欠，然后和同事们一起做最后的收拾工作。好不容易终于挨到放工，他拖着疲惫的身子回家。一回到自己的房间，他二话不说地跳上床上休息。累极的国政瘫在床上，一动也不动的。原本呆在房里的米国听到声响，便从房间走出来，推开国政那半掩的房门。</p><p>米国站在房门口，倚靠着墙壁，轻唤了一声。“国政。”</p><p>“……干嘛？”过了好久好久，国政才懒洋洋地回应。</p><p>“生病了？”米国走到床头，弯腰研究着国政的面部表情。</p><p>国政有气无力地眨眨眼，当瞧见那个把自己当成外星人一样打量的米国时，他忍不住露出不耐烦的神情。“滚回你房间，别烦我……”翻了个身，国政拿枕头盖住自己的头。</p><p>“你这样可不行啊！体力迟早会透支，熬出病的话可就麻烦了。”米国忍不住叨念几句。眼见国政这些日子都像是两头烧的蜡烛忙得焦头烂额的，这可如何是好？</p><p>“你管好你自己就好。”国政闷闷的声音从枕头那里传出来。</p><p>米国无可奈何地叹了口气。“这阵子别去打工，好好休息吧！”这个国政是怎样？他以为自己真的是超人啊？</p><p>一阵沉默。国政没有回答，早就累得睡着了。</p><p>米国禁不住又摇了摇头。米国原本正打算关灯，然后退出房门。不过却意外的瞧见国政平日收拾得干干净净的书桌上放着一堆书本。米国耐不住好奇心，慢慢地走了过去。当米国看见那一堆全是一年级适用的参考书时，他的脸上不自觉泛起笑容。用不着想，米国也能肯定这些全部都是国政为了纪夫而准备的。</p><p>“唷，这小子……平时也没见你这么勤劳。”米国拿起其中一本笔记本。随手翻开了几页，发现全是国政手抄的重点笔记，里边还细心地附有注释。这下米国总算可以了解国政这小子最近怎么会累成这副模样了。</p><p>米国把书本放回桌上，转过头看着睡梦中的国政。<br/>总算有当别人男朋友的样子了吧！</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>没有老师在的课室里总是显得格外吵杂。大家七嘴八舌地谈论着最近的流行事物，还不忘八卦地聊上几句感兴趣的话题。纪夫趴在桌上，歪头思考着自己究竟什么时候才可以得到解脱，不用再继续被罚留堂补习。</p><p>“圆谷君！”</p><p>一道熟悉的声音毫无预警地闯入纪夫的脑海，打断纪夫的沉思。纪夫抬眼，只见平时与自己较要好的同学都一起奔了过来，把他团团围住。</p><p>“你们干嘛？”纪夫明显被吓了一跳。</p><p>“纪夫，你跟那个三年级的学长，到底是什么关系啊？”同学A好奇地N次发问。</p><p>纪夫摇摇头，心里无奈至极。“都重复问那么多次了，你们不累啊？”</p><p>“别卖关子了，就告诉我们吧！”同学B说。</p><p>同学C也附和道：“对啊，就说嘛！难得老师都不在课室。”</p><p>纪夫瞄了他们全部人一眼，只是叹气摇头。<br/>怎么说？这问题的答案，就连他这个当事人都不晓得呢！</p><p>突然间，喧哗嘈杂的课室瞬间安静下来。大伙儿好奇地往众人的目光焦点看去。只见长得高头大马的国政站在课室外，朝纪夫招了招手。纪夫呆愣半晌，对国政的出现感到惊讶。见纪夫好半天都没有反应，国政无声叹息，主动走进课室。围观的人群很有默契的让出一条路，大家都在耐心地等待着，国政的下一步举动。对于这个三年级学长，他们全都不会感到陌生。因为纪夫的关系，国政三不五时就会出现在这里。不过在上课的时间过来找纪夫，貌似还是第一次呢！</p><p>“傻了？叫你都没反应的。”国政面无表情地看着纪夫。</p><p>纪夫抓了抓头皮，面露难色。“你怎么会过来啊？”还真会挑时间。这个白目的国政难道都没有发现全部人都在盯着他们看吗？好像他们是什么奇特的受保护动物一样。</p><p>“老师们都去开会，在班上闲着没事，所以特地来找你的。”国政一把拉起纪夫的手，示意纪夫跟着自己。</p><p>纪夫有些错愕，不自觉回头望向自己的朋友们。</p><p>“那个，学长……你跟纪夫是什么关系啊？”突然，不知是哪位勇敢地问出大家心中的疑惑。</p><p>纪夫一愣，也把头转向国政。<br/>这问题问得可真好啊！纪夫自己也十分期待答案。</p><p>国政环视周围的人群一眼后，淡然道：“我是他的男朋友。”</p><p>想当然的，这答案引起的回响有多么的轰动！课室里顿时骚动起来，大伙儿都窃窃私语，谈论着这条最火热的八卦消息。心脏弱，承受能力小的纪夫自然受了不小的惊吓。被动地被国政带出课室后，他们俩来到角落间的楼梯口。</p><p>“你……”纪夫深呼吸，又吞了口唾液，才接话道：“刚才说什么？”</p><p>“嗯？”国政一脸茫然。这一路上，他都还没有开口说到话啊！</p><p>纪夫语气急切地追问道：“刚才在课室里啊！你跟我的朋友们说，你是我的……”</p><p>噢，原来是这事。国政恍然大悟，道：“男朋友。”他的语气依旧平平淡淡的，好似他说的只是一般的天气预报。</p><p>天啊！是男朋友耶！竟然是男朋友耶！</p><p>“国政！”纪夫兴奋地跳上国政的背，双手紧紧地抓着国政的颈项不放。</p><p>“太好了、太好了、真是太好了！国政，这是你第一次这么说耶！这是你第一次承认我的身份耶！这是你第一次说你是我的男朋友耶！”真是太太太高兴了！纪夫开心得都快疯掉了！今天究竟是什么好日子啊！</p><p>纪夫笑得合不拢嘴，像无尾熊一样紧贴着国政，还兴奋地不停摆动身体。</p><p>“喂！你克制一下，这里可是学校咧！”国政忍不住说。<br/>有没有搞错啊？这只先祖回神该不会真当他国政吃素啊！国政他明明就是个肉食动物，有木有！这么新鲜的食材摆在眼前，还真是让人垂涎欲滴，无法自拔吖！若非国政有着绝佳定力，只怕纪夫这只小猫早就被国政吃进肚子里去了。</p><p>“国政，我太高兴了！谢谢你，我好爱你啊~你是我的男朋友！你是我的男朋友耶！太好了！”纪夫还处在非常之昂奋的状态，久久无法自拔。纪夫不禁加重力道，紧紧地圈住国政的颈项。</p><p>“咳咳……”国政涨红着脸，忍受着就快要窒息的痛楚。他艰难地开口道：“放、放手……你打算谋杀啊？咳咳……”</p><p>只可惜兴奋的纪夫哪还有心思去理会国政，他那只小猫咪完全沉醉在自己的幻想里，完全没有想要清醒的意思。可怜国政就这样被牢牢扣着颈项，差一点点就要翘辫子了。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>斑目家。<br/>结束了留堂补习，又完成了米国安排的训练课程后，纪夫乐得清闲。这是纪夫第一次完成了磨人的训练后，还能保持生龙活虎的样子。若是平时的纪夫，早就已经累瘫倒在地上休息了。不过今天纪夫满是活力，精神饱满的他看起来容光焕发，好似有用不完的精力。</p><p>“米国学长，我跟你说喔！国政他在我的班上，当着所有同学的面前，说他是我的男朋友耶！”</p><p>“小白学长，国政说他是我的男朋友耶！我真的是太太太开心了！”</p><p>纪夫打从早上听了国政说的那番话后，即感动又兴奋地维持着昂奋的状态直到现在。都已经过了好几个小时了，纪夫的心情却还是雀跃上扬的。他不停地重复着跟米国和藤原白炫耀，每间隔几秒，又重复了一次大略同义的话语。就这样一遍又一遍的重复着，重复到米国和藤原白都感到生厌了，纪夫却还是兴奋难耐地继续重复着相同的话。</p><p>说真的，藤原白也替纪夫终于守得云开见月明了，感到十分开心欣慰。无奈过度热情的纪夫重复了太多次后，藤原白也已经对恭喜这类的话说到麻木了。藤原白不忍心打扰纪夫自嗨的心情，只好用眼神发出求救讯号给身边的米国。</p><p>米国摇了摇头，道：“纪夫啊，我们都知道国政是你男朋友了。你也可以喝口水休息下，用不着一直重复唸不停。”天晓得纪夫周遭的人，他们的耳朵有多么的受罪。</p><p>“呵呵……对不起。因为我真的是太开心了！国政说他是我的男朋友耶！喵呜~~~”纪夫一说到这个，就淡定不下来了。他无法克制自己澎湃汹涌的情感，他真的是太高兴了！高兴到都忘了如何冷静，高兴到想要跟所有熟识的人分享自己的喜悦。</p><p>藤原白躺靠在米国的怀里，并肩坐在沙发上，与米国心有灵犀地相视一笑。</p><p>“对了，都这么迟了，国政怎么还不回来啊？”纪夫心急地望了一眼墙上的时钟。外头天色早就黯了。平时这种时间，他早就回房准备要睡觉了。</p><p>米国有爱人在怀互相取暖，心情自然不错。他摇头失笑，对纪夫说道：“时间还早着呢！你不用等他了，先回房睡觉吧！”</p><p>纪夫鼓起双颊，唯唯诺诺地问道：“米国学长，国政他最近的工作都很忙吗？他最近看起来超级累的，有时帮我补课到一半还睡觉了。”</p><p>“都是为了你。”米国叹了口气，嘴角扬起笑意。</p><p>“什么？”纪夫心下一怔。</p><p>“国政其实很关心你，只不过他的表达方式比较低调。”米国挽着藤原白起身，接着道：“他不会那么早回来的。你累的话就早点休息，别等他了。”</p><p>看着米国和藤原白的背影，纪夫还处在困惑的状态。他绞尽脑汁，就是想不通米国说的那些话到底有什么玄机。就这样想着想着，不善思考的纪夫最后也只能投降，败给了席卷而来的倦意。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>当国政打开家门后，第一眼见到的就是躺在客厅沙发上熟睡的纪夫。</p><p>“傻瓜。”国政轻哼一声，一股暖流在心间流淌。他慢慢地关上家门，然后轻手轻脚地走上前去，深怕惊动了熟睡中的猫咪。</p><p>“国政……”纪夫闭着眼含着笑，在睡梦中低喃一声。</p><p>国政一愣，随即又露出一抹笑容。也许就连国政自己都没发现。在纪夫的陪伴下，他不止生活变得多姿多彩，就连那一成不变的面瘫表情都变得丰富许多。</p><p>只要纪夫安然地呆在自己身边，辛苦一点又何妨呢？<br/>国政伸手轻抚纪夫柔嫩的脸颊，疲惫不堪的他，脸上挂着醉人的笑意。</p><p>过了片刻，国政轻叹一声，正打算要站起身将纪夫抱回房间时，却感到一阵晕眩。国政一手扶额，一手撑住身边的矮桌不让自己跌倒。国政不适的皱眉闭眼，深呼吸试图缓和这种不舒服的感觉。刺骨般的冰冷之意窜进心头，慢慢地扩散至全身。国政微微叹气，感到太阳穴隐隐作疼。</p><p>这种久违的陌生的感觉，让国政意识到一个事实。</p><p>他该不会这么倒霉的就生病了吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 病人难当</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米国请病假倒也不是什么新鲜事了。不过国政会生病？这可就让人感到十分意外。国政从小到大就一直维持着强健的体魄，别说是生大病了，就连伤风咳嗽感冒的小病都没生过几次，一只手5根手指头数都数得完。所以当米国从纪夫那里得知国政病倒的事情后，米国的第一个反应就是……</p><p>“你开玩笑的吧？”若不是这几天一直瞧见国政憔悴不少的倦容，就算打死米国他都很难相信这消息是真的。不过为了证实今天不是愚人节，那句也不是玩笑话，米国决定还是慎重一点，跟纪夫确认多一次比较妥当。</p><p>纪夫着急地跳上米国的床上，一脸焦虑地把米国从厚重的被单里拽出来。“米国学长，你快去看看国政！他全身发烫，怎么叫他都叫不醒。这可怎么办啊？”</p><p>米国坐起身，抓了抓凌乱的头发，再三确认道：“真的假的？”</p><p>纪夫使劲了吃奶的力气，可终究还是拉不动米国。纪夫焦急万分，用急切的语气催促道：“米国学长！你快点起来啦！我真的不是在开玩笑，国政他真的生病了！”</p><p>就在纪夫不知如何事好的时候，被吵醒的藤原白一脸惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，然后也加入说服行列。“米国，看纪夫的样子也不像在开玩笑。我们还是赶紧过去看看吧！”</p><p>米国叹了口气，对着纪夫皱眉道：“喂，你不出去的话，我和小白怎么起身啊？”在被单之下，他们俩的身上都空无一物，总不能就这样当着纪夫的面站起身，然后用这副模样走去看国政吧？</p><p>藤原白闻言禁不住红了脸，双颊浮现窘迫的红晕。</p><p>一心记挂国政的纪夫神经大条惯了，现在紧张起来，那脸皮也就厚得跟铜墙铁壁似的，丝毫没有半分害羞之情。只见纪夫听了米国的话后，立刻跳下床，还不忘提醒道：“米国学长，你得快点过来哦！那我先回房了！”</p><p>尾音还未完全落下，纪夫那小子已经动作迅速地奔出门外了。瞧见纪夫那副紧张大师上身的模样，米国又重重地叹了口气。看来纪夫果真是所言不虚，而真正的问题还在后头。米国不免开始感到阵阵担忧。</p><p>少了纪夫在场，米国大剌剌地光着身子走下床。他拿起放在书桌椅子上的内裤和牛仔长裤，开始一件件地穿回身上。</p><p>米国边开口说道：“国政那家伙从小到大都很少生病。可是一旦病倒的话，情况就会变得非常严重。我先过去看看，反正今天也没课，难得休假，你再睡多一会儿吧！”</p><p>“可是……”藤原白才正想说话，立刻又被米国抬手打断。</p><p>“放心吧，没事的。有我和纪夫看着他就可以了。你也折腾了一个晚上，听我的话，乖乖休息。”穿好裤子的米国走回床边，伸出长臂圈住藤原白的颈项，轻轻拉向自己，然后蜻蜓点水般地落下一吻在藤原白的额际。</p><p>藤原白娇羞地低头想要避开米国灼人的目光和暧昧的话语，却没料到在瞧见米国精壮的身体后，昨夜与米国一起缠绵的片段就一一涌现进脑海里，更让藤原白显得不知所措。</p><p>将藤原白的一切表情和小动作尽收眼底米国扬起笑意，留恋地用手轻抚藤原白娇嫩的脸颊。那柔滑的触感让米国心情大好，原来的起床气全都烟消云散般消失无踪了。“我去看国政了。”米国交代了一声后，便快步地走出房间。</p><p>藤原白望着米国离去的方向，嘴角浮现迷人的笑容。他惯性地轻轻抚摸自己微凸的小腹，轻叹道：“不知道你的国政叔叔的病情如何，希望他可以尽快康复。不然你爸爸他该有多担心啊……”</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>因为发高烧的缘故，国政脸上的皮肤不仅烫得吓人，还泛着不寻常的红晕。国政睡得很沉，任米国刚才怎么叫唤，甚至轻拍双颊都完全没有反应。米国冷静地指挥着纪夫去准备凉水毛巾什么的，而他自己则到放着备用医药箱的橱柜那里拿来温度计。在确定了国政那严重超出正常体温的温度后，米国都忍不住拧紧眉心。果然不出他所料，国政这家伙果然只要生病就会变得非常严重。</p><p>40度？！<br/>米国重重地叹了口气，对着昏睡中的国政说：“早跟你说过，让你注意休息什么的。唉……顽固的家伙。”</p><p>“米国学长，国政怎样了？烧得厉害吗？”刚从外头搬来一盆凉水的纪夫心急的追问。米国没有说话，只是将刚才的温度计丢给纪夫。</p><p>“怎么体温会这么高？米国学长，我们需不需要送国政去医院看看啊？”</p><p>“等迟点看看状况再说。”米国无奈叹气。</p><p>不可否认的，若是送到医院医治的话，通过吊点滴的方式，确实能更快速减轻国政的病情。不过……这世上讨厌医院的人，又不止他米国一个。国政又何尝不是呢？从小到大国政就带着米国进出医院无数次，那些次数多得都数不清了。承受着多次担心受怕，那种随时会失去亲人的痛苦。国政他其实比米国更加厌恶医院。对医院的抗拒心理，就这方面来说，国政绝对不会比米国来得少。</p><p>半裸上身的米国把浸泡过冰水的湿毛巾稍微扭干后，便摺叠平放到了国政的额头上。然后用另一条被凉水浸过拧干的布巾擦拭国政发烫的身体。纪夫愣愣地看着，发现自己竟然什么事情都帮不上忙，不禁有些失落。</p><p>纪夫羡慕地说：“米国学长比我想象中的更厉害照顾人呢！根本不像国政之前说的那样嘛。你和国政的感情，真的好好……”</p><p>米国闻言一愣，随即忍俊不住的笑出声来。他转过头，对着纪夫说道：“用不着吃醋。说到底，国政他这次会生病，可是为了你噢！”</p><p>“我？”纪夫傻傻地指着自己的鼻头发问。</p><p>“嗯。”米国微微叹息一声，然后边帮国政擦拭手臂时，边开口说道：“你走过去书桌那里看看，就会明了的。”</p><p>“书桌？”纪夫好奇地看向米国所说的书桌，然后慢慢地走了过去。“你要我看什么啊？”那里明明就没有什么特别的东西。</p><p>米国放下手中的布巾，走向纪夫。看着收拾得干干净净的桌子，米国低头思考了一会儿，接着拉开书桌的长型抽屉。国政这臭小子一定是怕纪夫看见会觉得难为情，所以都把东西给收起来了。</p><p>当瞧见里头都是一年级的参考书时，纪夫不免也吓了一跳。他惊讶地怪叫道：“这里怎么会有这些书本的？”</p><p>米国将里头的一本笔记本抛给纪夫。“国政他这些日子都在忙着这些。全是为你准备的，只不过大概还在找合适的时机交给你吧！”</p><p>纪夫打开笔记本一瞧，发现里头全都是手抄的重点内容后，忍不住惊呼道：“这些全部都是国政准备的？”</p><p>“是国政为了你亲手抄写的。你知道吗？为了你，他可是豁出去了。每天忙着自己的事，必须兼顾工作和课业。还要抽空帮你补习，又要准备这些笔记和参考资料。他真的是忙坏了。”</p><p>“他怎么都不告诉我？”纪夫的内心颤抖不已。</p><p>“大概是为了面子吧！”他们斑目家的男人好面子，也不是这一天两天的事了。</p><p>米国轻叹一声，将手交叉环抱于胸前。<br/>“国政是在乎你的。虽然他的嘴巴坏了点，脾气古怪了点，但是你也很清楚吧！他就是那样的人。喜欢把心事都藏在心底，也不告诉别人。为了喜欢的人默默地付出，就算把自己累倒了，也没有埋怨过一句。”</p><p>“他……”纪夫把笔记本紧紧地抱进怀里，然后快步地奔到床边。纪夫半跪在床边，近距离看着国政的睡颜。“国政，你一定赶快好起来！不然我怎么办？”知道了国政为他辛苦而做的那些事后，纪夫更觉内疚不已。</p><p>昏睡的国政没有任何回应。纪夫心痛地抽泣起来，哽咽地道：“国政……怎么都不告诉我啊？害我还一直埋怨你……”</p><p>纪夫老是埋怨国政对他不够细心，不够关心。现在回想起来，其实国政表现爱的方式虽然沉默无声，但真的很感动人心呢！</p><p>瞧纪夫被感动得稀里哗啦的模样，米国摇了摇头，道：“喂，别哭了。赶紧打起精神来，国政就交给你照顾了。可要帮我看着他，就全靠你咯！”</p><p>纪夫欣然地接受这个任务。“放心吧，米国学长！我一定会好好照顾国政的，直到他完全痊愈康复为止！”</p><p>他绝对不会逃避责任的。纪夫暗暗发誓，他一定要尽自己最大的努力，好好照料国政。纪夫把头窝在国政的肩颈间，细嗅着国政的气味。</p><p>“国政，你一定要快点好起来哦！”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政迷迷糊糊地转醒，只觉得头痛欲裂，全身的肌肉和骨头都酸疼不已。</p><p>“唔嗯……”国政动作迟缓地撑起自己的身体，坐起身后他环视周围一眼，发现昏暗的室内里只有他一人。</p><p>奇怪，我到底怎么了？现在是什么时间啊？怎么没人叫我起床？</p><p>当瞥见床边小桌上的一盆清水和布巾后，国政忍不住皱起眉头。他伸手摸了摸自己的额头和后颈，只觉得自己的皮肤微微发烫，还布满湿粘的汗水。国政感到自己的呼吸也不是很顺畅，总觉得自己的五脏六腑都罢工似的，浑身不舒服。那种不痛快的感觉，让国政感到十分讨厌。</p><p>“咳咳……”不舒服地轻咳几声，国政忍着身体的不适，摇摇晃晃地想要走下床。可是才刚站起身，就觉得昏沉的脑袋搅得他的视线都模糊了。头重脚轻的他，站都站不稳，得扶着小桌才能勉强支撑着自己的身体，不让自己倒下。国政一脸痛苦地蹲下身子，把头向身后的床靠去。</p><p>他这是怎么了……？貌似好久都不曾有这样的感觉了。</p><p>就在国政闭目养神之际，一道开门声在耳边响起，还伴随着纪夫熟悉的嚷嚷声。</p><p>“国政，你醒啦！现在觉得怎样了？你怎么坐在地上啊？”纪夫立刻奔向国政，激动地把国政抱个满怀。“你终于醒了。妳知道吗？我真的好担心你呢！”</p><p>还处在适应阶段的国政毫无预警地被纪夫这么一撞，只觉得头昏眼花的，不适的感觉更觉得明显了。</p><p>好吵！这个笨猫到底在搞什么啊？<br/>国政咬牙，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼纪夫。</p><p>无奈纪夫完全处在兴奋状态，根本没有察觉国政此刻的心理状态。忽然，昏暗的室内瞬间变得明亮。有人把房间的灯光都打开了。</p><p>“米国学长，国政他醒了耶！”纪夫喜极而泣，依旧赖在国政的怀里不肯离去。</p><p>国政一脸地不耐烦，直直地盯着那个喋喋不休的纪夫。<br/>好吵……在病人的面前大声嚷嚷是不对的行为。怎么纪夫这小子就从没学过吗？</p><p>被吵得头又痛的国政无力用手捂住额头，只想图个耳根清净之地好好静养。</p><p>米国将一切看进眼里，无奈地叹了口气。他不忙不徐地走到国政那里，然后用手像拎小鸡一样，把纪夫从国政身上移开。</p><p>“给我安静点！”米国撇撇嘴角。“你没看到国政已经被你吵得受不了了吗？”</p><p>“哦。”纪夫不敢造次，马上住了嘴。</p><p>国政重重地叹了一口气，认命道：“算了，他也不是故意的。”</p><p>“现在觉得怎样？”在米国的帮助下，国政慢慢地站起身，然后坐到了床上。</p><p>不等国政回答，纪夫心急地追问。“国政，会不会觉得很难受？需要不要去看医生啊？还是，你的肚子饿不饿？要不要吃点东西补充体力？”</p><p>国政没有说话，只是摇了摇头当作回答。纪夫一脸担心，赶紧用手背试探国政的额头温度，然后又摸摸国政的颈项和手。“皮肤都还发烫呢！看来你的烧还没有完全退，要不吃点东西什么的，然后再吃退烧药吧！”</p><p>“我没事。”看见纪夫紧张的模样，国政只觉得好笑。他歪头瞥了那盆水和布巾一眼，问道：“是你照顾我的？”</p><p>纪夫毫不犹豫点点头。“嗯！还有米国学长和小白学长喔！你不晓得，你昏迷的时候，我们大家有多担心你。”</p><p>“我昏迷？”国政顿了顿，道：“现在几点了？我睡了多久？”</p><p>看了看腕表，纪夫回答。“时间已经是晚上八点十分了。”</p><p>“晚上了？”他竟然睡了一整天？可是，怎么好像怎样都睡不饱的感觉。<br/>国政全身乏力地躺回床上。“好累……”</p><p>“国政。”纪夫立刻跳上床，呆在国政的身边。“还很不舒服吗？”</p><p>米国忍不住出声道：“先起来，吃喝点东西，等吃了药再睡。”</p><p>“好困，别吵。让我继续睡。”国政把纪夫推开，然后翻过身，困倦地卷缩在床上一角。</p><p>“唉……”米国发出一声长叹。</p><p>“国政，你就听米国学长的话嘛~你这样子是不行的。不吃药的话，身体又怎么会好呢？要是病情又加重了，那可怎么办啊？国政！”纪夫不死心的继续在国政耳边叨念，希望国政可以改变心意。</p><p>“你很吵耶！”国政哑声地怒斥。</p><p>“我不管！就算你嫌我吵，我还是要继续说。我就是要说到你吃药为止！要不要你的病怎么会好呢？国政！起来，你快点起来！”纪夫弯着腰站在床上，使劲儿地想要将国政拉起来。</p><p>“别烦我！”国政被吵得不耐烦，却因体力有限，连跟纪夫对抗的气力都没了。</p><p>“国政，起来！你快点起来！起来、起来、起来！别睡了啦！不吃药的话，身体怎么会好？你别让我们大家担心了，好不好？国政，快点起来啦！”纪夫也开始有些动怒了，这个国政真像个顽固的石头，怎么都说不通。</p><p>苦无对策的纪夫灵机一动，向旁边的米国求援。<br/>“米国学长，你快帮我劝劝国政嘛！他比较听你的话！”</p><p>只见米国摇摇头，一副事不关己的模样。米国作无辜状，摊了摊手，道：“抱歉，我无能为力。你自己看着办呀！药我都放在客厅的桌上了，等会儿你负责去拿给国政吃。对了，吃药前一定要记得吃点东西，别空肚子服药。”说完话，他慢条斯理地退出房间，还不忘把门关上。</p><p>“咦？米国学长、米国学长，你别跑嘛！真是的，当哥哥的怎么可以这么不负责任的啊？”纪夫呼出一口气，重拾魄力，打定主意要继续缠着国政，直到国政愿意乖乖吃药为止！</p><p>“国政，别睡了！快点起来吃药了！”</p><p>当类似的话语喊了N次后，原本想采取无视态度的国政，也忍不住生气回喊。<br/>“别吵了！让我安静的睡一觉，也不行吗？我现在可是病人咧！”</p><p>“又不是不让你睡觉！不过现在吃药比较重要啊！你就先吃了药再睡，不行啊？”纪夫不管三七二十一，决定继续使出他最擅长的缠功。“斑目国政，你最好现在马上起来吃东西吃药，不让我是绝对不会让你好好休息睡觉的！”</p><p>国政被气得说不出话来了，他推开纪夫，然后用力地扯回被单往自己身上盖。纪夫的意志力顽强，可就不会就这么算的了。就这样，吵吵闹闹的戏码持续了大约十五分钟后，体力虚弱的国政终于败下阵来，输给了拥有惊人毅力的纪夫，最后只好乖乖妥协起身。</p><p>坐在客厅沙发上跟藤原白传简讯的米国，对见到国政走出房门的举动并不意外。好像米国早就料到国政一定会出来找食物填饱肚子然后吃药一样。纪夫矮小的身影在开放式的厨房忙东忙西的，国政懒得理会纪夫，径自走到米国的身边坐下。原本是想好好休息一下，只是没料到还是不能如国政所愿。</p><p>只听米国用蛮不在乎地语气，丢下让人恼火的一句。“早知如此，何必当初。” 米国天生喜欢奚落别人，那不饶人的尖牙利嘴毒辣无比，也不是这一两天的事了。若是平时的国政，一定会耐不住脾气，跟米国唇枪舌剑一番，非得要用言语调侃攻击米国的痛处才肯罢手。不过现在的国政气虚体弱不说，连仅存的体力都用在刚才跟纪夫对战的过程中。所以国政此刻已经没有多余的气力去招惹米国了。算了，今天就让米国稍微占上风好了，就当作我这个病人的施舍。偶尔来施行孔融让梨的好精神，应该也不错吧？</p><p>但不管怎么说，总不能让米国那小子太过得意。<br/>“你不说话没人当你是哑巴。”非得要小小的刺激一下米国才会甘愿。</p><p>米国耸耸肩，自顾自的继续滑手机。</p><p>国政重重地叹了口气。<br/>怎么他这个病人，当得也太悲惨了。好歹病人也该有一点什么特权的吧？</p><p>国政貌似不适地轻咳几声，觉得喉咙深处总是痒痒地。头顶上的脑袋也异常沉重，老是昏昏沉沉的，搞得他头昏眼花，浑身不痛快，也没能好好的休息。国政觉得心情郁闷，胸口处也闷闷地，不舒服极了。</p><p>国政全身不自在地缩起长脚，侧躺在沙发上。米国看了一眼抵在自己大腿处的脚，禁不住摇摇头。“喂，好好地坐一会儿也不行啊？起来，别睡了。”</p><p>“好辛苦……”国政有气无力地说，连眼睛都懒得睁开了。</p><p>“废话，生病时会觉得舒服才怪！”米国没好气地冷哼。</p><p>国政没有搭话，迷迷糊糊地好像真又睡过去了。米国见状，用手轻轻推了国政的手臂几下。“国政啊！喂！”</p><p>“嗯……干嘛？”细如蚊蚁低喃的声音，片刻后，又没回应了。</p><p>拿着刚加热的牛奶和一些小点心走来客厅的纪夫一看见国政的睡颜后，焦虑地把手上的托盘放到桌上，然后开始发挥自己的独特专长，继续用大嗓门噪音攻击国政。</p><p>“国政，怎么才一下子而已又睡觉了？你别睡了，赶紧起来啦！快点！别睡了啦！你还没有吃药咧！”纪夫用尽全身之力想要拉起国政，无奈弱小的他力气不足，敌不过国政沉重的身子重量。</p><p>“国政！快点起来！”纪夫凑在国政的耳边大喊。</p><p>睡到一半的国政吓得睁眼，然后一脸痛苦地看着纪夫。<br/>“天啊，怎么又来了？”</p><p>有谁能救救他啊？<br/>国政在心中诚心祷告。这样下去的话，他就快受不了了啦！</p><p>“国政，快点起来吃药啦！你怎么就这么不听话啊？”化身保姆的纪夫还在碎碎念个不停。</p><p>一旁看着的米国也忍不住嘴角抽搐，露出错愕的表情。瞧瞧，这不是标准的自作自受吗？谁让他家国政脑子不正常，专挑上这只先祖回神的？既然如此，他一定会好好为国政默哀的。</p><p>“我错了。求你别再念了，我的头就快要爆炸了！”国政痛苦地抱头哀求。不自觉地往米国那里靠过去。难得的示弱，向自家老哥开口求救。“米国救我！”</p><p>米国无声叹息，轻声道：“人是你自己选的，你就好好安息吧！”<br/>所以说嘛~选老婆可是一门很重要的学问。把纪夫拿来比对一下他家亲爱的小白，就知道差别是多么的明显了。简直是天壤之别嘛~一个天，一个地的。</p><p>“斑目米国！”得不到声援帮助，反而被落井下石的国政忍不住大喊。</p><p>“国政，吃药了！国政！！！”纪夫也提高了声量。<br/>就这样，客厅变成了混乱的战场，吵杂声不绝于耳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 醉酒惹的祸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在纪夫的悉心照料和爱心叮咛下，国政的病在短短的两天内已经好得七七八八了。这种以惊人速度在恢复的状态，也让米国和国政很是傻眼。比较过往的记录，以国政这种不生病则已，一生病就轰动全家的案例来看，这次能康复得这么神速，可以全都算是纪夫的功劳。</p><p>劳苦功高的纪夫功不可没，所以在米国的提醒下，为了答谢纪夫，国政想到了另类的致谢方式。</p><p>“喂，今天晚上和米国他们一起到外头吃晚餐。”国政趴在床上写功课，头也不抬的对着纪夫说道。</p><p>跨坐在国政腰际的纪夫听了之后，乖巧地应了一声。歪头想了想，纪夫好奇地问：“今天是不是什么特别的日子呀？”要不然怎么会突然提议一起出去吃饭？</p><p>“不是。只是米国说好久都没一起出门吃晚餐了，所以想趁今晚聚一聚，联络下感情。”国政惯有的冷淡调调，完全没有上下起伏的音调，根本听不出任何情绪。</p><p>纪夫低声‘哦’了一声，却还是觉得纳闷不已。他觉得国政的回答听起来也太奇怪了。他们确实很久都没有一起吃晚餐了，毕竟小白学长有孕了之后就一直乖乖地呆在家里安胎，而国政和米国两兄弟都忙着打工。不过，他们四个人虽然各忙各的，但可以说是天天都见得着面。哪还需要这么特地外出吃晚餐培养感情啊？</p><p>把所有的疑问和困惑都收埋在心底，纪夫并没有问出口。反正那也不是什么重要的问题，纪夫也没什么在乎。相反的，纪夫露出欣喜的笑容，脑袋里思考的都是今晚的小聚会。</p><p>出外头吃晚餐啊……还蛮期待的说！<br/>仔细回想一下，纪夫发现自己已经好久没有和国政一起外出了。这阵子不是去学校，就是忙着功课的事情。今晚总算能好好放松一下了。</p><p>“国政，今晚的聚餐也能算是……约会吧？”真是越想越兴奋！</p><p>约会？<br/>国政放下手上的功课，微微转过身，以手肘撑住床用斜躺的姿势看着发痴模样的纪夫。</p><p>“我们……好久都没有一起出去玩了……”纪夫红着脸颊，害羞的神情令他看起来格外可爱。</p><p>“那你就把今晚的聚餐当作是约会吧！”这还不简单嘛？</p><p>“如果可以只有我们两个人的约会，那就更棒了！”</p><p>国政伸长手臂扣住纪夫的腰际，将纪夫拉向自己。纪夫重心不稳地倒在床上，怔怔地盯着压在自己身上的国政。</p><p>“你喜欢跟我单独在一起？”国政用他低沉微哑的嗓音问。</p><p>“喜欢。超级喜欢的！”说完话，纪夫敛下眼睫，紧张得轻咬唇瓣。国政灼热的目光像是随时都能将他燃烧一样。</p><p>“我知道了。”国政轻声说。</p><p>知道？知道什么？<br/>纪夫傻愣愣地看着国政，完全不知道国政指的是什么事情。</p><p>看出纪夫的疑惑，国政轻捏纪夫的粉嫩脸颊。“那晚上，我们就去约会吧！”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说约会。就你跟我，我们两个人。”</p><p>“那米国学长和小白学长……”</p><p>“别管他们了。”</p><p>“那怎么行啊！”纪夫的脸皱成一团，看起来非常烦恼。</p><p>“不是你说喜欢跟我单独相处的吗？”</p><p>“可是，既然你都跟米国学长他们说好了，那当然不能突然间反悔。”做人怎么可以随随便便食言啊？这太不符合他圆谷纪夫的作风了！</p><p>国政轻叹了一声，道：“那你究竟想怎样？”一下子说要和他两个人独处，现在又不乐意了。</p><p>“我们还是一起跟米国学长他们去吃晚餐吧！”</p><p>“随便，你高兴就好。”国政意兴阑珊地把纪夫推到一旁，继续专注于功课上。</p><p>“怎么了？”是错觉吗？怎么感觉国政心情不好啊？</p><p>“别吵，我要做功课。”厚实的大掌毫不怜香惜玉地拍向纪夫的脸。</p><p>可怜的纪夫拼命地挣扎了好几秒，才终于成功逃离魔掌的逼害。<br/>什么嘛……怎么突然间又变脸了。刚才明明还好好的，不是吗？</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>晚餐时间，他们四人齐聚在米国打工的居酒屋里。<br/>预定的角落位置不受他人干扰，是个不错且适合聊天的座位。</p><p>“米国学长，今天你怎么突然这么好兴致，还说要一起出来联络感情啊？”津津有味地吃着晚餐的纪夫好奇的发问。</p><p>“联络感情？我？”米国摸不着头脑的反问。“你在说什么啊？怎么喝酒的人是我和国政，醉的人却是你。”纪夫明明连一滴酒都还没喝到，不是吗？</p><p>“我才没醉！”纪夫据理力争道：“今天的晚餐，不是米国学长提议的吗？国政说是你要我们全部人出来培养感情……”</p><p>怎么越说越奇怪了？<br/>米国斜眼瞪了坐在对边的国政一眼。<br/>“喂，你到底是怎样跟纪夫说的啊？”</p><p>“重要吗？”国政自顾自的继续喝酒吃饭，懒理米国和纪夫。</p><p>这时候，藤原白略带惊讶的语气，对着纪夫说：“难道国政没有告诉你吗？今天的晚餐，是国政提议的，为的是要谢谢纪夫你这些日子辛苦照料。所以说，纪夫可是今晚的主角哦！”</p><p>“咦？”竟然有这么一回事？可是为什么他什么都不知道，也根本就没听国政说过。“可是国政明明就说是米国学长……”</p><p>国政适时的出声打断纪夫未说完的话，道：“够了，给我闭嘴，安静的吃饭。”真是的，都不知道纪夫怎么就这么喜欢说话。连吃饭的时候，那把口都不得闲。</p><p>“国政，小白学长说的，是真的吗？”纪夫问。</p><p>国政没有理他，继续吃着自己的食物。</p><p>米国却笑了，道：“得了。纪夫，别纠结在那种小问题上了。你瞧，国政害羞了。你要再继续追问下去，说不定就有人要恼羞成怒了。”</p><p>“欸？”纪夫继续发愣中。</p><p>藤原白会意地发出浅笑，见国政送了几记白眼给米国，藤原白轻拍米国的手，示意他噤声。“米国，嘘。”</p><p>米国无所谓的耸耸肩。“算了，我才懒得理他。哪，你多吃点。怎么最近又瘦了？”说着，米国又夹了一些菜给藤原白。</p><p>“谢谢。”藤原白郁闷地低头，那突出来的小腹日益明显，让他感到懊恼不已。“我明明就是长胖了好不好。”</p><p>“小白学长，你肚里的宝宝，几个月了啊？”不管怎么说，纪夫总觉得男人能怀孕实在是非常令人震撼的事情。虽然已经渐渐接受了这个事实，不过心里头还是很是好奇。看到藤原白的肚子慢慢地变大，纪夫就更难以掩饰自己的好奇心。</p><p>“这个啊……算算日子，应该也有四个月多了吧！”</p><p>“那个……我可不可以摸一摸啊？”纪夫胆怯地弱弱提问。说真的，他好奇死了。</p><p>藤原白瞄了身边的米国一眼后，才点头应允。米国的占有欲很强，不仅仅是对他，当然还包括他肚子里的孩子。既然纪夫想要摸摸，藤原白自然是不反对啦！就是担心身边的米国会吃醋罢了。不过见米国别过脸，什么话也没说，算是默许了。</p><p>得到了藤原白的首肯，纪夫放下筷子，也管不着吃了一半的食物，立刻蹦蹦跳跳的跑到藤原白的身旁。藤原白牵起纪夫的小手，将纪夫的手引到自己的小腹。纪夫摊开的手掌紧贴着藤原白的腹部，脸上挂着惊喜的笑容。</p><p>“哇，感觉好神奇。”纪夫眨了眨大眼，像小孩般单纯的笑让国政不自觉露也软化了僵硬的面部表情。</p><p>“宝宝，你要乖乖的长大。等多几个月，我们就能见面了哦！”纪夫轻声地说，还调皮的轻轻搓揉藤原白的腹部。藤原白闻言忍俊不住，可是笑容还未荡漾开来，就禁不住被腹内抽痛的感觉吓了一跳。藤原白闷哼一声，全身僵硬着，不敢随意妄动。</p><p>察觉到藤原白的异样，米国立刻表示关心。“小白，怎么了？”</p><p>纪夫也吓了好一大跳，立刻抽离自己的手。<br/>“小白、小白学长……你的肚子，刚刚动了……”</p><p>藤原白深呼吸，轻靠着米国，道：“没事。只是感觉肚子刚才痛了一下，现在不会了。可能是宝宝听见了纪夫说的话，感觉很兴奋吧！”</p><p>米国怜爱地用手轻轻摸着藤原白的脸。“没事就好。他最好是乖乖的呆着，不然等见面时，我一定要他好看！”哼！胆敢欺负他的藤原白，管他是谁，米国都绝对不会允许！因为藤原白只可以是他一个人的，当然也只能被他米国欺负而已。</p><p>“你又胡说什么了。”藤原白笑叹了声。米国就这点太孩子气了，不过他的心里却甜滋滋的。</p><p>一直沉默不语的国政，立刻把纪夫给拉回座位。<br/>“没事找事。你还是安静地吃你的东西好，别去捣乱了。”</p><p>“我才没有捣乱。”纪夫不满地出声抗议。</p><p>“闭嘴，吃饭！”国政沉着脸，继续吃着食物。</p><p>纪夫不爽地瞪了国政几眼，然后才心不甘情不愿的继续吃饭。藤原白和米国面面相觑，心想这个国政和纪夫这对也太令人担忧了。</p><p>古怪的晚餐气氛持续了好一阵子，直到风向性格的纪夫发现另一个吸引他全副注意力的事物后，事情终有了转机。</p><p>“米国学长，你和国政喝的酒，是什么味道的啊？”看着那琥珀色的液体，纪夫总觉得好奇极了。</p><p>“你自己试试不就知道了？”米国随手开了新的一瓶酒，放到了纪夫的面前。这摆明是极大的引诱嘛~ 纪夫眨了眨水汪汪的大眼，有些担心地说道：“法定的喝酒年龄是……”</p><p>“想喝就喝，哪来这么多废话？”米国抱着恶作剧的心态，怂恿道：“试试吧！没关系，不会出事的。”</p><p>国政忍不住皱起眉头，喝斥道：“喂，不要教坏他！”</p><p>藤原白也露出担忧的表情。“米国，还是不要啦！纪夫都没喝过酒，万一出了什么事……”</p><p>“我们几个都在场，他能出什么事啊？就算真的喝醉也没问题，让国政扛他回家不就得了。”</p><p>“这么说也是。”藤原白想了想，好像也没什么大不了的。</p><p>“真的可以吗？其实我自己也好想试一试……”纪夫很好奇，国政和米国时常在喝的这个，到底是什么味道呢？</p><p>“事先说明，你要是喝醉的话，你自己看着办。我是绝对不会理你的，更别指望我会背你回家。”国政老大不爽到极点。哼！这个米国就是老爱作弄人，明眼人都看得出米国是抱着看戏的心态准备看笑话。至于是看谁的笑话呢？用不着想也知道是故意冲着他来的。</p><p>被国政这样泼冷水，纪夫禁不住瞪了国政一眼。亏米国学长和小白学长都说今天的晚餐聚会是国政特地要感谢纪夫而设的。怎么感觉完全和事实不符啊？纪夫感觉自己比较像是来受气的，罪魁祸首自然指的是国政那家伙。</p><p>“不用你担心，就算真的喝醉了，也不用你管！”纪夫赌气似的冷哼一声，在冲动下鼓起的勇气接近破表状态，纪夫拿起那瓶盛满酒的瓶子，毫不犹豫地抬头，大口大口地将酒水一样而尽。</p><p>见到纪夫那么英勇且豪迈的喝酒法，在场的三人石化版的均是一愣，甚至来不及回过神阻止冲动的纪夫。仅在几秒的时间内，纪夫一口气饮完了整瓶酒。</p><p>“纪、纪夫……你还好吧？”藤原白满脸错愕。</p><p>只见纪夫重重地呼出口气，还打了个酒嗝。<br/>“我……喝完了耶！”他憨憨的笑了，露出满足又傻气十足的笑。</p><p>谁都知道你喝完了。问题的重点是：纪夫，有哪个初学者像你这样喝酒的吗？<br/>国政的眼角抽搐，心里头想的只有那么一件事。</p><p>“呃……纪夫啊，你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”米国良心发现的询问。</p><p>“米国学长，你要说话就说话，怎么一直动来动去啊？” </p><p>听见这样的回答，米国突然有种大难临头的感觉。</p><p>“小白学长，你有双胞胎兄弟吗？为什么我看到两个你啊？奇怪……”</p><p>“纪夫，你还好吧？”藤原白也开始担心了。</p><p> “等等，我去找点柠檬还是茶之类的给纪夫醒酒。” 好吧，米国知错了。</p><p>“喂！给我清醒点！”就算真的喝完了整瓶，也不至于醉得那么快吧？</p><p>“国政……”纪夫用手指指着国政的鼻子，接着破口大骂道：“你这混蛋！我讨厌你！”</p><p>国政一脸震惊地瞪着那个颇有借酒行凶意图的纪夫。“你在胡说什么！”</p><p>“谁让你每次都欺负我……你是坏人！坏人！”纪夫又打了个酒嗝，然后‘啪’的一声，倒在桌子上。</p><p>“纪夫、纪夫！醒醒啊！你还好吗？”藤原白立刻奔到纪夫身边，担心地查探纪夫的状况。</p><p>国政沉着一张脸，心情不爽到极点。</p><p>“这怎么办啊？”藤原白急得如热锅上的蚂蚁，焦虑地四处张望。“米国怎么那么久还不回来……”</p><p>“别理他。是他自找的！”国政冷哼一声，铁了心打算撒手不管了。</p><p>“国政，你……”藤原白的话还没有说完，原本趴在桌子上的纪夫，又好像清醒过来了。只见纪夫猛然坐起身子，除了那因酒精作祟而红通通的脸外，他状似正常的继续指着国政开骂。</p><p>“斑目国政，你到底把我当什么了！总是对我忽冷忽热的，我受够了！”纪夫的言语清晰有条有理，这模样又不像是醉酒了。</p><p>国政莫名其妙被人指名道姓飙骂，心情怎么可能好得了。国政正要发飙之时，米国恰巧拿着扭干的热面巾还有一杯热茶回来了。</p><p>“哪，快给他擦擦脸!”米国把手上的杯子放在桌上，然后将面巾递给国政。</p><p>“不要！祸是你惹的，自己搞定。”国政一口回绝。</p><p>米国纳闷地把头转向藤原白，只见藤原白难为情地拼命跟米国打眼色。</p><p>“国政，我讨厌你。讨厌你……”说完话，纪夫又‘咚’地一声倒地不起。</p><p>看着不省人事的纪夫，米国和藤原白无奈地交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“喂，你真不管他啊？”米国忍不住唤了国政一声。</p><p>国政轻叹了几口气，又瞄了瞄那个酒后失态的纪夫，心情很不是滋味。</p><p>就在米国和藤原白以为国政什么都不想理的时候，国政却在米国准备扛起纪夫之时插手阻止。“我来吧！”</p><p>国政黑着一张脸，默默地把纪夫扛在肩上，然后头也不回地向门口走去。</p><p>“唉……怎么会搞成这样啊？”米国气闷极了。</p><p>藤原白摇了摇头，道：“谁让你怂恿纪夫喝酒。”</p><p>“也不能全怪我啊！我怎么知道他的酒量这么差，连酒品也烂成这样！”</p><p>“算了，我们把帐结一结回家吧！”藤原白无奈的叹了一口气。<br/>真是的，现在可怎么办才好？真希望纪夫不要再随便胡言乱语了，天晓得被惹怒的国政会作出什么可怕的事情来。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>回家的路上，昏黄的街灯将国政和纪夫的影子拉得长长的。纪夫倒在国政的背上，眼睛虽然紧闭着，嘴里却还是说着细细碎碎句子，叨念个没完没了。国政听着纪夫说的话，脸色是越来越沉，摆明写着生人勿近。</p><p>“国政……坏人、讨厌你。你喜欢我……你不喜欢我……你骂我……每次都骂我……骂我……”</p><p>“给我闭嘴！”虽然明知道纪夫现在根本什么都听不进去，可是国政却还是无法克制自己的脾气，大声的下达命令。</p><p>“不要！”纪夫毫无预警地丢出两个字，让国政都为之错愕。</p><p>敢情那个赖在他背上的纪夫，难道是清醒的吗？</p><p>“你到底是真的醉，还是假的醉啊？”国政不得不开始怀疑了。</p><p>“混蛋！每天只会命令我。叫我往东，叫我往西。这个不可以，那个不可以……训练、训练、功课、功课……我不喜欢。我不要……我不要……”纪夫突然嚎嚎大哭起来。</p><p>“喂！你又发什么酒疯？叫你闭嘴，听见了没？吵死人了！”</p><p>“你看，你又骂我！我讨厌你！只会骂我！一点也不像英国，他对我超好的……他都不会骂我的……我好想他哦……就算我很笨，做了蠢事，他都只会笑笑说：没关系。然后帮我……你却只会骂我笨……说我不够努力……”</p><p>国政高大的身影停住了脚步，僵着的身体就这样静静地伫立在那里。</p><p>“你要我为你生孩子……要我训练、要我读书……可是全都不是为了我好，你只是为了你自己而已。你从来不关心我要什么！国政，我讨厌你！讨厌你！”纪夫胡乱地挣动身体，七手八脚地乱推乱打一通，发泄式地想要把所有委屈都一次过都清除干净。</p><p>也不知究竟能过了多长时间，半醉半醒的纪夫哭花了脸，打累了之后便迷迷糊糊地趴在国政的肩上呼呼大睡。</p><p>“呆在我身边有那么痛苦吗？”国政轻声问。</p><p>“嗯唔……”纪夫轻挪身体，寻找更舒适的睡姿。</p><p>“就那么喜欢英国吗？”国政又问。</p><p>纪夫轻咳了几声，慢条斯理地哑声道：“喜…欢……”</p><p>国政的心猛然一沉，脑袋嗡嗡作响，瞬间失去了思考能力。国政沉浸在自己的思绪里，略过了纪夫未完的话语。</p><p>“…国政……”</p><p>良久后，一道声音从身后响起，终把国政飘远的思绪拉了回来。<br/>“干嘛呆站在这里？怎么了？”米国携同藤原白一起走了过来。</p><p>“没事。”国政闷闷地应了一声，然后迈开长腿，加快脚步直奔回家。</p><p>“那小子怎么了？”米国望着国政的背影，忍不住问道。</p><p>“该不会是纪夫乱说什么了吧？他醉成那样，说不定无心闯了什么祸自己也不知道。”藤原白忧心忡忡。</p><p>“若真那样，也只能算他倒霉了。”米国真的不是故意的。要是知道纪夫的酒品会这么差，打死他都不会让纪夫沾一滴酒。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>好不容易把醉酒的纪夫丢上床，国政迫不及待地立刻冲去洗澡。此刻的国政，需要绝对的冷静。冰冷的水从花洒喷出淋在身上，国政咬牙忍住内心的狂躁与不安。</p><p>国政回想着之前在老家英国对纪夫的特别关心，还有纪夫和英国如老友般的亲昵互动，心里头越想越气。国政也不知道他究竟是在气什么？可是他压抑不住那起伏的情绪，心里满是怒气。国政想起那个与自己同样拥有豹之魂现的同父异母弟弟—英国。</p><p>“可恶……我竟然完全没有发觉。你们是什么时候开始的呢？”<br/>国政重重地一拳打在墙上，发出的沉闷声响，淹没在潺潺流水声中。</p><p>米国的房间里，米国和藤原白相拥地倒在雪白的大床上。正想准备关灯入睡之际，放在床边小桌的手机毫无预警地发出清脆的响声。</p><p>“这么晚了会是谁啊？”藤原白微微皱眉，疲累的翻了个身。</p><p>米国没有搭话，只是伸出长臂，然后胡乱地摸索一阵后，终于拿到了他的手机。按下通话键，米国懒洋洋地唤了一声。“老爸，你知道日本现在几点吗？三更半夜的，不要打来吓人。”</p><p>藤原白听见米国唤出的称呼后，立刻精神大振。藤原白揽着米国的腰际，然后紧贴着米国，想要贴近话筒听清那头儿的人说些什么。米国习惯性地搂紧藤原白，继续说着电话。</p><p>“什么？真的假的？”</p><p>听不清楚谈话内容的藤原白皱着眉头，心里头好奇极了。究竟在说些什么啊？</p><p>“可以不要吗？让他住酒店吧！我和国政都已经住惯了，突然多了个人会很不习惯的!”</p><p>停顿了一会儿，米国又气急败坏地说道：“可是他是个男人！”</p><p>然后另一头的人不知说了什么话安抚，米国终于肯退让一步了。<br/>“好，就两个星期。要是你们不来接他，我就把他抨出去！”</p><p>语毕，米国挂断了电话，心情不佳地跟藤原白埋怨道。<br/>“真不晓得老爸他们是怎么想的。明明知道我讨厌男人的嘛，还硬要把英国塞过来托我和国政看顾。这里就两间房间，到时我就让英国跟国政睡好了。省得我哪天梦游，一时错手宰了他都不知道。”</p><p>“英国？他要过来住？”藤原白闻言又是一愣。</p><p>“对啊！老爸他们说打算让英国出国留学，不过英国好像并没有这个打算。所以老板娘建议老爸他们先慢慢说服英国，之后再让英国自己做决定。老爸他们下个月会因公事要回国一趟，到时打算才提早过来把英国接走。因为我们这里比老家那里的地理位置更方便老爸他们，所以他们想让英国过来暂住一些日子。”</p><p>“原来如此。”藤原白恍然大悟的点点头。</p><p>也对，要是英国过来的话，对米国来说，某些程度上确实会制造出许多问题。</p><p>“你先睡吧！我去把这消息告诉国政。”米国替藤原白拉上被单，然后起身找国政去了。</p><p>国政呆坐在床上，愣愣地看着纪夫的熟睡中的睡颜，不自觉又回想起方才纪夫说的每句话。人家都说酒醉三分醒，那纪夫说的，很有可能是实话吧！</p><p>唉……我真的比英国差很多吗？</p><p>忽地，轻轻地敲门声在不远处响起，然后米国迳自打开了房门，大刺刺地走了进来。</p><p>“半夜梦游啊？”国政劈头就说。</p><p>“去你的！又不是雨季。就算真的梦游，我肯定去找小白，又不是自虐，找你个男人干嘛？”</p><p>米国的音量不小，不过睡得很沉的纪夫完全没有任何动静。</p><p>歪头瞥了纪夫一眼，米国心虚地道：“他还好吧？那个，刚才可不是我逼他喝的吖！不能全怪我。”</p><p>国政冷哼一声，没有多理那个话题。“说吧，找我什么事。”</p><p>这会儿，米国总算想起了正事。“哦，对了，老爸刚打电话来，说英国要过来住几天。”</p><p>“英国？！他来干嘛？”国政的激烈反应超出了米国的预料。</p><p>“你做么？反应这么大干嘛？”怪了!讨厌男人的他刚才听到这个消息都没有像国政这样激烈的反应呢！国政到底是怎么了？</p><p>国政沉着脸，道：“他要住多久？”为了什么原因过来，老实说国政真没兴趣知道。重点是，那家伙究竟准备住多久？</p><p>“两个星期。”</p><p>“两个星期？住那么久干嘛？”</p><p>“喂，你到底怎么了？那个人是英国咧！”真的是太奇怪了，怎么平时对自家兄弟都挺好的国政，会有这么反常的反应和态度啊？</p><p>“我当然知道他是英国。”就是因为他是英国，这一点，才更让国政感到生气。</p><p>察觉到不对劲的气味，米国关心的问。“国政？还好吗？”</p><p>“没事。你可以滚了，我要睡觉了。”国政不管三七二十一地躺回床上，然后把整颗脑袋埋进枕头底下。</p><p>米国纳闷地抓抓头，实在想不出个所以然。左思右想后，最大的可能性就是刚才自己怂恿纪夫喝酒的事情了。米国有些无奈，缓缓地开口道：“刚才的事，我真的不是故意的。我哪里知道纪夫那小子这么不能喝，酒量差就算了，酒品还这么烂。知道你生气，可是我真的不是故意的。”</p><p>见国政没有搭理他的打算，米国叹了口气，识趣道：“我回房了。”</p><p>待房间又恢复完全的宁静后，国政这才让头从枕头底下冒出来透透气，呼吸一下新鲜空气。国政偏过头，若有所思地凝视着纪夫好半晌。</p><p>也许，是时候让纪夫做选择了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 不速之客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>醉酒后隔天醒来的后遗症让纪夫头痛欲裂，有股冲动想把整颗脑袋都卸下来研究下到底是哪里出了问题。偌大的房间里只有纪夫一个人，纪夫看了看时钟的时间，早已经过了上学时间。看来今天只能旷课了。</p><p>“国政？”纪夫打开房门，对着空荡荡的房子心情显得有些低落。他低喃道：“米国学长他们都不在呢……”奇怪，大家怎么都不叫醒他呢？</p><p>纪夫走到开放式厨房那里，无意间瞥见了餐桌上的一个便当盒还有一张字条。</p><p>-给你的-</p><p>简单的三个字也没有任何署名，不过纪夫却会意的笑了。他知道这是国政准备给他的，心里头觉得惊喜又甜蜜。</p><p>“头好痛……我昨晚到底是怎样回到这里的啊？完蛋了，完全没有印象呢……看来喝酒真不是什么好事。”</p><p>叮咚——</p><p>咦？是幻听吗？</p><p>纪夫愣了一下，呆呆地看向不远处的大门。</p><p>叮咚——叮——咚——</p><p>是真实的声音。</p><p>“奇怪，这时间会是谁啊？”纪夫拖着缓慢的脚步走到了门边，然后小心翼翼地打开门。</p><p>“Surprise!”<br/>一道熟悉的声音伴随着精神奕奕的上扬语调，显示来人的好心情。</p><p>“英国！怎么会是你？！”纪夫惊呼道，兴奋的他因高兴而忘了身体的不适。</p><p>同一时间，英国因为见到开门的人是纪夫而显得惊讶。<br/>“纪夫？你怎么会在这里？我提早到了，但是我不知道要去哪里闲逛，所以过来碰碰运气。原本还以为哥哥他们都上学没有人在家，没想到竟然会遇见你。”</p><p>“他们好像都出门了耶。可能是上学去了吧！”纪夫难为情地接着说：“我今天睡迟了，所以错过了上学时间。”</p><p>“噢！真想不到纪夫你还会逃学呢！哈哈~”英国爽朗的笑声感染了纪夫。</p><p>“呵呵~我自己也没想到呢！”纪夫见英国的身后带着一个旅行箱，好奇地问道：“对了，你怎么会过来这里啊？还带着行李，该不会是想要离家出走吧？”</p><p>看到纪夫面露担忧，英国却决定卖关子不说实情，存心让纪夫担心就是了。只见英国还故意误导纪夫，道：“唉……被你发现了呢！其实啊，我遇上了一些问题。所以啊，想要逃家到哥哥他们这里暂住几天。”</p><p>“什么？究竟发生什么事了？看起来好严重哦……英国，你到底怎么了？不妨告诉我，看我能不能帮你。”纪夫一副兄弟有难，非力挺不可的义气让英国感到玩味至极。</p><p>英国那如沐春风的笑声飘荡进耳里，让纪夫的表情更添上一层困惑。<br/>“你笑什么？我是认真的！你每次都帮我，这一次你有难，就让我帮回你吧！”</p><p>“谢谢。纪夫，有你真好。”英国情不自禁地张开双臂，紧紧地揽着纪夫不放。</p><p>纪夫没有抗拒，只是担忧地继续游说。“相信我！如果可以的话，就让我帮你分担忧愁。”</p><p>英国没有说话，只是紧紧地抱着纪夫，脸上荡漾着最迷人的笑意。</p><p>就在这时，一道清冷的声音从后方传来。<br/>“你们在干什么。”本应是问句，却因为说话者那冰冷低沉的嗓音而变成了结结实实的陈述句。</p><p>“国政！”	“国政哥！”</p><p>英国和纪夫不约而同地望向声音来源，心情都是雀跃的。只可惜，他们的热情不仅没有感染国政，反而令国政脸上的表情添上几分阴霾。</p><p>国政瞄了一眼英国的随身行李，冷冷地道：“不是跟米国说好后天才过来的吗？怎么提早到了也没通知我们。”</p><p>早已习惯自家兄弟冷脸的英国没有费心的去察觉国政那浓烈的吃醋心态，只是一如往常地用一贯的调调跟国政闲话家常。英国扒了扒头发，语气里有些不好意思。“抱歉，我不是故意的。因为在老家那里一直被老板娘和大哥碎碎念，我才想要提早出来透透气的。”</p><p>国政无心去听英国的解释，一颗心悬在英国和纪夫那暧昧亲密的举动。英国的手还搭在纪夫的肩膀上，纪夫的手也很自然的搭在英国的腰际。那画面看起来着实太碍人眼了，让国政心神不宁的。</p><p>“还没抱够？”国政阴郁的脸色散发出危险的气息。</p><p>这会儿，英国总算察觉到一丝敌意了。敏锐的英国看见了国政涌现出来的魂现，这种强烈的气息是属于对猎物的支配欲。英国知道这是国政对他表达不满的方式，而目前能令国政生气的唯一事情就是，圆谷纪夫这个人。</p><p>英国下意识地立刻抽回自己的手，轻声地道歉。“对不起，哥哥。我不是故意的。”英国确实对纪夫存在特别的好感和幻想，但是自从知道纪夫是国政的猎物后，英国很是克制自己，从来都不曾想过要跟哥哥争夺纪夫。</p><p>不同于英国，纪夫那呆萌猫儿哪里可能体会得到国政的别有用心。只见纪夫自顾自的发问，道：“国政，你干嘛啊？怎么看起来这么凶？对了，你今天也没去上学吗？我醒来就没见到你们，还以为你们都去上学了。还有，你们怎么都不叫醒我啊？”</p><p>国政瞪了英国一眼，然后迳自越过纪夫他们走进家门，边道：“叫都叫不醒你，只好让你睡个够。”他刚才翘课去打工。只是到了工作的地方，心却留在家里。一心系着纪夫的他根本没有办法专心，只能请假早退了。只是国政没料到的是，一回来会见到英国和纪夫两人和乐融融相抱在一块儿的场景。要是早预见到会是这种情况，国政宁愿自己还呆在店里继续打工，眼不见为净。</p><p>“他干嘛？心情不好啊？”纪夫看着国政远去的背影，心情是复杂的。其实他有好多话想要问国政。比如说，昨晚的事情。他完全记不清楚昨晚喝酒后，到底发生了什么事。这让纪夫的心里感到十分不安。</p><p>“不知道。”英国小声地回答。但事实上，他说了谎。他是明白的，至少国政看他眼神里充满的杀气和怒意，都是冲着他来的。因为他做了令国政发火的事情，那就是与纪夫的互动过于亲密。</p><p>纪夫望了一眼英国的行李，然后自告奋勇地主动帮忙拿进屋。英国紧张地立刻劝阻，执意自己的东西自己拿。毕竟行李那么重，英国怎么好意思劳烦纪夫。不过固执的纪夫却还是不肯退让，越是被阻止，就越想要帮忙。就这样，他们两个人谁也不肯让谁，在门口僵持不下。</p><p>最后，看不过眼的国政终于忍不住出声了。<br/>“英国想拿就让他自己拿，你这只笨猫去瞎搅和什么！多事。”</p><p>闻言，英国和纪夫均是一愣。</p><p>最先回过神的纪夫早已习惯国政的冷言冷语，不甘示弱的回呛。<br/>“我是好心帮忙嘛！谁像你，都不过来帮忙！”</p><p>“嗯哼！”国政闷哼一声，实在不觉得一件行李有必要那么费力。“英国又不是小孩子，他有手有脚的，哪里需要你多事。瞧你那矮个子，力气也没别人大，小心帮倒忙！”</p><p>“臭国政！你到底是心情不好什么！一回来就没有好脸色给别人看！”纪夫忍不住怒吼，随即接话道：“还有，昨天是你送我回来的吗？我喝了酒，什么事都不记得了。应该没有发生什么特别事情吧？”</p><p>英国听了纪夫的话，顿时惊讶地抢白道：“咦？天哪，原来纪夫你也会喝酒的吗？”</p><p>纪夫红着脸，尴尬地点点头。“我昨天还是第一次喝酒呢！”</p><p>“真的吗？真看不出来你这个乖乖牌竟然还会喝酒。怎样？第一次喝酒的感觉如何？”</p><p>纪夫兴奋地点点头。“喝的时候，感觉好像还不赖。不过一觉睡醒来，就觉得头好痛哦!还一直感觉头晕脑胀，胸口也闷闷地，时不时还有想要呕吐的恶心感觉。”</p><p>“是哦？那你现在觉得怎样？还有觉得哪里不舒服吗？需不需要去看医生？”英国急切地表示关心。</p><p>“不用啦！谢谢你的关心，我想我休息一下就好了。”</p><p>国政正想要说些什么，听见英国和纪夫不间断的对话后，心情更是低落至谷底。英国和纪夫的互动好到让国政眼红妒忌。国政的心没来由地变成满腔怒火，急需找管道发泄。</p><p>被忽视存在感的国政回过头，怒视着那对喋喋不休对话的两人。过了好半晌，国政紧握的双拳终于松了开来。气闷郁结的国政快步地走回房间，然后‘碰’的一声，大力的甩上房门。</p><p>被巨响吓了一跳的俩人都很有默契地停止谈话，还往屋子里头看去。</p><p>“真是的！国政到底是怎么一回事啊？”纪夫闷闷不乐地说。</p><p>英国若有所思的低下头，然后轻声说：“抱歉，害得你们两个人闹到不愉快。”</p><p>“干嘛突然道歉？英国，这根本不关你的事！国政那个家伙的性格本来就很奇怪，你和他是兄弟，你认识他的时间比我还要长，没有理由不知道的啊！”纪夫无所谓的笑笑，道：“别理他了，等他自己想通了，就会变正常的。对了，快把行李搬进来吧！”</p><p>“哦。”英国抢先一步拉走自己的行李箱，不让纪夫有机会碰着。“还是让我来吧！不好意思麻烦你。”</p><p>“那好吧！英国，你打算住多久啊？还有，你一定要告诉我，你到底是遇上了什么样的麻烦，看我能不能帮你解决。”纪夫鸡婆的个性，势必追根究底，可不是三言两语就能够打发的。</p><p>“这么久没见到你，没想到纪夫还是一样这么有毅力呢！”英国笑言道:“每次看见纪夫，就让人感到特别开心有活力呢！”</p><p>“这是真的吗？”得到肯定的赞美和肯定，纪夫心里头的喜悦不言而喻。</p><p>“当然！”英国再次给予肯定的答案。“如果能够每天和纪夫在一起，生活一定是非常开心的！因为纪夫你是个人见人爱的开心果吖！”</p><p>“英国~ 谢谢你这么称赞我。我长这么大，会这样诚心称赞我的人，5根手指头数着都还有剩呢……”纪夫感动的仰头深呼吸，不让盈眶的泪水涌出来。“其实，我也很喜欢跟英国在一起喔！因为你就是个阳光的大男孩，热心助人又充满吸引力。”</p><p>偷偷从开启的门缝探出头的国政听见纪夫说的话，被翻搅得乱成一团的心更显得焦躁，一时间难以平复。国政恨死了自己的不争气，真不明白他为什么还需要躲在这里偷听外边他们的对话。明明心里在意得要命，却死要面子地不肯承认。</p><p>国政喜欢纪夫，这是个就连他自己都很清楚的事实。<br/>可是国政却不肯诚实的面对自己的心意。</p><p>国政拖着缓慢的步伐走到了墙边，他倚着墙，冷冷地望着纪夫脸上那灿烂的笑容。已经多久了呢？纪夫对着他的时候，脸上都没有出现过如此耀眼明亮自然的笑靥了。现在想起来，真的好怀念呢……国政看着纪夫的笑，幻想着此刻的纪夫是对着自己绽放这样动人的美丽笑意。</p><p>突然国政发出悲凉的笑。他笑自己的傻。对着他的时候，纪夫又怎么可能还会露出这样的笑容呢？一直以来，他带给纪夫的，大概也只有痛苦吧？</p><p>国政忘不了，昨晚醉酒后，纪夫说的每一句话，说的每一个字。那些听在其他人耳里的酒后疯言疯语，对国政来说，其实有另一种注释。</p><p>那些都是纪夫埋藏在心底的控诉，针对国政一个人的。<br/>国政感觉心空荡荡的，很空虚，很茫然。</p><p>“纪夫，我看你还是快点过去看看国政比较好。我担心他要是生气了，会让你为难。”英国好心的建议。他深知国政的性格，要是被人踩了尾巴，他铁定会气得跳脚，不会轻易就善罢甘休的。</p><p>“没关系啦，反正他动不动就生气的，我早习惯了。对了，既然要搬过来，这里就两间房间，你怎么办啊？要睡哪儿？”纪夫烦恼的说。</p><p>英国闻言忍不住笑出声来。“哎哟，我早就预备好当厅长了！突然间来打扰哥哥他们，我也很不好意思。”英国可不认为讨厌男人的米国会想要跟他同房，至于国政嘛，原本倒没有多大问题。不过依刚才的情况来看，英国可不认为国政会想要跟认定为自己情敌的弟弟同房共枕。反正寄人篱下，当几天厅长倒是无所谓的。天性随意的英国从不认为这会是一个问题，反正他都是乐天派，向来秉持着‘天塌下来当被盖’的精神过生活。</p><p>“哦，这样啊……”纪夫帮英国把门给关上。“那你刚才说遇上的麻烦，是怎么一回事啊？”</p><p>英国的脸色黯了下来，忧郁的眼神看起来有些悲伤。</p><p>察觉到英国的脸部变化，纪夫关心的追问。“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“我没事。”英国环视了周围一眼，道：“纪夫，别管我了，你去忙你的事。还有啊，你快去看看国政哥吧！别又跟他闹脾气了，看你们吵架我心里也不好受。”</p><p>“哎哟，他的人就那样子。每天都冷冰冰的，又难伺候！”纪夫忍不住碎碎念一番。“我一定是脑子不太清醒才会看上他。要不然，找个像你一样的人多好啊！又温柔又体贴。你们兄弟的性格也差太远了。如果国政他能有你的一半，那该多好啊！”</p><p>纪夫无心说的这番话听进国政的耳里显得刺耳极了。<br/>国政愤恨难平，从墙后走了出来，负气道：“我看你们两个人都这么合拍，不如就在一起算了。我无所谓。”语毕，国政大步地走向大门。</p><p>“国政哥？！”英国没料到国政会站在那里，自己也被吓了好一大跳。“纪夫无心的，你别生气。你误会我们了！国政哥！”</p><p>不理会身后的叫唤，气头上的国政根本懒理他们。</p><p>纪夫被国政突如其来的言语伤了自尊，生气的嚷嚷。“臭国政，你说什么？干嘛说得好像我和英国有一腿似的！你太过分了！怎么可以这样污蔑我们！话是我说的，你生气的话骂我一个人就好，干嘛要迁怒英国。他根本什么都做错什么！”</p><p>国政怒呛。“哼！你怎么那么肯定英国对你没有非分之想？他的心里是怎么想的，你又知道多少！”纪夫那呆头猫儿不清楚状况，可是他国政倒是看得清清楚楚的。从之前第一次带着纪夫回老家时，国政就已经发现英国对着纪夫存在非一般人的特殊情感了。</p><p>英国闻言一愣。他很清楚国政说的是实情。</p><p>还处在状况外的纪夫，拼命地据理力争。“国政，你越说越过分了。我要你道歉！我要你跟我和英国道歉！”</p><p>“哼！”国政冷哼一声，双拳因激动的情绪而紧握着。</p><p>“英国，你快说话啊！快跟国政说我们两个人清清白白的，根本不像他说的那样！国政那猪头必须为他说的话，对我们造成的伤害道歉！”纪夫心急地催促道。</p><p>英国却被逼得哑口无言，他无法欺骗自己的心，更无法欺瞒纪夫。尤其是在纪夫那诚恳的眼神下，他早已被盯得无地自容。“对不起，纪夫。我不想再骗你了。国政哥说的，并非全都是假的。我……喜欢你。”</p><p>“什么？！”纪夫完全被英国说的话怔住了。</p><p>没料到英国会这么诚实的说出口，国政自己也愣住了。</p><p>“可是……”英国焦急地跟国政解释一切。“国政哥，自从在老家那次我答应你不会再打纪夫的主意之后，我真的就没有跟纪夫继续联络了！所以你不能随便冤枉我们，纪夫才没有像你说的那样。你可以怪我，但是不能怪纪夫，他根本什么都不知道！”</p><p>“英国，你在胡说什么？”纪夫完全被搞糊涂了。现在到底是什么状况啊？</p><p>“你们两个想要做什么，都跟我没有关系。”国政丢下这句话，然后头也不回地打开门离去。他需要静一静，片刻都不想留在那里。他不想要继续受折磨了!他讨厌那种感觉！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 不是爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“英国，告诉我，这到底是怎么一回事。你该不会是在跟我开玩笑吧？”纪夫依旧不敢相信刚才英国说的那番话是真的。</p><p>英国犹豫了一下，终于打定主意全盘托出。<br/>“事到如今，我不想再瞒着你了。纪夫，你还记得吗？那是我们第一次见面。你在老家的花园里把我误认成国政哥，还主动向我扑过来。”英国的脸上流露出温柔的笑。他继续说道：“也许你并没有放在心上，但我对你早就一见钟情了。我喜欢你，想要保护你。可是我知道你是属于国政哥的，以后也会是我的嫂子，所以才迟迟不敢跟你表白。”</p><p>“怎么可能……”纪夫完全石化了。</p><p>“我私下找过国政哥，向他确认对你的爱意和感觉。我要他保证对你好，我才愿意放手。他很爽快的答应了，当时我知道他对你是认真的，而我也放心了。我以为我可以把这份情意永永远远的守在心底，但现在看来似乎没办法了……”</p><p>不，这怎么可能？<br/>简直难以置信！纪夫怎样都无法相信英国说的是真的。</p><p>“对不起，给你带来这么多困扰。”英国有些抱歉的说道：“我就快要到国外留学了。原本打算，再也不会回来了。”</p><p>“什么？你要去留学？什么叫作‘原本打算不会回来了’？你几时出发？真的不回来了吗？”纪夫感觉心就快负荷不来这么庞大的讯息了。</p><p>“嗯，原本打算不回来了。我没有心理准备，也不想面对。爸爸们要我去国外读书发展，可是我放不下你。我想要默默地守着你，确认你是安然无恙的。就算远远的在老家那里，偶尔从老板娘还是哥哥那里得知你的消息和近况，我就很满足了。我还在犹豫，不知道该不该去留学。所以想要过来这里，看看你和哥哥是不是过得很好。只要你是幸福的，我会衷心祝福你和国政哥的，然后就能无后顾之忧的到国外生活。只是现在看见国政哥对你的态度，我真的没办法接受。我看不惯哥哥那样对待你！”就算是哥哥也不可以，不可以用那种目中无人的态度对待纪夫。</p><p>纪夫难以接受，他踉跄地退了几步，心里头想的只有一件事。<br/>“国政他……”早就知道英国喜欢自己的事了？那为什么从来都不告诉他？还有，英国与国政之间的承诺……？这到底是怎么一回事？</p><p>纪夫弱弱地说：“我知道了。这一定是恶作剧对不对？你们都在跟我开玩笑。这根本不是事实，对不对？”</p><p>英国轻轻地摇了摇头。“对不起。”</p><p>简单的三个字直接打破纪夫天真的幻想。</p><p>“纪夫……你喜欢国政哥吗？”英国问。</p><p>纪夫想都没想就破口而出，道：“我当然喜欢啊！”没错。他当然喜欢国政了！他是喜欢国政的！</p><p>“为什么？”英国又问。</p><p>“喜欢就是喜欢，哪来这么多为什么？”纪夫反问。喜欢一个人，哪里需要理由？那是一种感觉，是一种直觉！</p><p>英国却又摇摇头，不赞同的说：“不，当然会有原因。就像我喜欢你，因为跟你在一起的时候，我最自由自在。我可以随心所欲的放松自己，做我喜欢的事，跟你聊我喜欢的话题。我不要刻意去改变什么，只要专心的做回我自己。你让我找到了生命的意义，跟你在一起，是我最开心的时候。”</p><p>英国微微勾起嘴角，露出迷人的温暖笑容。<br/>纪夫瞬间看痴了。</p><p>好耀眼……这一刻，纪夫被英国的迷人神采夺去全副心神。<br/>一种熟悉的诱人香味扑鼻而来，纪夫不由自主地追随而去。</p><p>“纪夫？”意识到纪夫贴近自己的胸膛，英国显得有些手足无措。他僵硬着身子，不知道该动不动。英国举起双手，露出无辜又尴尬的神情。</p><p>“好香哦……”这种感觉，这种味道，竟然跟国政的如出一辙。</p><p>“真的吗？”英国红着脸后退了几步。他总算了解纪夫突然间倚向自己的原因了。因为在中意的对象面前，斑类总是会在不经意的时候释放出大量催情荷尔蒙，促使自己的猎物自投罗网。</p><p>纪夫用力地点点头，眼神不经意流露出迷醉之意。<br/>“好吸引人的味道……真的好香。”香到他快无法自拔了。纪夫又一次走上前，主动贴上英国壮硕的胸膛。</p><p>“纪夫？！”这次，英国的声音里多了一丝诧异。</p><p>嗯……？<br/>纪夫没心思去理会英国的叫唤，现在的他早已沉溺在这种诱人的氛围里头。</p><p>“纪夫，你的魂现跑出来了！”英国愣愣地呆在原地，对此刻缠在他身上的纪夫猫儿感到措手不及。</p><p>“嗄？”恍神中的纪夫闻声后呆呆地抬头，没料到却阴差阳错地吻上了英国的唇。</p><p>触碰到柔嫩的唇瓣，英国和纪夫同时瞪大双眸，不敢相信他们竟然接吻了！仿佛是被闪电击中贯穿全身一般，他们两人很有默契地在瞬间往后跳开，跟彼此保持安全的距离范围。</p><p>“对、对不起……”英国懊恼又难为情地率先开口。</p><p>迟钝的纪夫轻抚自己的嘴唇，脸上泛着不寻常的红晕。<br/>这是怎么一回事？</p><p>纪夫的右手紧紧按住胸口，明显地感觉到加速的心跳在不安分的跳动，就连呼吸都变得不顺畅了。</p><p>“我这是怎么了?”明明眼前的人是英国，而不是国政啊！</p><p>纪夫感到困惑不已。“我这是怎么了？”他不停地喃喃低语，对自己的做法感到极不可思议。他怎么能够为此动情呢？明明面前的人就不是国政啊！</p><p>“纪夫？”英国有些担心的唤了一声。</p><p>纪夫回过神，震惊地看着英国。“英国，我是不是生病了？为什么我……”天啊！他怎么会变成这样？他刚刚分明就是对英国动心了！</p><p>“不，一定是错觉。”纪夫自顾自的继续喃喃自语。“斑类不是就只对喜欢的人才会有那种感觉吗？你是英国，不是国政……”</p><p>将纪夫说的话听得一清二楚的英国微微一愣。<br/>不、不是这样的！斑类并不是只对喜欢的人才会产生动心的感觉。那仅仅是猎物和目标之间才会产生的荷尔蒙之间互相吸引的情况罢了。</p><p>“纪夫，你……真的确定你喜欢的人是国政哥吗？”</p><p>“我、我当然喜欢他啊！“纪夫斩钉截铁的说出他唯一的答案。</p><p>“不、你对他的感觉，根本就不是喜欢啊！”英国觉得自己有必要帮纪夫搞清楚心中的疑虑。</p><p>“那怎么可能？”纪夫的小脸皱成一团，显得懊恼至极。</p><p>“好，那你告诉我。为什么你会认为你喜欢国政哥？”英国耐住性子问。</p><p>“那是因为国政很香啊！跟他在一起我的魂现就不由自主地跑出来了……”纪夫的脑袋轰隆作响，话也越说越小声，越说越无力。没错，就是这个原因。纪夫在某一天被国政莫名其妙吸引的主要原因就是因为：国政很香。面对充满魅力和香气的国政，纪夫仅在刹那间就被俘虏了神智。只有在国政面前才会显露的魂现，让纪夫认定了国政是他这辈子的初恋。他，圆谷纪夫，是喜欢斑目国政的。他，是喜欢国政的吧？</p><p>为什么……突然间，无法如此确定答案了呢？<br/>纪夫感到很茫然。</p><p>看穿纪夫心思的英国会意的点点头，缓缓地问道：“跟国政哥在一起时，你开心吗？”</p><p>纪夫一愣。过了好半晌，才轻声回答。<br/>“开心……”被拉长的尾音和语调，根本听不出说话者开心的心情。</p><p>其实纪夫是喜欢跟国政在一起的时光的。因为只要能跟喜欢的人在一起，就应该是要感到开心的，不是吗？他一直以来都是这么认为的啊！所以只要能跟国政在一起时，纪夫就会觉得开心。</p><p>但事实上，却好像有些相反呢……<br/>跟国政在一起时，总是感觉自己被束缚着，无法做回真正的自己。</p><p>“纪夫？”英国瞧见纪夫闷闷不乐的表情，心里也升起一丝同情和怜悯。英国不喜欢看到这样不开心的纪夫，这让英国的心感到阵阵心疼。</p><p>“不要露出忧郁的表情，那根本就不适合你。纪夫，你应该要属于阳光，笑脸才最适合你啊！”英国露出扣人心弦的暖和笑容，如同阳光一样温暖人心，在瞬间驱散了纪夫心中的所有阴影。</p><p>“英国。”纪夫轻声唤道，内心充满感激。“谢谢你。”<br/>这一刻，纪夫找到了他寻找已久的答案。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政有气无力地窝在烤肉店的一角，陷入前所未有的情绪低潮期。看着人来人往的店里，顾客们边谈天变用餐，其他的店员们都尽忠职守地站岗，随时准备服务顾客。唯独他一个人，完全提不起劲，只想安静地呆在角落享受孤独。</p><p>“国政君，你怎么了吗？是不是身体不舒服？”长相甜美的店员A前来表示关心。</p><p>“我没事。”国政面无表情地摇摇头，强迫自己打起精神，继续专注于工作上。</p><p>墙上的时钟滴滴答答的以顺时针方向奔跑着，距离放工时间却还是有一段距离。无心工作的国政原本期待着赶紧收工回家，不过一想到回家会瞧见英国，还要面对纪夫和他之间的感情问题，国政就陷入进退两难的矛盾中。</p><p>忽地，一阵手机振动提示在长裤口袋那里传来。<br/>国政下意识地拿出手机，按下了阅读信息键。</p><p>-国政，我们谈一谈吧！-<br/>是纪夫发来的简讯。</p><p>国政的黯淡的眼神尽是忧愁与无奈。他的心隐隐感觉不妥，却又说不出个所以然。纪夫从来都不曾用这样正式化的说话方式与他沟通，这种改变究竟是好是坏呢？</p><p>国政不禁回想起在老家的时候，英国曾主动找上他问关于纪夫的事情。<br/>那时候的他，是这么回答的吧！</p><p>“纪夫是我这辈子第一次认真想要拥有的对象，也是我认定的妻子人选。不要打纪夫的主意，他将会是你未来的嫂子。”</p><p>国政重重地叹了一口气，心中的不安一直在扩散蔓延。<br/>第一次，国政窝囊地选择逃避。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>从早上到晚上，一整天下来，纪夫和英国在客厅里愉快地谈天说地。明明就来自不同身份背景的两人，却一见如故，相见恨晚的感慨让他们两人都对彼此的情谊和难得的缘分很是珍惜。他们谈论的话题概括了上至天文，下至地理，东南西北的乱聊一通。但都很有默契地忽略了跟国政或情感方面有关的敏感话题，他们避而不谈，选择性地不去触碰那些会影响他们之间情谊的禁忌。</p><p>忽地，大门外传来一阵声响。</p><p>英国和纪夫都不约而同地望过去，怀着忐忑不安的心情等待着放工归来的国政。纵使有多么不情愿，该来的，就总要勇敢面对，不是吗？</p><p>英国看出纪夫的为难，自己也觉得莫名的尴尬难堪。英国叹了口气，起身道：“我……我去米国哥的房间呆一下吧！”</p><p>“嗄？没关系啦，我叫他出外面谈好了。反正我也是时候要回家了！”纪夫也站起身来，正准备离去之际，大门外头的人也恰巧走进来了。</p><p>“咦？米国哥！”英国和纪夫同时惊呼出声。</p><p>米国微皱眉头，对他们两人的反应感到莫名其妙。<br/>米国语气不爽地说：“喂！有必要那么惊讶吗？说到底，这才是我的家耶！”真是怪了！怎么主人回家，纪夫这个客人还有英国那个暂住的房客都显得如此惊讶？</p><p>“我们还以为是国政哥回来了。”英国郁闷地叹了口气。</p><p>纪夫附和地点点头。“都这么迟了，国政怎么还不回来？”</p><p>“你也知道迟啦？那就赶紧去睡觉，明天该不会也打算翘课了吧？”刚把藤原白送回家的米国冷哼一声，然后对着英国道：“哪，拿着！”</p><p>英国眼明手快地接着朝自己飞来的一串钥匙，然后有些错愕地看着自家老哥。</p><p>“家里的钥匙。别告诉我你打算每天被锁在家里？”米国从来都不认为好动的英国会喜欢每天都呆在这四面墙里边活动。</p><p>“谢谢哥哥！”英国欣喜地道谢。虽然米国这个哥哥讨厌男人是不争的事实，不过对自家弟弟们，米国倒也没有传说中那么冷血。</p><p>望了望墙上时钟，纪夫微微叹了一口气。接着道：“时间不早了，我想先回家了。米国学长再见！英国再见！”反正要见国政的时间多得是，也不在乎今天啦！</p><p>闻言，英国和米国都表现得有些吃惊。</p><p>“纪夫，你不等国政哥了吗？”英国急忙追问。</p><p>米国也有些担心。“都这么迟了。干脆在这过夜，别回家了。”反正也不是第一次在这边留宿了。</p><p>纪夫却摇了摇头，谢绝了他们的好意。他依旧执着于己见，道：“没关系。打扰了，晚安。”</p><p>见纪夫离去的背影，米国对着英国交待道：“不如你送纪夫回家吧！夜深了，他一个人也不知道行不行。”</p><p>英国马上点头应允。“没问题，交给我吧！”</p><p>眼见英国快速追上纪夫的脚步，米国不放心地道：“喂，你自己也要记得认路回家啊！”英国那小子早上是拿着地址边问人才找到这地方的。现在大半夜的，要是迷了路不就很麻烦吗？</p><p>英国哪里还有时间顾米国说些什么，他的心思早就放到了纪夫的身上。<br/>只要能帮纪夫的忙，他乐意之至！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 喜欢 vs 爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那一天晚上，国政没有回家。他在结束了烤肉店的通宵工作后，便到附近的24小时便利商店，捧着一碗早就泡到熟极烂透的快熟杯面，呆坐到天空的暖阳出现。</p><p>这期间，爱美打了一通电话给国政。长篇大论地述说着自己的事，还有家里的大人们最近关心的，英国拒绝去留学的大事。爱美说，英国好像有难言之隐，而不愿意去国外发展。八卦又爱打听的爱美从自己的管道打听到，英国是为了某个人而犹豫不决。爱美说他不知道是谁有这么大的能耐留住英国的心，但国政懂。国政知道，英国是为了谁而犹豫不决。那个人，就是圆谷纪夫。</p><p>——————</p><p>米国被闹钟吵醒，步出房门时，差点被突然冒出来的英国吓得魂不附体。</p><p>“啊啊啊~~~ 你一大清早的不睡觉，站在这里吓人干嘛！”米国被吓得面青唇白，恼羞成怒的他不管三七二十一，指着英国开骂道：“喂！我答应老爸他们让你暂住，可没允许你这样吓我！你好端端地站在我房门口干嘛？梦游啊！”</p><p>也不能全怪睡不醒的米国胆小。毕竟任谁看到英国这副标准的可怕模样都会被吓着的。披头散发，眼冒血丝不说，那深得跟熊猫没两样的黑眼圈配在英国的脸上，不仅跟可爱挂不上边，反而有种令人毛骨悚然的感觉。</p><p>“抱歉啊，米国哥。我不是故意要吓你的，我只是想问你，国政哥他有没有跟你说他不回家是跑到哪里去了啊？”</p><p>“嗄？国政昨晚没回来吗？”米国打了一个呵欠，脸上的表情尽是不耐烦。</p><p>“没有耶。我在客厅守了一夜，都没看到他回来。”英国很老实的说。</p><p>比起英国的担忧，米国倒是已经习以为常了。<br/>“哦。”他轻应一声，然后迳自走到开放式厨房那里。</p><p>“国政哥哥会不会出什么事啊？”英国对此担心不已，毕竟昨天那么一闹，国政一定还在生气。天晓得国政会不会气极作出什么不理智的事情来。</p><p>“能出什么事？”米国不解的反问英国。</p><p>“就……”英国犹豫不决，不知道该不该把他们三人之间发生的事情告知米国。</p><p>“就什么？你个大男人说话怎么吞吞吐吐的？”米国不耐烦地打开冰箱，拿出冰牛奶。</p><p>“我担心国政哥出事，他整晚都没回来……”英国垂头丧气地说。</p><p>米国冷哼一声，道：“你想太多了，那小子肯定又是忙着通宵打工忘记时间了。再说，他那么大个人了，能出什么事？”</p><p>米国灌了一大口冰牛奶，缓和自己刚才被英国吓得心跳不规律的症状。</p><p>“国政哥时常都通宵打工啊？”见米国丝毫不感到意外，英国不免也开始好奇了。认真地想了想，英国却还是有些担心。“可是……”英国有口难言，只能自己瞎操心。</p><p>“又可是什么？”米国挑起眉毛，送了一记警告意味浓厚的凶悍眼神给英国。“还有啊，我事先声明。你来我这里暂住两个星期，我倒是没啥问题。不过要是你敢把我和国政的生活还是隐私什么的告知老爸他们，我就要你好看！”开玩笑！要是让老家的老板娘和哥哥，还是老爸他们知道了他们两兄弟在外老是翘课打工之类的，耳朵铁定又要受罪了。</p><p>“放心啦，我不会乱说话的。”英国摇晃双手表示清白。</p><p>“最好是！”米国冷哼一声，对自己的弟弟投以半信半疑的目光。又喝了一大口冰牛奶，米国用舌头润了润唇，然后对着依旧满面愁容的英国，道：“用不着担心国政，他好得很。对了，你自己又是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“我？”英国疑惑的表情一览无遗。</p><p>“老爸他们要你去留学的事。”米国锐利地眼眸扫过英国，暗暗观察英国的面部表情。</p><p>“我……还没决定。”英国迟疑的语气让米国忍不住皱眉。</p><p>米国瞟了一眼墙上的时钟，低喊了一声。“糟糕，跟小白约的时间要到了。”</p><p>英国讶异地盯着米国快速地拴紧包装牛奶的瓶盖，然后又将牛奶给放回冰橱。米国急匆匆地跑回房间，然后七手八脚地换衣服拿书包。过了一会儿，已经穿好长裤的米国上身套着学校的制服走到客厅，全数敞开的纽扣显示他有多么的匆忙。随手把书包往沙发丢去，米国以最快速的动作扣紧上衣的纽扣，然后边对英国说道：“我赶时间，要先出门了。你就自己看着办，还有，出门记得带钥匙。”</p><p>“哦。”英国呆呆地应了一声，然后送米国到家门口。</p><p>正在绑鞋带的米国头也不抬地轻声说：“还没决定的话，就好好地思考下。如果真的不想去留学，就跟老爸他们老实说。不要因为怕他们担心，而为难你自己。毕竟那是你自己的人生，没有人可以为你做主。”</p><p>“米国哥哥。”英国没料到一向冷淡的哥哥会对自己说这番话，觉得意外极了，内心也深受感动。</p><p>穿戴完毕的米国不自在的撇撇嘴，恢复一贯的冷漠调调。<br/>“笨蛋！我出门了。”</p><p>“嗯！哥哥再见！放心好了，我会好好看家的！”英国扬起微笑，目送米国离开的背影。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政拖着疲惫的身子回家的时候，已经是中午的事情了。虽然是回到熟悉的家，不过一想到会撞到英国，国政的心里就不免产生疙瘩。国政还没有做好万全的准备，他根本还没有想好该用怎样的态度面对英国。</p><p>一打开家门，里头便传来熟悉的声音。<br/>“国政哥！”英国一脸欣喜地看着国政。</p><p>“嗯。”国政面无表情地应了一声，然后以平稳的步伐走回自己的房间。</p><p>“那个……”追上去的英国欲言又止。</p><p>国政回过头，明知故问道：“有事？”</p><p>英国颤着嘴唇，却发不出一个音阶。没有得到回应，国政默默走进房间，然后一言不发的锁上房门，决定无视英国的存在。英国看着面前合上的房门，心里头一片愁云惨雾。</p><p>英国讨厌这种冷战的感觉。<br/>对向来开朗乐观的英国来说，忧郁这词汇也不是属于他的。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫一下课便用最快的速度奔上天台。可惜，那里并没有他朝思暮想的那个人。</p><p>“纪夫，早啊！”藤原白温柔的笑意依然魅力十足。</p><p>“喂，你干嘛？赛跑？还是刚冲凉？”米国咬了一口三明治，冷漠地瞪着那个香汗淋漓的纪夫。</p><p>“我……呼……”纪夫气喘吁吁地述说着。“我跑遍……了学校，就是找不到……国政……”</p><p>“废话！”米国冷哼一声，道：“他都没来，你找得到才怪！”</p><p>“国政今天翘课没通知你吗？”藤原白柔声道。</p><p>纪夫苦着脸，可怜兮兮地说：“他没通知我啊！厚……害我跑了好多圈，走了好多路，累死了！”</p><p>“坐下来歇歇吧！”藤原白递了一个自己亲手做的三明治给纪夫。“要吃吗？”</p><p>纪夫坐下来，摇了摇手，婉拒了藤原白的好意。现在的他只关心着一件事。<br/>“米国学长，国政到底跑哪儿去了？我打电话给他、信息他，他都不回我！”</p><p>“你们又吵架了。”米国见怪不怪地说。</p><p>“什么叫作‘又’？！”这个字眼真是令人生气。</p><p>“到底发生什么事了？要不说说看，也许我们能帮忙哦！”藤原白关心的追问。</p><p>纪夫犹豫了一下，然后小心翼翼地说道：“学长，我问你们哦……爱情，到底是怎样的感觉啊？”</p><p>“嗄？”米国完全傻眼。</p><p>藤原白倒是甜甜地笑了。</p><p>纪夫看着表现两极化的他们，露出困惑的表情。<br/>“爱一个人，到底是怎样的感觉啊？究竟要怎样，才能算是爱情？还有，爱情和喜欢，到底是不是同样的感觉啊？”</p><p>“你傻啦？”米国送了一记白眼给纪夫，鄙视意味浓烈。</p><p>“米国学长，我是很认真的问你们耶！”纪夫为此不知烦恼了多久，还扼杀了无数的脑细胞。整个人都快未老先衰了。</p><p>米国毫不犹豫地断下结论。“你有病。”而且还病得不轻。</p><p>纪夫觉得自己跟米国谈论这种话题，简直是鸡同鸭讲自取其辱。最后纪夫总算学聪明了，继而转移对象，希望从藤原白那里得到更确切的答案。</p><p>“小白学长，我最相信你了！你就帮帮我，快点告诉我嘛！”纪夫哀求道。</p><p>藤原白笑叹道：“其实，我自己也不是很了解。不过，我想爱情和喜欢的感觉应该是不一样的吧！”就像他喜欢王将作为他的朋友和亲人，但是那种感觉永远都不同于对米国的爱情和迷恋。</p><p>“哦。”纪夫认同的点点头，也不知道明白了什么。</p><p>“米国学长，你比较熟悉斑类世界。我想问你，为什么有些斑类会发出那种很香很香的味道啊？每次只要闻到那种味道，整个人就好像失去自我控制一样，变得不像自己。甚至还会做出很多自己都无法理解的事情来。”</p><p>米国闻言后缓缓地解释道：“那是因为荷尔蒙的关系。当猎物遇上喜欢的对象后，就会产生一种荷尔蒙。荷尔蒙也可以是无形体的气味，专门用来吸引和捕获好感的猎物。当猎物受荷尔蒙影响之后，就会无意识地做出本能的抉择。”</p><p>“嗄？那是什么意思？”理解能力差的纪夫完全被考倒了。</p><p>米国此刻的心理活动：休想我重复解释同样的话！</p><p>察觉到没耐心的米国开始要不耐烦时，藤原白好心地代为解释。过了好几分钟后，反应迟钝的纪夫终于完全搞清楚了。</p><p>“原来如此啊！”纪夫双眼发亮，频频点头表示自己终于领悟了其中道理。顿了顿，纪夫又接着问道：“米国学长，那我们斑类有没有可能会同时被两个不同的人吸引啊？”</p><p>“当然有可能，不然我家哪来这么多关系杂乱的亲兄弟？”这可是斑类世界最令人头痛的问题了。简单来说就是‘斑类无节操’。</p><p>“呵呵……”纪夫干笑了几声，突然觉得自己的道行真的太浅了。</p><p>“对了，纪夫。你今天怎么一直问这种奇怪的问题啊？发生什么事了吗？该不会，你又和国政吵架了吧？”藤原白关心的继续追问。对未来的妯娌表示关心，也是他藤原白作为斑目家的好媳妇守则之一。</p><p>纪夫发出尴尬的笑声，忍不住嘀咕道：“我表现得有那么明显吗？”</p><p>“说吧，这次又是什么事？该不会又有情敌出现了吧？”米国从刚才纪夫问的问题来判定，得出了最有可能的结论。“直说好了，反正国政不在。你看上谁了？”</p><p>“呃……”米国学长，哪里有人像你问得这么直接的？！再说了，我跟你坦白后，你不也会出卖我，然后跑去跟国政告状。到时惨的人还是我，国政生气起来可不是闹着玩的啦！</p><p>思及此，纪夫被自己内心的想法吓了一跳。<br/>奇怪。如果说我对国政的感觉并不是爱情的话，为什么我会这么在意国政的想法呢？</p><p>看得出纪夫的窘迫，藤原白适时解围。<br/>“别勉强纪夫了。他们之间的事，就让他们去解决吧！”</p><p>米国又冷哼一声。“谁得空理他们啊？”</p><p>“我突然间想起还有点事，先下楼了。米国学长，小白学长，再见了！”纪夫三步作两步走，动作敏捷地跑向通往楼梯的门口。</p><p>米国见状重重地叹了口气。<br/>“真不知道他们两个的脑袋在想些什么，隔个两三天就喜欢冷战闹脾气的。”</p><p>藤原白也不禁摇了摇头。<br/>“这就是爱情的赠品啊！”</p><p>赠品？米国皱起眉头，对藤原白的说法感到不可思议。<br/>“如果烦恼算是赠品的话，那可不可以退货？”</p><p>“会为爱情烦恼，也是调剂生活的一种情趣。要是退货了，那生活会变得多单调贫乏啊？”无味的爱情，还可以算是爱情吗？</p><p>闻言，米国笑了。“可不是。”米国蜻蜓点水般地吻上藤原白的唇，然后用暧昧的语气道：“我可是为了你烦了好久，费了多少心思，才能拥有你的。所以，好好地呆在我身边吧！”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>纵使故意避开了纪夫，但还是会有见面的一天。黄昏时分，七彩的红霞布满天际。国政才刚抵达打工的烤肉店，就瞧见了一个本不该在那里出现的人。</p><p>“你来这里干嘛？”国政语气冷淡的问。</p><p>一瞧见国政，原本蹲在店门外墙角的纪夫立刻站起身迎了上去。“谁让你不接我电话又不回我信息。原本打算去学校找你谈的，你也翘课没去上学。”</p><p>“找我有事？”国政平淡的语气，尽是事不关己般的态度。</p><p>“你……”纪夫欲言又止，生闷气似地瞪了国政一眼。</p><p>“瞪够了没？瞪够了就回家吧！这里入夜后环境很复杂，不适合你。”语毕，国政就准备走进店里，存心丢下纪夫一人。</p><p>纪夫急喊道：“国政，你给我站住！”</p><p>国政怔了一怔。</p><p>“跟老师自荐成为陪读学长的是你，现在没交没待旷课的也是你。丢下那几句莫名其妙的话，然后把我逼疯的人也是你！你到底想我怎么做？”</p><p>国政回头瞥了纪夫一眼。</p><p>“我一直以为自己对你的感觉，就叫是喜欢、就是爱情。我花了多大的力气、费了多少心思去成为你心目中的那个妻子人选。可是我现在才发现，或许，一切都只是我的一厢情愿罢了。”也许，他对国政的感觉，并不是所谓的爱情。</p><p>国政握紧双拳，压抑住自己那险些破茧而出的魂现。<br/>哼！果然还是要开口了吗？</p><p>“怎样？听完英国的深情告白，现在终于发现喜欢的人，并不是我了吧!”国政冷冷地开口。</p><p>听见国政那仿佛能冻伤人的冰点话语，纪夫紧咬牙根，忍住羞愤的泪水。“干嘛说得我和英国有染似的？他可是你的亲弟弟！而我……是你的男朋友啊！”纪夫不敢相信，原来在国政的心中是一直这样看待他的。</p><p>“你们想要怎样，都不关我的事。从现在起，你自由了。”国政冷漠的丢下最后一句话，然后头也不回地走进店里，丢下孤零零的纪夫。</p><p>国政……<br/>没料到事情会演变成这种情况，纪夫的脑袋一片空白，无法思考的愣在原地。</p><p>这原本，就不是他的本意。他只是想要跟国政确认自己的感情，他只是想要搞清楚这一切到底是怎么一回事。就算真的要分手，也得要认认真真，清清楚楚地把他们的关系都归类好。不是吗？</p><p>现在不清不楚，头脑一片混乱。是爱还是喜欢，都分不清楚。就这样结束，感觉好不甘心。为什么内心会空荡荡的，感觉好心痛……为什么，心会这么痛……</p><p>纪夫咬着下唇，泪水不争气地夺眶而出，在他的脸上留下令人心疼的痕迹。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 和好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也许纪夫永远都不会知道，为了说刚才的最后一句话，国政他下了多少的决心。</p><p>“你自由了。”躲在员工休息室里，国政机械式地念了一遍又一遍。</p><p>没错，他给了纪夫想要的自由，却在同一时刻禁锢了自己的自由。少了纪夫的生活，他还会自由吗？所有的心思都停留在纪夫的身上，完全没有余力去关心其他的事了。这样的他，根本快乐不起来。</p><p>国政认真地思考了很久，最后得到了一个可能性最高的结果。</p><p>或许，纪夫爱的人根本就不是他。而他只是英国的替代品罢了？<br/>真是令人难以接受，惨烈的认知。</p><p>同父异母的亲兄弟，拥有同样的豹之魂现，同样属于重种。他们有着引以为傲的卓越基因，也同样有着一样的择偶品味。两兄弟同时看上同一个人，不论结果如何，他们都注定煎熬。</p><p>每次想到纪夫在英国面前那放肆的笑声和可爱的甜美模样，国政就狠狠地将自己责骂一遍。因为他的关系，纪夫失去了原有的活力和笑容。因为他的关系，纪夫变得不像纪夫了。也许就像纪夫说的一样，国政他仅仅是自私的把纪夫栓在自己身边，然后诸多要求纪夫去达到自己期许的标准，却忽略了纪夫真正想要的东西。</p><p>呆在国政身边的纪夫，一点都不快乐。当国政意识到这点的时候，他觉得自己真的好差劲。身为别人的男朋友，却不曾满足过纪夫的要求。是啊，说到要求。纪夫果真没有向他主动要求过什么。相反的，是国政一直苛刻地要求着纪夫，务必让纪夫成为符合斑目家条件的妻子人选。</p><p>国政低声自言自语。“我知道你累了。这时候放手，对你是最好的。”<br/>他当然知道分手是对纪夫最好的决定。</p><p>纪夫终于可以没有后顾之忧的去选择一个最适合他的人，而英国也可以找到自己的人生目标。至于他嘛……</p><p>“国政！原来你在这里啊！外边来了一个客人，指定要你服务哦！”<br/>一道声音闯进国政复杂的思绪里。</p><p>国政抬头，疲惫的眼神里闪过一丝诧异。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>人来人往的店里。<br/>纪夫擒住眼泪坐在其中一个位子。</p><p>“你闹够了没有？”没有温度的话语从国政的嘴巴里说出。</p><p>纪夫没有说话，只是狠狠地瞪着国政。</p><p>“马上给我回家。”命令似的语气如同既往，不曾改变。</p><p>“不要。”纪夫倔傲地仰起头，道：“你又不是我的谁，没有资格命令我。”</p><p>“你！”国政的怒火也被点燃。他冷笑一声，违背心意地说：“随便你想怎样都无所谓，反正跟我也没关系。”</p><p>见国政说完话欲要转身离开，纪夫突然朗声交代道：“啤酒！立刻给我送啤酒来！”</p><p>国政回过头，睁大双眸瞪住那个不识好歹的纪夫。<br/>“不要挑战我的底线，你会后悔的！”</p><p>“是你自己说的。我自由了，不再归你管！所以不管我要做什么，你都管不着！现在，我是顾客，你是员工。马上给我送酒过来！”</p><p>“哼！”以为这样他就拿纪夫没辙吗？国政可不吃这套。国政发出轻蔑的笑意，道：“真是抱歉，顾客您似乎并不适合喝酒呢！如果真要喝酒，等多几年后再过来也不迟。”</p><p>听到国政那挑战意味浓厚的戏弄语气，纪夫气得鼓起双颊，口不择言地大声嚷嚷。<br/>“你凭什么限制我！没关系，你不给我喝，我就偏要喝。就算不在这里喝，我也可以去别边喝！”说完话，纪夫站起身，愤恨地奔向外头。</p><p>国政又气又无奈地瞪着纪夫离去的背影，心里纵使有千言万语都说不出口。<br/>这只先祖回神究竟是想怎样啊？</p><p>接下来的几个小时，国政都心不在焉的忙着工作。他忍不住地为纪夫那只小猫担心。他不晓得纪夫有没有回家？还是真的负气跑去别的地方喝酒？国政想着想着，开始感到有些内疚自责，或许他根本就应该用那么冲的语气对纪夫说话。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫从烤肉店跑出来后并没有回家，也没有去别的地方喝酒。刚才跟国政说的那番话，都只是气话而已。纪夫一个人蹲在烤肉店外的墙边，哭得好不伤心。</p><p>他恨死国政了……呜呜呜……国政那个人怎么可以这样？他怎么可以这样欺负他啦……</p><p>随身手机毫无预警地响起。纪夫用手胡乱地擦拭掉脸上的泪水，然后从口袋里掏出手机，按下通话键。</p><p>-纪夫，米国哥问你今天的魂现训练……-<br/>电话另一端的人还未来得及把话说完，纪夫便嚎嚎大哭了起来。</p><p>“英国……”纪夫边哭边说道：“国政欺负我……呜呜呜……国政他欺负我……”</p><p>-纪夫，你别哭。发生什么事了？你现在在哪里？-</p><p>“呜呜……烤肉店……国政大坏蛋！国政是混蛋！呜哇……”纪夫放肆的埋头大哭，想要将心中的委屈都一次过发泄出来。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>英国愣愣地看着那早已被断线的手机通话屏幕，焦虑的心感到极度不安的慌乱。究竟发生什么事了呢？</p><p>“英国！喂！你干嘛？纪夫怎么了吗？”躺在沙发上的米国一脸困惑地盯着那个在发呆的英国。</p><p>回过神来，英国劈头就问。“哥，国政哥打工的烤肉店在哪里？”</p><p>“问这个干嘛？”米国察觉到一丝不对劲，他坐起身来，难得正色问道：“是不是纪夫出事了？”</p><p>“我也不知道。纪夫在哭，还嚷着说是国政哥欺负他。”英国想了想，觉得还是十分不放心。“国政哥打工的烤肉店在哪里？我想过去看看！”</p><p>米国叹了口气，用埋怨的语气，道：“真麻烦！国政那臭小子又在搞什么啊？”</p><p>“哥，烤肉店到底在哪里？”</p><p>米国站起身，歪头斜瞄了英国一眼。“一起过去吧！”</p><p>就在他们准备动身前往烤肉店时，米国的手机却在这时候响起了。看到是藤原白的来电，米国想都不想地就按下接听键。不知电话那头儿的人说了些什么，只见米国神情紧张的交待了几句话便挂线了。接着，米国急匆匆地跟英国说道：“小白的身体不舒服，我要立刻赶过去一趟。国政和纪夫那里你去搞定！”</p><p>“嗄？！这样啊，那哥哥你快点过去看嫂嫂吧！”</p><p>米国随手拿起客厅矮桌上的小笔记本和笔，然后飞快地写下国政打工的那间烤肉店的大略地址和一个简单的地图指标。</p><p>“拿着！要是找不着就自己问人，不然就打给国政。对了，我今晚可能会在小白家过夜不回来了。”</p><p>从米国那里接过笔记本，英国还没来得及问清楚，只听耳边传来开门声响，抬头就见米国早跑得不见踪影了。轻轻地呼出一口气，英国对米国潦草的字体感到头疼不已。</p><p>还是赶紧去找纪夫要紧！</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政从店里的同事口中得知刚才与他起争执的那位顾客好像还呆在店门外没有离开时，他立刻跑出店门口想要探个究竟，确认那个笨蛋纪夫是不是真的还留在这里。推开店门，东张西望了一番都没有看到纪夫的身影。原本以为是同事眼花看错，但当耳边传来一阵断断续续的抽泣声时，国政那百年不变的冷漠表情明显起了变化。</p><p>哭泣声是从墙壁那边传过来的。国政踩着缓慢的步伐，一步一步地向那里走去。他伸长了脖子，想要看清楚墙边后方的状况。</p><p>“果然……”当看到纪夫那矮小的身影卷缩在墙角时，国政着实松了一口气。至少，他确认了纪夫是安然无恙的。只是，紧接着出现的自责和生气的情绪快速地填满他的心房。这个呆瓜竟然一个人在深夜里躲在这边哭泣，难道不知道这样做有多么危险吗？夜里风大气温又低，要是生病了该怎么办？</p><p>意识到有人接近自己，纪夫抬起哭得梨花带泪的花猫脸蛋。模糊的视线让他无法确认来人的身份。但凭着敏锐的嗅觉，他还是辨识出了这熟悉的气味。是国政的味道。他哑声道：“国…政……？”</p><p>“该死的！”狠狠地低咒一声。国政二话不说扑过去，紧紧地把纪夫拥进怀里。</p><p>“国政？”哭得声音沙哑喉咙痛的纪夫只觉得疲惫不堪，席卷而来的倦意就快要把他掩没了。</p><p>“闭嘴！”国政沉声骂道。</p><p>纪夫闻言吓得全身一颤，没敢再说半句话，也不敢轻举妄动。国政见状有些不忍，他低头俯身，双手小心翼翼地捧着纪夫的脸，温柔地吻去那一行行令他愧疚到心痛的泪痕。纪夫倒抽一口冷气，小小的双手紧紧地揪着国政的衣领。</p><p>“对不起、对不起……”国政真的内疚得快要疯掉了。“我不是故意的。谁让你要惹我生气……”</p><p>“国政，我是喜欢你的，对不对？”要不然国政说不再管他的时候，他又怎么会感到那么心痛呢？</p><p>“嗯？”国政皱起眉头，不是很明白纪夫到底在说什么。</p><p>“对，我是喜欢你的。你跟英国不一样、你跟英国不一样！”纪夫躲进国政的怀里，感受着属于国政的气息和温度。</p><p>“我和他当然不一样。”国政闷哼一声。“纪夫，我们还是和好吧！”不然那该多痛苦啊？</p><p>纪夫闻言笑了，拼命地点头表示同意。</p><p>“你哭的样子，真的很丑。”国政用鄙视的语气说。</p><p>听见自己又被国政嫌弃，纪夫不满的嘟起嘴。正准备抬头跟国政唇枪舌剑一番时，却没想到会被国政用双臂锁在墙壁动弹不得。下一秒，国政霸气地强吻纪夫，势必让纪夫知道惹怒他的下场并不是三言两语就能解决的。</p><p>纪夫觉得自己的体温不断升高，唇腔里充斥着属于国政的气息。国政把手探进纪夫的上衣，轻抚着纪夫胸前的敏感地带。吻得七荤八素的他们，完全没有留意到身后方出现了一道高大的人影。</p><p>英国错愕的看着国政和纪夫拥吻的画面，心像是被人狠狠地揪住，连呼吸都变得不顺畅。英国紧握双拳，脸上的表情从惊愕转为悲愁。</p><p>纪夫和国政和好了。<br/>英国本应该为他们俩高兴的。</p><p>可是……为什么会那么心痛呢？</p><p>在还没被任何人发现的情况下，英国毅然决定转身离开。<br/>他一刻也不想继续呆下去了！</p><p>这是第一次，英国发现自己竟然还是如此深爱着纪夫，甚至为此还对自己的亲哥哥涌现一股不知名的妒意。这太疯狂了！</p><p>“纪夫是哥哥的，我不可以……我必须克制自己……我必须……必须控制我自己的情感……”</p><p>英国奋力地向前奔跑，也不知道跑过了多少条大街。<br/>当仅存下来的力气都被用来唤回理智后，他筋疲力尽地跌坐在某条寂静的街上。</p><p>深夜，静悄悄的街道上只剩下他一人。<br/>还有昏黄的一盏盏街灯陪伴着孤独的他。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政结束工作后，背着纪夫一起回到了家里。因哭泣而消耗不少体力的纪夫困倦至极，累得趴在国政的背上睡得很熟。一转开门把，引入眼帘的是一片黑暗。国政微微皱眉，环视乌漆麻黑的家。</p><p>“国政哥，你们回来啦！”英国慵懒的声音在耳边响起。</p><p>适应了黑暗的瞳孔，清楚的瞧见那个刚从沙发上坐起身来的英国。</p><p>“你继续睡吧！”国政轻声说。他将门锁上后，便朝着自己的房间走去。</p><p>“米国哥刚打电话回来，说嫂嫂动了胎气。所以这些天他应该都会呆在那里陪嫂嫂，不回来睡了。”</p><p>国政闻言拧紧眉心，不免有些担忧。“小白现在没事了吧？”</p><p>“应该没事了。已经看过医生，不过米国哥还是不放心。”</p><p>“嗯。”轻应了一声，国政正打算回房时，英国又开口了。</p><p>“国政哥，有时间谈一谈吗？”</p><p>国政怔了一怔。过了片刻，国政才迟缓地回答。<br/>“嗯，等我把纪夫抱回房先。”</p><p>英国没有反对，只是静静地坐在沙发那里等国政出来。一阵细微的开门声响在寂静的夜里显得特别大声，英国无声在心里叹息，踌躇着该如何开口。国政走到英国的身边坐下，两人都默契地保持沉默，谁也没有开口说话。过了好久之后，英国率先打破了沉默。</p><p>“哥，对不起。”英国轻声道歉。</p><p>国政闷不吭声，等待着英国说出本意。</p><p>“我喜欢纪夫。”</p><p>国政对这早就知道的事实，表面上并无多大反应。他依旧沉默不语，只是微微显露出来的魂现让人明显的感觉到国政内心的情绪波动。</p><p>“我爱他，也想守护他。”英国继续说道：“我不想让任何人有机会伤害他，包括你，哥哥。就算是你，我也不允许。”</p><p>国政冷哼一声，道：“说重点。”</p><p>“我知道你们和好了。但请你……不要再让纪夫伤心了。”</p><p>国政闻言忍不住把头转向英国，他想在黑暗中细细研究着英国的面部表情，但最先感应到的却是英国身为狩猎者对自己的猎物产生的强大保护欲。</p><p>“我和纪夫的事，轮不到你插手。以后不要再多管闲事了。”用清冷的语调把话说完后，国政便站起身，准备离去。</p><p>英国却不愿就此草草结束谈话，他还没有得到确切的答案。最前提是，他必须确保哥哥不会伤害纪夫，才能放心的把纪夫交托给国政。就只有这样，他才能安心的放手。然后，到国外过他自己的生活，一个没有纪夫的生活。</p><p>英国伸手拉住国政的手臂，快步上前阻挡了国政的去路。</p><p>“你这是干什么？”国政用平稳的语气问，他惯有的冰冷调调，听不出他此刻的心情如何。</p><p>英国深呼吸，鼓起勇气把心里话说出。<br/>“答应我，你会好好的待纪夫。”</p><p>“认清你自己的身份。做弟弟的，不该那么多事。”</p><p>“我不是以弟弟的身份。是男人的话，就把话摊开来说清楚！”英国松开钳制国政的手。“国政哥，我对纪夫是认真的，我真的很喜欢他。如果你只是想玩玩而已，就请你不要碰他。”</p><p>“我说过，他会是你未来的嫂嫂，而他也会为我孕育子嗣。”国政再次强调，他对纪夫并非只是玩玩而已。</p><p>“那些并不足够。国政哥，你真的爱纪夫吗？那就让他快乐啊！别只会带给他压力和悲伤。功课、魂现训练、不停地要求纪夫来达到你的标准……你该不会就真的认为，这样做的话，就算是爱的表现吧？”</p><p>用不着想，国政也很清楚英国会知道这些事，都是纪夫自己告诉他的。<br/>国政为此微微动怒，沉声道：“纪夫跟你说过，他不快乐吗？我该怎么做，不需要你来教。”国政推开英国，慢慢地走回房间。</p><p>“就算他不说，我也看得出来。他不快乐。跟你在一起，就算拥有快乐，最后也会被压力和悲伤给掩盖。国政哥，你自己的心里也很清楚，不是吗？”见国政没有辩解，英国心知肚明这是国政默认的方式。</p><p>国政骄傲的步伐怔在原地。<br/>他无法否认英国说的都是实情。</p><p>英国接着说道：“我以前会答应你不去打纪夫的主意，是因为哥哥你答应要好好照顾纪夫。不过现在……既然哥哥你食言在先，我便不再受跟你的约定限制。如果纪夫主动放弃你，我一定会采取主动，直到把纪夫追到手为止。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 最不舍的祝福</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睡了一觉的纪夫清晨起床后就觉得精神饱满。他伸了个懒腰，发现自己正被国政抱在怀里。国政大概真的是累坏了，睡得比平时还要沉。纪夫的脑袋快速的运转了一遍，想起今天是假日不用上学，心里就觉得十分开心。纪夫小心翼翼地将国政揽在自己腰际的双手拿开，然后慢慢地走下床。在出房门前，纪夫回头望了那个还在梦乡的国政，嘴角挂着甜甜的笑意。</p><p>步出房间，就看到精神奕奕的英国早就已经梳洗完毕，在开放式的厨房那里忙着准备早餐了。</p><p>“英国早安！”纪夫蹦蹦跳跳地来到英国身边，研究着英国在做些什么。</p><p>“纪夫，你起得好早哦！”英国露出充满阳光的招牌笑容。</p><p>“你起得更早。”纪夫兴奋地看着丰富又美味的早餐。“英国你好厉害，竟然还会准备早餐。看起来都好好吃！”</p><p>英国流露出骄傲的神情，一副理所当然的表情。“那当然！别忘了我老家那里可是开餐馆的喔！”</p><p>“呵呵~没想到你竟然还会骄傲，早知道就不称赞你了。不过话说回来，我倒是没有见过米国学长和国政他们在家里下过厨。”</p><p>“他们平时除了要上学，还要忙着打工嘛~自然没有我这么闲空了。”英国忍不住催促道：“你先去刷牙洗脸吧！放心，你的那一份早餐肯定会留给你的。”</p><p>纪夫微笑回应，脸上露出最迷人的可爱笑靥。<br/>英国看得痴了，报以憨憨的微笑。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫和英国坐在客厅的矮桌那里，边吃着丰盛的西式早餐，边聊着天。他们东南西北的乱聊一通之后，纪夫那个迟钝的呆脑袋终于想起了一件非常重要的事情。</p><p>纪夫发出尴尬的笑声，唯唯诺诺地说道：“英国，那个……昨天晚上，你打电话给我……”</p><p>“嗯？”英国依旧摆出一副迷死人不偿命的笑脸。</p><p>“就……我可能表现得有些脱线又奇怪，请你不要介意哦……”</p><p>“你指的是，你哭的事？”英国微微一笑。</p><p>纪夫尴尬地低下头。“对……超级丢脸的。不过现在，我跟国政已经和好没事了。”</p><p>“没关系啦，是人的话都难免会有七情六欲的情绪。会哭会笑，是很正常的事情啊！干嘛那么见外？”英国笑着反问纪夫。</p><p>“也对。”纪夫憨憨地笑着，道：“你就忘记吧！昨晚的事情，不能告诉别人哦！”</p><p>“嗯……那恐怕有点困难耶！毕竟米国哥哥也晓得你哭的事了。”英国看起来有些为难。</p><p>“什么？米国学长也知道了？哎哟，那可怎么办？”不管了，纪夫决定要是被问起的话就打死不承认好了。对了，不过话说回来，米国学长到底跑哪里去了？</p><p>“米国学长还在睡觉啊？需不需要我叫他出来吃早餐？”纪夫问。</p><p>“不用啦，他都没在家。听说嫂嫂身体不舒服，所以哥哥去照顾他了。”</p><p>“咦？小白学长的身体又不舒服了？”纪夫面露担忧之情。</p><p>“嗯？为什么是‘又’？嫂嫂时常不舒服吗？”英国反问。</p><p>“嗯。好像怀孕之后就一直是那样，所以米国学长都蛮担心的。”纪夫打定主意，道：“那等下得空一定要过去看看小白学长。”</p><p>“你要过去吗？”</p><p>“嗯。小白学长对我很好，当然要过去看看了。”</p><p>“那我也要去！”英国对纪夫的提议举双手双脚赞成。</p><p>“那我们等下一起过去吧！”纪夫看了看墙上的时钟，有些苦恼的说：“不知道国政他几点才睡醒……”</p><p>“还是，把他叫醒吧？”</p><p>“嗯……恐怕有点困难。”</p><p>英国会意的点点头，用很了解的口吻说：“哈哈，哥哥们的起床气都超级可怕的！所以就算米国哥哥有在家，早上也别随便吵醒他比较好。”</p><p>“呵呵，没错。米国学长和国政都一个样。”纪夫笑着又吃了一口薄煎饼。“虽然是亲兄弟，不过英国你和他们俩的感觉都不一样。”</p><p>“怎么说？”英国其实还蛮好奇自己在纪夫心里头的评价。</p><p>“你比较善解人意，性格也很开朗。一点也不像国政他们……”说到这里，纪夫住了口，然后用笑意化解尴尬。“我太糟糕了，怎么能在你面前说你哥哥们的坏话呢？”</p><p>“呵呵，没关系啦！我很欣赏纪夫你有话直说的纯朴个性。你的单纯和天真，在现在的社会是非常难得的哟！所以，好好保留这些难得的特质吧！”</p><p>纪夫点了点头，继续吃着好吃的早餐。</p><p>“纪夫。”英国轻唤了一声。</p><p>纪夫闻声抬头。“嗯？”</p><p>“要是我比国政哥还更早认识你就好了。”英国说。“不过现在也不迟。只要国政哥对你好，只要你开心，我无所谓。我真的会衷心祝福你们两个，纵然我的心里有多么的不舍。但是纪夫，如果哪天你决心离开国政哥的话，也可以到我身边来。”</p><p>“英国？”</p><p>“我决定……不去留学了。”英国扬起醉人的笑意。“我想陪在你的身边。只要你愿意，随时都可以把我收进你的心里。因为我的这里……”英国指了指自己的胸口，深情款款地说道：“一直有你。”</p><p>纪夫怔怔地看着英国，不知道该作何反应。然后，纪夫选择了用他最擅长的绝招，装傻逃避现实。只要装傻，什么事都烟消云散了，就像完全没有存在过一样。</p><p>纪夫突然朗声道：“英国你真的太厉害了！真的好好吃耶！”不知不觉，纪夫已经扫掉了一大半的早餐。那分量比他平时吃的还要多上一倍。</p><p>“喜欢就多吃点。”英国耸耸肩，把装满煎饼的盘子放到纪夫面前，又拿了果酱给纪夫。“沾点果酱会更好吃哦！”</p><p>“嗯！”纪夫笑着接过果酱，馋嘴的模样看起来格外可爱。见英国没有继续刚才的话题，纪夫的心也放松了警戒。</p><p>就这样闲聊了几句后，正要起身去拿饮料的英国无意间瞥见纪夫不小心沾到嘴巴下方的果酱。英国轻笑，蹲下身唤了纪夫一声，然后温柔地曲指替纪夫擦拭掉果酱。纪夫难为情地呵呵一笑，连忙跟英国道谢。</p><p>正好这一幕被刚从房里走出来的国政瞧见，原本就有刺儿的心里隐隐痛着。</p><p>“国政，你起来了！”纪夫立即起身，二话不说地跳上国政的背。然后，纪夫啰里啰唆的跟国政介绍着英国准备的早餐。</p><p>国政没有搭话，只是静静地背着那喋噪的纪夫，然后用复杂的眼神盯着英国。英国不是呆子，自然接收到国政那意味深长的眼神。</p><p>“对了，国政，听说小白学长身体不舒服。等会儿我们一起去看小白学长吧！英国说他也要一起去！”纪夫说。</p><p>国政轻应一声，眼睛的视线却始终锁定在英国身上。</p><p>“不要碰他。”国政的嘴唇微动，无声警告着英国。</p><p>英国和国政在暗自较劲，不过却丝毫不影响那个完全在状况外的纪夫。只见纪夫还在继续长篇大论地说着早餐和关于藤原白的事情。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>藤原白的家里很少会有这么热闹的情况发生。<br/>见到斑目家兄弟和纪夫的来访，藤原白感到特别的开心。</p><p>原本病人就该好好休息，连出个门都困难重重。一直呆在四方盒子里，藤原白就快闷死了。不过现在倒好，一群人来探访他，他也不至于会那么无聊了。他们一群人坐在客厅里聊着天，吃着小点心，度过难得的休闲假日。</p><p>随便找了个借口，故意把国政差遣出外去买东西回来，趁着国政不在的空档，米国对着纪夫问道：“喂！你昨晚是怎么回事？跟国政又吵架了？”</p><p>原本在吃点心的纪夫可怜的被点心呛到，幸好喝了英国递给他的水，才不至于被噎死。轻咳了几声后，纪夫道：“米国学长，这些话千万别给国政听到，不然我就惨了。”国政还不知道他和他们通电话的事情呢！</p><p>“呿！没看到我把他叫出去买东西了啊？我这是给你机会申诉，快说！到底发生什么事？”米国微微仰头，把精致的小糕点丢进嘴里。</p><p>“我们分手了，然后……”纪夫的话还没有说完，藤原白和米国都忍不住大喊。</p><p>“分手？！”藤原白和米国异口同声，默契十足。连平时修养好的藤原白都会表现如此激动，可见这消息的劲爆指数破表。</p><p>“你们冷静点，先听我把话说完。”纪夫清了清嗓子，然后摊了摊手，道：“我们已经和好了。”</p><p>这么快？！<br/>英国和藤原白面面相觑好半晌，对这戏剧化的发展感到极度不可思议。</p><p>“是真的。”纪夫为了证实所言不虚，还不停地点头。“不信的话，你们也可以问英国。”</p><p>这会儿，大伙儿都很有默契的看向英国。</p><p>被点名的英国愣了一下，然后才缓缓地吐出几个字。<br/>“对，真的。”</p><p>察觉到英国怪异的表情，米国若有所思的低头不语。<br/>怎么感觉怪怪的？是错觉吗？</p><p>“那就好。不过，你和国政到底是出了什么问题？有没有把误会还是问题都解释清楚呢？”藤原白是过来人。他知道，要是不把误会还是问题给解释清楚，难免还会再碰上同样的事情。到时随着时间推移，问题就会像滚雪球般越滚越大，到时想要解决恐怕就没那么容易了。</p><p>误会？问题？<br/>“呃……这个嘛，好像我跟他都没提到耶！”纪夫叹了口气。“反正都和好了，应该不需要再提及了吧？”就好像伤口才刚刚要结疤，在完全愈合前又硬生生的撕裂伤口，那感觉不是超级痛的吗？想起来都恐怖，纪夫可没胆量再以身试法。</p><p>藤原白却不是很认同，他解释道：“不提怎么行？问题是存在的，就算你们选择无视，等到时误会越结越深，问题越累积越多，不就更麻烦吗？”就如同顽固的病症一样，难保哪一天那旧伤还会在复发的。</p><p>“嫂嫂，你就别吓纪夫了。你瞧，他都被吓得面青唇白了。”英国有些不忍心地出声缓颊。</p><p>“抱歉，我不是故意要说这些的。不过……”藤原白有些无奈，求助的眼神瞟向了自家男人。</p><p>一直沉默的米国伸手轻拍藤原白的手，尝试安抚娇妻的情绪。<br/>他轻声道：“纪夫，你喜欢国政吗？”</p><p>认真地想了想，纪夫点点头。“喜欢。我之前很混乱，还以为那不是喜欢。不过当国政跟我提分手的那一刻起，我才知道，我对他的感觉，就叫作喜欢。”这一次，纪夫回答得十分认真。</p><p>原来分手是国政提的？<br/>米国微微皱眉，不动声色地把纪夫观察了一遍，还不忘把那个神情表现怪异的英国也一起加入被观察的名单之一。</p><p>“既然你喜欢国政，也愿意为国政做任何事。那如果国政无法回报同等的爱情，或带给你伤害，你还会喜欢他吗？”米国一针见血道。以他家国政的石头脑袋，恐怕问题不小啊！</p><p>“这……我不知道。”纪夫老实的说。以前他曾以为只要喜欢的话，就可以排除万难的在一起，然后两人都会得到幸福。不过现在，天真的想法已慢慢地离他远去。</p><p>英国这时却开口了。“如果国政哥一直做伤害纪夫的事的话，又有什么资格要求纪夫留在他的身边呢？”</p><p>闻言，众人均用不解的眼神盯着英国瞧。</p><p>意识到自己把真心话说出来了，英国赶紧用笑容掩饰，试图让众人转移视线焦点。“没有啦，我只是随口说说的。你们别太认真！因为看到纪夫陷入苦恼，我有点不忍心。你们也知道的啊，国政哥他就是那种调调，想要改变他也不是什么容易的事。”</p><p>米国微眯起眼睛，神情略显严肃地瞪着英国。英国吞了一口唾液，下意识地避开米国的注视。英国不善于说谎，而熟知他个性的米国一眼就看穿他那低劣的伪装。</p><p>没有察觉到斑目兄弟间的诡异气氛，纪夫努力挤出一抹笑容。“谢谢你们大家都很用心地为我着想。不过请放心吧，我和国政……”下意识地偷偷瞄了身边的英国一眼，纪夫接着说道：“应该没事的。”</p><p>藤原白闷闷地看了米国一眼，心里总觉得不踏实。米国原本还想说些什么，不过意外的感应到门外的动静后，米国轻声说道：“国政回来了。”</p><p>“欸？”藤原白他们不约而同往门的方向看去，果真看到了国政的身影出现在门口。</p><p>“我去开门！”纪夫兴高采烈地从藤原白那里接过钥匙，蹦蹦跳跳地就往大门跑去。</p><p>米国的视线不由自主地再次转移到英国身上。当看到纪夫投向国政怀抱的画面后，英国的眼神和表情都不自觉地黯淡无光。而国政虽然抱着纪夫，不过眼睛却是望向英国的方向。国政和英国两人暗中交换的那记暗喻不明的眼神，实在耐人寻味。这一切落入米国的眼底，得出另一种注释。</p><p>看来事情并不简单呢……<br/>米国无声叹息，内心升起不好的预感。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 打死不离亲兄弟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政把纪夫送回家后，便依照米国的吩咐提早回家，连打工的烤肉店都没有去，只是通过电话跟老板请假。米国竟然连小白都没去照顾，特地回家一趟，还说有事情要跟他们兄弟谈。一回到家，国政就察觉气氛不太对劲。</p><p>原本躺在沙发上的英国一见到国政回来便坐直身体，朗声唤道：“米国哥，国政哥回来了。”</p><p>当国政的视线对上英国时，俩人都是说不出的尴尬。<br/>闻声的米国从房里出来，然后直接走到厨房那里。他打开冰箱，拿出了三瓶啤酒。</p><p>“怎么回事？”国政问。</p><p>米国只是笑而不答，转而对着弟弟们，道：“都坐下吧！”他随手抛了各一瓶啤酒给国政和英国两兄弟。</p><p>“最好是重要的事。不然我今天翘班少赚的工钱，你必须赔偿我。”国政面无表情地说。</p><p>米国耸耸肩，对英国说：“在这里住得惯吗？”</p><p>“嗄？”英国顿时傻眼，没料到米国的开场白会是这个。</p><p>“嗄什么嗄？我问你，住得惯吗？”米国白了自家弟弟一眼。</p><p>“哦，还好。”英国该怎么回答好呢？“应该是你们两个不习惯吧！以我的个性，去哪里住都一样，没差。”</p><p>可不是嘛？<br/>米国抿唇一笑。“是吗？也对啦，就你那种随遇而安的个性。那去留学的事情，考虑到怎样了？”</p><p>国政和英国同时一怔。国政看着英国，感到有些紧张。如果英国决定去留学的话，那是不是表示他的处境就安全了呢？纪夫不会被任何人抢走，他也用不着再提心吊胆的了。不过……英国究竟会作出怎样的决定呢？</p><p>英国瞟了国政一眼，犹豫了一会儿后，才缓缓开口。<br/>“我……不想去留学。”</p><p>几乎是立刻做出反应，国政全身的肌肉戒备地紧绷着，似在捍卫自己的权益，也在防卫着，小心的不让任何人侵犯自己的领域。英国同时也感觉到国政强烈的情绪波动，他回望着国政，顽固地挺起胸膛，不愿让自己在气势上输国政太多。</p><p>米国自然没把这种细节给忽略了。他对自己的弟弟们，都太了解了。虽然讨厌男生，不过对于自家的弟弟们，米国这哥哥也不是白当的。</p><p>“既然不去留学，那你有什么打算？回老家？还是……”米国拉长尾音，故意给英国说话的机会。</p><p>“我想在这里念书。”英国说这话时，脸上浮现浅浅的笑意。如果可以跟纪夫唸同样的学校，那种感觉一定很不赖！他想。</p><p>“这里？”国政警告意味浓厚地瞪着英国。</p><p>“对，这里！我想跟纪夫上同样的学校。”英国不甘示弱地回答。他语气坚定，毫不隐瞒自己对纪夫的好感，甚至都忘了要在米国的面前伪装自己。</p><p>“你凭什么？谁允许你接近纪夫的？”国政忍不住提高声量。</p><p>“纪夫又不是哥哥你一个人的。他有交朋友的权利，我就是他的好朋友。”英国不满地瞪回国政。哼！又不是国政哥一个人会生气而已。他只是普通人，也是有情绪的啊！他也有喜怒哀乐与忧愁。面对不公平的待遇，还是看不惯的事情，英国倔傲的脾气是绝对不输哥哥们的！</p><p>“哼！好朋友？哪门子的好朋友？我才不允许他跟你这种人做朋友！”</p><p>厚！哥哥说话也太伤人了！<br/>“什么叫做我这种人？我怎样了？我对他不知道多好！比你对他还更好！”</p><p>“就是你这种对纪夫有非分之想的人，才最不适合呆在他的身边。他又胆小又单纯，最容易受别人骗了。你哄了他几句，他就全信以为真了。你别以为我不知道，你一直在私底下挑拨我跟他的感情！”国政越说越气，魂现随着情绪的波动，已经强行现形，令周遭产生一种慑人的强势磁场。</p><p>“哼！哥哥总算说真心话了吧？你一直都在怀疑我！我才不是你说的那种人！事实上，我根本就不需要用说话挑拨你们感情这种低劣招数。你和纪夫的感情这么脆弱，漏洞也那么多。我用不着开口，纪夫都会主动找我倾诉心里话。可见纪夫在你身边时呆得多么不开心！”英国虽然年纪比国政小，但是也不是省油的灯。同样身为重种的他，能力又岂会太低？他的豹之魂现也霸气地破体而出，因怒气值飙高能力也在不知不觉中提升了不少。</p><p>见两个弟弟就快要在面前上演全武行，米国泰然自若，悠哉闲哉的灌了一大口啤酒后，他才假意地轻咳几声，试图拉回弟弟们的注意力。闻声的国政和英国面面相觑了片刻，在米国面前都不敢随便造次的他们暂时压制住对对方的不满，尝试和平共处几分钟。</p><p>“真当我是透明的？”米国送了几道杀人的目光，直射国政和英国的心房。</p><p>英国摇了摇头，无辜的表情上写满恭敬。</p><p>国政身为米国的双胞胎兄弟，虽然多少有些避忌，但也算是家里最熟悉米国的人。他用一贯的调调回敬米国，挑衅道：“呿！你这么大个块头，想把你当透明都难啊！”</p><p>听见国政不识好歹的回答，米国扬起一抹足以称之为毛骨悚然的假笑，然后二话不说地抬脚，免费给国政上一堂‘爱的教育’。打是疼，骂是爱。几分钟后，被打得鼻青脸肿的国政，完全能够了解米国是有多么的疼爱他了。</p><p>“恶魔。”国政委屈地缩在一角，下意识地远离米国。那模样看起来可怜兮兮的。</p><p>米国发狠地瞪了国政一眼，嘴里发出轻蔑的冷哼。“想死啊？”</p><p>英国吞了口唾液，硬着头皮，道：“米国哥，饶了国政哥吧！我们不敢了。”</p><p>听到英国为自己求情，国政的心里头涌起一股奇怪的感觉。明明几分钟前还打算跟自己干架，准备拼个你死我活的人，怎么会突然态度来个一百八十大转变？</p><p>不同于国政的困惑，米国倒是见怪不怪。他们几兄弟的性格虽然南辙北远的相差个十万八千里。不过就属英国的个性最为随和，平易近人又好相处。英国是个直肠子，有心事也不善于掩藏，明明白白地全写在脸上。</p><p>“对不起，我错了。我不该跟国政哥吵架的。不过，我真的很喜欢纪夫啊！每个人不是都应该有公平竞争的机会吗？”英国据理力争道。</p><p>“那也得看对象是谁？他可是你嫂子，我未来老婆！”国政不满地叫嚣。</p><p>“够了！”米国实在看不过眼了。</p><p>见国政和英国都不再吭声，米国叹气道：“唉……你们争来争去也不会有结果的，最重要的是看纪夫自己选择谁。别忘了你们是兄弟，为了一个男人吵成这样，还要动手动脚的，像话吗？要是给老板娘和哥哥，还是老爸们知道，你们就死定了！”</p><p>闻言，国政和英国似乎冷静了不少。他们相互望了一眼，又很有默契的撇头避开对方的视线。米国摇了摇头，道：“反正老爸们还要多10天左右才会来接英国。英国，你就用这些日子，好好想想自己的未来吧！说实在的，出国留学对你只有益无害。纪夫现在既然是国政的男朋友，就不准你趁机勾引他。至于国政，你就给我好好看紧纪夫。要是又动不动吵架还是闹分手，到时纪夫给英国把走的话，你也不许再抓狂。谁让你自己没本事！”</p><p>“好，我就听米国哥的。我不会去勾引纪夫，不过我跟他是好朋友，见面聊天也是正常事。国政哥不可以随便干扰，还污蔑我抢他老婆！”英国说。</p><p>“哼！”国政冷哼一声。“随你便！”话一说完，国政拿起酒瓶，迳自走回房间，丢下米国和英国。</p><p>看了一眼国政的背影，米国叹了口气，轻声道：“纪夫是你国政哥的男朋友，你知道吧！”这话明显是对英国说的。</p><p>见国政‘碰’的一声甩上房门。英国点点头，道：“我知道。”他当然知道，要不然也不会忍住这么久没出手了。他并不是那种会故意抢兄弟男朋友的人，只不过纪夫这个实在是特别案例。</p><p>“那你就应该知道底线。”米国的语气倏地变冷。</p><p>英国一怔，困惑的眼神迎上米国严肃的表情。</p><p>“国政的为人，你不是不知道。他的个性如何，你也应该很清楚。外人就算了，可是你是自己人。”米国故意加重自己人的语气。</p><p>英国当然知道米国指的是什么事情。意识到自己犯下多大的错误，英国感到愧疚。<br/>“哥哥，对不起。我不是故意的。是因为国政哥他一直欺负纪夫，我看不惯才会……”</p><p>“那女人灌输给国政的观念，我改变不了。”说这话时，米国的语气尽是无奈和痛心。“不过，我相信纪夫那只先祖回神一定有足够能力改变国政。”</p><p>英国诧异的目光徒然睁大。“原来哥哥……是这么盘算的吗？原来，从一开始，米国哥你就不曾站在我这边。”</p><p>看到英国受伤的眼神，米国的心微微一痛。<br/>“我当时并不知道你喜欢纪夫。”这是米国必须承认的错误。</p><p>“那现在呢？在明知道有我这个追求者的情况下，哥哥你还是打算帮国政哥撮合他和纪夫吗？”英国的语气略显激动。“不、不可以那样。你明知道纪夫有多痛苦！呆在国政哥身边，纪夫就不会幸福！”国政给不了纪夫对等的爱作为回报，那对单纯善良，一直期盼爱情的纪夫是多么残忍的事情。</p><p>英国说的，米国当然都知道！但是，他又能怎样呢？那个人可是国政啊……<br/>“我有分寸。”米国说。为了做到平衡，唯一的解决办法就是，让纪夫自己选择。否则，对他们两兄弟和纪夫，都是无可磨灭的伤害。</p><p>“那也就是说，哥哥明知道会牺牲我的情况下，还选择帮国政哥了。”英国满腹委屈，紧握酒瓶的手微微颤抖着，伤心的眼泪夺眶而出。“我讨厌哥哥……比起国政哥，米国哥哥你，更加让人讨厌！”丢下最后一句话，英国愤恨地站起身，奋力地逃出家门。</p><p>“英国！”米国心急的叫唤，却徒劳无功。<br/>米国看着开敞的大门，心里头苦涩交加。</p><p>不知何时站在米国身后方的国政缓缓开口，道：“那小子肯定是误会你了。”</p><p>米国闻言，吃惊地回过头。</p><p>国政用坚定不移的语气，道：“英国不了解你，可是我了解。”米国的用心良苦，国政都可以明了。</p><p>米国的用意并不是为了牺牲英国来保护国政。事实上，米国这样做的理由其实很简单。米国仅仅是希望英国能够做到了解兄弟的难处罢了。国政的偏执个性并不是天生的。外人会误解国政，那是因为他们不了解。不过身为自家人的英国，总不能明知故犯，还专挑国政的弱点攻击他吧？</p><p>米国泛起苦笑，没想到这种时候，竟是国政来安慰自己。</p><p>“英国不了解你，可是我了解。”米国抬头，微笑。</p><p>国政也笑了。他走过去把门关上，然后走到米国身边坐下。国政拿起手中的酒瓶，轻轻地敲了米国手中握着的酒瓶一下。互相碰撞的玻璃瓶颈，发出清脆悦耳的响声。</p><p>“来玩一玩吧！你猜那笨蛋要闹情绪到什么时候才回家？”语毕，国政仰头喝了一口酒。</p><p>还真有趣！<br/>米国点了点头，道：“天亮前吧！”</p><p>“就这么坐着等？”国政问。</p><p>米国含着一丝命令的语气，说：“把储藏室里的啤酒都拿去冰一冰吧！”不然哪里够他们俩喝到英国那笨蛋回来？</p><p>两兄弟认同的相视一笑。<br/>酒瓶又一次轻轻碰撞，发出清脆的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 熟悉的陌生人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所以说嘛~男人一起喝酒的时候，是最好聊天谈心事的。在米国的用心教育下，国政终于鼓起勇气，要对自己和纪夫的感情更有信心一点，也要改头换面，尝试当个更称职的男朋友。毕竟现在有一个劲敌出现，要是再不加把劲，纪夫随时随地都有可能会被自家老弟-英国给抢走。到时就真的是欲哭无泪了。</p><p>不过有英国在场，想要跟纪夫二人世界好像真的是天方夜谭。不管是看电影，还是吃饭，就连逛街的时候，他们都是以最悲剧的三人行姿态出门。国政真的很不明白，他不了解为什么纪夫总爱把英国带在身边。当国政质问纪夫的时候，纪夫却完全不把这当一回事，还认为是国政太小题大做了。</p><p>米国去藤原白家过夜的这几天，除了上学时间，纪夫几乎有一大半的时间都跟英国腻在一起。没错，是英国！而不是国政。英国那小子根本就还没有想明白，还一直处在被兄弟背叛的怨念中，也丝毫不会避嫌，反而变本加厉。而纪夫那个呆萌脑袋，也完全没搞清楚国政禁止他和英国玩在一块儿的真正理由是什么，时常为了国政的专制而跟国政闹脾气。最后国政被纪夫和英国搞到心力交瘁，索性用余下的时间都去打工赚钱，也懒得再去理会纪夫和英国了。</p><p>学校的天台上。虽是晴空，空气中的温度却明显偏低。穿着长外套的米国横躺在藤原白的腿上，略显忧郁的眼神盯着那蓝天白云发呆。盘腿而坐的藤原白低头望着米国的俊脸，伸出长指轻轻梳理米国的金发。</p><p>“如果你不想我去的话，我也可以不去的。”藤原白看起来忧心忡忡。</p><p>米国轻勾起嘴角。“别傻了，我知道你很想去。真没想到那条臭蛇也蛮有本事的嘛~”米国轻哼一声，接着道：“他好不容易完成集训归来，还得了比赛荣誉。想跟你这个青梅竹马一起庆祝也是情有可原的，我就大人有大量，不跟他那种小人计较了。”</p><p>“所以……你同意啦？”藤原白不敢妄自揣测米国的心意。毕竟现在他们俩谈论的可是最为敏感的人物，青桐王将。自从王将远赴外地参加游泳集训后，他们俩就分隔两地，好久都没见面了。</p><p>“嗯。”米国撇撇嘴，孩子气地说道：“先说好哦，我只是把你借给他几天。你们两个要是敢背着我胡来，我第一个宰了他！还有，你别忘了你现在的情况，无论做什么都要有分寸，小心照顾自己。”话虽这么说，但其实米国心里也很明白。王将绝对比米国更能胜任照顾藤原白的一职。不得不承认，有王将看顾藤原白，米国也感到十分放心。</p><p>得到米国的首肯，藤原白心里喜忧参半。他开心，是因为米国点头同意让他去参加王将邀请他去的庆功宴。这么久没见到王将那个老友，说真的藤原白很想与王将相聚叙旧。不过同时藤原白也为此感到烦恼，因为王将的庆功宴是在某个著名的郊外度假村办，也代表着说藤原白会短暂的到外地几天，没办法像现在这样天天跟米国见面了。</p><p>“我……”藤原白欲言又止的模样，让米国看了有些心疼。</p><p>“怎么了？你担心什么？学校方面请假就可以啦！我都没说什么，你干嘛还摆一副苦瓜脸给我看？”米国郁闷地盯着藤原白瞧。</p><p>“如果我去了，最快也得5天这样才能回来耶！那我们……不是见不着面了……”</p><p>闻言，米国忍俊不住。<br/>“哟，看来你已经很依赖我了。”这一点，让米国很是满意。</p><p>藤原白并没有否认。他有些担忧地继续说道：“再说，最近天气好像转凉了，雨季也许会提早降临也说不定。把你丢下，我不放心……”</p><p>“呵呵~”米国呵呵一笑，伸手勾着藤原白的颈项，拉向自己。看着近在咫尺的美丽容颜，米国轻声说：“为了你，我会好好照顾自己的。别忘了，还有国政那个啰嗦的老头在。”</p><p>“可是……唔嗯……”藤原白的话还没有说完，就被米国霸道地吻住嘴巴，想开口都难。没办法说出口的话，只能连同那份心意，用最热情的吻来传达给对方知道。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>一年级大楼的某班课室，同往常一样出现了一个唐突得让人无法忽视他存在的高大男人。前来堵纪夫的国政扑了个空，只好闷闷不乐地趴在纪夫的座位，想等待那个跟朋友们溜出去的纪夫回来。</p><p>等着、等着，席卷而来的倦意向他袭来，国政在不知不觉中进入梦乡。</p><p>纪夫回来的时候，已经是10分钟后的事情了。纪夫一脸错愕地盯着那个在自己座位上睡觉的庞然大物。纪夫伸出小手，轻轻地推了推国政的肩膀。</p><p>“国政……”纪夫看起来非常苦恼。</p><p>很好，没有反应。纪夫决定提高声量。</p><p>“国政，别睡了。要上课了！”</p><p>很好，也没有反应。<br/>国政这家伙真的睡死了。</p><p>“国政，老师要进来了！”纪夫苦着一张脸，不知道该怎么办才好。他东张西望，希望能找个同学来帮他把国政叫醒。只可惜，接收到他求救信号的同学们都很有默契的闪得老远，就深怕受牵连。</p><p>“国政！你要睡觉也回去自己的班睡啦！干嘛来我这里啊？”天啊！真是快疯了！</p><p>铃——铃——</p><p>上课的铃声在耳边响起，刺耳的噪音照理说应该对国政多少有些影响才对。只是让人疑惑不解的事，国政非但没有清醒的迹象，还转换了一个姿势，睡得更沉了。</p><p>“疯了啊！国政，你快起来啦！”纪夫不满地使出全力推打国政。真是的！要是这样都没办法叫醒国政的话，那纪夫就真的没辙了。</p><p>拼命地打，用力打，使劲打，用尽吃奶的力气继续打！<br/>左打打，右撞撞。很好，还是没反应！</p><p>此刻的纪夫濒临崩溃边缘。下一堂的老师可不是什么善男信女啊！</p><p>“斑目国政！！！”<br/>无可奈何下，纪夫使出了终极绝招，升级版的震耳欲聋-狮吼功！</p><p>其余的同学都被吓了好一大跳，就连隔壁班的几位学生都因为好奇而跑越界看看是不是发生了什么惊人的命案。不过就只有国政一人依旧安然无事的坐在原地，但幸运的是，纪夫的这招狮吼功总算有了一点效用。</p><p>国政揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，然后另一手搔搔微痒的耳朵。</p><p>“吵死人了。”国政醒来第一句话就是这个。</p><p>“我？！”竟敢还说我吵？厚！国政这个男人，真的是无药可救了。</p><p>“纪夫，老师要进来了！”好心的同学们纷纷出声提醒。</p><p>这下，纪夫总算回神了。<br/>“国政，你快出去。这个老师我惹不起啊！你别害我！”</p><p>国政打了个呵欠，然后轻声问。“你们现在上什么课？”</p><p>“川岛老师的课……”纪夫突然觉得好想哭。因为他瞥见了那个朝门口走进来的老师，正在用一种足以杀人的目光瞪着他。</p><p>“哦。”国政闻言也没多大反应。</p><p>“完蛋了。”纪夫就不一样，他已经有预感自己的下场会非常难看了。</p><p>“圆谷纪夫！你在做什么？”学校出了名凶悍的前三名教师之一，川岛京。</p><p>国政循声望去，伸手轻按自己略微僵硬的肩膀，然后慢慢站起身来。</p><p>“别担心，我搞定。”国政对纪夫轻声说，然后笔直地朝老师走过去。只见国政朝老师微微行礼，然后不知道两人轻声低语地说了些什么。那女老师便发出银铃般的笑声，从母老虎摇身一变，变成温驯的小兔。</p><p>大伙儿无不看得目瞪口呆，啧啧称奇。</p><p>“哇！不愧是斑目学长！”同学A在纪夫的耳边惊叹道，语气里满是崇拜。</p><p>“可不是。我听我哥他们说，斑目家兄弟在学校很吃得开，就连老师们都要避忌三分。”同学B也附和道。</p><p>“我也听我姐她们说，斑目家的兄弟才貌双全，又显赫的家世背景。有财力，有样貌，又有个性。哇！这样的高富帅，简直太吸引人了。”同学C羡慕地对纪夫说：“纪夫，你可赚到了。能身为斑目学长的男朋友，都不晓得有多少人在嫉妒你呢！”</p><p>“我和国政……”纪夫的话还没说完，另一个同学也来凑热闹了。</p><p>同学D一脸惋惜。“不过可惜斑目学长他们读完今年就要毕业了，到时也没机会再看见他们了。”</p><p>毕业？<br/>纪夫呆愣地睁大眼睛，似乎才意识到这一点。</p><p>如果国政和米国学长，还有小白学长都毕业了的话，那到时不就只剩下我一个人了吗？一想到这个，突然觉得好心酸。</p><p>纪夫看着那个正与老师言谈甚欢的国政，心情显得格外复杂。真没想到国政会有这种能耐，轻易地就摆平了难缠的老师，这让纪夫感到有些意外。国政对纪夫而言，本应是最熟悉的人，不过为什么有的时候却感觉好陌生呢？似乎有好多面的国政，是纪夫完全不了解的。</p><p>国政的爱恶喜好，纪夫重来都没有好好掌握过。换个方式思考，纪夫开始深思，是否他对国政要求得太多了。他一直希望国政能了解他，能体谅他，可是他却从来没主动去了解国政总是要限制他、要求他的真正理由。</p><p>转眼间，国政已经搞定了老师。只见国政朝老师微微点头示意，然后在离去前回头望了纪夫一眼。国政的模样是纪夫所熟悉的，不过那隐藏心事的眼神是纪夫所不能看透的。</p><p>“国政……”目送国政的背影，纪夫轻声低喃这个改变他一生的名字。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>在进行课后补习的时候，纪夫就一直心不在焉的盯着国政看。国政被纪夫盯得浑身不自在，忍不住出声道：“干嘛一直看我？”</p><p>“刚才谢谢你。”总得跟国政道声谢吧！毕竟是国政帮他解围的，不然那个老师都不知道又要怎样刁难他了。</p><p>“嗯？”国政皱起眉头，完全不明白纪夫指的是什么事。</p><p>“川岛老师的那件事。”</p><p>“哦。”国政把其中一本作业丢给纪夫。“试看看做。”</p><p>“好。”纪夫难得乖巧的应答，没有出声埋怨。沉默了好一阵后，纪夫突然开口问道：“国政，你等下又要赶着去打工啊？”国政最近好像比以前更加忙碌了，每天都忙到深夜才回家。有时候甚至通宵不回家，只有早上在学校的时候才可以看见国政。</p><p>国政瞟了纪夫一眼，道：“嗯。”不打工的话，他又能怎样呢？难道要他呆在家里看英国和纪夫亲热的画面？他可受不了。</p><p>“哦。”纪夫点点头，显而易见的失望情绪映在脸上。</p><p>国政无声叹息，静静地帮纪夫检查刚才做的练习题答案。</p><p>“国政，英国说他晚上要带我去看电影。”纪夫说。</p><p>国政微微一愣，但很快地就用惯有的冷漠表情去掩饰他惊怔的情绪。<br/>“嗯，那你们玩得开心点。”</p><p>“那个……你和米国学长他们都已经高三了。读完今年，就要毕业了。”然后就会离开这间学校，离开他。</p><p>“所以？”国政抬头，意外的瞧见纪夫沮丧的模样。</p><p>“到时就剩我自己一个人了。”而他和国政的联系也少了一层。</p><p>国政放下笔，仔细地将纪夫打量一番。今天的纪夫有点奇怪，感觉太忧郁了。</p><p>纪夫勉强地挤出笑容，故意用轻松的语气问道：“你毕业后，想要做什么啊？”</p><p>“你关心吗？”国政问。</p><p>“不关心的话就不会问了。”纪夫闷闷不乐地拉长着脸。</p><p>国政想想也是，然后扬起淡淡的浅笑。“我还没想到。”<br/>只要确定纪夫的心，还是在他这里的，其他的国政可以尝试选择忽略。</p><p>纪夫只是点点头，接着道：“对了，英国说他不想去留学了。好像还想进我们的学校读书呢！”</p><p>国政的脸色毫无预警的一沉。<br/>“所以，你很期待？”</p><p>不善察言观色的纪夫没有心眼的回答，道：“如果他进来读书的话，那我就有伴了。”至少国政他们都毕业之后，纪夫也不会孤零零的一个人。</p><p>“那时候决定跟我复合，你后悔了吗？”国政没头没脑地丢出这么一句话，把纪夫给吓坏了。</p><p>“国政……”纪夫不明白国政为什么要突然这么问。</p><p>“回答我。”带着强烈的命令语气。</p><p>“不后悔。”纪夫实话实说。</p><p>“那跟我在一起，你快乐吗？”国政问。</p><p>他犹豫了一会儿后，小小声地说道：“我知道你和英国在闹脾气。但其实我跟英国真的没什么，他只是我一个很要好的朋友罢了！”</p><p>对，只是好朋友而已。但是那个好朋友，究竟是怎样去定义的呢？只怕英国和纪夫这两个人都不晓得如何拿捏分寸吧？所以才一次次的，让他们三人陷入尴尬的局面。</p><p>“不要再跟我提英国！为什么我们两人之间的事情，你总爱扯上英国？”国政禁不住低吼。</p><p>“国政，我……”纪夫不明白国政为什么要如此动怒。他都已经解释了不是吗？英国和他，只是好朋友的关系而已。</p><p>“我问你，跟我在一起，你快乐吗？”</p><p>“国政……”</p><p>“我逼你读书、训练什么的，委屈你了吗？”国政一时激动，忘了分寸。他紧抓着纪夫的手腕，逼着纪夫看着自己。“看着我回答！告诉我，呆在我的身边，真的有那么痛苦吗？痛苦到你连笑都笑不出来。可是对着英国，你却可以肆无忌惮的活泼玩乐，放肆的大笑玩闹。这是为什么？”</p><p>“我……啊！国政你抓痛我了！”纪夫痛苦的呻吟，感觉手腕处被国政抓得很痛。</p><p>国政露出一丝疲惫，用痛苦的语气说：“我好累……原本只想要一个先祖回神的子嗣，但没想到竟会把自己搞得这么累。”他一开始，就只是想要先祖回神的子嗣。但自从爱上了纪夫之后，所有的事情都脱轨了。因为越在乎对方，怕对方受伤害，反而累了自己，搞得大家都不快乐。</p><p>趁国政放松力道，纪夫使劲儿地抽回自己那有明显红印的手腕。受惊吓的纪夫不停喘息，后退了好几步，想要跟发狂的国政保持距离。</p><p>“国政，你的样子好吓人……”纪夫全身不受控制的发颤。</p><p>“我真的累了。”如果呆在我身边会令你如此难受，那这样的爱，我真的承受不起。</p><p>“国政？你在说什么？我不明白。”纪夫不清楚国政究竟想要说什么。什么累了？难道国政爱他爱得很累，所以打算放手了？还是因为他太差劲了，所以国政不想再继续跟他一起了？是他的关系，才让国政这么累的吗？</p><p>国政深呼吸，尝试平复自己的心情。<br/>他抬起头看着纪夫，回想着他们经历过的一切。</p><p>“你答应过我，要帮我孕育子嗣的。那个诺言，你会遵守吧！”国政面无表情的说。</p><p>纪夫猛然点头。“对。不过，你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“那就给我一个孩子。”国政那双深如潭水的瞳眸对上纪夫震惊的圆眸。</p><p>国政要孩子？纪夫当然晓得，这是从以前开始，国政就一直唸个不停的。那么，他呢……？国政难道不要他了吗？就因为累了，所以可以舍弃他，就只是要孩子而已？</p><p>“那我呢……？”纪夫的语气不住地颤抖。“你就只想着孩子，却不要我了？”</p><p>“对，我只要孩子。至于你……你要走还是要留，都不是我可以控制的。”国政突然觉得有些悲凉，没想到到头来，纪夫这只先祖回神，终究不是属于他国政一个人的。如果非要做选择的话，他宁愿选择一个能让纪夫开心生活的方式，而不是把那个像是傀儡娃娃一样失去神采的纪夫，绑在自己身边。留得住人，留不住心。这才是爱情世界里最凄凉无奈的事。</p><p>因为国政知道，纪夫值得更好的人。</p><p>可国政却不想完全失去与纪夫的联系。所以，他想要孩子。无论如何，不管付出怎样的代价，他都想要纪夫能留下自己的种！</p><p>“国政……”纪夫的泪水不受控制地往下流。<br/>国政怎么可以这么对待他？他到底做错了什么？</p><p>“原来英国说的都是真的。你只要孩子罢了，你根本不是真心喜欢我的。斑目国政，我讨厌你！你会后悔的，你会后悔今天对我说这些话！”纪夫以为，只要他再努力多一点，他和国政就可以得到幸福。但原来这一切，都只是他自己单方面的想法。国政并不要他，国政要的只是孩子！一个拥有先祖回神血统传承的孩子！不知怎的，纪夫突然好恨自己是先祖回神。要是他没有斑类血缘的话，国政也就不会看上他了吧？</p><p>纪夫哭得好伤心。国政见状，只觉得心痛到快无法呼吸了。</p><p>不。其实国政已经后悔了，可是说过的话，早已无法收回。<br/>国政原本欲上前替纪夫擦干眼泪，却被纪夫激烈的反应阻吓了。</p><p>“你不要碰我！”纪夫嘶声大喊。“好，我成全你。既然是我答应你的，我自会履行承诺。等我还你一个孩子以后，我们两个就互不相欠。你，休想再接近我半步！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 兄弟战争</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纪夫和英国两个人坐在公园的凳子上，仰头遥望那繁星点点的夜空。</p><p>纪夫红肿的眼睛和布满新旧泪痕的脸蛋看起来疲惫不堪。<br/>他哑声道：“星星好美。”</p><p>“嗯。”英国担忧地看着纪夫。“纪夫，你还好吧？”</p><p>“放心，我没事了。”他一向如此。就算是天大的事情，不管有多难受，只要哭一哭就又雨过天晴了。</p><p>“国政哥真的太过分了。”英国禁不住为纪夫抱不平。</p><p>“他没错。”纪夫淡淡的说。“从一开始，他想要的目标一直都很明确。”<br/>只是当时的纪夫一厢情愿，妄想成为国政的例外。但国政终究不属于纪夫，也许是纪夫太自信了。他天真的以为国政对他死缠烂打不放，是因为国政喜欢他。不过他太高估自己了。国政要的是孩子。国政想要的只是孩子，而不是他！</p><p>“纪夫，既然他那么绝情，你就别再想他了。何必为了不在乎自己的人心烦呢？”</p><p>“你说得没错！我才不要为了他心烦！我要国政后悔他说过的每一句话！我要活得开心，让他瞧瞧，就算没有他我一样可以过得很好！”纪夫高举双手，对着天空大喊。</p><p>英国认同地点头。“对，就是这样！失恋没什么大不了的！你一定要活得比国政哥更好，让他知道少了你是他的损失，对你是绝对不会有影响的！”</p><p>纪夫咬着唇瓣，点了点头。“谢谢你，英国……”尾音还未落下，纪夫早就热泪盈眶了。</p><p>“怎么了？为什么又哭了？”英国紧张的追问。</p><p>“我没事。我不会有事的……只不过，可不可以让我再哭多一下下……呜呜呜……我好想国政哦……怎么办……呜哇……”纪夫可怜兮兮的哭泣模样，激起了英国的保护欲和怜悯心。</p><p>英国不舍地将纪夫抱紧，轻声地在纪夫耳边说着安慰的话语。<br/>“别怕，没事的。我会陪着你。想哭就哭吧！我会陪着你。”</p><p>英国的情绪向来都是容易受人影响。看见别人哭，自己的心也感觉酸酸的。英国抱着纪夫，不自觉想起了米国和国政对他说过的话。一种被背叛的酸楚涌上心头，他不禁也红了双眼。</p><p>“看着你哭，我的心也好痛。”英国语带哽咽地继续说道：“米国哥和国政哥他们都太过分了。怎么能这样欺负人呢？”</p><p>闻言，哭到不能自己的纪夫有些困惑地抽泣道：“这事跟米国学长有关系吗？”奇怪，为什么连米国也一起骂啊？</p><p>“米国哥偏心的，他只帮国政哥而已。他……”英国看着纪夫，有口难言。“算了，都过去了。反正事情都这样了，我们不理他们就好。”</p><p>“哈？”纪夫眨了眨泪眸，不是很明白英国的话。</p><p>英国摇了摇头，道：“纪夫，陪我一起哭吧！我也好伤心哦！哥哥他们都欺负我！”</p><p>“嗄？”纪夫边哭边用一种奇怪的眼神盯着英国。</p><p>英国继续将纪夫抱进怀里。“别管了，总之我们一起哭吧！”</p><p>“哦。”这话纪夫听懂了，而他也很配合。<br/>下一秒，纪夫的眼泪就像决了堤一样，止都止不住。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>扣除假日休息，藤原白请了3天假期去外地参加王将的庆功宴。少了藤原白，闲着没事干的米国终于回去了自己原本的家。而回到家后，米国倒是发现了很多他之前忽略的事情。比如说，纪夫、国政还有英国，他们三人的古怪行径和互动。事情变得更诡异了。</p><p>藤原白没有去上学，米国也没了上学的兴致。加上最近天气偏冷，米国打算就这样呆在家，跷几天课等藤原白回来后才跟藤原白一起去学校。米国有充分的旷课理由，不过国政那家伙成天旷课打工倒显得有些不寻常了。旷课打工，这是国政人生的一部分。不过连续几日都通宵打工，连家都不想回，这就真的让米国伤透脑筋。</p><p>一觉醒来发现英国没有在家，米国才迟钝地发现英国昨天晚上根本都没有回家。正纳闷之际，就见模样显得异常憔悴的国政从房间走了出来。</p><p>“英国有没有跟你说他去哪儿了？”米国劈头就问。</p><p>国政顿了顿，哑声道：“没有。”</p><p>米国忍不住皱眉，关心地问：“你怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。”简短的回答米国的疑问，国政看了一眼墙上时钟，轻声道：“我赶着打工，先出门了。”</p><p>“国政？”米国越想越不对劲。“喂！你不是才刚回到家，怎么又赶着出门了？”一大清早的就见国政匆忙地进家门。时间还不到30分钟，又见刚冲好凉、换好衣服的国政赶着出门。</p><p>国政看着米国，似有难言之隐。犹豫了好一会儿，国政却始终不发一言。直到临出门前，国政才交代了一句。“天气预报说雨季可能会提早。小白不在，你自己多注意些。我今天估计会通宵，如果有急事就打我电话。”</p><p>“喂！你……”<br/>不等米国说话，国政早跑得无影无踪了。</p><p>真是的！绝对有问题！到底发生什么事了呢？<br/>米国百思不得其解。但仔细想了想，能让国政有这么不寻常反应的人，肯定就只有纪夫一人。国政宁愿去打工也不愿意呆在家里，该不会是为了躲英国吧？</p><p>就在米国沉思之际，一道人影闯进了门。</p><p>“英国。”米国愣愣地唤了一声。<br/>英国这小子自从那天的误会后，就没有给过他们好脸色看。</p><p>英国闷哼一声。“干嘛？”</p><p>“昨晚去哪儿了？”米国问。</p><p>见米国摆起哥哥架子，英国显得极度不耐烦。<br/>“哥哥你们晚上不回家时，我也没问你们去哪里啊！”</p><p>米国不悦地皱起眉头。“你非要跟我这么对着干吗？”</p><p>“是哥哥先起头的。”若不是米国他们先对不起他，英国又哪会这样叛逆？</p><p>原本以为米国会斥责他，怎料到米国却诚心诚意地说了一声。</p><p>“对不起。”米国歉意地说。</p><p>面对出乎意料的情况，英国有些错愕。“米国哥……”</p><p>米国呼出一口气，无奈摇头道：“你都那么大的人了，想怎样做我也管不了。不过可不可以麻烦你不要学国政逃家那一招？要是你真出了什么事情，你让我怎样去跟老爸他们交代？”</p><p>听到米国提起国政，英国心里头的累积的闷气瞬间爆发。<br/>“我自有分寸，不会让哥哥为难的。就算真出了事情，老爸他们那边我会自己交待。况且我才不会像国政哥那样咧！他那个人自私自利，以自我为中心。向来都是想做什么就做，也不顾别人的感受。”</p><p>米国警告意味浓厚的瞪着英国。“你在胡说什么？国政再怎么说都是你哥！你好歹也放尊重点。”</p><p>“我知道，你只偏帮国政哥。所以不管国政哥错得再离谱，你也都会义无反顾站在他那里。”英国的心里真的好气。他好气米国怎么可以是非不分，就只顾着替国政说好话。</p><p>“住口！”米国怒吼。</p><p>“你不让我说，我就偏要说！”英国咬牙切齿地反击道：“像国政哥那种不懂得付出，只懂得要求别人的人，根本就不配拥有纪夫的爱！”</p><p>“英国！”米国忍无可忍地怒视着英国。“不许你这样说国政！”</p><p>“为什么不让我继续说下去？我说错了吗？”英国正要发飙之际，门却在这时候，被人轻轻推开。</p><p>因忘记拿手机而折返的国政面无表情地站在门口。</p><p>“国政。”米国一脸惶恐地看着国政。该不会刚才英国说的话，国政都听到了吧？</p><p>英国浑身一震，惊讶地回过头。</p><p>“继续说下去。”国政平淡且机械化的语气不含其他情绪。</p><p>见到国政回来，英国下意识的住了口。</p><p>“怎么不说了？”国政反问。</p><p>英国生气地瞪着国政，正想开口之时，米国立即出声阻断英国。</p><p>“够了！英国，你还要跟纪夫纠缠不清到什么时候？暂且不论纪夫是国政的人，你这样抢人的作法也太说不过去了。”</p><p>“米国哥，你根本什么都不知道！”英国愤怒地反驳。“是国政哥自己主动放弃纪夫的！是他先开口要求分手的！既然他们都已经分手了，我为什么不能跟纪夫在一起？”</p><p>“什么？！”米国瞪大眼眸，难以置信地盯着国政瞧。他开口质问道：“国政，把话说清楚。这到底是怎么一回事？英国说你和纪夫分手了。这是……真的吗？”</p><p>“是真的。”国政冷峻的脸上没有一丝表情。“是我跟纪夫提分手的。”</p><p>“米国哥，你听见了吧？”英国斩钉截铁地说道：“所以从现在开始，我不会再委屈自己。我要正式追求纪夫！我想要得到他！就算哥哥们反对，我也绝对不会改变我的决定。”语毕，英国愤然离去。</p><p>看着夺门而出的英国，国政只是面无表情的继续站在原地。</p><p>“你到底想怎样？”米国沉声问。</p><p>“我忘了拿手机了。”国政快步的走回自己房间。</p><p>米国不死心地跟上前去，朗声道：“你到底知不知道你自己在做些什么？你疯了吗？”国政专挑这节骨眼上跟纪夫说分手，倒是给了英国趁虚而入的绝佳时机。</p><p>“对，我是疯了。说真的，我也不知道我自己在干什么。”国政淡淡地瞥了米国一眼。</p><p>“你！”米国欲言又止，不知道该说什么才好。“真是的……我也快被你们搞疯了！”</p><p>国政泛起苦笑。“米国，就这样吧！别管我们了。”</p><p>把事情搞成这样难收拾的局面，这种烂摊子，谁乐意参一脚啊？<br/>“要不是你们是我弟，我才懒得管咧！”心情欠佳的米国冷哼一声。</p><p>“我出门了。”</p><p>“喂！把话说清楚啊！臭国政~！”米国歇斯底里的大吼。</p><p>可惜充耳不闻的国政径自离开家门，完全没有理会米国的意思。<br/>可恶！他不管了，不管了啦！看国政和英国想怎样就怎样，他都不想插手管了啦！</p><p>————————————————————————————————————</p><p>失了魂魄般的纪夫独自在校园里游荡。热闹的下课时段，纪夫只身一人穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，然后来到熟悉的楼梯口。他踩着阶梯，一步步地往上爬，然后推开那扇通往天台的门。昔日的熟悉身影和欢乐谈笑声不复存在，印入眼帘的是空荡荡的天台。</p><p>阴天的景色，更添了几分忧愁。纪夫单薄的身影显得无比惆怅。冷冽的风吹拂向他，眼前的一切渐渐地变得模糊不清，他的脸也在不知不觉中沾了一片湿热。一滴滴落下的泪水都在无声倾诉他内心的痛苦。</p><p>原来失恋的感觉竟是如此的令人难受。<br/>那种心如刀割的痛楚，这世间又有多少人能真正明了？</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>自从下定决心要把纪夫给追到手后，行动力十足的英国果真十分上心。他风雨不改的天天往纪夫的住处跑。这三天里，他每天陪着纪夫步行去上学，然后又提早到学校门口等纪夫放学，再陪着纪夫走路回家。为了避开跟国政和米国正面接触，英国成天都借故躲在纪夫的家过夜陪伴纪夫。纪夫的猿人父母亲知道英国是国政的弟弟，也是纪夫的好朋友。所以他们俩对英国的出现并不觉得意外，相反的还蛮感激的。</p><p>前几天，纪夫哭着回家说跟国政分手了。结果那之后，纪夫的行为都表现得十分怪异。以前那个活泼多话的纪夫变得郁郁寡欢，一放学就把自己锁在房里。幸好有英国呆在纪夫身边，纪夫的父母亲也放心了不少。</p><p>纪夫的房间里。<br/>英国和纪夫面对面坐在单人床上。</p><p>“国政他今天也没有去学校。”刚哭过的纪夫用浓浓的鼻音说。</p><p>“嗯。”英国点了点头，表示明白。</p><p>“好累哦……明天好想逃学。”不知咋的，少了国政的学校，变得索然无味。纪夫没了上学的兴致，也完全提不起劲学习。他的脑袋每天想着的都是同国政有关的事。国政他今天不知道怎样了？国政今天的心情如何？是否还在忙着打工？还是，会偶尔地想起自己呢？</p><p>“如果真的不想去，那就干脆当作休假好了。偶尔逃一两天的学，应该也还好吧？”英国扬起一丝温和的笑容。</p><p>“你是第一个会鼓励我逃学的人。”纪夫禁不住笑出声来。</p><p>见到纪夫的笑颜，英国的心情瞬间转好。“嗯，逆向思考。我想，既然你的心都不在学校，不如就好好放松自己几天。搞不好你能趁机理清思绪，想通了之后，就不会再闷闷不乐了。</p><p>“我的症状有可能会好吗？”纪夫很是怀疑。他觉得自己像是生病了一样，对所有事情都失去了兴趣和动力。整个人浑浑噩噩的过日子，失去了原有的活力和面貌。</p><p>“当然会好啊！”英国用力的点头。“爱情并不是人生的全部，而且失恋的痛苦会随着时间被淡化的。是国政哥不珍惜你，你何必还要为他受苦呢？放下他吧！这样你也会变得更快乐。”</p><p>“我也想忘了他啊……不过好难。”纪夫苦着一张脸，不知怎么办才好。现在的他就像是中了名为国政的病毒，丧失了理智，无法用正常的思维思考人生。</p><p>“不如……纪夫就跟我在一起吧！”</p><p>“什么？！”纪夫以为自己幻听了。</p><p>“纪夫，你就跟我谈恋爱吧！这样的话，很快就能忘记国政哥的。我个性随和乐观，你开朗可爱，我们在一起的话一定很合拍噢！”英国还不忘推销自己，他露出迷人的笑意，脸上的表情显得异常认真。</p><p>愣愣的看着英国半晌后，纪夫很不给面子的捧腹大笑。</p><p>“你笑什么？我是认真的。”这有什么好笑的吗？英国困惑不已。</p><p>“哈哈~我当然知道你是认真的。就因为这样才好笑~”纪夫哈哈大笑，暂时忘却了烦恼。</p><p>“什么嘛……”英国郁闷地撇嘴。“真是伤心。我那么认真跟你表白，结果你竟然笑成这副模样。”这已经是这三天里，英国第N次跟纪夫表白失败了。</p><p>纪夫露出可爱的笑靥，缓缓道来：“你还真是屡战屡败，越战越勇。每次都被我拒绝，你怎么还那么喜欢跟我表白啊？”</p><p>“因为我喜欢你啊！只要能跟纪夫君在一起，就觉得超级开心的！”</p><p>“跟你在一起，我也好开心。不过这不是爱情吖，再说了，我们还是维持这样的关系好。”失恋这么可怕的事，经历一次就足够了。纪夫可不想以后还得受这样的苦。</p><p>英国倒也不反对，反正他觉得要不要在一起是两个人共同的决定。既然纪夫还没有准备好，理所当然的要给纪夫一些时间去准备和调适。不过，让英国在意的是……<br/>“纪夫，那你之前跟国政哥在一起，你跟他的那种关系就是爱情吗？”</p><p>“我想是的，只可惜国政他并不是这样想的。”是爱情吧！不然他哪会这么伤心啊？</p><p>“纪夫……那既然都分手了，为什么还要答应国政哥那种不合情理的要求呢？你……真的打算以后为他生孩子吗？”这是英国最为介意的事情了。他觉得国政的要求太过份，也太自私！</p><p>“那是很久以前，我自己答应下来的。既然答应了，就得履行承诺。”</p><p>“可是……你明明可以拒绝啊！他那么蛮横无理，你别管他就行了。”</p><p>“英国，没关系的。他想要孩子，我就给他孩子。这是我以前答应他的，我不想食言。我要努力过生活，学习魂现控制，提升自己的能力。等到时机成熟，我只要还他一个孩子，从此之后就跟他互不相欠了。”纪夫的语气平淡，但英国看得出纪夫内心的痛苦。英国知道，纪夫只是在极力掩饰自己的苦痛，不想让英国看到他内心的脆弱。纪夫一直都是那么善良的一个人，从来都不愿意让任何人为他操心烦忧。</p><p>纪夫偏过头看向窗外的阴暗景色。<br/>数道无声的闪电划破天际，刹那间的耀眼光亮照映了大地。</p><p>“有闪电耶……感觉待会儿好像会下大雨。”纪夫突然轻声说。</p><p>“是啊！最近的天气都变得好奇怪。听气象局的天气预报说，雨季会提早降临。”英国附和道。</p><p>“对了，小白学长好像去了外地不在这里。米国学长不是最怕冷的吗？那没有小白学长在，米国学长一个人会不会有问题啊？”纪夫问。</p><p>英国闻言只是耸耸肩，道：“应该不会。不是有国政哥在家看着他吗？再说，米国哥那么大的人了，应该会照顾自己的吧！”</p><p>纪夫察觉到英国脸上那不自然的神情。他迟疑地发问：“英国，你该不会还在跟国政和米国学长他们闹别扭吧？”不然哪会一提到米国和国政的名字，英国就显得十分烦躁。</p><p>英国叹了口气。“我不想骗你。其实，那天我跟他们吵架后就逃家跑出来了，到现在还没回过家。”</p><p>“什么？！”纪夫忍不住惊呼。他一直以为英国只是好心陪伴他度过失恋最艰难的复原期。就算晚上在这里过夜，也一定有在白天回家还是跟家人联系之类的。怎么知道，原来事实是这样。“那怎么行啊？米国学长和国政一定很担心你！你赶紧回家吧！”</p><p>“哎哟，没关系啦！我已经回过信息给米国哥，告诉他我会暂时住在你家。”米国特意轻描淡写的说，刻意忽略了他拒听了米国N通电话和忽视了米国N封的简讯。至于国政嘛，可能也还在生气中，完全都没有主动联络英国。英国性格倔强，发起脾气来就像只刺猬，也不是个容易说话的人。所以英国决定不理会自家老哥们，想要就这样耍叛逆在外头游荡个几天，等自己气消了才回家露面。</p><p>“可是……”纪夫始终觉得不妥当。他的心里总是不踏实，毕竟英国和国政他们兄弟三人会闹成这样，都是他惹出来的祸。</p><p>“我好像是个罪人一样。如果没有我，你也不会跟国政他们吵架了……”纪夫的心里真的好内疚，因为英国和国政他们是因为他才起争执的。</p><p>闻言，英国犹豫了一下，道：“你希望我回家吗？”</p><p>“嗯！那是当然的啊！我可不想要害得你们兄弟闹不和。”纪夫柔声劝道：“英国，你就回去吧！别让家人担心你。”</p><p>“既然你这么说……那好吧！我答应你尽量不跟哥哥他们起冲突。”英国微笑允诺，但特意强调‘尽量’二字。老实说，英国自己也没把握。要是跟国政面对面，一想到国政对纪夫做出过分的事情，英国难保自己会不会又出言不逊而惹出麻烦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 雨天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政从来不知道，原来失恋竟会带给他这么深的伤害。以前的他，总是轻易地就将分手说出口。他习惯了带伤害给别人，却不曾想过自己也会有被情所伤，为情烦恼的一天。</p><p>这是他第一次这么认真的对待爱情。跟纪夫交往是他自己的选择，跟纪夫分手也是他所做的选择。他爱纪夫，却给不了纪夫快乐。如果两个人在一起卻不会快乐，他想，或许分开是唯一的解脱。但没想到的是，选择分开后竟然会令他感觉更加的难受。国政的心就像是被强风所拉扯的风筝，在天空中摇摆不定，不知道去向，也不知道结局如何。是否承受不住风力的线会在下一秒断掉，然后孤独的风筝会漫无目的的飘荡，直到被风狠狠地抛弃，那颗像极风筝的真心就会狼狈的坠落地面被无情践踏。</p><p>已经是第三天了。<br/>国政依旧放不下，只能跟自己过不去。</p><p>他尝试用工作麻痹自己，不想让过于得空的他有时间胡思乱想。他不愿意让任何人瞧见他此刻的脆弱，所以他选择用骄傲的面具伪装自己。他把自己包装成无欲无求的傀儡娃娃，不想让别人发现他其实正饱受煎熬，甚至连跟纪夫道歉解释的勇气都没有。不善言语的他，总是习惯了被别人误解。只是就连国政自己都难以接受的是，原来被爱着的人误会，真的好难释怀。</p><p>纪夫恐怕永远都不会了解，国政离开他的真正原因。</p><p>不知怎的，今天的客人少得可怜。没事干的国政独自躲在角落发着呆，脑子不受控制的一遍遍想起那个曾经黏在自己身边的纪夫。纪夫最喜欢赖在他的身边了，尽管总是被国政冷嘲热讽的摆弄。纪夫最喜欢在他的耳边嘀嘀咕咕不停，嘈杂的声音一刻都不得闲。尽管国政总是嫌恶地摆起脸孔讽刺纪夫吵死人的喋噪，但纪夫也总是不予理会，自顾自的长篇大论述说着跟自己有关的人事物。</p><p>是啊，就是那么一个固执又倔傲的纪夫。<br/>那为什么这一次，纪夫却应允了国政，还表明了待完成传宗接代的使命后要一刀了断的决心。是为什么呢？纪夫本应该要坚决地拒绝才对啊！纪夫不是应该要像以往一样的吗？不论国政说了什么难听话，他也应该会故意唱反调，装作听而不闻、视而不见的。然后，继续地呆在国政的身边，陪伴着国政。只可惜，这是为什么呢？这一次，纪夫却放弃了。</p><p>难道说只要生下孩子，我们的关系就什么都不是了吗？<br/>国政泛起痛苦的笑，悲痛的神情看起来充满忧伤。</p><p>“如果真是那样，那我们不如就维持现状好了。”国政突然发现，子嗣的问题似乎变得不再重要。就算纪夫一辈子都学不会如何控制斑类的能力也无所谓了。就算他们俩无法圆房孕育子嗣也无所谓了。只要，纪夫还愿意遵守自己的承诺，继续留在国政的管辖范围内。那么国政可以不计前嫌，也可以忍住自己想要得到纪夫的欲望，永远都不让那个诺言兑现。那样的话，只要没有孩子，纪夫就无法完成自己答应国政的事，也就会一直呆在国政身边了。</p><p>对，就这么办吧！<br/>国政呼出一口长气，心里头感觉舒畅多了。只要能让纪夫呆在他的身边，无论怎样都无所谓。</p><p>熟悉的手机震动提示从口袋里传来，国政顿了顿，脸色变得有些难看。掏出手机，看清了来电显示后，国政想都没想的立刻挂断电话。果然又是米国打来的。这三天里，国政为了躲避纪夫和英国，还有米国那恼人的碎碎念而选择在外头留宿不回家。他没回家的这几天，米国也不知都打了多少通电话了。国政的手机短讯信箱也全被米国发来的简讯给塞爆了。要是不删除旧的简讯，连新的简讯都进不来了。</p><p>国政知道他会痊愈的，只是时间的问题。<br/>他需要多一点点的时间和空间去慢慢地接受跟纪夫分手的事实。</p><p>事到如今，他已无路可退。前面是荆棘缠绕在刀尖上，后边又是悬崖峭壁。不管怎样，国政只能选择往前走。但在那之前，他渴望多一丁点的私人空间来自我疗伤。他只是需要多一点点的时间……</p><p>就在国政沉思之际，一个模样俏丽的女孩闯入了国政的视线范围。</p><p>“斑目君！”穿着员工制服的女孩朗声唤道。</p><p>“嗯？”国政抬头，眼神里尽是困惑。</p><p>“你怎么了？干嘛一直在发呆，我叫了你好多声，你都没反应呢！”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“别发愣了，快起来吧！店长让我们全体集合去整理储藏室。”</p><p>“整理储藏室？现在吗？不用顾店了？”国政一脸茫然。</p><p>女孩闻言忍俊不住。“你傻了？呵呵~外头下着大雨呢！这么冷的天气，就那两三个顾客，店长看着我们大一堆人在外头闲晃也心烦，所以干脆叫我们去整理储藏室了。”</p><p>“下雨？”国政想了想，又算了算时间后，道：“不对，现在应该还没到雨季啊！”</p><p>“照理说，往年这种时间应该不会下雨才对啦！不过最近的气候变化多端，雨季提早也没什么大不了的。哎哟，你别磨磨蹭蹭了，赶紧过来吧！储藏室里头乱糟糟的，要是赶不及收拾好，我们都别想能准时放工了。”语毕，女孩便转身离去，丢下还在发愣中的国政。</p><p>下雨了……米国那笨蛋不知道有没有好好保暖？</p><p>国政眉头紧锁，忐忑不安地为米国担忧。不过想了想，有英国在家的话，应该不会出什么事才对。一想到回去又要被米国烦个没完，还有英国那个臭小子跟他抬杠不停，国政摇了摇头，觉得自己还是别回去比较好。</p><p>“国政，你到底来不来啊？店长在催了！”等不到国政的女孩，再次折返催促。</p><p>放弃思考，国政站起身，随女孩一起走向储藏室。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>偌大的房子只有米国一个人在家。外头雷雨交加，雨势一发不可收拾，气温变得很低很低。房间里，米国随手将手机丢在一旁，禁不住在心中无声叨念道：“一个两个都是没良心的……”</p><p>米国忍着被冻伤的痛楚，靠着仅存的力气抱紧自己。<br/>真是够了！拨了那么多通电话，竟然每通都被转接到语音留言信箱。好，那也就算了。好歹也看看我发的简讯吧？难道那两个家伙都不知道，我可是在十分艰难的情况下极力保持清醒，用被冻得僵硬的手指一一按下每个字的吗？</p><p>雨季提早已经是预料之外的事了。最可恶的是，暖气机竟然选在这种时候坏掉！雪上加霜，米国的内心只感到无比凄凉。上天一定是在惩罚他，要不然怎么会选在这种时候让他陷入危急之境。</p><p>英国那小子也就算了。米国知道他一定还在闹脾气，要是英国真的想要见死不救，米国也认了。谁让米国自作自受，事实上是他先背弃英国的信任，所以他无话可说。但米国相信英国应该不会这么狠心才对，要是真知道米国现在的处境那么危险可怜，一定会回家一趟的啊……可是为什么还不回来？国政那小子不回来就真的太说不过去了。不管怎么说，米国和他都是双胞胎兄弟。不过，国政就算再怎样闹脾气心烦，也不至于会丢下米国一个人不管的啊……</p><p>米国迷迷糊糊地乱想一通，仅剩的体力也被折磨得一滴不剩。<br/>突然好想念小白的体温，那种感觉一定很温暖。</p><p>米国轻勾起嘴角，闭上眼，昏昏沉沉的进入梦乡。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>被雨淋得湿了一身的英国躲在巴士站那里避雨。他抬头望向那阴暗的天色，被冷风吹得直打哆嗦。</p><p>“好冷……”真是的，这天气怎么说变就变，都不让人有一丁点的心理准备！</p><p>口袋的电话第N次响起。<br/>英国用不着想，也知道一定是米国打来的。</p><p>掏出手机，英国正想接听电话时，电话却断了线。英国无声叹了一声气，犹豫了一会儿，终于开始点阅那些被他忽略多时的信息。在他离家的第一天，英国还会忍不住把米国发来的短讯都看一遍。不过短讯的内容都大同小异，无非是想让他早日回家，不要跟国政他们闹脾气的短讯。所以到后来，英国也觉得不耐烦，根本没想要理会米国了。也因为这样，米国后来的短讯，英国都选择性忽略，甚至连看都不看。</p><p>大略看了几封简讯后，英国那频频发出电量不足提示的手机很不巧的又一次显示系统信息和提示声响。英国一脸没趣的盯着手机，只见手机的屏幕开始转暗，然后发出关机前的几缕光亮，之后便渐渐地变成一片黑暗。手机早已自动关机了。</p><p>英国心情郁闷地叹了几口气。现在连手机都要跟自己作对了吗？</p><p>望着眼前的雨景，英国的心里感觉闷闷的，似乎有什么不好的预感。</p><p>“感觉好不踏实……”这是怎么一回事？</p><p>英国又呼出了有一口长气，试图舒缓自己那忐忑不安的心情。瞧这雨势，估计还会下好一阵子。常年的雨季一来，是不会这么快结束的。</p><p>“阿嚏~！”刚才来不及躲雨，被淋成落汤鸡的英国毫无预警地打了一声喷嚏。夜晚的冷风吹来，浑身湿透的英国只觉得一阵刺骨的寒冷从背脊直窜心头。</p><p>“呼……”没想到这里下起雨来，竟然比老家还要冷。</p><p>突然间，一道念头冷不防地闪过英国的脑海。<br/>英国想起了米国，那个最怕冷天气的哥哥。</p><p>回想起纪夫的担忧，英国也开始担心了。不过，一想到有国政在，英国就觉得自己想太多了。虽然如此，为了不让自己有借口徒增烦恼，英国还是决定赶回家一趟。英国冒着大雨奔向回家的路，也顾不得自己了。</p><p>不知过了多久，赶回家的英国推开门，发现整间家都笼罩在黑暗中。略显吵杂的雨声不绝于耳，时不时划破天际的闪电发出的强光，从窗户映进来，照亮原本漆黑的视线。</p><p>“奇怪，人都跑哪儿去了？”英国环顾四周一遍，忍不住低声自言自语。</p><p>尔后，他朗声唤道：“米国哥！国政哥！”</p><p>雨水顺着英国的头发、脸庞、衣角……滴滴落下。<br/>流下来的雨水弄湿了地板，形成一滩滩的水迹。</p><p>没有得到回应，英国皱起眉头，心底那种忐忑的不安感觉持续蔓延。灵光乍现，英国直奔向米国的房间。当他开启了门，印入眼帘的依旧是一片昏暗。当眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，眼前的视线开始变得清晰。隐隐约约的，英国似看到了橱柜和大床之间，好像有些什么。厚重的棉被之下，似有一道人影。</p><p>英国走上前，想要看清楚些。英国蹲下身体，轻轻地拉开棉被，里头的人便歪歪斜斜地倒向英国。待看清那人的面容后，英国撕声呐喊。</p><p>“米国哥哥！”</p><p>叫唤了几声都得不到回应。英国慌了、乱了。焦急成一团的脑袋无法正常思考，英国感到无助极了。他试图唤回自己的理智，想要冷静下来。他必须冷静下来！英国把室内的灯都打开，周遭恢复明亮后，英国的心也燃起了希望。</p><p>英国把米国扛上床，然后找出所有的被单披在米国身上。面容毫无血色的米国在白色灯光，还有深色被单的衬映下更显得苍白虚弱。英国感觉米国的生命特征越来越微弱了，连气息也变得很弱。</p><p>英国努力回想，所有适合用来应急的方法。<br/>而最先浮现于脑海的，是国政那个人。</p><p>“国政哥……对，我得赶紧联络他。”英国掏出自己的手机，才想起手机已经没电关机了。</p><p>“可恶……”英国低咒出声，立刻找寻下一个目标。他才后知后觉想起这家竟然没有电话可用，平日哥哥们都是用手机相互联络沟通的。</p><p>“怎么办……哥哥，你不能出事啊！怎么办……米国哥哥，我该怎么办……”英国急得都快哭出来了。</p><p>不知道是不是国政听到英国的叫唤，还是天使们听见了他内心的祈祷。刹那间，英国似听到外头传来一阵开门声响。</p><p>“国政哥哥！对，一定是他！米国哥哥有救了！”英国第一时间冲出房间，奋力地大喊道：“国政哥哥！”</p><p>察觉到不安的国政提早请假回家，没料到才刚进家门，耳边就传来急切的叫唤声。国政将自己刚用的那把湿漉漉的雨伞给丢在一旁，纳闷地盯着地上那一滩滩的水迹，心里头只觉得十分怪异。</p><p>“国政哥，你回来就好了！你快过来看看，米国哥哥的样子不太对劲！我不知道怎么办！哥哥你快来看看！”英国着急地朝国政跑来。</p><p>国政没时间理会那个湿淋淋的英国，他第一时间冲进米国的房里。当意识到周遭的气温比平时还要冷上几分后，国政动作迅速地找出暖气的开关。几秒后，国政低咒了几声，直接放弃了开启暖气的念头。</p><p>“米国这个笨蛋！”米国难道就不晓得片刻的糊涂大意，随时都有可能取他性命吗？</p><p>国政动作利落地解开自己的衬衫纽扣，然后跳上床，把那个早已被低温侵蚀意志力的米国给搂紧入怀帮他取暖。英国愣愣地站着，不知该如何是好。</p><p>“愣着干嘛？！”国政语气不善地吼道。“赶紧去把你身上的湿衣服换下，把身子都给我擦干，然后回来！”</p><p>“我……”英国似还有话要说，但立即就被国政一口打断。</p><p>“暖气开不了，外头这么大雨，根本来不及送他进医院。”国政极力克制自己想要宰人的冲动，又道：“吹风筒……去把我房里的吹风筒、棉被、毛巾……通通拿过来。立刻去厨房煮热水，水温越滚烫越好！”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“不想帮米国收尸的话，就赶紧依话照办！”国政大声吼完后，便将盖着米国身上的棉被给拉紧。</p><p>“可恶……不要睡，你这混蛋！要是敢就这样丢下我，我一辈子都不会原谅你！不要睡……”国政大口大口地喘着气，试图平复自己狂跳的心。他抱着米国的双手不住的发颤，内疚自责的情绪在他的心底深处爆裂开来。</p><p>瞥见到那个还愣在原地的英国，国政忍不住怒吼道：“还不快去！你发什么呆！”</p><p>英国被国政那震慑人心的气势吓到，赶紧立刻遵照国政的指示办事。从小到大，英国极少见到国政真正发怒的样子。对自家兄弟，国政从来都不曾用这种火爆的语气与他们交谈。英国知道国政不是故意的，而让他情绪失控的主因是米国。</p><p>好半晌后，英国捧着一个装满滚水的盆子回到房间时，见到国政正拿着呼出热气的吹风筒对着米国不停的吹，想要借此让米国的体温回升。虽然看上去是有点可笑，不过似乎正好能暂时代替暖气机的功效。</p><p>英国轻声对着那个正在尝试把米国给烘热的国政道：“国政哥，你要的滚水我煮好了。”</p><p>“放着。”国政沉声道，顺手关上那个因长时间开着而快不胜负荷的吹风筒。国政伸手轻触米国的身体，试探着米国的体温。微微皱眉，国政严肃的表情看起来依旧吓人。国政瞟了那个已经换上干净衣服的英国，道：“脱掉上衣，过来扶着米国。”</p><p>“哦。”英国乖巧地依话照办，二话不说立刻跳上床，跟国政交换位置，让米国躺在自己胸膛。昏睡中的米国发出细微的低喃声，也不知道在叨念些什么。</p><p>国政撇撇嘴，对着米国轻声道：“再忍一忍吧！”</p><p>“唔嗯……”米国紧闭着眼，似感到不舒服的皱起眉头。</p><p>英国静静地抱着米国，然后用一种奇怪的眼神盯着国政瞧。当看到国政拿着小毛巾的手就要往滚烫的热水盆里伸去时，英国禁不住开口道：“哥哥想干什么？”</p><p>国政没有搭话，径自将手伸进滚烫的热水里，然后再把浸湿的小毛巾拿起来扭干。没有任何防护措施的手被滚烫的水给烫伤，国政却只是咬牙忍着痛楚，连一声都不吭。</p><p>“国政哥哥？！”天啊，哥哥一定是疯了！</p><p>国政将浸过滚水的热毛巾敷在米国的颈项上，试图驱散折磨米国的寒气。他轻声道：“雨季提早，恐怕接下来的天气都好不到哪里去。这么夜了又下着雨，没有暖气机的话，他怕是活不到明天早上。”</p><p>“哥，还是让我来吧！”英国不忍地出声，却被国政拒绝了。</p><p>把变温变冷的小毛巾又放回滚水里浸泡，然后拿起来扭干。擦拭米国的身体后，又一次地放回盆子里。这样的动作不知重复了几次，直到盆子里的水温变冷，国政的双手早已因烫伤而变得红肿破皮。唯一庆幸的是，米国的体温也渐渐回温。</p><p>折腾了这么久，大家都累了。国政望了窗外的雨景一眼，对着英国道：“你累的话就先去休息吧！”</p><p>“可是米国哥哥……”</p><p>“有我看着。”</p><p>沉默了一会儿，英国摇了摇头，道：“我还挺得住。倒是哥哥你，没关系吗？”</p><p>“这种皮外伤不碍事。”国政依旧是一贯的酷酷语调。“帮我把盆子的水倒掉，再重新煮多一壶热水。”</p><p>“好。”英国小心翼翼地将米国给放倒在床上，然后替他盖上厚重的棉被。</p><p>国政望了那个步出门外的英国一眼后，便将目光视线锁定在米国身上。米国迷迷糊糊的沉睡着，脸色虽然苍白但情况已经较刚才好了一些。国政呼出口气，慢慢地从口袋里掏出手机，开始阅读回之前米国发给自己的简讯。当看到米国最后几封发给自己的求救短讯后，国政痛苦的闭上双眸，强忍着那不断扩散蔓延的内疚感。幸好他还赶得及回来，要是再晚一点，米国或许早已……不。</p><p>应该不会的。因为这个笨蛋怎么看，都不像个短命相。<br/>国政轻勾嘴角，道：“对不起。”</p><p>英国站在房门外，静静地看着国政落寞的背影。</p><p>似察觉到身后方的动静，国政头也不回地说道：“米国出事的时候，你去了哪里？为什么不在家？”略显质问的语气。</p><p>米国的情况总算稳定一些了。现在，也是时候算账了吧？纵使知道自己才是那个该负上全责的人，但国政还是无法自制的想要追究英国的责任。</p><p>“我这三天都没回来。对不起，是我忽略了米国哥的身体状况。”英国自知理亏。</p><p>“是去了纪夫那里吧！”不是问句，而是肯定的句子。国政刚才回家见到英国之时就留意到了，纪夫那独有的气味留在英国的身上久久没有散去。</p><p>“对。”没有隐瞒的必要，英国回答得理智气壮。“我现在正很努力的追求纪夫。”</p><p>英国原本以为国政会发飙，但出乎意料的是……</p><p>“我不想在这时候跟你吵架。”雨下不停，米国的情况随时都有可能有变化。</p><p>英国会意地望了米国苍白的睡颜一眼，道了一声：“好。”<br/>为了米国哥哥，就暂时忍一忍好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 国政的脆弱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阴霾的绵绵细雨取代了原本的暖阳。</p><p>米国昏昏沉沉地幽幽转醒过来，发现自己正好好地躺在自己房间的床上。身上那一层又一层的厚重棉被包裹着的温度很舒服，暖气机也在卖力地运作中，只为循环和保持室内的空气温度。</p><p>“醒了？”一道熟悉的声音冷不防地从身后传来，米国吓了一跳，立刻翻身回头。只见国政光着上身，热汗淋漓地他躺在米国身边，用略显憔悴的面容盯着米国瞧。</p><p>“你刚做完桑拿？”米国出言调侃。</p><p>国政可没有米国的好心情，他冷冷地开口酸米国。“你是脑生草啊？跟你说了几百次了，得空就检查下暖气机。干嘛每次在关键时期，暖气机都坏掉？你是嫌命长啊？”</p><p>米国眨了眨眼睛，表情有些无辜。“我哪知道啊！它要坏就坏，又不是我能控制的。”</p><p>“哼！”国政不买账的冷哼一声，完全无法接受米国那不负责任的解释。一大清早，国政就刚才立刻赶去电器店把里头的老板给吵醒，心满意足地搬回一台能正常运作的暖气机。折腾了一整夜，现在的他真的是累着了。</p><p>米国深深地吸了一口气，感受自己起死回生的顽强生命力。“原来你还会回来救我，我还以为你和英国都恨不得我马上消失咧！打了那么多通电话，发了那么多封信息，好歹也给我一点回应吧？”</p><p>“对不起。”国政淡然道。疲惫的他打了一个呵欠，含泪的眼睛像是有千斤重，随时都要合上一样。</p><p>米国无声叹息。“我没事了，你去休息吧！”</p><p>国政正想开口说话，门却在这时被打开了。他们俩不约而同地循声望去，只见英国露出惊喜之情的出现在门口。</p><p>“米国哥哥，你可终于醒了！你吓死我了！”英国第一时间冲到米国面前。</p><p>米国面无表情地冷哼一声，自嘲道：“真是感动啊！原来你们两个还记得有我这个哥哥。”没想到两个弟弟竟然还会良心发现赶回家，米国还以为自己的小命在昨夜就一命呜呼了。</p><p>国政和英国闻言面面相觑，一时半刻也不知该怎么接话。</p><p>“我想睡觉。你们两个都给我滚出去，省得我还得花力气应酬你们。”米国拉紧棉被，闭上眼睛，打定主意不想搭理国政和英国。</p><p>国政默不作声地瞥了英国一眼，然后步下床，快步走回自己房间。英国见米国的状况已经好转，心头的大石也渐渐放下了。现在，英国的脑袋想着的只有一件事情。那就是他和国政，还有纪夫之间的事。</p><p>有些话，是必须找时间说清楚的。</p><p>英国见米国根本没打算理会自己，他轻呼口气，道：“哥哥好好休息吧！我就不吵你，先出去了。”</p><p>直到听见轻巧的关门声响，米国才缓缓地睁开眼睛。窗外的阴霾景色让米国的心里也蒙上一层阴影。这雨下不停，他的体力根本就只处在被消耗的阶段，没办法恢复气力。天晓得国政和英国那两个大麻烦，还会搞出什么事情来？真是令人担心……如果国政真的打算放手，真心想跟纪夫分手也就罢了。但米国心底很清楚，国政有多么的不舍。纪夫是一个怎样的存在，他对国政的影响力究竟有多大，这个米国恐怕比国政本身还要清楚。</p><p>唉……眼不见为净。<br/>打定主意，米国闭眼，睡觉！</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>暴风雨前的气氛总是异常宁静的。<br/>斑目家兄弟间为了纪夫争风吃醋的暗涌无法平息，反而有越演越烈的趋势。</p><p>以国政像石头顽固的臭脾气和英国那誓言追根究底的固执个性，他们两人仿佛就是火星撞地球一般，到最后必定落得两败俱伤的下场。米国一直很好奇自家老弟们究竟能忍耐得了多久才会当面对决，摊开心把话给说清楚。而最终答案揭晓，国政和英国的忍耐限度，是仅仅两天罢了。</p><p>两天平静的假象之后，被酝酿到顶点的情绪瞬间沸腾，带来的是更可怕的结果。</p><p>从天空滴答落下的雨声在夜晚显得吵杂，让人心浮气躁。刚从纪夫的家中回来不久的英国躺在客厅的沙发上，却被那凌乱的心搅得不得安宁。他想起了纪夫在自己面前的强颜欢笑，他忆起了纪夫努力想要掩饰的悲伤，他忘不了纪夫的每一个表情和动作。英国知道，纪夫是在意国政哥的。只是他不明白，为什么国政要这样残忍对待纪夫？</p><p>“能谈一谈吗？关于纪夫的。”英国压抑不住内心烦躁的思绪，他必须把事情搞清楚。</p><p>国政淡淡地瞟了一眼那个不请自来，擅闯他房间的英国，语气里含着他故意表现出来的距离感。“没什么好谈的。出去吧！我想睡觉了。”为了以防万一，国政索性请假不去打工，呆在家看顾那个时不时就出状况的米国。</p><p>“你究竟想逃避到什么时候？”英国的言语间有着难以忽视的怒气。</p><p>国政发出冷笑，反问道：“我逃避什么了？纪夫的事，跟我一点关系也没有。你们想干什么都用不着知会我。我跟他已经分手了。”</p><p>国政表面上对英国和纪夫日趋亲近的关系视若无睹，但其实内心却在意得不得了。国政越是表现冷静，就代表着他内心强烈的渴求。对英国那个同父异母的亲弟弟，国政的感觉是复杂的。英国不是普通的情敌。对国政而言，英国的存在是最危险的，直接威胁到国政，迫使国政不得不作出捍卫自己权益的举动。尽管国政曾经以为自己伪装得很好，他把自己对纪夫深埋的情感都隐藏得很好，可是英国却不愿退让，反而步步逼近，逼迫国政面对自己的真心。</p><p>“那种廉价的伪装，你拿去敷衍纪夫就好。对我，你省省吧！”英国不屑地轻哼，又道：“既然分手了，又为什么跟纪夫提出那种要求？”</p><p>国政沉默不语，不想费力跟英国纠缠不清。国政倒头大睡，丝毫不把英国放在眼里。英国见状，气得火冒三丈。</p><p>英国怒道：“哥哥太过分了！怎么可以那样对待纪夫？既然只想要孩子，又不喜欢他，就不要碰他啊！反正都打算跟纪夫分手了，又为什么要提出那种要求？难道这世上除了纪夫，就没有其他先祖回神了吗？哥哥只想要个孩子的话，就算不找上纪夫，也可以找其他人为你孕育子嗣。为什么一定要选纪夫？为什么要害他活得这么痛苦？”</p><p>国政猛然坐起身，恶狠狠地瞪着英国。“不要没事找事，惹怒我对你没好处！”</p><p>英国不甘示弱地回呛。“那哥哥就把话说清楚。只要你保证以后不再打纪夫的主意，我就不再拿这些事烦你。”</p><p>“孩子的事是纪夫自己答应的。那是我跟他之间的事，不需要跟你交代。”国政严肃的表情散发着冰寒的冷冽气息，他指着门的方向，毫不客气地下逐客令。“米国的身体还没完全复原。你难道想看他病恹恹的时候还得分神为我们的事心烦吗？出去。在我还可以原谅你的时候，马上给我出去！”</p><p>得不到确切的答案，英国一刻也没办法静下心来。他不死心地想要赖着不走，他想要探究国政的心思，他想要搞清楚国政究竟是绝情还是另有隐情。以他对国政的了解，英国觉得国政的作法似有别的目的。如果真的不喜欢纪夫的话，国政他根本就没有必要强制要求纪夫为他生下子嗣。这是英国所无法了解的事。他知道，纪夫还喜欢着国政。如果，国政也还喜欢着纪夫的话，那他或许会就此打住，不再越陷越深。可是国政根本就不给他个痛快！</p><p>“纪夫不愿意接受我，只想把我当朋友。我知道他还喜欢你，不过没关系，我愿意等。我爱他，我可以接受，可以包容他所有的一切，包括他喜欢你这个事实。可是我无法忍受的是，国政哥你的无理要求！”英国勇敢地直视国政的双眼，一字一句道出事实。“你的心里是喜欢纪夫的，对吧？”所以才会要求纪夫在日后留下自己的子嗣。</p><p>“胡说。”国政偏过头，紧握着双拳忍住欲要现形的魂现。</p><p>英国细细地打量着国政，嘴角浮现寓意不明的笑。<br/>“哥哥你爱上纪夫了，对吧？所以才会三番五次，无法忍受我和纪夫在一起玩闹。看见我与纪夫亲近，你吃醋了。”</p><p>“闭嘴！少在那里胡言乱语，别装作一副很懂我的样子。”国政低吼。</p><p>英国不怒反笑，还用轻佻的语气道：“那……既然哥哥你对纪夫完全没兴趣的话，我就不客气了。我会接手纪夫。”</p><p>国政闻言瞪大双眸，那冒着火光的眼眸直直地瞪着英国。虽然是自己先决定放手的，不过一听到英国说要接手纪夫，这让国政无法再装作无所谓。该死的！他无法再违背自己的心意，他是在意纪夫的，而且在意得要命！</p><p>感受到强烈的杀气，英国释放出自身的魂现力量与之抗衡。房间内，两方对战的力量持续燃烧，形成一股诡异奇特的强大磁场。明明知道自己是在玩火，不过英国却不打算就此住口。反而故意说话激怒国政，试图挑起国政敏感的神经线。</p><p>“你只是想要一个拥有先祖回神血统的孩子。那没问题，就照你的意思好了。纪夫会兑现诺言的。不过在那之前，我会先把纪夫占为己有，之后才把他让给你实现对你的承诺。既然是哥哥你先放弃纪夫的，那么次序上由我先来，想必你也一定不会在意吧！”英国的尾音才刚落下，就被一股强大的推力给撞倒。</p><p>英国回过神，发现国政怒气冲冲地扯住自己的衣领，强行把他按在地上。国政那如猛兽般的强大魄力慑住了英国，令英国只能被钉在原地动弹不得。</p><p>“你敢？”国政咬牙切齿地说道。</p><p>英国咬牙忍住内心的胆怯，不愿自己在这种时候退缩半步。鼓起勇气迎上国政那杀人的目光，英国勉强扬起一丝难看的笑容。“为什么不敢？”就算声音不受控制的颤抖，身体因害怕而微微发颤，英国却还是不想就此放弃。他想得到的答案，已经很靠近了。还差一点点，他就可以知晓了。那困扰他已久的答案。</p><p>“不要逼我。”国政的眼神里充满杀气，威胁性十足的语气警告意味浓厚。</p><p>同是美洲豹魂现的两兄弟互瞪着对方，气势上国政略胜一筹，但英国尽管处在弱势却依旧顽强的反抗。英国轻声说道：“我什么时候逼哥哥了？我只是依照哥哥你的意思接手纪夫罢了。”还差那么一点点，答案就呼之欲出了。</p><p>灵机一动，英国决定使出终极绝招。<br/>英国扬起一抹挑衅的笑意，道：“等我上了纪夫之后，再把他让给你。待你完成播种，可得记得把纪夫还给我。不过到时就算你想反悔也不行了，因为一旦生下孩子，纪夫是绝对不会让你再接近他半步的。”</p><p>听了英国那尖锐刺耳的话语，国政的大脑瞬间被冲动和怒气所填满。国政无法理智思考，而被情绪所掌控的大脑当下作出指令。国政想都没想就直接挥拳出击，重重的拳头就往英国的左脸上招呼去。被突如其来的一拳打到，英国疼得眼冒金星，些许血丝从英国的嘴角缓缓流下。</p><p>英国的皮肉痛着，内心却交织着复杂的情感。<br/>他得到自己一直想要得到的答案了。国政对于纪夫……</p><p>“哥哥就承认了吧。你爱上纪夫了……”认清了这个事实，英国释怀了。</p><p>“你住口！”</p><p>“国政哥你这个懦夫！”语毕，英国猛地出手还击。英国现出美洲豹形态，用瞬间的强大冲力反将国政压倒在地。没有防备的国政被钳制住，还没来得及搞清楚发生什么事，就被英国回击的拳头打到右脸颊发疼。意识到自己被打，气头上的国政哪里肯就此罢手。两兄弟就这样扭打成一团，互殴了好几拳。</p><p>原本在房里休息静养的米国被吵杂的声响吵醒，他睡眼惺忪地步出房门，没料到走到国政的房门口时，竟会看到这惊人的一幕。</p><p>“你们在干什么？快住手！”米国虚弱的声音没有起任何作用。只见国政和英国打得难分难舍，打红眼的他们俩都无视了周遭的一切，沉浸在自己的世界里。</p><p>“既然喜欢纪夫就承认好了！干嘛要害得我和纪夫都那么痛苦！你这个胆小鬼！”英国愤恨地将国政推倒，然后跨坐在国政的身上，抬起手就想要给国政一拳。</p><p>国政也不是省油的灯，他没理由只挨打不还手。国政眼明手快地在英国的拳头落下之时稳稳的用左手接着，然后伸出右拳毫无预警地就往英国的头部打去。被重击头部的英国狼狈地倒在地上，一时无力还击。</p><p>“国政，快停手！”米国忍耐着身体的不适，不顾自身安危地走上前去，试图阻止弟弟们的暴行。</p><p>难得抓到英国的弱点缝隙，国政说什么也不想马上停手。英国轻轻摇晃沉重的脑袋，只觉得眼前的视线一片模糊，重叠的影子让他看不清楚眼前的一切。国政用手臂扼住英国的颈项，愤愤地骂道：“少自以为是了！”</p><p>“我没有说错，哥哥你就是个懦夫！”英国轻勾嘴角，身手略输国政的他改用言语攻击。被激怒的国政气冲冲地抬手，又想送一拳给英国。不过这一次，未能如国政所愿。只见米国死死地拉住国政的扬起的手，不让国政有机会挥出拳头。</p><p>“国政……”心有余而力不足的米国艰难地唤了一声，不过气头上的国政根本不予理会。气力有限的米国此刻哪里是国政的对手。国政愤恨地甩开米国的手，一意孤行地跟英国继续未完的决斗。恢复些许体力的英国也转守为攻，又一次跟国政扭打成一团。被弟弟们无视的米国虚弱地跌坐在地上，心里又气又无奈。“喂，你们两个！”刺骨的寒意传遍全身各处，米国咬牙忍住痛楚。他摇摇晃晃的再次站起身来，想要阻止兄弟间的闹剧。省略言语，米国索性把余下的力气都用作抵御寒冷。当看见英国被国政强压在墙上，那无力反击的狼狈模样时，米国想都没想的冲过去。</p><p>“国政，你给我清醒一点！他是英国！”</p><p>“我当然知道他是英国！”发狂的国政此刻火力全开，那强大的魂现磁场形成无形的保护层。身体虚弱的米国根本无力抗衡，也没法自我保护。当米国紧抓着国政的手时，随着国政高涨怒气而提升的力量，瞬间将米国给反弹开来。米国瞪大双目，在毫无心理准备下就被强大的撞击力给推开，毫无防备地撞上了身后的衣柜。一种难以言喻的痛楚蔓延全身，气力虚脱的米国随即晕倒在地。</p><p>国政和英国同时一愣，两人不约而同地看向那个倒地不起的米国。</p><p>“米国哥哥！”英国奋力推开那个呆愣中的国政，跑向了米国。</p><p>国政惊愕地瞪住自己的双手，不敢相信自己刚才究竟做了什么蠢事。</p><p>“米国哥哥！你醒醒啊！”六神无主的英国着急地求助于国政。“国政哥！这可怎么办？怎么办？”</p><p>国政深吸了口气，找回了一丝理智。他奔向米国，颤抖着的双手轻抚上米国的脸。“对不起，我无心的……米国……”</p><p>国政茫然的眼神看向那个被自己打得鼻青脸肿的英国，只觉得自责不已。国政真的是无心的。他从来都不想要伤害自己的兄弟。只是他也不知道是怎么回事，他根本控制不了自己的情绪。他不是故意的。他真的没有想过事情会变成这样的。</p><p>“原谅我……”国政悲痛地低喃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 英国的成全</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有些时候，就算只是无心之过，但伤害早已经造成。</p><p>彻夜的守候在床边，国政静静地看着米国苍白的睡颜，心情不仅没有变好，反而越来越沉重了。英国默不作声地用布包裹着冰块，然后轻轻地揉着被打疼的红肿伤处。他斜眼睇了身边的国政一眼，接着把手上的冰块递了过去。</p><p>国政淡淡地看着英国伸过来的手。</p><p>“哪，敷一敷吧！”英国的表情极为不自然。</p><p>“不用，你自己敷就好。”面无表情地应了一声，国政起身走出房间。过了一会儿，英国似听到开门的声响。他好奇的走出房间查探，只来得及瞧见国政外出的背影。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>米国醒来的时候，天已经亮了。难得没有下雨，这让米国心里很是感激。</p><p>“米国哥哥，你现在觉得怎样？身体还好吗？”彻夜未眠的英国内疚地唤了一声。</p><p>米国微微皱眉，歪头盯着那个一脸歉意的英国。他哑声道：“国政呢？”</p><p>“嗄？他出门了耶。”</p><p>“去哪儿了？”</p><p>“不知道。”英国老实地摇摇头。“昨晚半夜出去的，什么都没交代。”</p><p>“打给他。”米国轻声道。</p><p>英国乖巧的依话照办。可是，当熟悉的电话铃声从国政的房内传出来时，他们俩都不自觉的皱起了眉头。看来国政并没有把手机给带出门。</p><p>挂上了电话，英国有些担忧地看着米国。</p><p>“干嘛去招惹国政？”米国叹了口气，道：“是故意的吧！”</p><p>“我……”他无法否认。激怒国政，让国政正视对纪夫的感情的确是他的本意。</p><p>“以后别那么做了。”国政的闷葫芦个性，就像个冥顽不灵的老头子一般。狗被逼急都会急得跳墙的，何况是国政那只爱耍酷又喜欢玩自闭的美洲豹。情绪失控的时候，国政会有什么惊人之举都是无法预料的。</p><p>米国没有责备英国，只是柔声道：“国政一个人不知道会不会做什么傻事。你打电话给纪夫吧！如果国政有去找他，就叫他把国政劝回来。”错手误伤自家兄弟，国政现在一定内疚死了。用不着想，米国仿佛都能预见国政现在一定躲在某处哀怨反省耍自闭。</p><p>“好。”英国点点头。</p><p>“英国，谢谢你。”</p><p>“嗯？”困惑的表情一览无遗。</p><p>“谢谢你成全国政和纪夫。”米国微笑。</p><p>英国撇撇嘴。“我才没那么伟大。”</p><p>“放心吧，国政会明白你的心意的。”米国是这么认为的。就算现在不了解，总有一天也会明了的。</p><p>“外头有太阳，我想死也没那么容易的。累了一夜，你去休息吧！”米国轻哼一声，翻过身换了个更舒服的姿势，准备继续睡觉。</p><p>听到熟悉的调侃语气，英国笑了。“哥哥晚安。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>纪夫最近的脑袋果然不太好使。他怀疑是否自己的脑袋有某条神经接错了线，还是被不知名的东西堵住了，才导致他没有办法想通一些事情。自从英国回家后，独自一个人的纪夫好像得了自闭症似的，完全不想跟外界接触，成天只活在自己的渺小世界里。</p><p>而让事情出现转机的竟是，英国的一通电话。</p><p>英国说，国政误伤了米国之后便悄悄离家了。<br/>英国说，国政到现在还爱着一个人，那就是他-圆谷纪夫。<br/>英国说他决定放手了。</p><p>窗外，难得出现的阳光不知何时又被厚重的云层遮住。<br/>太阳被遮掩了光芒无法发挥功效，大地又一次笼罩在阴影下。</p><p>国政现在一定很无助吧！平时他与米国学长的感情那么要好，这次误伤了米国学长，他一定很伤心自责。国政现在会在哪里呢？纪夫忍不住胡思乱想，心里惦记地只有国政一个人。平时那么爱耍酷的国政，总是摆出一副不可一世的嘴脸。高傲的他自尊心强，自信爆棚的他几乎无所不能，好像这世上没有什么事难得了他。就算天塌下来，国政他一定也会保持一贯的调调，丝毫不会受任何影响。当身边的人们都焦急得不知所措，国政也一定会保持淡定，引导着大伙儿维持镇定的情绪。</p><p>当然，除了口才方面这个死穴。国政的烂口才估计是天生的，就像他不善于交际这方面的活儿一样。国政有着让人无法招架的顽劣个性，性情乖张偏执，古里古怪的。他不擅于跟别人沟通，总是习惯着成为别人眼中的怪咖，和别人都相处不来。是啊，就是这样的国政。所以让固执的纪夫爱上了之后，都不愿意放手了。</p><p>纪夫的房门在这时候响起敲门声，打断了他烦杂的思绪。</p><p>“纪夫，国政来找你了。”</p><p>纪夫呆了一下，然后二话不说跑去开门，只见猿人母亲略显担忧地看着自己。<br/>“你还好吗？别一直躲在房间不出声，我们好担心你。”</p><p>不同于母亲的哭兮兮表情，纪夫兴奋地追问，道：“你刚才说国政来找我了？是真的吗？”</p><p>“是啊，我刚出门见他在屋子外头徘徊。”家里就只有纪夫跟国政最有交情，那国政不来找纪夫的话，难不成还是来找他们两老的吗？</p><p>“太好了！那真是太好了！”纪夫激动地抱着老妈狂跳，无法掩饰的喜悦全写满脸上。过了好半晌，纪夫才得以舒缓过度兴奋的心情。“不跟你聊了，我先去找他！”</p><p>语毕，纪夫那只猫儿就急匆匆地跑出去了，丢下一脸莫名其秒的猿人母亲。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>国政独自蹲在墙角，倚着冰冷的墙，他抬头望着那阴霾的天色。不知怎的，他漫无目的地走着。清醒时就发现自己不知不觉来到了纪夫的家门前。或许这是因为掌控行为的大脑比国政的心还更诚实吧！国政没有胆量按门铃，没有勇气约纪夫出来。他只是静静地呆站在一旁，胡乱地猜想着纪夫此刻在做些什么事。</p><p>忽然，空气中飘散着熟悉的气味，由远至近的脚步声让国政警觉起来。他站起身，微微抬头望去，看见了那个令他朝思暮想的纪夫。</p><p>“国政，真的是你。”纪夫露出欣慰的笑，心安了不少。刚才听妈妈说的时候，他本来还不相信的。但感觉真好，国政真的过来找他了。</p><p>国政的脸上依旧是面瘫一号的表情，但纪夫看出了国政的憔悴与脆弱。<br/>“米国学长的事，我听英国说了。你还好吗？”</p><p>听见纪夫提起英国，国政的眼神黯淡无光。原本的不安和焦虑顺便都变得平淡，感觉渐渐地麻木，也慢慢地习惯了。国政没有搭话，只是静静地看着纪夫。纪夫走前一步，却意外地发现国政同时后退了一大步。</p><p>“国政？”纪夫愕然。</p><p>“不要靠近我。”国政说。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我……不想伤害你。”国政的眼神里有着一丝哀伤。他最近的情绪越来越失控了。无法掌控情绪，让他不由自主地做出伤害了身边至亲的事情。事后他后悔自责，也弥补不了什么。</p><p>接触到国政目光的那一瞬间，纪夫的心被震撼了。这是他不曾见过的国政，感觉那么的脆弱，那么的容易受伤。国政就像是战败的公鸡一样，失去了所有的战斗力。绝望和迷惘占据了国政的心，让他迷失了。</p><p>“没事的。”纪夫慢慢地走上前去。靠近国政之际，纪夫伸出自己的手，碰触国政露出疲态的憔悴面容。“相信我，不会有事的。”</p><p>国政放松紧绷的肌肉神经，怀着忐忑不安的心面对纪夫。“对不起。”</p><p>纪夫摇摇头，张开双臂抱着国政给予安慰。纪夫轻声低喃道：“幸好你没事。米国学长和英国都很担心你。”</p><p>“我不是故意的……我不知道为什么会这样……我真的不是故意的……”他从来都不曾有意想要伤害自家兄弟。</p><p>感受到国政的身子微微颤抖，纪夫宽慰道：“我知道你是无心的，他们也都会原谅你的。国政，没有人会怪你。米国学长也没事了，英国还说他一醒来，就问你去哪儿了。我们都很担心你，你把我们吓坏了。”</p><p>国政不着痕迹地推开纪夫，滑坐在地上。他缩起身子，用双手环抱自己的双腿，整个人开起来犹如误闯下祸的孩子般无助。“我也不知道是怎么回事。我好像生病中毒了一样，不知道自己在干什么。我控制不了自己。我……不是故意要打伤他们的。”</p><p>“国政，都过去了。不会有事的！”纪夫不忍心看见国政这样伤心，他扑过去紧紧地抱着国政。他揽着国政的颈项，小小的脑袋磨蹭着国政宽厚的胸膛，用行动抚平国政心灵上所受到的创伤。</p><p>纪夫用哄小孩的语气，一声声地说着呵哄的话语，安慰那个不知所措的国政。国政闭上眼紧紧地回抱着纪夫，感受着那紧贴着自己身上的真实温度。闻着那熟悉的香味，国政的心泛起一波波涟漪。感觉到国政的主动，纪夫的心神被甜蜜的汁水淹没。纪夫微微仰起头，收紧勾着国政脖子的手臂力道，贴近国政颈间的唇温柔地吻上那略微冰凉的肌肤。</p><p>“没有人会怪你的。”如魔法般的声音扫除了国政心中的不安。</p><p>国政睁开眼，双手轻轻地抓起纪夫的小脸，逼着纪夫直视自己。那双幽幽的瞳眸像烈火般直射进纪夫的心房，纪夫惊怔地瞪着国政。</p><p>“国政？”</p><p>国政百感交集地看着纪夫，心里有种强烈的欲望，促使他承认纪夫对他的重要性。想起英国的话，想起自己和纪夫有过的那些点点滴滴。所有回忆画面快速串联成一个答案。</p><p>“不要走。”国政说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>国政不想再自欺欺人了。他是爱纪夫的！他想要得到他，他无法忍受其他人沾污纪夫的纯洁。国政是应该感激英国的。因为英国道出了国政一直没有勇气面对的事实。国政就是个懦夫，一个不敢承认自己爱意的懦夫！当渴望掌控的人儿有着漂浮不定的心，当所有一切都没有跟着自己写的剧本走，无法确定所爱的人的真心时，国政只会胆怯的选择逃避。面对情敌的出现，面对感情的嫌隙，丧失自信的国政没有十足的把握去掌控一切，所以便无能的一心想着退缩。</p><p>“我不会再逃避了。”国政用乞求的语气道：“求你……给我多一次机会，留在我身边。我需要你，不要离开我。”这次，国政无论如何都不想放手了！他必须承认，事实上不是纪夫需要他。反之，是国政无法失去纪夫，他在不知不觉中对纪夫产生了依赖。</p><p>“国政？”</p><p>“我好怕。”国政痛苦地哀求。“不要丢下我……”国政卸下伪装强悍的面具，露出最真实的脆弱一面。</p><p>国政从小就被母亲灌输偏离正轨的观念，所以在国政的认知世界里，他曾一度以为世间上所有的一切都是可以用来互相比较价值，用来衡量彼此或相关联的利益关系。不过自从遇见了纪夫之后，国政内心那被恶意扭曲的价值观渐渐地崩塌断裂了。国政开始学会了如何去爱，他慢慢地学会了去争取。国政终于了解到原来每个人能得到的东西，或是那些能拥有的一切，都不是理所当然的，更不是认命随缘的。圆谷纪夫，这个人，就是他斑目国政活了十几年后，第一次认真想要得到的人。为此，他可以不惜一切，甚至可以为了纪夫而改变自己的偏执思维。</p><p>纪夫听见国政的话语，不自觉的红了眼眶，隐隐作疼的心泛着酸意。这么长久以来，他爱着国政爱到他心痛，爱到他都迷茫了。他甚至一度迷失自我，不知道这样缠着国政究竟是错还是对，也不知道他和国政的感情究竟是不是爱。</p><p>或许真要因为分开过，才能懂得爱情的定义，也才能学会彼此珍惜。</p><p>“不要怕，我会陪着你的。”纪夫终于真正了解到米国对他说过的话是什么意思了。先祖回神的力量是最强大的，只要有心，纪夫就可以拥有改变一切、纠正一切的能力。国政就像石头一样顽固，但是拥有水性特质的纪夫根本没有必要担心害怕。水滴石穿，总有一天，就算再顽固的石头都会被毅力坚韧的水给穿透。</p><p>纪夫开始相信了，他开始相信米国说的话了。<br/>他真的是有能力可以改变国政的！</p><p>“国政，以后不管发生什么事情，我都不会丢下你的！我们要永远都在一起！”温热的泪水从纪夫那如弯月般迷人的眼角流下。</p><p>“我爱你。”国政附身吻住纪夫的唇。不同于以往的霸道野蛮，更多的是柔情似水。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>在纪夫的劝说下，国政在雨势来临前，与纪夫一起赶回了斑目家。才刚踏进家门，闻声而至的英国在见到了纪夫跟随在国政身侧后，就呆愣了好半晌。</p><p>“国政…哥……”卡在喉咙的话没办法接下去，莫名的心痛和苦涩的滋味在心中蔓延。英国深呼吸，故作轻松的跟纪夫打着招呼。</p><p>国政察觉到英国的不自然，但不予戳破。“米国呢？他的身体怎样了？”</p><p>“米国哥哥在房里休息。他要知道你回来了，一定会很高兴的。”英国一想到刚才米国嘴里叨念记挂着的都是国政，忍不住催促道：“你快进去吧！”</p><p>国政吸了口气，牵起纪夫的手，走进了米国的房间。</p><p>英国望了国政跟纪夫的背影一眼，只能无声地叹息，为自己还没来得及发芽就直接变失恋的恋情默哀。英国没有跟进房去，只是静默地呆在客厅的沙发上发着呆。可怜他人生里第一次有中意的对象，没想到竟然是这样子结束收场。</p><p>国政轻手轻脚地打开房门，看见米国正卷缩在厚重的被单里闭目休息。</p><p>“米国学长，睡着了吗？”纪夫微皱眉头，慢慢地小跑步上前。</p><p>国政仔细地打量了米国的睡颜好一会儿，最后微叹了口气，道：“既然醒着就开眼，装睡这招太烂了。”</p><p>“咦？米国学长是醒着的吗？我还以为他在睡觉呢！”纪夫小声地嘀咕。</p><p>“奇怪，怎么没反应？会不会他真的在睡觉。”纪夫把小脸凑近米国，打算趋近研究一下。可就在这时，米国突然睁开眼睛，轻声骂道：“臭纪夫，麻烦你滚远一点，我对你完全没兴趣。”真是的，难道纪夫不知道男人的味道有多么讨人厌吗？</p><p>“啊啊~~！”纪夫吓了好一大跳，赶紧往后跳，跟米国保持安全距离。</p><p>国政很是淡定地拉了一张椅子坐在床边，然后纪夫习惯成自然地主动跳上国政的背，远距离观战。</p><p>“舍得回来了。”用不着想米国这话，也知道是冲着国政说的。</p><p>“身体怎样了？”说到这个，国政不免心虚一番。他低下头，可以避开米国的视线。</p><p>“还活着。”米国眨了眨眼睛，瞄了纪夫一眼。“看样子，你们两个和好了。”</p><p>“嗯。”国政轻哼一声，投了意味深长的一瞥给纪夫后，又道：“我们以后都不会再分开了。”</p><p>“嗯、嗯！”纪夫很是认同的大力点头。</p><p>米国闻言，饶有兴趣地打量了国政一番。他戏言道：“哟~石头脑袋开窍了？”</p><p>国政耸耸肩，没打算搭理米国的调侃。他扯开话题，说道：“你好好休息吧！外头差不多又要下雨了，有你好受的。”</p><p>“啰嗦。”米国白了国政一眼。</p><p>站起身，国政带着纪夫离开。出门前，国政不忘回头，诚恳地跟米国道了声：“昨天的事情，对不起。我真的不是故意的。”虽然是无心之过害得米国受伤，但国政的心里真的很介意，也承受了不少的压力。</p><p>米国只是牵起一抹浅笑。“放心，我的命硬得很。跟你们当兄弟，早预料的了。”</p><p>“去你的。”国政闷哼一声，感觉被人狠狠的刮了一巴掌。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>国政把纪夫给哄上床后，便丢下熟睡的纪夫来到了客厅。有些事情，终究要解决的。</p><p>“方便谈一谈？”是国政的声音。</p><p>原本躺在沙发上睁眼对着天花板发呆的英国微微一愣。<br/>“国政哥？”</p><p>国政径自走到英国的眼前。“你的伤，不要紧吧？”</p><p>英国摊了摊手，打趣道：“有什么要紧的？反正我天生皮厚，你打不痛我的。”</p><p>“呿！”国政莞尔一笑。他们家的兄弟都一个样。除了脸皮厚得跟城墙似的，就连遗传性的毒舌都犀利无比。</p><p>“恭喜你跟纪夫和好如初了。”英国应酬似地敷衍一句恭喜。说真的，他就算真的再大量，也没办法在短时间内取得完全复原。失恋的伤口需要时间痊愈。祝福国政的话，不就等于在自揭伤疤？</p><p>国政当然听出英国语气里的敷衍，但也不再出声刁难。反而柔声道：“我为冲动打你的事情道歉。对不起。”</p><p>英国点了点头，也歉然道：“我也有错，所以……对不起。你的伤……”</p><p>“我没你想象中的弱。再说，你的拳头和力道……不怎么样嘛~”国政依旧是那副不可一世的面瘫表情。</p><p>“多谢夸奖哦！”英国郁闷地撇撇嘴，故意说着反话。</p><p>沉寂了半晌后，国政满怀感激的真心道谢。“谢谢你的成全。我和纪夫，已经完全解开心结了。以后，我不会再放开他了。”</p><p>英国一愣，他仰起头看着那难得展露笑容的国政。</p><p>“所以，你可以放心地滚去国外游学了。”<br/>简而言之，就是有多远滚多远，最好没有任何机会再接近纪夫那只猫儿！</p><p>国政的笑容灿烂得过分刺眼了。</p><p>“……”或许是国政说得太过理直气壮了，英国直接无言以对。<br/>他在心中疯狂ps. 所以说，这最后一句其实才是国政哥的心理话吧！囧！</p><p>什么嘛~国政哥怎么还是那么的霸道？虽然原本就没期望他能有多大的改变。因为纪夫那只先祖回神就算再有魅力，可是他家的国政哥可是这世上最‘极品’的重种吖！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 归于宁静生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>该走的总会走的，想走的留也留不住。<br/>昨夜得知国政和纪夫和好的消息后，英国便下定决心，决定要到国外留学了。</p><p>“英国，你真的决定了吗？”不知怎的，纪夫的心泛起一丝丝苦涩。</p><p>英国意志坚定地点点头，道：“当然！出国留学多好啊！能增广见闻，还能提升自己的能力。老爸和妈妈他们一直都很希望我可以到国外游学。”</p><p>“可是你之前明明不是这么说的啊！你原本就一直犹豫不决，还说其实并不是很喜欢独自在国外生活。”</p><p>“人的想法总是会改变的。我认真的想了想，觉得出国的决定是最合适的。”既然之前牵绊着自己的纪夫已构不成留住他的理由，离开或许是最正确的了。</p><p>“那你真的会开心吗？”纪夫依旧不死心的追问。老实说，他这个管家公的鸡婆个性让他无法对英国坐视不理！虽然他已经跟国政和好了，英国与他之间的关系也解释清楚了。但是，对朋友最讲义气的纪夫觉得自己有必要好好提醒英国一番，让英国认清自己的抉择是否对自己真正有益无害，别单单为了逃避短暂的失恋伤痛而葬送了自己的人生，把自己搞到苦兮兮无法感到真正开心。</p><p>英国轻叹了口气，嘴角微微上扬，露出久违的温暖笑容。<br/>“纪夫，谢谢你这么关心我。放心吧！我并不是为了跟谁赌气而冲动做的决定。”</p><p>“真的吗？”纪夫想了想后，认真的打量了英国一遍。见到英国再次肯定的点头示意，纪夫也扬起迷人的笑意。“如果你是真的认真考虑后做的决定，那我就放心了。我真怕你是意气用事，之后会后悔呢！”</p><p>“放心，我的心脏没那么脆弱。不过就是失恋嘛……”</p><p>纪夫总算放下心中大石。“那……我就祝福你了！一定要努力用功读书，早日学成归来噢！我们一起加油！”</p><p>英国闻言忍俊不住。“我们还是最好的朋友吧！”</p><p>“那当然！”纪夫一副阿沙力的模样力挺英国。</p><p>英国点点头，道：“那我就放心了。”语毕，英国张开双臂，将纪夫拥进怀里抱紧。</p><p>纪夫懵懂地怔在原地。“英国？”</p><p>“既然是最好朋友的话，就让我抱一抱吧！”英国说。</p><p>纪夫似乎觉得有些怪异，但也没有反抗，只是乖乖的站着。而此时，国政站在隔墙后，默不作声地盯着天花板发呆。刚睡醒的米国才刚步出房间就瞧见了倚着墙壁的国政，也将客厅那里传来的对话尽收耳里。</p><p>米国扬手，轻轻按着国政的肩膀。<br/>他没有说话，但嘴角却浮现起一抹欣慰的笑容。</p><p>国政眨了眨眼，也不知道心底那种古怪的感觉是怎么一回事。他不知道该如何用言语去说明，也无法准确的去形容现在的感受。英国决定离去对他来说肯定是好事一桩，但是不知怎么的，他喜忧参半，无法欺骗自己的心。他，开心不起来。无法真正的感到开心。事实上，英国会做这种决定多半是受他和纪夫和好的影响。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>斑目家兄弟在外头租住的房子，很久都没有这么热闹过了。马克西米利亚和大卫夫夫俩终于赶抵这里，准备要接英国到国外去生活了。短暂的这里逗留休息一天后，马克西米利亚和大卫原本还想要继续留宿多一两天，毕竟他们俩很久都没有见到米国和国政两兄弟，还有小白与纪夫那两个准媳妇了。可惜国外那里却捎来消息，让他们俩必须尽快赶往处理一些公事细节什么的。</p><p>马克西米利亚一脸的惋惜。“真可惜，看来跟小白无缘见着面了。”</p><p>大卫摇摇头，倒没受马克西米利亚的低落情绪影响。他笑着说：“等下次老家的聚会，再跟小白聚聚好了。反正小白早就已经是我们家的人了，你还怕他跑了不成？”</p><p>马克西米利亚不认同的撇嘴，道：“小白现在有孕在身，也不知道在外头有没有好好照顾身子。怀孕对斑类雄性母体的伤害有多大，你又不是不晓得。”</p><p>“那你担心也没用。他虽然人在外头，不过他那小心谨慎个性，一定没问题的啦!”大卫摊摊手，觉得爱妻真是小题大做。</p><p>马克西米利亚却依旧不认同，原本还想要唇枪舌剑大战几轮，但敏锐的感觉让他意识到孩子们都在盯着他们俩看。他几乎能从米国、国政和英国三兄弟的眼神里看出无奈与调侃看戏的意味。</p><p>清了清嗓后，马克西米利亚轻声道：“国政，现在是雨季，米国就拜托给你咯！一定要帮我好好地看着他，别让他大意伤了自己。”</p><p>国政面无表情地应允。“放心吧！有我在，他死不了的。”</p><p>米国闻言忍不住白了自家老弟一眼。“呿！你很自豪哦？真是的！”</p><p>马克西米利亚不自觉又叹了口气。“要是有小白在，就更好了。”</p><p>大卫揽着爱妻的肩膀，安抚道：“你别苦着一张脸的。现在又不是生离死别什么的。现在空中交通那么便利，你要真想见见孩子们，那还不容易嘛？等到国外把英国安顿好后，我们俩再一起飞回来跟孩子们聚聚。”</p><p>“妈妈，你别操心了啦！米国哥有国政哥看着，国政哥也有纪夫帮忙看着。至于小白嫂子嘛，他那么聪明又细心，你就更不用担心了。”英国笑着轻握起马克西米利亚的手。</p><p>感受到手里那温暖的温度，马克西米利亚终于露出欣慰的笑意。<br/>“也对。小白那孩子那么乖巧又懂事，有他在确实让人放心不少。”</p><p>听见老爸这么说，米国的心不由自主的一紧。<br/>不知道小白他现在在干什么？照原定计划的话，他还要明天才能回来呢！突然觉得时间过得超级慢的。这些日子天气又冷，冰冷的雨夜总是让米国吃了不少苦头。米国真的好想、好想快点见到小白。</p><p>忽地，斑目家外的大门传来一阵细微的声响。众人面面相觑，都在思考着究竟是谁选在这时间来拜访他们。过了好半晌后，一道熟悉的面孔出现在众人眼前。</p><p>“嫂子！”</p><p>“小白学长！”纪夫率先兴奋的冲过去，紧握着小白的双手不放。</p><p>“咦？爸爸们也在这里啊？！”藤原白露出温柔且讶异的笑意。</p><p>“我的好媳妇，你可一切安好？”马克西米利亚紧张的追问，对意外出现的藤原白感到惊喜不已。</p><p>“小白！好孩子，咱们好久没见了！你看起来气色很好呢！肚子也长大了不少吖！”感情丰富的大卫几乎是立刻奔上前，想都没想就张开双臂把藤原白给抱得紧紧的。就连瘦小可爱的纪夫也一并成了夹心饼，被夹在藤原白和大卫之间，被大卫的热情包围得就快喘不过气来了。</p><p>“小白，你……不是明天才回来吗？”米国完全处在惊怔状态中。</p><p>国政面无表情的摇摇头，对于自家老爸的夸张表现情感方式早已习以为常。不过马克西米利亚就没这么好心情了。只见他按捺不住脾气，大吼一声。</p><p>“大卫，你这是在干什么！”</p><p>一瞬间，众人都僵在原地，被吓得不知所措，不知道该如何反应。</p><p>下一秒，马克西米利亚冲上前去，奋力地推开那碍眼的大卫，然后小心翼翼的抚摸着藤原白隆起的腹部。“小白，你还好吧？有没有被那个粗人伤到孩子？”</p><p>藤原白僵硬地回以一抹微笑。“没、没事。爸爸请放心，孩子好得很呢！”</p><p>“那就好、那就好。”马克西米利亚总算松了一口气。但一想到大卫那不经大脑的举动，他就又无法克制的觉得生气。“大卫！拜托你好好克制自己。你知不知道你刚才那样做有多么的危险？小白他现在可是孕夫耶！你怎么可以那么粗鲁？会吓到小白和孩子的。”</p><p>“哎哟，只是抱一抱而已。你别大惊小怪啦！”大卫发出夸张且极度欠扁的笑声。</p><p>马克西米利亚没有说话，只是具现化自己的鳄鱼魂现，之后动作利落毫不拖泥带水的来一招‘神鳄摆尾’把那欠人扁又碍人眼的大卫扫得远远的。确定大卫这个障碍物彻底远离视线范围内后，马克西米利亚才恢复常态，动作优雅地执起藤原白的手，然后与他嘘寒问暖一番。久违的出场让藤原白顿时成为焦点人物。大伙儿都围着藤原白打转，完全把可怜的大卫无视了。</p><p>藤原白用惯有的温柔语气与大伙儿聊天，但心思却不由自主的一直飘到米国的身上。米国笑看着藤原白，眼神深情而痴心，带着满满的爱意。纵使没有开口说话，藤原白也仿佛能读懂米国的心思一般。似乎在不知不觉的相处中，他们俩终于培养成独一无二的默契了。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>窗外的绵绵细雨依旧落着不停。<br/>米国卷缩依偎在藤原白的怀里，感受着那熟悉且最温暖的体温。</p><p>“真想不到我离开的这几天，竟然发生了这么多事。”藤原白听完米国细说这些日子发生的事情，还有英国决定出国的原因后，忍不住叨念一番。“纪夫和国政，还有英国的事情确实让我吓一大跳。不过你既然身体不舒服，怎么不马上联络我？每次我打回来，你竟然还都说没事来敷衍我……”</p><p>“我现在不就好好的吗？”米国不以为然。</p><p>“要真等你出了事，那都太迟了。答应我好不好？以后别这样了。不是说好，我们之间要坦白没有秘密的吗？”藤原白禁不住沉下脸，觉得自己真的好没用。“若是早知道家里会发生这么多事，我就不去找王将了。”</p><p>“尽说傻话。”米国撇撇嘴，话锋一转，柔声道：“你玩得开心吗？为什么会提早回来啊？是不是……你跟臭蛇发生了什么事？还是臭蛇欺负你？”</p><p>藤原白摇了摇头，轻叹道：“王将对我很好，你放心吧！那里应该也算是挺好玩的，不过我没心情，所以没什么参与他们。”</p><p>“没心情？你怎么了吗？难道是身体不舒服？还是……”</p><p>“还不是因为你……”藤原白打断米国的猜测，忍不住开口诚实地说出心理感受。“我心里放心不下你。雨季又提早来临，害我每天都提心吊胆的，根本都没办法尽情玩乐。王将见我老是心不在焉的苦着一张脸，便建议陪我提早回来了。说起来我真的觉得很对不起王将。好好的庆祝聚会，结果害我连累他都不能享受其中，每次害为了我的事烦心。”</p><p>原来如此……<br/>米国会意地点点头，心底感到十分愉悦。</p><p>“小白。”他轻唤一声。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我以前有没有告诉过你，我真的很喜欢你？”</p><p>“嗄？”藤原白的脸蛋红得跟红苹果似的。</p><p>米国一个翻身将藤原白压在身下。“我爱你。”<br/>语毕，他封住藤原白的唇，将这几天不见佳人而累积的情感全宣泄爆发开来。</p><p>漫漫长夜，有伊人相伴不觉累。<br/>寒冷雨夜，燃烧的体温不觉冷。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>没有英国的打搅，国政和米国的生活终于回到原先的轨道。<br/>归于平静的生活，不过也有件事却还是一如往常的令国政头疼不已。</p><p>国政打了个呵欠，然后翻身将纪夫搂紧。原本才要入睡的纪夫顿时瞪大眼睛，用奇怪的眼神盯着国政。如果只是单纯的搂搂抱抱也就算了，呃……迟钝的纪夫终于发现不对路的地方了。</p><p>国政伸进纪夫衣服里的手正不安分地在纪夫的身上游移。</p><p>“国政？”纪夫猛吞了一口唾液。此时的他觉得口干舌燥，身体莫名的发热。近在咫尺的国政太过耀眼了，那迷人的香气包围着纪夫。有一霎那的错觉，纪夫以为自己就会就此腻死在国政的怀里。</p><p>没戴眼镜的国政用一双足以电晕纪夫的眼睛凝视着纪夫。</p><p>“我们试一试吧！”国政道。</p><p>试一试？是什么啊？这国政老是说话没头没尾的，让人摸不着头脑。<br/>“什么？”纪夫愣愣地发问。</p><p>国政的大掌毫无预警地覆盖在纪夫身体最私密的地带。</p><p>“啊？！”纪夫吓了一大跳，正想要往后挪动时，却被国政抢先一步阻止了。</p><p>“你叫什么叫？”国政重重地叹了口气，有些不爽地把纪夫拉回自己怀里。</p><p>“我……我……”纪夫就像是瞬间得了口吃一样，连句完整的话都说不出来了。</p><p>国政没有搭话，径自把纪夫按到身下，然后附身吻住纪夫的唇。同一时间，国政的手灵巧地在纪夫的身上移动。国政恶作剧般地用适中的力道轻捏纪夫腰际，惹来纪夫颤栗般地颤了身子一下。</p><p>“你干什么？”纪夫恼羞成怒地发出高八度的怪叫。</p><p>国政抿着唇，勾起一抹神秘的笑意。</p><p>“你……今天好奇怪。”纪夫说。</p><p>国政却摇了摇头。“不，这样的我才叫正常。”</p><p>“哪有正常的人这样逗弄人的？”纪夫反驳道。</p><p>国政却笑了。“相信我，绝对有。”纵然闷骚的个性是天生的，但是这也得看是在谁的面前，才能发掘出深埋在国政内心的真实人格。</p><p>语毕，国政俯下身，又狠狠地吻住纪夫的唇，不让纪夫有任何反驳他的机会。国政怎样说都是肉食动物，天生就不是个做和尚的料子。因为纪夫的缓慢学习进度，国政也变相的被迫过着打长斋的清淡日子。经过英国的意外事件，让国政更清楚地知道纪夫在自己心目中的重要性。</p><p>“别反抗，放轻松。”国政柔声说，又送上温柔的吻。</p><p>纪夫眨了眨眼，因紧张而颤抖的双手不知道该怎么摆放才是正确的。</p><p>纪夫弱弱地开口，道：“我们……真的要……啊？”阿咧，这会不会太高难度了一点？</p><p>国政不答反问。“难道你不想吗？”</p><p>纪夫闻言，原本因紧张而泛白的脸瞬间被刷红。<br/>“那个……”</p><p>国政挑眉，追问道：“真的不想？如果真不要就说，我不想逼你。”</p><p>“我又没说不要……”回答虽快，但声音细小如蚊子低喃。</p><p>“所以？”现在是想怎样？又要又不要的？<br/>国政叹了口气，原本高涨的爱意瞬间被泼了冷水。</p><p>“那个……我是想……不如……”</p><p>纪夫说得缓慢又犹豫，国政听得眉头紧皱不耐烦至极。</p><p>“到底是怎样啊？”</p><p>“就……”眼一闭，牙一咬。纪夫豁出去了！</p><p>“试一试吧！”结结实实地话语被丢了出去。</p><p>“嗄？”这回反倒是国政愣住了。</p><p>沉默了半晌后……</p><p>“你是认真的？”国政反而不确定了。他是否真的可以下手？</p><p>省略言语，红着脸蛋的纪夫紧闭着双眼，猛然的点头当作是答复。</p><p>噢，这样啊……<br/>国政见状满意的露出微笑，然后再次俯身轻吻了纪夫的脸颊一下。</p><p>深呼吸后，纪夫用软绵绵的语气，开口道：“我……应该怎么做啊？”纪夫对天发誓，他真的没学过啊！</p><p>“就算没有常识，也应该要多看电视吧？”国政语气闷闷地道。</p><p>“你说什么？这是什么意思？”脑袋迟钝的纪夫抓不到国政讲话的重点内容是什么。</p><p>“唉……就是我认命了。你只要乖乖地躺着就好。”国政说着说着，已经迫不及待地脱下自己的衣服了。</p><p>纪夫怔怔地瞪着国政，只是屏息以待。<br/>好吧，他就听话乖乖地躺着等。</p><p>不知怎的，怎么感觉有点期待啊？纪夫突然觉得自己的想法太奇怪了，哪里可能会有人希望别人来侵犯自己？好可怕的想法。</p><p>“很期待吗？”国政略显沙哑的性感嗓音在纪夫的头顶上响起。</p><p>纪夫深呼了一口气，道：“哪有……”明显底气不足的声音。</p><p>“闭眼，吻我。”国政命令道。他把脸凑近纪夫的唇边，在纪夫的耳边吹着暧昧的热气。纪夫闻言点点头，然后鼓起勇气闭眼照办。闭紧眼睛后感官反而变得更为敏感，噗通跳个不停的心脏跃动的速度快得惊人。纪夫从没有过这样的感觉，他伸手按住自己的胸口，试图平复那不正常的心跳现象。</p><p>“专心点。”国政察觉到怀里的人儿分心后，不满地再次提出命令。</p><p>“哦……”纪夫深呼吸，然后尝试投入其中。可是才没多久，纪夫又忍不住惊呼了一声。“啊~~~！你干嘛脱……脱我的……”裤子。</p><p>纪夫断断续续地话，根本没说到重点。</p><p>国政理所当然地道：“不然呢？你打算一直穿着？”</p><p>不等纪夫回答，国政又道：“你不会真的纯到那样吧？好心你，得空就去跟小白讨教几招服侍人的方法吧！”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>见纪夫又露出一脸的委屈和困惑，国政不禁又叹了口气。<br/>“我真是上辈子欠你的。”问提是，怎么还还不完啊？</p><p>“嗄？”纪夫还来不及思考国政没头没脑的话，国政又一次封住了他的嘴唇。不过这一次的袭击猛烈而强势，让纪夫很快地就投入在其中，脑袋除了高热度的空白就再无其他的了。</p><p>好热、好热……怎么会那么热啊？</p><p>忽地，身下突然感觉凉凉的。迟钝的纪夫这才发现他的身下早已空无一物。</p><p>“国、政……”</p><p>“别出声！没人告诉过你这时候说话很煞风景吗？”真是够了！</p><p>纪夫委屈的摇摇头，诚实道：“老师又没教……”</p><p>绝对的无言以对。<br/>国政紧握着双拳，然后又松开。</p><p>“算了。”省略对辩的废话，国政绝定还是继续专注自己的事比较好。</p><p>吃了这么久的素，感觉还真不是普通的懊恼。不过现在终于得到解放日，国政只感觉血脉贲张，身子深处像是随时都要爆炸一样。</p><p>“放轻松，不要再随便乱喊扫兴了。”</p><p>“好。”纪夫立刻闭眼，采取眼不见为净的方式。</p><p>就这样，过了将近5秒。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~”<br/>一道惊叫声划破那就算飘着绵绵细雨，却仍旧还算是静谧的夜晚。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>米国的房间。</p><p>“啊？！”香汗淋漓的藤原白疲惫的睁开眼，忍不住低声惊呼道：“怎么了吗？发生什么事了？”</p><p>“嘘……别理他们。我们继续睡觉……”迷迷糊糊的米国刚完事，整个人累得不像话，都接近虚脱了。下雨天什么的最讨人厌了！</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“睡觉……”</p><p>“哦，好。睡吧！”藤原白瞟了一眼已经沉入梦乡的米国，心底却还是不免开始担忧起来。奇怪？对边的房间到底发生了什么惨烈的事情？为什么国政会叫得那么凄凉。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>没错。<br/>那惊天地泣鬼神的叫声并非出自纪夫之口，而是国政的口。</p><p>他们俩的情路注定是困难重重的。</p><p>“……”已经完全猫化的纪夫瘫软在床上，陷入了失神的状态中。</p><p>国政卷缩在床边一脚，很郁闷地画着圈圈。<br/>“太失败了……”他N次叨念。</p><p>这样的日子让国政怎么活啊？！<br/>看来他终究只有吃素的命。可是，他明明就是个不折不扣的肉食动物啊！</p><p>“天啊！我究竟做错了什么，你要这样子惩罚我？”哭哭ing ……<br/>国政的心此刻悲凉地下着倾盆大雨。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 蜜运时刻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是雨天。</p><p>没有去天台的纪夫闷闷不乐地趴在桌子上。</p><p>“国政他一定很生气吧！”昨天他又做了蠢事，结果国政今天一早到现在都没跟他说到半句话。</p><p>是不是应该去跟国政道个歉呢？昨晚上原本兴致高昂的国政，硬生生地被纪夫浇了一大盆冷水澡。遇上这种情况，不论是谁都会不开心的吧！</p><p>“可是国政要是在气头上的话，也不会理会我啊！那还要怎样跟他道歉啊？他肯定也不会接受的……”真是烦恼。</p><p>纪夫歪着头胡思乱想之际，一道高大的人影却赫然出现在纪夫的头顶上方。察觉到自己被阴影笼罩的纪夫猛然地抬头，却惊见国政出现在自己眼前。纪夫用力的揉了揉眼睛，想要再三确定自己并非眼花。</p><p>“干嘛不去吃东西？”国政说。</p><p>“国政。”纪夫愣愣地看着国政。</p><p>国政微微叹了口气，将纪夫隔邻座位的空椅子拉到纪夫的旁边坐下。</p><p>“你……还生气吗？”纪夫弱弱地问。</p><p>国政想了一下，然后摇摇头，道：“生气有用吗？”如果生气的话就能让纪夫那小子变聪明，那他干脆发顿脾气好了。</p><p>“……”纪夫闷闷不乐地低下头，没有勇气直视国政的眼睛。</p><p>见纪夫情绪低落的模样，国政不免心生不舍。<br/>“也不是什么大不了的事，别烦恼了。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>纪夫才正要反驳，国政便开口打断，道：“我说没关系。”</p><p>“国政，我……对不起。”他真的不是故意的。</p><p>国政的嘴角扬起似有若无的浅淡笑意。他柔声道：“下次再试试看，不就好了？”</p><p>“咦？”纪夫惊讶国政竟然没有生气。他抬头，意外地见到了国政嘴角还未收敛的笑意。</p><p>“你必须慢慢习惯我，打从心底接受我，不要抗拒我。其实你的魂现掌控能力已经进步很多了，昨天的事就当作是一场意外吧！之后，一定就没问题的了。”</p><p>“真的吗？可是我真的很懊恼呢……我就是笨蛋，什么都学不好，比谁都迟钝。我啊，估计就是这世上就差劲的先祖回神了。”思及此，纪夫又伤心得想要落泪了。</p><p>反观国政一反常态，露出温和的笑容安慰道：“我又没要求你一定要比得上别人，你只要做回你自己就好。老是耍呆卖萌的，才是真正的你。”而这样的纪夫，也就是国政看上的人。 </p><p>感觉第一次得到国政的认同，纪夫心里的雀跃情感是无法言喻的。<br/>纪夫观察着国政的面部表情，然后得出一个结论。</p><p>“你在哄我……”国政从来就不是个擅长甜言蜜语的人。不过纪夫却强烈的感受到，国政的那份关心和鼓励。国政竟然在哄他！</p><p>“嗯。”国政没有反驳，勾起嘴角一方，露出弧度完美的笑容。</p><p>纪夫看得醉了。他家的国政笑起来真的好帅！<br/>“你笑起来很好看。”既然国政都踏出第一步了，他总不能连个称赞都吝啬给予吧？这可是他们俩增进沟通和感情的一大步进展呢！</p><p>国政脸上的笑意明显加深。“那你就乖乖的，别惹我生气。这样的话，我应该就不会只有那张百年不变的冰山表情了。”</p><p>纪夫闻言愣住了。<br/>“国政你……今天好像怪怪的……”</p><p>“什么？”国政禁不住皱起了眉头。</p><p>“你……”吃错药了？<br/>当然，纪夫没胆子把心中所想给说出口。除非他不要命了！真是怪了，今天的国政怎么反常的笑容可掬，态度也好到出奇啊？</p><p>“嗯？”国政困惑的表情一览无遗。语气也渐渐变回不耐烦，道：“有话就好好说，不要老是吞吞吐吐的。”</p><p>见到眼前的国政变回纪夫熟悉的暴龙模样，纪夫反而释怀了。<br/>“呵呵，就当我刚才神经病，脑袋不正常吧！”</p><p>“你说什么？”这个纪夫到底在搞什么啊？</p><p>纪夫摇了摇头，道：“没什么。国政，刚才班导跟我说喔！只要我下星期的测验过关的话，就不用天天留堂了耶！”</p><p>“真的吗？那很好，你可要好好加油了！”</p><p>“嗯！这一次，我不会再让你失望的了！”纪夫信心满满地给予保证。</p><p>瞧见纪夫活力十足的样子，国政也被纪夫感染了。“好。那……只要你能顺利过关，我就答应你一个要求。”既然纪夫都那么努力了，自己总该贡献些什么吧！</p><p>“一个要求？真的吗？”</p><p>“当然是真的。”</p><p>“那我们一言为定哦！你不可以反悔！”</p><p>“哼！我看最有可能反悔的人是你吧！别太自信了，就你的程度，想要顺利通关还是有点难度的。”</p><p>“什么嘛~人家明明就很努力好不好。你不也有说过我的成绩已经进步了吗？搞不好我真的开窍了呢！”</p><p>“开窍？最好是。”那他也能轻松些，不用老是为纪夫提心吊胆的。</p><p>“好，我就证明给你看！我，圆谷纪夫，是真的开窍变聪明了！从今天起，我不要再让任何人看不起。我要力争上游！让那些以前瞧不起我的人们看看我已经进化了！”</p><p>“进化？”呵呵……<br/>国政哭笑不得地看着纪夫。</p><p>“你笑什么？我可是很认真的咧！”真是的！身为自己男朋友的国政，怎么可以小瞧自己呢？</p><p>“是，看得出。”国政憋笑憋得很辛苦。“那……你好好加油了！”</p><p>“什么叫我好好加油？应该是你和我，我们两个要一起加油奋斗！”纪夫觉得国政说的话真是太不合理了。怎么可以独漏国政，只让他一个人加油啊？接下来的学业战争可不是只属于纪夫一人的。要是没有国政的帮忙监督和指导，这事……可怎么办得成啊？</p><p>国政微叹了口气。“随便你怎么说都行。”</p><p>“嘻嘻~”纪夫露出满满的微笑。“记得你答应我的事情。我会证明给你看，我是行的！”灵活的眼珠子快速地转动，纪夫那鬼灵精的脑袋不知道又想到了什么天马行空的诡计了。</p><p>“国政。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“要是……我真的顺利过关的话，你可不可以……”</p><p>“可不可以什么？有话就直说。”</p><p>“就……跟我约会吧！”</p><p>约会？<br/>国政闻言一愣。真是个特别的要求。</p><p>就这么简单的要求……<br/>“当然没问题。”国政爽快答应，反正这也不是什么难事。</p><p>反观纪夫听了国政的回答后，兴高采烈地跳起来，激动得都忘了现在是身在学校。纪夫兴奋地抱紧国政，脸上露出最动人的迷人笑靥。</p><p>那刹那，完全俘虏了国政的心神。<br/>国政的脸上挂着清浅的笑意，内心的涟漪随波荡漾着。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>自从纪夫答应了国政要好好用功读书，努力通过测验后，他果然十分用心。看来这一次他势必竭尽所能，就算拼了性命也要保全自己的面子，以实际行动证明自己的实力。还有更重要的是，他真的好想要在达成目标后，得到国政赐予的奖赏。</p><p>好久都没和国政一起约会了呢……</p><p>不知怎么搞的，虽然都身为男女朋友，但是他们俩的独处时间总是太少。而且每次的气氛都超级紧张怪异的，不是在课后留堂，就是在进行训练的时候。就连晚上偶尔在国政的家里过夜，睡在同张床上的他们却是同床异梦，没有什么沟通交集。若不是他等国政放工等到累得睡着，就一定是国政拖着疲惫不堪的身子回家，然后没多久就睡得很沉，叫都叫不醒了。</p><p>如果顺利的话，就可以跟国政单独约会了呢……<br/>纪夫一想到这个，原本就快被繁重的功课击垮的他，又再一次全身充满能量了。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>国政结束了打工后回家，又是夜深人静的时刻了。<br/>他踩着缓慢的步伐推开房门，就见到纪夫那只小猫累得趴在书桌上睡觉的场景。</p><p>国政走近纪夫，伸手轻抚纪夫散落额际的几缕发丝。</p><p>“纪夫。”他轻声唤道。</p><p>见纪夫没有反应，国政便提高声量又唤了一声。国政伸手轻按纪夫的肩膀，手下那僵硬的触感令他感到有些意外。</p><p>“嗯唔……？”纪夫睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，想要看清楚是谁吵醒了自己。</p><p>“醒了？怎么不上床睡觉？”</p><p>“咦？我是什么时候睡着的？”纪夫迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛。“你都回来了，那现在是几点啊？”</p><p>国政没有说话，只是指了指墙上的时钟。</p><p>“天啊，怎么那么迟了？”真是糟糕！<br/>纪夫一脸忧愁地翻了几页桌上那些厚重的书本，心情郁闷到极点。</p><p>“你怎么了？”察觉到纪夫的心情变化，国政开口问。</p><p>“这些笔记是我都还没读完的。后天的测验怎么办啦？”纪夫哭丧着脸，突然有种欲哭无泪的感觉。</p><p>国政却见怪不怪的，也没有多大反应。“留着明天再读好了。既然累了，就先休息吧！”</p><p>“不行啦！”纪夫摇了摇头，不死心地道：“算了，今天不睡觉了。我一定要把这些笔记给读完！”</p><p>见纪夫下定决心的模样，国政眨了眨眼，歪头想了想。原本打算阻止的，不过国政也心知纪夫的三分钟热度。“算了，随你开心。”</p><p>国政伸了个懒腰，又打了个呵欠。“我去洗澡了。”</p><p>纪夫没有理会，只是自顾自的继续埋头苦读。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>待国政冲好凉，洗漱完毕回房时，意料之外的看见纪夫还在挑灯夜读的身影。</p><p>他皱了皱眉头，不悦道：“你怎么还没睡啊？”</p><p>“书本都没读完。”</p><p>国政走向纪夫，随手将纪夫正在翻阅的书本盖上。</p><p>“喂！你干嘛？我还来不及做记号呢！”纪夫不满地瞪着国政。</p><p>“去睡觉。”</p><p>“我不要！”纪夫翻开书本，用心地查找刚才最后阅读的部分。</p><p>国政见状，又一次拍开纪夫的手，然后将书本再次合上。<br/>“马上给我上床睡觉。”依旧平淡的语气，却显露出声音主人不耐烦的心情。</p><p>“我偏不要。今天不读完书本，我就不睡了！”纪夫固执起来，那脾气硬得跟什么似的。</p><p>国政也不是好惹的。他耸耸肩，眼明手快地在纪夫想要重新翻开书页之时，将书本拿开，不让纪夫有机会碰着。</p><p>“把书本还我！”纪夫开始感到生气。</p><p>“给我去睡觉。”</p><p>“我不要。”</p><p>“立刻！马上！去睡觉！”国政加重了语气。</p><p>“我说，不、要！”纪夫抢不回国政拿走的书本，也不气馁。他继续翻开书桌上其他的书本，打算继续温书。</p><p>国政随手将手上的书本丢在桌上，发出的声响把纪夫吓了好一大跳。</p><p>“你干嘛？”</p><p>国政不语，径自将纪夫手上的书本抽离。</p><p>“别拿走！快还我书本！”纪夫着急地道。</p><p>国政二话不说，一派轻松地将纪夫抱起扛在肩上。</p><p>“臭国政，你干嘛啦！快放开我！”</p><p>不理会身上的纪夫不断捶打挣扎，国政冷静从容地把纪夫给丢上床。纪夫莫名其妙地瞪着国政，正想破口大骂之际，却见国政关上了电灯开关。眼前陷入一片黑暗的纪夫有些慌乱，还没适应漆黑环境的双眼费力地在乌漆麻黑的情况下找寻国政的身影。</p><p>“国政？”</p><p>国政在黑暗里踩着平稳的脚步跳上床，然后一把将纪夫抓进自己怀里。吓了一跳的纪夫怔怔地呆在国政的怀里，不敢轻举妄动。耳鬓相磨的俩人靠得很近，纪夫清楚地听到国政平稳的呼吸声。</p><p>“就算要读书，也得睡觉休息，这样才能保持最佳状态。你那种死读书法，就算真的让你今天通宵把所有的笔记重点记起来了又怎么样？等到真正要测验的时候，你不也早就忘得一干二净了？”</p><p>“去你的乌鸦嘴！才不会咧！我这次真的是拼了命的，比任何时候都更认真、都更努力耶！不管怎样，我一定要顺利通过测验！”说罢，纪夫挣扎地欲要从国政怀里起身，打算继续奋斗下去。</p><p>国政自然不会那么轻易地让纪夫如愿以偿。<br/>“你烦不烦啊？睡觉啦！我累了。”</p><p>“你累了就睡啊！我又不会吵你。你睡你的，我读我的书。你放心好了，我开书桌的小灯，不会影响你的！”</p><p>“圆谷纪夫。”</p><p>“干嘛啦？”</p><p>“睡觉。不要挑战我的耐性，你会后悔的。”</p><p>“你怎么每次都这样霸道？还讲不讲道理的？”纪夫死命地推开国政，推不开便使出胡乱的拳法拼命往国政的身体招呼去。</p><p>国政依旧不痛不痒的闻风不动，他收紧手臂的力道，把纪夫更拉近自己的胸口。身躯紧密贴合的两人之间空隙狭窄有限，四肢伸展和动作都受限制的纪夫总算没了法子，打到没力气后就只能气喘吁吁地躺在那里生闷气。</p><p>忽地，许久都没开口说话的国政开口道：“不打了？”</p><p>“要你管！”</p><p>国政轻叹了口气，挑衅道：“觉得你替我按摩也挺舒服的，不继续了真可惜。”</p><p>真是欠扁极了！<br/>“……”恨得牙痒痒地纪夫渐渐地习惯黑暗后，也开始能隐约瞧见国政那不是很清晰的轮廓了。纪夫想都没想，张大嘴巴露出并排的坚固牙齿，然后发狠地就往国政肩膀咬下去。</p><p>“呃嗯！”国政没料到纪夫会来这招，冷不防地发出一记闷哼。国政深呼吸，硬是将疼痛感给隐忍了下来。</p><p>纪夫咬着咬着，咬到牙齿嘴巴都发酸发疼了，却没听闻国政喊疼还是反抗骂他之类的，不禁有些失望。纪夫索性好心放国政一马，呼吸了几口新鲜口气后，他在国政还无防备之际又再次张开利齿往同个伤口咬去。那发狠地力道似要将国政给大卸八块以泄心头之恨意。</p><p>国政完全没有预料到纪夫那只猫咪竟还会发泼，不禁疼得倒抽口气。<br/>面对纪夫如此野蛮的行径，国政紧皱着眉头，却依旧忍着不发一言。</p><p>直到嘴里尝到血腥之味，纪夫僵硬着身子怔住了。<br/>受惊的纪夫错愕地愣了好半晌后，才弱弱地开口道：“对不起，我……”</p><p>原本只是要小小的惩罚报复国政，只是没料到会玩出火。</p><p>“哼！你在磨牙啊？”国政说。</p><p>厚！这个男人真的是……有够欠扁的！<br/>纵使如此，却还是让纪夫如此心虚。</p><p>“疼不疼？”</p><p>“你自己试一试不就知道了？”</p><p>纪夫闷哼一声，然后挣扎着伸出小手轻抚国政那被自己咬伤的肩膀。纤细手指下的深刻牙齿烙印让纪夫的心里感到忐忑不安。他内疚地说道：“我不是故意的。”</p><p>国政依旧沉默着。</p><p>“你不生气吗？不骂我吗？”纪夫突然有点怀念以前与国政一起时的斗骂声。</p><p>“骂什么？你这么喜欢被我骂吗？”呿！这小猫咪难道得了自虐症？</p><p>“你要骂就骂吧！用不着忍着的，我知道你生气。毕竟我……莫名其妙地就把你咬伤……”</p><p>国政闻言却笑了。纪夫惊怔地瞪着国政，还以为自己出现了错觉。纪夫几乎能清楚地感觉到国政的胸膛因发笑而产生的震动感。</p><p>国政？<br/>纪夫一脸困惑地盯着国政瞧。</p><p>国政自然能清楚地看透纪夫那单纯的想法。<br/>“你可是我千辛万苦才失而复得的未来妻子，总不能再随随便便就把你给吓跑了。”</p><p>“国政……”纪夫鼻子发酸，突然觉得心下超级无敌感动的。</p><p>“睡吧！读书的事情就别烦了，顺其自然吧！你那么给自己压力，只会有反效果的。我相信你已经开窍了，以你现在的实力，应付那么简单的考试，一定没问题的。”国政诚恳地说。</p><p>纪夫沉默了好一会儿，就在国政正纳闷着纪夫究竟怎么了之际，国政睁开眼放开手欲起身查探纪夫，纪夫却猛然翻身将国政给扑倒。国政静静地看着跨坐在自己腰际的纪夫，脸上露出在黑夜里不易让人察觉的温柔笑意。纪夫低着头，久久不语，身子却不由自主的轻颤着。</p><p>当感觉到胸口被温热的水珠沾湿时，国政微微皱眉，关心地询问道：“怎么哭了？”</p><p>“我好感动……都是你啦，干嘛说那些话……”</p><p>“……所以说，全都是我的错了？”国政不禁有些错愕。</p><p>真是好人难做啊！</p><p>不知过了多久，哭够哭累的纪夫才一脸满足的趴在国政身上倒头大睡。国政轻轻地抚摸着纪夫的头，心里头被满满的温情暖意给填满。</p><p>好久……都没有这么宁静安逸的感觉了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 约定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纪夫忐忑不安的站在老师办公室里，紧张得全身发冷手心也冒汗了。<br/>“老师，我的测验成绩怎样？过关了吗？”</p><p>班导微笑不语，递了一个信封给纪夫。</p><p>纪夫不明所以，歪头盯着老师瞧。</p><p>班导笑言道：“你想知道的答案都在里面。”</p><p>纪夫紧握着信封，却没勇气打开来看。<br/>脑海里闪过的一道身影和一个名字。</p><p>国政……<br/>纪夫的勇气来源。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>上课时段，教师才刚在换节的铃声响起后步出课室，国政便迫不及待地偷懒打盹。忽然间，耳边传来阵阵吵杂声，国政好奇地抬头循众人的视线望去。只见纪夫只身一人出现在门口，怀着不安的眼神环视着课室里的每个身影，似在找寻某人一样。</p><p>一年级的学生出现在三年级的教学大楼本属稀奇，更何况是纪夫那个浑身都散发出致命吸引力的先祖回神。国政不满地释放出强大磁场和杀气，试图阻喝那些妄想打纪夫主意的人们。</p><p>国政快步走上前，拉起纪夫的手便往外走。<br/>“这个时间你来这里干什么？”</p><p>“我是来找你的。”纪夫露出欣喜的表情。</p><p>国政的眉头深锁，并没有为此感到高兴。“以后别随便跑来这里。有什么事那么急？不能等下课，还是放学的时候再说吗？”</p><p>“你不喜欢我过来这里找你？”敏锐地察觉到国政的异样，纪夫对此感到疑惑不解。</p><p>“三年级的人多又复杂，你一个人怕会危险。”</p><p>纪夫点了点头，应道：“嗯，不是有你陪我吗？”</p><p>国政轻叹了口气，道：“找我什么事？”</p><p>纪夫犹豫了一下，把手中的信封交给国政。<br/>“这个……你帮我看！下课见！”说罢，纪夫一溜烟似的逃离现场。</p><p>国政只觉得莫名其妙，瞟了远距离的纪夫背影，然后又看了手上的信封一眼。</p><p>这是什么啊？<br/>国政动作快速地撕开信奉一角，然后拿出里边的纸张。摊开白色的纸张，国政的嘴角浮现浅浅的笑意。</p><p>原来是测验的成绩单。<br/>看来……是时候想一想该怎样规划跟纪夫的单独约会了。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫在下课铃声响起后便迫不及待地奔出课室，谁知道才刚出门就跟一个高头大马的人撞得正着。</p><p>“对、对不起！我不是故意的！”</p><p>国政挑起好看的眉毛，瞪着那犹如无头苍蝇的纪夫。</p><p>纪夫头也不抬的鞠躬道歉后，便急匆匆地又要跑掉。国政见状，立刻伸出长臂紧紧抓牢纪夫的衣领，不让他有机会逃开。</p><p>“啊？！我都已经道歉了，你这个人怎么还……”到嘴的话，在纪夫瞧见抓他的人后，都溜回肚子里去了。</p><p>“国政！”纪夫兴奋地大叫。</p><p>国政撇撇嘴，道：“你这么匆忙，是打算去哪里？”</p><p>“我？我当然是要去找你啊！呿……原来我撞到的人是你，害我吓了一跳。”</p><p>“走路要长眼睛。这么简单的道理，你这么大的人了，怎么还是学不会？”</p><p>“都说不是故意的了。还不是为了要急着去找你……”</p><p>言之一下，这是国政的不是了？<br/>国政瞪着不识好歹的纪夫，语气不善地开口：“所以说，又是我的错了？你赖人的本事真是越来越强了。”</p><p>纪夫心虚又尴尬地轻声回应。“嘿嘿……”</p><p>“嘿嘿是什么意思？又打算这么蒙混过去吗？”</p><p>“哎哟，你干嘛老是这样偏执？别说这个了。国政，我刚才拿给你的那个信封呢？”</p><p>“啊，信封。”国政佯装无所谓地摊了摊手。“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“你看了没有啊？信封呢？”</p><p>“看了。”简洁的回答。</p><p>纪夫闻言紧张地试探性问道：“那……里面写些什么？”</p><p>国政不答反问，存心让纪夫继续担心就是了。<br/>“既然这么在意，干嘛不自己看看？”</p><p>“人家不敢嘛……”</p><p>“不敢？”国政被纪夫的话逗笑了。</p><p>纪夫又道：“你是帮我课后补习的学长，帮我看一下成绩也没什么的啊！”</p><p>“就那么烂的成绩，你也有脸给我看。”国政轻哼一声。</p><p>纪夫闻言整个人就像被冷水灌顶一样，忍不住打了冷颤。“不会吧？测验不通过吗？怎么这样啊！我明明就很努力了啊！”纪夫着急得快哭了。“国政，怎么办？我不想被留堂。”</p><p>国政看着那热泪盈眶的纪夫，莞尔一笑。<br/>“笨蛋。”完全鄙视的语气，却配上最不可思议的笑。</p><p>国政从外套口袋里拿出信封，交还给纪夫。</p><p>纪夫泪眼汪汪地盯着信封，却因排斥心理完全提不起勇气接过信封。</p><p>“拿去吧！这可是属于你的。”</p><p>“可是我不要嘛……”纪夫耍赖地辩驳。“我真的很用功了，怎么会这样呢？人家原本还以为至少能及格过关的说……就算成绩只是刚刚好通过也没关系啊！怎么可以这样啊？老师也太欺负人了，干嘛老是为难我。”说着说着，他又好像要哭了。</p><p>国政摇头叹气，道：“我该拿你怎么办好呢？”</p><p>国政屈指替纪夫擦干泪滴。“别哭了。真是的，连个玩笑也开不起的家伙！”</p><p>纪夫委屈的嘟起小嘴。<br/>“什么玩笑啊？该不会……是你骗我的吧？那现在是怎样啊？我还需要留堂吗？”</p><p>“笨脑袋。”真没见过这么蠢、这么呆的先祖回神。</p><p>“你干嘛骂我？”</p><p>“难道骂不得？”话语间，国政硬是将信封塞到纪夫的手上。</p><p>在国政鼓励的眼神示意下，纪夫终于鼓起勇气打开了信封。大略看了一遍成绩表上的内容，纪夫转悲为喜，破涕为笑的他兴奋地扑进国政怀里。</p><p>“你骗我！”充满喜悦的声音。</p><p>“被骗了还这么高兴？”国政冷哼，却难掩嘴角的笑意。</p><p>“因为骗我的人是你，所以无所谓！”纪夫在雀跃的心情下，忘我地蹦蹦跳跳，最后还在高涨情绪的催化下，主动踮起脚尖，在国政的俊脸上落下深刻的一吻。那一刹那，国政仿佛如电击般被定在原地，无法思考无法反应。纪夫放开了国政，在那里忘我地拿着信封快乐地手舞足蹈起来。国政怔怔地伸手轻抚脸颊，被纪夫浅吻的一处有种热烫的感觉在肆意蔓延，扩散至全身的细胞和血液。</p><p>突然，感觉……好幸福。<br/>国政打从心底发出真挚的笑容。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>处在雨季时期，天公不作美让纪夫和国政的约会计划屡屡受挫。<br/>原本计划好的约会之行，老是被坏天气给破坏而取消。</p><p>国政原本建议等雨季之后再带纪夫出去玩什么的，可是顽固的纪夫却不愿就此打消主意。纪夫说他期待了这么久，就只为了等一次他们俩单独的浪漫约会，总不能为了下雨就取消不去约会了吧？</p><p>面对那个跟自己的臭脾气有得比的纪夫，国政也只能无声叹息，任由纪夫那个小猫做主了。毕竟这约会的请求，也是他自己答应下来了。既然纪夫已经依照约定顺利通过测验，现在就换国政来实现诺言好了。</p><p>浪漫的单独约会？这不也是国政一直在奢求的。纵使国政不说出口，但其实国政跟纪夫一样期待着他们俩的单独且正式的约会。</p><p>“不管了！就这么周末吧！国政，你负责请假，一定要空出那天的时间，不能去打工噢！无论有没有下大雨，你都不能再找借口取消约会了！”平时都属于跟随别人意见那一类型的纪夫，毅然地反常成为主导者做下决定。</p><p>国政没有说话，依旧维持面瘫一号的表情。<br/>不过国政的心里很清楚，他非常地渴望，也很期待周末的来临。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>约定好的周末，穿着一身休闲服的纪夫背着一个轻巧的背包，一大清早便出现在斑目家的门口了。难得在雨季出现的阳光并不强烈，随时都有可能被厚重的云层给遮掩，就连空气中都飘散着令人打颤的寒意。庆幸的是，这天的天气似乎比较好，总算是个好的开始。至少，并没有下雨。</p><p>纪夫按了几下门铃，都不见有人前来应门，不禁有些着急。纪夫看了腕表的时间一眼，心里有些紧张。他不禁埋怨道：“这个国政该不会还在赖床睡觉吧？真是的，昨晚上不已经都交待他要早点休息的吗？”</p><p>纪夫不死心地又连按了几下门铃。不到一会儿，里头似乎传来一阵细微的碰撞声响和男人不耐烦的低咒声。纪夫竖起耳朵聆听，打算研究下那声音是来自谁的。</p><p>感觉像是米国学长的声音……<br/>纪夫微微皱眉。就在这时，被恼人的门铃声吵醒的米国顶着两个严重睡眠不足的熊猫眼来开门。</p><p>“哪个混蛋一直按门铃！吵死人了！”米国边骂边开门。</p><p>“不好意思，米国学长。国政他还在睡觉吗？”</p><p>当米国瞧见来人是纪夫后，米国就像看到救世主般欣喜若狂，表情态度都来个三百六十度大转变。</p><p>“原来是你啊！快、快进来！”</p><p>纪夫被米国热烈的反应吓了一大跳。“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“算我求你好不好，赶快把国政那小子带出门吧！我都快被他烦死了！”雨季时期本来就不好受，米国厌恶雨天也不是一天两天的事了。这两天难得出现个有太阳的好天气，原本打算珍惜时光，好好睡上一觉补眠。怎么知道却被国政那小子烦着追问约会事宜，还让米国给意见什么的。米国原本敷衍了几句，国政那小子却不收货。那也罢了。米国难得发好心提出良心建议，却被吹毛求疵的国政鸡蛋里挑骨头一一给驳回了。米国求国政大发慈悲让他好好睡上一觉，却还是被国政那小子以照顾体弱的米国为由强行霸占房间，还连续几个晚上都吵到米国不得安宁，让米国很是后悔没有搬去藤原白的家小住几天。</p><p>“米国学长，你还好吗？怎么看起来那么憔悴？现在是雨季，你可要好好保重身子才行。”纪夫不免忧心忡忡。</p><p>米国一脸无奈，哀叹道：“我会搞成这副德行绝对不完全是因为雨天。纪夫，我求你了。我平时待你也算不错，你就行行好，赶紧把国政带出门。有多远就去多远，今晚不回来更好！”</p><p>“发生什么事了？难道……你们兄弟吵架了？”</p><p>“何止吵架那么小儿科！”米国恨得牙痒痒的。他咬牙切齿道：“要不是因为雨季身体弱，我还想跟他打架咧！”</p><p>“怎么了……？”感受到米国强烈的怒意，纪夫感到困惑不已。</p><p>就在这时，国政从房间走廊的另一端走了过来。<br/>“你这个笨蛋跟纪夫胡说些什么！”</p><p>米国冷哼，有气无力地扯开嘴角，露出明显假意的应酬笑容。<br/>“没事。既然他人都来了，你就赶紧滚吧！”</p><p>“哼！”国政很是怀疑地用狐疑的目光打量自家老哥。</p><p>“我说真的，你们快点出门约会吧！时间不早了！浪费一分一秒都是奢侈的行为啊！”米国说。</p><p>听了米国的话，纪夫猛然回神。他催促道：“国政，你准备好了吗？如果好了的话，我们就快点出门吧！”</p><p>国政撇撇嘴，不满地瞪了米国一眼。“管好你的嘴巴。”</p><p>米国假笑回应，道：“滚吧！这么多废话……”</p><p>怎么感觉气氛怪怪的？<br/>纪夫默默地研究斑目家两兄弟的表情。</p><p>“米国学长？国政？你们怎么了？”真是令人担心不已的两兄弟。</p><p>“没事。”米国和国政异口同声地回答。</p><p>“真的？”纪夫半信半疑。</p><p>“废话少说。不是说要约会吗？快出门吧！”米国又一次催促。</p><p>纪夫很有礼貌地朝米国微微欠身。“米国学长，那我们就出去玩咯！你自己一个人在家要好好照顾自己！记得别开冷气睡觉！”</p><p>“跟个老头子似的。”近朱者赤，近墨者黑。纪夫这小子绝对是被国政传染了。</p><p>“放心好了，只要你把国政带出门，我就绝对没事的。”如果国政那小子不在家，他估计会安全得多。能安静的睡一觉，不用听别人叨叨念念的吵个没完没了。光是想想，就觉得超级幸福的。当然，如果可以把小白给叫来陪自己的话，一定就更幸福了！</p><p>“我们出门了。”国政冷哼一声，朝米国摆了摆手。</p><p>把瘟神都送走后，米国乐得清闲。</p><p>“太好了，终于能好好的睡上一觉了！”米国整个人倒进软软的沙发，露出温和的笑意。“好舒服……”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>刚步出斑目家的家门，纪夫便按捺不住好奇心，开口追问。<br/>“你跟米国学长之间到底发生什么事了？”</p><p>国政抿唇不语。</p><p>纪夫不死心的继续问道：“说嘛~你们两个到底怎么了？又在闹什么别扭？”</p><p>“你烦不烦啊？从刚才到现在一直念着没完，不累吗？”国政叹了口气，道：“都说要出门单独约会了。怎么还一直在嘴里叨念着别的男人？”就算那个人是米国也不可以！</p><p>“我关心你嘛……”真是敏感的家伙！竟然连问一下也不可以？</p><p>国政无奈地摇头叹气。“别提米国了。你……想去哪里？”</p><p>纪夫摇了摇头。“我也不知道耶！之前明明就有很多想法，不过真正出来了，又好像没特别想去的地方……你呢？不是说也有帮忙想吗？哪个地方比较适合约会啊？”</p><p>“嗯……这个嘛……”国政认真地思考了片刻，绞尽脑汁把米国的建议都加入考量行列。对于不善交际的国政来说，要计划约会什么的，真是令他吃了不少的苦。</p><p>国政有些犹豫，吞吞吐吐地问道：“你觉得去看电影吃饭怎么样？”</p><p>纪夫眼前一亮，道：“当然好啊！”<br/>呵呵~其实去哪里都不重要，只要有国政陪着，感觉就超级棒的！</p><p>纪夫露出可爱的迷人笑靥，国政看得痴了。</p><p>“那……我们走吧！”国政伸手，示意纪夫牵着自己。</p><p>纪夫轻咬这下唇瓣，害羞的神情清晰可见。他，慢慢地把手交给国政。被包裹在国政厚实的大掌里的小手，感觉特别温暖。国政握紧着纪夫的小手，此刻的心情如浪涛般汹涌流动。</p><p>他们俩相视一笑，彼此交换了一记暧昧又幸福的眼神。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 梦想 vs 理想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间飞逝，转眼今年的最后一个学期已经快接近尾声了。这也意味着国政、米国和藤原白他们三人就快要离开这间学校，然后跟纪夫分道扬镳了。</p><p> “以后就不能跟他们常常见面了……”纪夫感觉无比惆怅。自从他和国政和好如初后，感情便日益增长。现在朝夕相对的他们已经渐渐习惯了这种相处模式。纪夫不敢想象，要是以后没有国政的日子，该怎么过？</p><p>寂寞、孤独和不安全感渐渐吞噬纪夫的心。纪夫不想隐瞒自己的情感，他确实感到非常害怕。纪夫和国政的家庭背景原本就相差个十万八千里。国政有着显赫的家世，接下来也一定会到有名的大学继续升学，不然就是计划学习管理家族生意。而纪夫他却仅仅是个平民人家，普通到平庸，这样平淡无奇的人生恐怕就是他一生的写照了。纪夫不像国政，他并没有国政的聪明脑袋，也不像米国那样有能力，更没有藤原白的知书达理。每次一想到自己跟国政他们三人的差距，纪夫就更觉得自己矮了好多截，那种不踏实感逐渐成为纪夫心中的粗刺，扎在纪夫的心里，闹得他又烦又疼。</p><p>纪夫的转变看在国政眼里，显得极为不寻常。没有上学的日子，国政特意登门拜访，想要了解纪夫多一点。在跟纪夫的人猿父母亲打过招呼后，国政便把纪夫从家里拽出家门，带到附近的公园聊天谈心。</p><p>“你怎么了？又在发呆？”最近国政感觉纪夫变得超级奇怪的。前阵子他们明明就还好好的，连感情也增进了不少。怎么现在竟然又会忽远忽近呢？这种若即若离的感觉让国政心中的警钟大作。他知道自己必须找纪夫好好谈谈，好了解其中的实情。</p><p>“我没事。”纪夫坐在秋千上，有一下、没一下的摇摇晃晃。</p><p>国政轻呼口气，关心地道：“有心事就说吧！我不是呆子，也不是瞎子。你这家伙原本就不善于掩藏心情，有什么事都会明明白白的写在脸上。”</p><p>纪夫顿了顿，幽幽的阴郁眼神瞟向国政。<br/>“国政，我问你哦……”</p><p>“嗯？”国政专注地盯着纪夫，等待纪夫接下来的话。</p><p>“毕业以后，你想要做什么？”</p><p>“我哪知道？”国政走到纪夫身边的空秋千坐下。</p><p>“那你毕业后，我们就不能常常见面了。米国学长和小白学长也一样，他们也会离开。英国也去国外了……突然觉得好孤单。感觉以后就只剩下我了，一想到那个，就觉得很害怕。”被剖白的内心如洋葱般一层层地被撕开，感觉少了保护层的内心空荡荡的，脆弱得不堪一击。</p><p>纪夫的眼睛泛着闪闪泪光，但被他刻意压抑情感，极力忍住不让软弱的泪水往下掉。国政心头一软，伸手轻轻的拍了拍纪夫的肩头。</p><p>“就算不能常见面，我们的关系也不会有影响的。”国政轻声给予保证。“你是我斑目国政今生认定的唯一妻子人选。”这句话深刻的含义，纪夫听懂了吗？</p><p>国政温柔的眼神触动了纪夫的心弦。</p><p>“国政……”</p><p>见纪夫被感动得又要落泪，国政立刻出声阻止。<br/>“喂，别哭啊！你这个人怎么那么爱哭？开心也哭，伤心也哭。你的眼泪也太没价值了吧？”</p><p>纪夫吸了吸鼻子，眼眶泛红地看着国政。<br/>“我们本来就是两个世界的人。家境背景、经济能力、想法观念都相差个十万八千里。如果我不是先祖回神，你也不可能会注意到我的存在。我原本就是那么的渺小，总是让人忽视的那一个。”</p><p>“我说过的，我选择的是你。既然选了，我会奋不顾身地走下去。这条路，是自己选择的，没有人逼迫。你，圆谷纪夫，是我……第一次，真正想要得到的人。背景什么的，对我来说并不重要。你一样可以选择你自己想要走的路，就算我们未来发展的方向不同，也不会有多大影响的。你做你喜欢的事，我做我该做的事。只要我们在一起……”对，只要他们俩能继续在一起。问题都不会再是问题，就算有天大的麻烦，只要共同面对，就能迎刃而解的。</p><p>“真的……不会有影响吗？”纪夫真的很怀疑。</p><p>国政又叹了一口气，道：“就算有影响，你就不打算跟我一起面对了吗？明明就说好的，以后都要在一起的。不是吗？”</p><p>“我……”纪夫深呼吸，紧握着的双拳微微颤抖着。纪夫无法欺骗自己，他没有办法不去想、不去担心。国政与他之间的生活上所存在的差距和距离，这些都是纪夫每天都在烦恼的。</p><p>国政无奈的摇摇头，突然有种无力感。<br/>“像我这么厉害又聪明的人，怎么会喜欢上这么笨的你啊？”</p><p>“你……”纪夫错愕地抬头看向国政，不知道该哭还是该笑。</p><p>国政起身，走到纪夫的面前单膝跪下。他轻轻地执起纪夫的手，用只手指轻揉纪夫的手，接着柔声道：“难道你以后不想要嫁给我吗？”</p><p>“嫁给你？！”纪夫难掩自己的讶异，他确实被这话吓到了。“我……还没想到那么长远的事情。”他如实道。</p><p>国政哭笑不得。“亏我还老是说你是我的未来妻子，原来你根本就不当一回事的啊？那我跟你约定好的，以后你要为我孕育子嗣，你该不会也当假的吧？圆谷纪夫，我不是随便说说的。我是认真的！”国政拼命地想要压抑那快要爆发的情绪，但终究还是破了功。他无法克制的提高声量，加重语气强调自己的真心。当国政瞥见纪夫那受惊的模样，突然有些自责内疚。</p><p>“抱歉，吓到你了。”国政为此道歉。他松开纪夫微凉的手，欲要站起身时，却被纪夫抱个满怀。</p><p>“我知道你是认真的。对不起，我不是对你没信心，我只是对自己没信心。”他真的不是故意的。他只是不知道自己究竟有哪个优点，竟然能幸运地被国政看上眼。</p><p>国政点点头，柔声安抚道：“我都知道。我原谅你。”国政捧起纪夫的小脸，笑言道：“不准哭哦，你明知道我最讨厌别人哭哭啼啼的。”</p><p>“我不哭……”纪夫哽咽的话语都沙哑了。</p><p>“我知道，你最乖了。”国政笑了。然后，他闭眼吻上了纪夫的唇。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>因为知道国政毕业之后就会离开学校，到时两人的接触机会会更小，所以纪夫和国政都很珍惜彼此的相聚时光。现在纪夫几乎天天都和国政腻在一起，得到父母亲的允许，纪夫更光明正大地取得了在国政家过夜的许可证。纪夫的猿人父母亲很明显地已经把国政当成半个孩子来看待，他们信任国政更甚于纪夫这个亲生孩子。因为他们相信成熟稳重的国政，一定能把纪夫那个憨呆又让人十分不放心的孩子给照顾好。</p><p>烤肉店终于又结束了繁忙的营业。完成打烊的后续整理工作后，国政换下制服走出小门。纪夫独自站在门口，仰望着夜空发呆。</p><p>“我放工了。”国政走过去，脱下自己的外套披在纪夫的肩上。</p><p>“咦？比我预计的时间还更快。”纪夫俏皮地眨了眨眼，露出惯有的可爱笑靥。</p><p>国政面无表情地点点头，难以掩饰疲惫神态。</p><p>“回家吧！”国政习惯性的牵起纪夫的手。“你这样等着我放工，不累吗？”</p><p>“不累。只要能跟你在一起就不累！”纪夫活力十足，以那神采飞扬的模样证实自己所言不虚。</p><p>“看得出。”国政莞尔一笑。</p><p>“国政，我跟你说，米国学长今天称赞我耶！”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”</p><p>“真的啦！米国学长说我的魂现控制越来越纯熟厉害了！他还说我进步神速，连他都很佩服呢！米国学长还说，我可能是开窍了，他还夸我聪明呢！你知不知不道，米国学长……”纪夫喋喋不休地继续轰炸，说到激动的时候还不忘比手划脚一番。</p><p>国政见他那样生动有趣的叙述解说方式，也不禁被逗笑了。国政没有搭话，只是静静地听着，然后静静地笑着，静静地紧握着纪夫的小手。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>雨季终于过去了。</p><p>犹如重获新生的米国最为开心，甚至兴奋得想要在晚餐加菜庆贺。难得没有藤原白和纪夫在场的家，虽然显得有些孤寂，但这也是他们斑目家两兄弟难得的独处小聚会。国政和米国聚在客厅吃晚餐，当然少不了助兴的啤酒。</p><p>相互碰撞的玻璃酒瓶发出清脆悦耳的声响。</p><p>“你跟纪夫看起来越来越甜蜜了。我果然没有看错人，纪夫那个罕见的先祖回神确实是个能打开你心房的钥匙。”米国大口的灌了几口酒，暗自赞叹自己的眼光好，这次总算押对宝了！</p><p>国政抿唇不语，但是原本刚毅冷酷的俊脸线条都变得柔和了许多。</p><p>“国政。”米国轻唤一声。</p><p>国政歪头看了米国一眼。“干嘛？”</p><p>“纪夫好像真的开窍了耶！果然爱情的魔力真伟大。如果他继续保持程度下去的话，应该就没问题了。再过不久，你就可以和他……嘿嘿嘿~~~”米国笑得不怀好意。</p><p>会意的国政只是耸了耸肩。“你想多了，我暂时还没打算碰他。”</p><p>“什么？”米国忍不住惊呼出声，然后很不给面子的吐槽道：“你少装了。”</p><p>浅啜了一口啤酒，用舌尖润唇后的国政道：“我是认真的。”</p><p>米国困惑地皱眉，探问道：“你难道不想要让纪夫成为你妻子了吗？”</p><p>“我以后肯定会娶他，这是不会改变的事实。”</p><p>“那……你又说不想碰他？难道，你对他没兴趣了？”</p><p>国政闻言忍俊不住。“你说呢？”<br/>简单的三个字，伴随着强大的霸道占有欲和魂现磁场。</p><p>看进国政深邃的幽幽瞳眸，米国了然于心。</p><p>“我只说‘暂时’不碰他。他还年轻，我不想给他压力。那个傻小子最近老是为了我们即将毕业的事情烦恼，我不想在这时候增加他的心里负担。”好的东西是值得等待的。纪夫对国政而言，是最有价值的等待。</p><p>“哟，真难得。”米国冷哼一声。“看来开窍的不止是纪夫啊！”</p><p>国政自然听出了米国的调侃之意，他不甘示弱地反击。<br/>“谁像你啊？老是这么猴急。瞧你把小白最近搞成什么样了？明明不是冬天，却要包得跟木乃伊似的遮遮掩掩。好心你啦，多关心关心人家。他可是为了你才会在还没毕业就要挺着个肚子。瞧他每天提心吊胆的怕被人发现，你这个家伙也太过悠闲了。”</p><p>“我对他不知道有多好。小白他那么爱我，我们就算刮十号风球也拆不散的啦！”米国白了国政一眼。“你少管我的事，专心地处理你跟纪夫的事情吧！”</p><p>“呿！自大又自恋的家伙。”</p><p>米国不屑地瞪了国政一眼。“你在说你自己啊？”</p><p>“……”国政无言以对，继续喝酒算了。沉默是金，这道理他总算明白了。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>米国说的对，纪夫他真的是开窍了。<br/>而这件事实，国政也开始发现了。</p><p>有些人天生比较迟钝，学习能力也比较迟缓，反应自然也会慢别人很多拍。但是只要开窍之后，好像所有的问题都不再是问题了。纪夫自从因不知名的原由而开窍后，脑袋不仅变灵敏了，明快的反应也让国政刮目相看。</p><p>米国说是因为爱情的伟大魔力改变了纪夫。国政对这说法是半信半疑的，不过却也没反驳。或许真是吧！因为爱情的影响力，改变的何止纪夫一个人。国政不也是在不知不觉中，渐渐地改变了吗？就连心态上，性格和想法，全都逐渐的改变了。而最清楚国政变化的人，当然非纪夫莫属。</p><p>国政提早溜出课室，迫不及待地走到操场偷窥纪夫上体育课的模样。看着纪夫和同学们穿着体育衣在操场上跑步的样子，国政的嘴角勾起难得的笑意。他最近变得越来越爱笑了。</p><p>正在跑步的纪夫汗流浃背的，他抬头，无意间对上了国政的视线。纪夫兴奋地停下脚步，朝国政大力挥手。国政见状，脸上的笑容更为明显了。</p><p> “看起来越来越有自信了呢……”国政微笑，对纪夫的转变感到欣慰，但也有一丝不知名的情感挤进了他的心房。纪夫开窍后，无论做什么事都越来越顺利了。纪夫开始变得独立自主，而这也是最让国政感到不习惯的。这段时间里，纪夫经过锐变成长，变得较以前成熟了。唯一不变的就是，纪夫依旧耀眼如初，就像国政第一次邂逅他的时候一样。</p><p>国政开始想念纪夫的吵，想念纪夫的犯糊涂。这样日趋近完美的纪夫，反而让国政感到不踏实。国政感到有些懊恼，因为他不知道纪夫这样的转变究竟是好是坏。曾经，国政一直希望纪夫可以有朝一日变得独立，可以达到国政选妻的标准，不要过度依赖国政。可是现在事情如愿发展，国政却不像想象中那么快乐。相反的，国政为此感到烦恼。国政渐渐地觉得，自己已经不再是被纪夫需要的了。因为现在的纪夫有自信、有能力，他善于交际规划人生，甚至可以在人前游刃有余的应对。纵然有时候还是免不了犯点小迷糊，但国政不得不承认，纪夫他真的长大成熟了。纪夫不再是以前那个碰到挫折问题就只懂得哭闹，还是过度依赖国政他们的纪夫了。</p><p>真的是……好不习惯呢！</p><p>国政倚着墙壁，低喃道：“不得不承认，现在是我怕自己配不上你了。”失去了引以为傲自信的国政，根本没有十全的把握，他无法百分百的确定自己是否能满足纪夫。</p><p>真是的，情况完全调转过来了。<br/>拥有罕见血统的先祖回神，有着无穷的神秘力量。这是斑类世界流传下来的祖训。</p><p>“我可以为你做些什么呢？”有股冲动真想立刻把纪夫给抓牢套紧。等毕业后，那个生活重心不再围绕着自己的纪夫，是否会不会有被其他人吸引的可能性？国政突然感到十分没有安全感。国政无法忍受，更无法接受纪夫的心里，自己已经不再是专属的第一位置！</p><p>圆谷纪夫只能是他斑目国政的！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 分歧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政站在镜子面前打着领带，一身西装笔挺，与平日的休闲装扮大不相同。正要跟藤原白出门的米国轻敲了国政的房门两下，然后开门朗声道：“我跟小白出去咯！”</p><p>“哇~”一声惊叹声出自米国之口。“你是撞邪了？还是准备去喝喜酒？”</p><p>国政不理会米国的调侃，调整了一下领带的位置，然后正色道：“一起出门吧！”</p><p>米国仔仔细细地将国政打量一番。<br/>“喂，你这是准备要去哪里啊？”</p><p>国政没有说话，只是把一张名片丢给米国。米国眼明手快地接着卡片，然后定睛一看。这下可不得了了！竟然是斑类里最具权威，包办婚前到婚后筹备的一站式服务中心。上流社会人士都梦寐以求，只要有意准备婚嫁事宜的人必定会到那里选购怀虫还是商讨婚礼策划细节什么的。</p><p>“你认真的？哇~手脚可真快！之前不还说什么暂时不会碰纪夫的吗？”</p><p>“机会是留给有准备的人。”国政简洁有力的答复。“我是在为我和纪夫的未来做准备。”</p><p>“喔~~~”米国一脸的不可思议。没想到有朝一日竟然能看到这副模样的国政。米国不禁感叹道：“纪夫可真幸福呢！”有国政在背后默默守候，这样的纪夫，能不幸福吗？</p><p>国政莞尔一笑。“那当然。只可惜……”</p><p>“只可惜？”米国好奇的追问。</p><p>“只可惜遇上你，小白嫂子太不幸运了。”国政不疾不徐地把话补完。</p><p>听完国政的话，米国差点气得吐血。<br/>“你有胆量就再说一遍！臭小子！”</p><p>国政不是白痴，惹毛了米国之后，最重要的第一步骤当然是逃跑了。只见早已魂现化的国政变为敏捷的美洲豹，动作迅速地奔出外头，逃之夭夭去了！</p><p>“怎么了吗？”闻讯而至的藤原白原本在客厅坐着休息，听到米国的咆哮声不免担心地立刻起身查探。</p><p>“国政那臭小子跑哪儿去了？”米国怒气冲冲地追问。</p><p>藤原白指了指半开的家门，弱弱地问道：“到底怎么了？”</p><p>“那个臭小子！哎呀，真是气死我了！”米国气愤不已地深呼吸，试图平复自己的情绪。</p><p>“米国？”藤原白不明所以，有些困惑又担忧的看着米国。</p><p>“小白，你老实告诉我。”</p><p>“嗯嗯。”藤原白很乖巧的点点头，等待米国后续的问话。</p><p>“我……真的有那么差劲吗？跟我在一起，你幸福吗？”米国犹豫了好久，终于鼓起勇气把话问出来。</p><p>藤原白闻言羞红着脸，轻声道：“谁说你差劲……跟你在一起，是世上最幸福的事了。”</p><p>“小白……你人真好！”虽然米国有自知之明，但是在心爱的藤原白面前听见他亲口的赞美，还真是让人感到太开心了！</p><p>米国二话不说将藤原白拥进怀里，一只手轻抚藤原白隆起的腹部，另一只手将藤原白的后颈拉向自己。看似粗鲁的动作实际上却刻意小心翼翼的，就深怕会不小心伤到了藤原白。</p><p>一吻方休。<br/>“小白，能跟你在一起，我好幸福哦……”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政一本正经的站在设计富丽堂皇的怀虫选购中心里，心情是雀跃万分的。国政的脸上依旧是那一号面瘫表情，让人很难从他的面容看出他的情绪。不过，国政的紧张和喜悦之情，很明显的被他颤抖的拳头，这样的小动作给出卖了。</p><p>经验老道的服务员挂着温和礼貌的笑容，细心地替国政解说，然后还不忘推荐其他的商品。订购好怀虫后，国政的心情也舒缓了不少。当他瞥见玻璃展示橱柜里那些设计精美的小饰品时，不自觉想起自己似乎不曾购买过这样的小礼物送给纪夫呢！</p><p>国政的脑海里闪过纪夫俏丽可人的身影。纪夫那可爱淘气的模样，配上这样精致小巧的饰品，一定会更漂亮吧！</p><p>如果我送礼物给他，他一定又会感动得喜极而泣的！真想看看他那副模样……又哭又笑的样子，还真是让人难以忘怀。国政暗忖道。</p><p>思及此，国政更用心地挑选礼物了。<br/>过了片刻，一个设计精巧的饰品终于被国政选中了。</p><p>国政迫不及待地想要看看纪夫那小子收到礼物后的表情。<br/>一定很有满足感的！</p><p>想着、想着，国政不自觉流露出自然的幸福笑容。</p><p>服务员见状，禁不住开口道：“斑目先生的另一半可真幸福。想必那一位佳人一定是个各方面都十分出众的大家闺秀吧！”</p><p>国政顿了一顿，缓缓道：“就算他真的一无是处，是个登不上台面的粗人也罢。在我的心里，他价值连城，无人能替。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>纪夫依照约定来到国政的家过夜，不过他意外的发现今天的国政特别的沉默。</p><p>“你怎么了？干嘛不说话？”</p><p>许久后都得不到回应，纪夫伸手推了推发呆中的国政，提高声量唤道：“国政，你干嘛呢？整个晚上都魂不守舍的。”</p><p>国政回过神，有些心虚道：“哪有。我很正常啊。”</p><p>纪夫微皱眉头，神情看起来有些怀疑。</p><p>“纪夫。”国政适时开口，犹豫了好一会儿后，才递了一个精美的小盒子给纪夫。</p><p>纪夫望着盒子，却没有打算接过去的意思。</p><p>“这是……送你的。”国政不知怎的，突然觉得好紧张，就连手心都冒汗了。<br/>要是纪夫说他不喜欢，那该怎么办？</p><p>“送我的？”纪夫瞪大双眸，显得难以置信。</p><p>“嗯，没错。这可是我第一次送你礼物。你……不会不接受吧？”此刻的国政忐忑不安。</p><p>纪夫颤抖着手，接过小盒子。<br/>心情好激动，这可是国政第一次送我礼物呢！而且是主动买的耶！</p><p>纪夫在心内疯狂呐喊，狂喜的心情瞬间冲上了云霄。<br/>“是什么礼物？”</p><p>国政表现得有些尴尬，他浑身不自在地别过头，避开纪夫的目光。国政搔搔头，慢条斯理地说道：“那个……你自己看看不就知道了。”</p><p>“我可以现在拆开来看吗？”</p><p>“当然可以。”</p><p>纪夫紧张，国政比纪夫更紧张。<br/>双方都处在精神紧绷且濒临崩溃的状态。</p><p>纪夫小心翼翼地打开盒子，印入眼帘的精美手环让纪夫眼前一亮！<br/>镶有海蓝宝石的手环设计精巧大方。第一眼见到这手环，纪夫就爱上它了！</p><p>“好漂亮……”纪夫忍不住赞叹道。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”国政不动声色地研究着纪夫脸上的表情变化。</p><p>“嗯！超级喜欢的！谢谢你，国政！我很喜欢，真的很喜欢这礼物！”纪夫轻摸着手环上的雕刻图纹还有那一颗颗精细的海蓝宝石，内心澎湃汹涌的感动激动得都要化为开心的泪水了。</p><p>国政欣慰地点点头，一份心意总算没有白费。<br/>“你喜欢就好。”</p><p>“谢谢你！”纪夫笑着道谢，对精巧的手环爱不释手。</p><p>国政露出迷人的笑意，道：“让我帮你戴上吧！”</p><p>“好！”纪夫乖巧的应允，然后伸出左手。</p><p>国政望了一眼先前米国送给纪夫的蛇皮手链，问道：“你连这个都戴着这么久。反正都懂是个什么魔力都没有的廉价手链，怎么还不解开啊？”</p><p>“我觉得挺好看的啊！”纪夫深呼吸，接着说道：“虽然是米国学长一开始唬弄骗我说这是什么有神奇力量的手链。不过，戴久了就有感情了。我觉得这条手链是条幸运手链。”之前差点被绑架时，手链意外掉落。原本以为不见了，没想到最后却是由藤原白寻回交给米国，然后辗转地又回到了纪夫的手上。</p><p>纪夫又道：“也许对有些人来说，这是条廉价又不起眼的手链。但对我来说，这是米国学长对我的祝福吧！”</p><p>“……”不知怎的，国政突然觉得心像是被人用针扎了一下，感觉超级疼的。</p><p>“国政？你没事吧？”察觉到国政的脸色有异，纪夫关心的询问。</p><p>国政摇摇头，道：“在你的眼中，我是不是个很粗俗的人？什么事情都只会用利益关系来衡量价值……”不可否认的，在他的眼里看来，那条手链就是个没用处的廉价劣等货。只是国政不明白的是，为什么米国能把它当成宝贝，而现在转到了纪夫的手，纪夫也同样的把它当成幸运手链。就算他们俩的心底明明就很清楚，那仅仅是一条普通到无法再普通的廉价手链罢了。</p><p>“国政，我看出你已经在改变了。你做得很好！”纪夫微笑，把手臂伸得直直的。“帮我戴上手环好不好？”</p><p>收到纪夫鼓励的笑容影响，国政点了点头，神情认真地替纪夫把手环戴上。</p><p>“哇~真的超漂亮的！”纪夫笑得眉开眼笑，兴奋得手舞足蹈。“我太开心了！这可是你第一次送我的礼物耶！我要给米国学长和小白学长他们看！”</p><p>国政笑了。“真的喜欢吗？”</p><p>“嗯！非常喜欢！谢谢国政！”纪夫跳上国政的背，双手紧紧地环着国政的肩膀。</p><p>感受着背上的重量和温度，国政释怀了。<br/>只要纪夫喜欢，一切都是值得的。</p><p>就不知道，纪夫收到下一份礼物的时候，是否还会有这样欢喜的表现？<br/>那才是真正的关键所在。</p><p>下一份礼物，是惊喜也是承诺。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫接下来就将手环戴在手上，从来都不把手环脱下。那闪亮的礼物很快的吸引了众人的目光，其中包括抱着看戏心态的米国。</p><p>“纪夫的手环真的好漂亮，也很适合你哦！”藤原白诚心赞美道。</p><p>“嗯，我也觉得这手环很美。想不到国政的眼光也挺好的。”纪夫认同的点点头。</p><p>米国闷哼一声，调侃道：“国政那臭小子的眼光当然好啦！纪夫，你每天就这样将手环戴在手上，不会太显眼了吗？国政是太自信了还是怎样？就不担心你被人给砍手砍脚的吗？”</p><p>“嗄？”纪夫不明所以地歪头。他感觉米国似有弦外之音，不过却听不出个所以然。</p><p>藤原白仔细地打量了手环一眼。“嗯……米国说得对。这手环估计价格不菲。纪夫，你啊，平时也注意些，别太引人注目了。要是被有心人盯上，可就危险了。”</p><p>“咦？”纪夫困惑地皱起眉头。“价格不菲？会吗？不就是普通的小礼物……”</p><p>“这礼物一点都不‘小’。”米国用古怪的音调加重语气。</p><p>藤原白会意地点点头，提醒道：“纪夫，你都没问过国政这是他在哪里买，还是花了多少钱买的吗？”</p><p>纪夫一脸错愕。“有关系吗？”对他而言，这就是个普通的小礼物啊！怎么米国学长和藤原白学长要说这些话吓他？</p><p>米国叹了口气，摇了摇头。“你真是个阿呆。”说纪夫是笨蛋，果真一点也没错。之前是谁说纪夫开窍了？米国后悔了，他决定收回之前说过的话。纪夫本来就是个笨蛋，以后估计也不会聪明到哪里去啦！</p><p>“什么嘛……”突然间被米国骂是阿呆，纪夫只觉得莫名其妙，压根都不知道到底发生了什么事情。</p><p>不同于纪夫在状况外，藤原白已经探知了一二。</p><p>米国说：“纪夫，国政肯定没告诉你吧！”</p><p>“告诉我什么？”</p><p>米国哀叹了一口气，娓娓道来实情。“你现在全身上下加起来，估计值好几百万吧！”</p><p>“好几十万？！”藤原白和纪夫同时惊呼出声。藤原白虽然有心理准备，但从没想过会是这样的天文数字。</p><p>米国摊了摊手，事不关己的一派悠闲。“是你们问起我才说的。”</p><p>天台上，石化的两个人久久无法恢复。</p><p>忽地，一道开门声响起。众人循声望去，只见国政缓缓地朝他们的方向走来。</p><p>“国政！你快过来！”纪夫被吓得面青唇白，魂不附体的。</p><p>“怎么了？”国政面无表情的发问。</p><p>纪夫深呼吸，举起左手，着急地追问。“这个手环，你在哪里的？到底花了多少钱啊？”</p><p>国政微微皱眉，不解地反问。“问这干嘛？”</p><p>“快说啊！”纪夫心急如焚。</p><p>国政下意识地瞪了米国一眼。然后对着米国道：“你是不是又乱说话了！”不是问句，而是肯定的指控。</p><p>“你做事都不经大脑的吗？要不是担心纪夫会被人绑架还是砍手砍脚什么的，我才懒得多事。”米国耸耸肩。</p><p>国政正想出声顶撞米国的时候，纪夫的声音却在这时候响起了。<br/>“国政，你说话啊！”</p><p>国政叹了口气，终于如实以告。</p><p>“你说什么？！”纪夫完全反应不来，他觉得呼吸困难，因情绪激动而导致血压一路飙升至顶端。</p><p>国政依旧是那种无所谓的调调。<br/>“你会不会太小题大做了？”</p><p>“我？小题大做？天啊……我的男朋友到底是什么人啊？怎么那么难沟通的！”纪夫嘶声呐喊。</p><p>米国和藤原白面面相觑，国政一脸无辜的皱着眉头，还没搞清楚纪夫生气抓狂的重点。</p><p>“反正只是小礼物。你也都收下了，还说很喜欢，不是吗？至于它贵不贵重，有什么差别吗？”国政疑惑地发问。</p><p>“当然有差别！斑目国政，你以前过的到底是什么人生啊？你知不知道，你送我的手环，都足够买下我现在住的半间家了！”纪夫忍不住大吼。</p><p>见战情越演越烈，聪明的米国果断地选择置身事外。米国牵起藤原白的手，挤眉弄眼地示意藤原白随自己离去。藤原白有些担忧纪夫和国政的状况，不过见米国把握十足的模样，也稍稍安下心来了。</p><p>国政也被挑起了怒火，一来一回地跟纪夫斗了好久的嘴。就这样过了大约好几分钟，待他们俩人都吵累的时候，才后知后觉的发现米国和藤原白早已不知去向。</p><p>“奇怪了。米国学长和小白学长呢？”纪夫摸不着头脑的问。</p><p>国政冷哼一声，道：“用不着想也知道米国见局势不对，老早就带着小白开溜了。”</p><p>纪夫闷闷地轻叹，然后脱下手环，道：“喂，手环还你。”</p><p>“送给别人的礼物，哪有收回的道理？”国政瞪着反问，怒气一下子高涨了不少。</p><p>“要我说多少次你才明白？真是的……这么贵重的礼物怎么能收下？国政，这手环……”</p><p>国政忍无可忍地脱口而出道：“这手环是我送你的定情之物，也是我斑目国政给你圆谷纪夫的订婚信物！你想丢就丢，想送给别人就送，总之别还给我！就算你还给我，我也会丢掉！”</p><p>纪夫睁大如铜铃般圆圆的瞳孔，震惊指数再次破表。</p><p>“订婚信物？定情之物…？”天啊……他真的不知道。国政从没告诉他。</p><p>“国政？”纪夫的声音隐隐发颤。</p><p>国政像只沮丧的败战野兽，无力地蹲在地上，看起来落寞不已。</p><p>“对不起……我真的不知道。”纪夫有些自责的道歉。</p><p>国政低下头，语气有些淡漠。<br/>他痛心道：“现在知道了，你还打算还给我吗？”如果真是那样，也罢了。</p><p>“我……真的很喜欢你呢……我想娶你……我想证明我不是说说而已……就算以后毕业离开学校，我也想跟你在一起。”国政的声音微哑，身子不由自主的轻颤。</p><p>国政可以给纪夫名分，他以为这样就能将纪夫的命运永永远远地跟自己的命运锁在一起。难道都错了吗？一切都只是他的一厢情愿？是不是国政对自己太过自信了呢？所以才会铸下大错。他天真地以为自己和纪夫的关系已经成熟到可以谈婚论嫁，计划未来生活的阶段了。难道错了吗？或许，真是他估计错误了。</p><p>纪夫敌不过国政的柔情，张开双臂从后抱紧国政。<br/>“我真的以为那只是一份普通的礼物。对不起……你怎么不告诉我？”</p><p>“是不是说了之后，你就会答应……？”国政迟疑的语气，显得没有自信。国政的狂傲嚣张在纪夫面前，都只是虚张声势的软弱表现。而那些表现，都显得可笑至极。</p><p>纪夫闻言忍不住落下晶莹剔透的泪珠。“傻瓜……”谁说他纪夫傻？只怕这天下最蠢的笨蛋，不是他，而是国政这让人又爱又恨的家伙吧！</p><p>“以后别再为我乱花钱了。”纪夫说。</p><p>“我心甘情愿的。”国政闷闷的说。</p><p>纪夫叹了口气，道：“我知道。可是，我认为没必要啊！就算是路边摊的便宜货，只要是你送的，我都开心。”</p><p>“只要是我送的，你都开心？”</p><p>“对。只要是你送的，我都开心。所以，别乱花钱了。”</p><p>国政闷闷不乐地低下头。“既然没差别，你干嘛不收？贵重的礼物和廉价的礼物，有差别吗？”</p><p>纪夫沉住气，耐住脾气，又一次跟国政好好解说。“就因为没有差别，所以你以后就别买贵重的礼物送我了。好不好？”</p><p>说真的，国政很不明白。“就因为没有差别，所以才能买啊！那你干嘛不收？不是说没差别吗？”</p><p>“……”真是快疯了。<br/>终于，吸收之前经验的纪夫放弃了与国政浪费力气对峙。</p><p>见到纪夫一脸的无可奈何，国政委屈地无声叹息。<br/>“算了。手环还我吧。”</p><p>纪夫以为国政想通了，顿时眼前一亮。<br/>“你想清楚了？那这个记得拿去退货哦！”</p><p>“退货？”国政的神情显得异常疲惫沉重。</p><p>“嗯嗯！当然要退货了！这么贵的东西，我能戴两三天过过瘾就不错了。你还回去吧！”纪夫理所当然的说。</p><p>国政面无表情地接过手环，若有所思地低下头。<br/>“那订婚信物……如果，我买多一份礼物给你。你会接受吧？”</p><p>纪夫愣了好半晌，对这个答案犹豫不决。不仅仅是礼物价格的问题，而是……纪夫自己也不确定自己是否有能力胜任国政的妻子一职。虽然以前曾经想过千万遍，一直希望能有朝一日成为国政名正言顺的妻子，然后一辈子都呆在国政的身边。不过……面对未知的未来，终究有很多未知数和变数。</p><p>谁知道……国政毕业之后，会到哪里继续深造？还是在别地继续进修发展还是工作之类的？到时，国政是否就会遇到更好的妻子人选。会不会有一天，国政才发现原来最爱的不是自己。那到时候背着一个未婚妻的身份的他，又该作何选择？纪夫真的不想要让国政为难。人的想法会随着时间改变。也许有一天，国政会后悔今日所做的决定也说不一定……而纪夫也对自己太过于没信心了。</p><p>“等以后再说吧！我们都还是学生，现在谈未来计划的话，似乎太早了些。”纪夫除了今年的课程，也还有两年的高中学业要完成。这间中随时都有可能发生什么难以预料的事情。国政毕业后的去向也还未定下来……</p><p>“是吗？……也对。”国政有气无力地自嘲。“对不起，吓到你了。我随口问的，忘了吧！”语毕，国政把手环随手塞进口袋，然后笔直地朝着门的方向走去。</p><p>是错觉吗？<br/>纪夫从未感受过如此悲伤忧郁的国政。</p><p>纪夫的目光视线追寻着国政高大的背影，直到国政完全被隔绝在门外。纪夫全身乏力，胸口里的心脏却感觉异常沉重。他脚步轻浮，整颗脑袋却又是乱糟糟地，感觉被很多杂讯给干扰。然后，吵杂归于平静，只剩下空无一色的白。</p><p>一瞬间，纪夫的灵魂仿佛也被抽离身体一般，只剩下一个空白躯壳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 激流暗涌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政躺在床上，举起海蓝宝石手环把玩着。<br/>忽地，一阵敲门声响起。</p><p>不请自来的米国不等里头的人回应，早已熟门熟路地闯进来。</p><p>“出去。”国政开口下逐客令。</p><p>米国充耳不闻般，径自走到国政的床边，然后躺在国政的身边。</p><p>“聋了？”国政语气不善的开口。“滚出去！”</p><p>米国却依旧是那种漫不经心的调调。“纪夫大概是有恐婚症吧！”</p><p>“什么？”国政忍不住转过头，直直地盯着米国瞧。</p><p>“这是很正常的情况。你难道没听说过吗？很多准新娘和准新郎都在结婚前夕上演逃婚的戏码呢~”</p><p>“那关纪夫和我什么事？”</p><p>“我想说的是，你家的纪夫情况比较严重一点。小纪的状况大概就是……连订婚都恐惧了吧！因为担心面对以后长远的未知事物，他感到惧怕，所以患上恐婚症候群了。”</p><p>“多事！你什么时候变专家了？你少管我，自己的事情都一团糟的家伙凭什么插手我的事。”哼！说得跟真的似的。可是在国政看来，米国自己都还搞不定和藤原白的婚事呢！</p><p>“不听我的言，吃亏在眼前。听不听我的忠告随便你，反正吃亏的那个人又不是我。”米国将视线锁定在国政手上的海蓝宝石手环。</p><p>“喜欢？送你要不要？”国政说。</p><p>米国禁不住笑出声来。“我会当真的。你舍得？”</p><p>国政二话不说，把手环丢给米国。<br/>米国没料到国政会来这么一招，禁不住皱起眉头。</p><p>“我开玩笑的。拿回去吧！”米国手忙脚乱地要将手环还给国政，可是国政说什么也不要收下。就好像手环上涂上了什么剧毒似的，国政那只敏感的花豹畏惧极了。</p><p>看出国政嫌恶的抗拒心理，米国重重地叹了口气。“笨蛋。”</p><p>“米国，小白当初一声不响离你而去的时候……妈妈逼迫你踏入她策划好的陷阱时，你的心情……觉得怎样？”</p><p>米国平躺在床上，闭上眼睛。当时的画面如排山倒海而来，那种濒临崩溃的情绪瞬间涌上心头。“心痛。麻木。感觉就像快死掉了一样。”</p><p>米国猛然睁眼，深呼吸平复自己的情绪。就算只是回想，都还是让米国感到心疼不已。那是米国最想删除割舍的回忆，却也是米国不愿忘记的回忆。矛盾？是的，很矛盾的心理。只因米国想要逼迫自己永永远远的记住那段回忆。米国必须永远的记住那种失去藤原白的痛苦，也只有这样，米国才会更珍惜现在所拥有的，那些能跟藤原白共度的每一分、每一秒。</p><p>“一点都没错呢……”就是那样的感觉。国政此刻的血淋林的心情写照。</p><p>“你还好吧？”米国开始担心了。他不曾见过国政这副模样。</p><p>“……我没事。”国政说。虽然事实并非如此。</p><p>米国当然知道这是国政最容易被人识破的伪装。“在我面前，你可以脆弱。我会陪着你的，我会帮你的。笨蛋，不要自己一个人受罪。”</p><p>国政脸上的笑容显得苍白惨淡。<br/>“我的心好痛……你能治好吗？”</p><p>“唉~~问世间情为何物……”米国无奈地叹了口气，摊开国政松开的手掌心，硬是把手环放在国政的手上。</p><p>国政想要反抗，米国却强势地将国政的拳头握紧，逼着国政拿着他最不想面对的手环。“这是你心中的结，能解开的人只有纪夫。拥抱你的恐惧，勇敢面对他。不管结果最终如何，至少你努力过。”</p><p>“我……可以吗？”</p><p>“斑目家的男人，是不会那么容易就被打倒的。”米国扬起如恶魔般邪恶却自信满满的笑容。他轻声接话道：“除非……你自己先认输。”</p><p>国政怔了一怔，慢慢尝试消化米国说的话。</p><p>不、我不会认输的。他怎么可以认输？纪夫……那个人可是米国曾经牺牲自己，打算为国政换取的幸福。纪夫……他可是国政第一个打从心底认可的妻子人选。而纪夫……也是国政曾经拼死拼活，宁可和母亲翻脸也要保住的人哪！</p><p>“米国！”<br/>国政坐起身子，猛然出声喊住那个正要离去的米国。</p><p>米国听见喊声，握着门把的手顿了顿。米国回头，脸上挂着惯有的悠闲微笑。</p><p>“我不会认输的。现在，还没到放弃的阶段。”国政语气坚定的说。</p><p>米国脸上的笑意加深，他赞许的锐利眼神意味深长。<br/>“那就把人给追回来吧！不过……”</p><p>“不过？”</p><p>“良心建议。听我劝，定情之物就买得经济简单些。你瞧瞧，我的蛇皮手链虽然不起眼，可是纪夫喜欢得很呢！你能了解我说话的重点吗？”</p><p>国政很不给面子摇摇头。</p><p>“真是够了！”米国严重怀疑自己怎么可能和国政是同出一个娘胎的双胞胎兄弟。明明他是那么的聪明伶俐，怎么这个国政的脑袋就……</p><p>“你能说得简单些吗？”国政问。“纪夫也说过，只要东西是我送的，无论是贵还是便宜的，他都喜欢。可是我不明白，既然都说没差别，那为什么又不接受我的礼物呢？”</p><p>“国政啊国政！聪明一世糊涂一时吖！你就别死脑筋了，听我的吧！我不会害你的。总之，你给我听好了。纪夫那小子来自平常人家的小康之家，无论是社会伦理还是亲情观念上，他的想法观念都和我们有很多出入。如果真的想娶他，要嘛你接受并适应他的生活方式。不然我看他也很难融入我们的生活……我都说的这么明白了，你要是在不了解其中道理，我也没辙了。”</p><p>语毕，米国无奈地叹了口气。<br/>正要离去之际，又不放心的回头，交待了一声。</p><p>“如果有事情想不通，别自己一个人烦。随时找我，我一定挺你到底。”米国觉得他上辈子一定是欠了国政的，所以才会在今生和他做兄弟。一家人嘛~顶多会笑你踩你几句，但最后奋不顾身相挺的，不也还是自家兄弟。</p><p>国政闻言笑了。“啰嗦……”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>适应并接受对方的生活方式吗？<br/>也对，爱情本来就应是相互配合体谅的。</p><p>国政不得不认同米国的观点，或许这招真的有用也说不定。所以国政决定先试着采用米国教导的方法。首先第一点，就是要互相了解，以拉近彼此间的距离。</p><p>一大清早的，国政在纪夫的班上埋伏，一见到纪夫进班后便即刻冲上前。<br/>“我们可以谈谈吗？”</p><p>纪夫看着昨天一声不响翘课没来学校的国政，心情七上八下地找不到平衡点。犹豫了一会儿，纪夫似有若无地点了点头。得到首肯，国政伸出手，示意纪夫牵着自己。纪夫依话照办，他们之间的互动就像以前一样自然。</p><p>一来到天台，学校的上课钟声正好响起。</p><p>“对不起，连累你翘课。”国政率先开口打破沉默。</p><p>纪夫坐在硬邦邦的地上，望着蔚蓝的苍穹发呆。<br/>国政见纪夫没有回应，也走了上前。</p><p>“你还在生气吗？”纪夫说。</p><p>国政一愣。“我……没生气啊……”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“你为什么会以为我在生气？”</p><p>“因为你没接电话，又没回我信息。昨天没交代一声就逃学！”</p><p>“哦……”国政冷冷地应了一声。他没有证实也没否认纪夫的说法。</p><p>“喂。”纪夫低喊一声。</p><p>国政故作轻松地回应。“嗯？什么事？”</p><p>“是我问你才对。你找我来天台干嘛？”纪夫说。</p><p>“哦……这个啊……我……”国政吞吞吐吐地，简单的话都说得断断续续的。</p><p>纪夫禁不住紧皱眉头。“你到底想说什么？再不说的话，我就回去上课咯！”</p><p>“先别走！我……”国政重重地叹了口气。“对不起。”</p><p>“干嘛道歉？错的人是我，又不是你。”</p><p>“我……”国政有口难言，最后只能紧握双拳，然后猛打粗糙的地面当作发泄。国政发出野兽般的低吼，神情狰狞而凶暴。</p><p>纪夫见状吓了好一大跳，他立刻冲上前，阻止国政伤害自己。<br/>“国政，你干什么？快住手！你会伤到自己的！”</p><p>纪夫死命地握着国政被擦伤染血的拳头。</p><p>国政任由纪夫握着，心情平复不少。<br/>“如果……我伤了，你会心痛吗？”</p><p>“废话。”纪夫低喊，尽是责怪的意味。</p><p>国政憨憨地笑了，他把纪夫拥进怀里。小声地说道：“我们来玩真心话好不好？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“米国说的对。我对你的了解太少了，所以……我们来尝试沟通下，互相了解彼此的厌恶喜好吧！”</p><p>“现在？这里？”</p><p>“嗯。就现在，在这里。怎样？”</p><p>纪夫毫不犹豫地点点头。“当然没问题！”纪夫坐了下来，从书包里找出纸巾，然后又打开水瓶，倒出一些水沾湿纸巾。</p><p>“国政，把手伸出来。”纪夫小心翼翼的用湿纸巾擦拭国政的手伤。还不停地叨念道：“就算生气也不能这样伤害自己啊！关心你的人会担心的。”</p><p>国政道了一声歉。“对不起。我控制不了我的情绪，每次一生气就乱了方寸了。”</p><p>纪夫闻言趁机道：“呐！你给我记住了，你的坏脾气是我最讨厌的排行之一。”</p><p>“对不起。”认认真真又道了一次歉。</p><p>纪夫摇了摇头。“该说道歉的是我。如果不是我，你也不会生气了。所以你就接受吧！我这个罪魁祸首的道歉。国政，对不起。”</p><p>国政心情复杂地抽回手，脸上挂着有些忧伤的笑容。“其实……我并没有生你的气。我气的是我自己，我……真的太差劲了。全世界最没用的男朋友大概非我莫属吧！”</p><p>“为什么？你气的是你自己？”纪夫感到有些愕然。这跟他原先想像的不一样。“我还以为，你是因为我拒绝你的订婚请求才对我发脾气……”</p><p>国政笑得有些凄凉。“原来在你心中，我就是个脾气暴躁，完全不能沟通的怪兽。呵呵~也对，我真该检讨下我自己了。”</p><p>“国政？”纪夫觉得最近的国政变得好奇怪。感觉特别的压抑情绪，又很反常，而且还动不动就抛出令人震撼的消息。就好像订婚和规划将来的事之类的，以前都不曾提起，不是吗？</p><p>“纪夫，你了解我吗？”国政突然问。</p><p>纪夫沉默半晌不语，国政自己接话道：“我……并不了解我自己。不过我知道，我就是个天生讨人厌的家伙，对吧？蛮横霸道不讲道理，根本就是个很可恶的冷酷家伙。我说的没错吧？”</p><p>“才不是。”纪夫诚恳地轻声说。“在我心里的国政，是个很温暖的人。”</p><p>国政惊讶地反问。“真的吗？你……哄我的吧？”</p><p>纪夫笑着回应。“真心话时刻，句句真言。”</p><p>国政心底暗爽到不行，完全掩饰不住的笑容流露出来。</p><p>“我喜欢国政你现在的笑容呢！简直帅呆了！”纪夫说。</p><p>国政忍俊不住，被纪夫给逗笑了。</p><p>“就是这样拥有人性化一面的真实国政，是我最喜欢的国政。”纪夫接着道：“轮到你了，说个真心话来听听吧！”</p><p>国政一怔，还在回想着纪夫话里的含义。<br/>虽然只是短短的几句话，却需要很高难度的解读方式。</p><p>“喂，轮到你了！国政！别发呆了！”</p><p>“我……”国政犹豫着，不知道该说些什么。“关于我，你知道的也很多。不过有些事，是我不曾告诉过你的。”</p><p>纪夫竖起耳朵听得非常专心，深怕听漏了那些重点。</p><p>“关于斑类的血统传承……”国政抬头仰望天空，娓娓道来。“斑类一族代代相传下来的祖训，都在于如何延续及壮大自己的家族。虽然时过境迁，很多斑类都崇尚自由恋爱，不再受限于血统问题。但，还是有很多名门望族依旧遵循着传统，力保纯正的斑类家族血统得以延续下去。”就像古老又传统的斑目家族一样。</p><p>“这个我知道。之前米国学长牺牲自己，为的就是要保护我们两个。不过，伯父和伯母他们不是都说你母亲不会再乱点鸳鸯谱拆散我们了吗？”</p><p>国政耸耸肩。“那个老巫婆哪里可能会那么听话？总之，还是凡事小心点吧！”</p><p>“是哦……？”纪夫叹了口气。“那……你想说的就是这个？”</p><p>“当然不止这样。刚才只是引言，接下来的才是重点。”国政泛起苦笑，道：“其实斑目家的长辈们并非只为了保留纯正血统而强制限定我们这些小辈的交往对象。”</p><p>“除了这个，难道还有其他原因？”</p><p>“确切来说，我们的祖训是以改造并优化斑类血统为终极目标。所以当我第一眼看见你时，我就知道非要你不可。先祖回神有着无穷的神秘力量，又兼具斑类的能力遗传，还有强大的猿人繁殖能力。只要斑目家的斑类血统能跟先祖回神结合，那我们的后代一定会变得更强大又更优秀。简单来说，就是希望藉由血统的结合，以创造出那些能拥有强大的繁殖能力又兼具斑类力量的下一代。这样的话，我们的家族就会是斑类界里最强的新新斑类族群，借此也能提升斑目家族的地位，同时也是能力的象征。”</p><p>“难道说……你真的是为了血统才跟我才一起的？”</p><p>“之前是。但现在，我可以很肯定的告诉你。就算你只是普通的猿人，我也爱。”</p><p>“国政……”</p><p>“我……从小就是这样被教育着的。追求无止尽的力量，想尽一切办法找个门当户对的高贵斑类延续后代。必须对失去斑类魂魄的力量感到恐惧，因为我们承担不起后果。无论如何，都必须时时刻刻切记，绝对不能让种族灭绝。所以对于那些丧失斑类能力的没用猿人，我们是避之若浼的。”国政深呼吸，转过头，与纪夫对视道：“又想要力量，也想要后代能儿孙满堂，斑类的统治者们长久以来都为此煞费心机。甚至……有些为了能确保重种的血脉家族得以繁盛，还进行了各种实验。”</p><p>“不要被那些奇怪的观念影响你。米国学长说过，那些不足以成为阻止你自由恋爱的理由。不过……你刚说的实验，到底是什么啊？”</p><p>“因为不想要像猴子一样失去力量，很久以前开始，就有很多斑类家族暗地里进行实验。他们尝试跨族群、跨血统进行繁殖结合。最后，终于发现混血的子嗣会比那些拥有纯正血统的斑类变得更为强大。”</p><p>“那……该不会你们斑目家族，也曾经这么做吧？”</p><p>国政无法否认。“据我所知……是这样没错。对于后代的血脉延续，斑目家的长辈他们注重的只是在于如何培育更为优秀的强化新生一代。为此，他们不惜投入大笔资金和运用人脉关系来达到目的。”</p><p>“就只是为了进行血统实验？好可怕……那……那些后代的子嗣呢？”</p><p>“哼！你指的是……还幸运存活的吗？”</p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“进行这种高风险的实验，没有人能保证一定可以百分百成功。当然，其中也导致了很多残缺的劣等次品出现。”</p><p>“残缺的劣等次品…？”纪夫的声音在发颤。他暗自祷告希望国政的意思指的并不是活生生的人。只可惜，事与愿违。</p><p>国政用极为冷淡的口吻，道：“我指的都是那些……我这种小辈无缘见面的祖先。虽然无法确定真伪，但……家里的长辈们确实曾经提及有很多上几代的祖先或长辈们，皆是因为天生缺陷而感染顽疾不幸夭折或英年早逝的。这就是我们斑目家不可对外人述说的秘密之一。”纪夫并不是外人，至少国政是这么认为的。</p><p>纪夫震撼得说不出话来了。这是他第一次，听国政亲口提起斑目家的这些血统渊源和见不得人的历史。</p><p>“很抱歉对你说这些……可是，我觉得……是时候让你知道了。”既然都有心要跟纪夫共结连理，这些家族历史，自然也是纪夫必须知晓的事情之一。这世界本来就是黑暗的，但总有一些灰色地带是我们必须学习面对的。</p><p>“对不起……我……有点被吓到。”纪夫面色苍白，冷汗涔涔的他精神恍惚。此刻，纪夫的脑袋里想的都是一个念头。好可怕……太可怕了！这是纪夫不曾想象过的斑类世界。</p><p>“害怕吗。”国政轻声说。国政看着那早已被吓得脸青唇白又瑟瑟发抖的纪夫，心底无限悲凉，心痛又无奈。</p><p>纪夫惊愕地看着国政，不住的点头发颤。</p><p>“对不起。”国政道。</p><p>“我……还是……无法理解……”纪夫尝试明白其中的道理，但他真的想不通，也无法认同斑目家族那些长辈们的作法道理和奇怪的观念立场。</p><p>“太疯狂了……好可怕……世上怎么会有那样的人啊？那些可是活生生的生命耶！”本是宝贵的生命，怎能如此被践踏对待？更何况那些子嗣后裔，还是与他们血脉相连的人，怎么可以就这么轻易的被扼杀玩弄？怎么可以就这么草率的剥夺他们公平生存的权利？</p><p>“他们的做法，是可以被理解的。”</p><p>“不！怎么可能？国政，我们在说的可是珍贵的性命耶！”</p><p>“你还不明白吗？强化血统才是他们唯一关心的事。至于那些无辜的实验品，只能算他们倒霉吧……但他们曾经存在于世上也是有价值的，至少他们对我们这些后人做出了贡献，让我们知道斑类血统的秘密。”</p><p>“斑目国政！你疯了？”纪夫不敢相信这些话都是出自国政之口。</p><p>“……”国政当然知道纪夫不会接受这样的观念，但是国政从小就被灌输这些理念。根深蒂固的观念早已深埋国政的心，若想要立即改变国政想法的话，也不是什么简单的事，一时片刻肯定也是做不来的。</p><p>“我无法接受！这太疯狂了！好可怕……你们都疯了！”</p><p>“纪夫。”</p><p>“别叫我！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“为什么要告诉我这些？好残忍……我根本就不想知道！以后……不准再提了！一个字都不准提！”纪夫站起身欲离开，却被国政阻止。</p><p>“纪夫……”国政是有能力阻止纪夫离去的。只是不知怎的，当看见纪夫那含泪的怒颜，国政只觉得全身乏力，完全失去了动力。</p><p>纪夫红着眼眶挡开国政的手，挣脱开来后，纪夫立刻拿起自己的背包，奋力地逃向通往楼下的出口。国政看着纪夫的背影，心里头无限凄凉悲怆。</p><p>“终究还是不行吗？”只怕就算国政愿意接受纪夫的观念想法，就算他真的尝试做出牺牲改变，但是纪夫……恐怕永远都无法接受国政的一切。更别提是融入国政的生活了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 神计妙算</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄昏时分，色彩鲜艳夺目的晚霞染红天际。<br/>米国推开家门，就见穿着校服白衬衫的国政躺在沙发上盯着天花板发呆。</p><p>“喂，你和纪夫搞什么啊？不是让你解决问题的吗？怎么好像惹出更大的麻烦了？”米国朗声问道，语气又急又气。</p><p>国政没有回答，只是失了神般的继续望着天花板。</p><p>“国政！”</p><p>国政只是沉默不语，对米国的叫唤充耳不闻。</p><p>米国禁不住动怒，生气大吼道：“斑目国政！你别以为摆这种失恋的神情给我看，我就会心软。告诉我，你究竟干了什么好事？怎么会把事情越搞越糟？你究竟是怎样跟纪夫说的？不是去和解的吗？怎么事情会变到无法收拾的地步？”</p><p>见国政依旧没有回答，米国气极，随手将自己拿着的背包就丢向国政。<br/>“喂！在问你话呢！你好歹也应一声吧！耳聋了？”</p><p>国政面无表情地把背包从身上移开，翻过身去躲避米国的质问，丝毫不想搭理米国。</p><p>米国大力地甩上家门，然后走上前去，站在沙发边喝道：“斑目国政！你究竟想怎样？真的打算不理了吗？你难道真的想就这样放弃纪夫了？”</p><p>国政受不了米国的噪音轰炸，皱住眉头用食指塞着耳朵。</p><p>“喂！”米国愤恨地拉开国政的手，然后故意在国政的耳朵大声嚷嚷。“纪夫刚才哭着来找我，还说什么以后都不想要学习魂现训练了。他还说什么……讨厌斑类，后悔认识你之类的话……喂！你们两个之间到底发生什么事了？快说啊！”</p><p>“没什么好说的。”国政淡漠地道，语调冰冷毫无温度。</p><p>“国政！”</p><p>国政坐起身，露出不耐烦的表情。他用力地推开米国，道：“你别管了好不好！”</p><p>“哼！现在你是怎样？心情不好所以想对我动手？要不咱们打一架，打完了你气消了，就给我好好的把话说清楚！我真想知道你和纪夫之间究竟发生了什么事！”米国解开衬衫的几颗纽扣，然后作势卷起衣袖活动筋骨，一副想要干架的凶狠模样。</p><p>国政愤愤地瞪着米国。“够了！你别闹了！还嫌我不够烦吗？不要再没事找事了！”</p><p>“哼呵~”米国冷笑，道：“没事找事的人是你吧！你究竟是怎么了？把话说清楚啊！看看我能不能帮你！”</p><p>“我和纪夫之间的问题，是你帮不了的！就算你真的帮得了这次又怎样？那下次呢？下下次？下下下次呢？你真的打算每次都当我和他的调解人吗？”</p><p>“有何不可？”米国不解地反问。“你们一个是我弟，一个是我徒弟又是我的未来弟媳，我可以帮忙的话为什么不帮？不是还有小白嘛~小白他可乐意了，调解纠纷开导人什么的，小白可是行家咧！”</p><p>“问题的重点不是这个，你明不明白！我和纪夫根本就不适合在一起。不是吵架就是闹分手，根本就不可能会幸福。我和他……”国政紧握着双拳，身子因激动而微微颤抖。片刻后，国政轻声道：“你别插手管我和他的事情了，好不好？算我求你，让我一个人静一静吧！”</p><p>“国政。”</p><p>“够了！我和他……根本就是两个世界的人。就算勉强在一起，也不会幸福的。”国政伸手推开挡住自己去路的米国，然后越过米国走向自己的睡房。</p><p>米国叉腰伫立，久久都无法想透其中的原由。<br/>忽地，就在烦躁的米国百思不得其解之时，眼角余光却凑巧的瞥见小桌子上放着两个精致的盒子。一大一小的盒子，其中一个是米国曾在国政房间见过的。那是放手环的盒子。</p><p>米国在好奇心的驱使下，轻轻地拿起，并打开了其中一个较大的盒子。映入眼帘的是之前国政送给纪夫的海蓝宝石手环。米国的嘴角勾起惋惜的浅笑，只能无声叹息世事弄人。尔后，米国拿起另一个轻巧的小盒子。</p><p>“这是什么啊？该不会是戒指吧？”米国笑笑，觉得这样的想法真是奇特。怎么可能会是戒指嘛~就国政那种闷葫芦的个性，哪里可能会这么浪漫呢？照米国看，能送个手环什么的，估计就已经是极限了吧！</p><p>怎么知道，就在米国打开小盒子的那一刹那，眼前见证的事实完全让米国对国政改观。米国为自己的错估和自己对国政的了解不够深感到愕然，但最让米国惊讶的是，国政那小子竟然转性了！</p><p>米国看着手上的精致情侣戒指，脸上的表情显得极度不可思议。</p><p>“天啊！我没眼花吧？”米国喃喃自语。“国政那小子真的是……”</p><p>国政是认真的。这次他真的有心要跟纪夫长相思守。<br/>既然如此……又为何……？</p><p>米国禁不住抬头望向国政紧闭的房门，内心无限感慨。<br/>“到底发生什么事了？怎么会搞到这样呢…？”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>另一边厢，在国政和米国的老家那里，有个人正准备策划新一轮的计谋。日式厢房内，穿着打扮高贵典雅的卷尾正盘坐在矮型长桌前，聆听手下的汇报。</p><p>“夫人，已经可以百分之百确定情报是真的了。”戴着墨镜的黑衣手下恭敬地低头鞠躬。</p><p>卷尾动作优雅地举起茶杯，吸闻着那芬芳的茶香，然后浅啜了一口热茶。尔后，卷尾轻轻地放下茶杯。那锐利精明的眼眸闪着一丝算计的光芒，卷尾轻勾嘴角一方，露出妩媚的笑意。她轻声道：“派人继续紧盯着他们，我要时时刻刻知晓小鬼们的动静。叫底下的人小心点，可别露出破绽，更不能打草惊蛇。”</p><p>“谨遵夫人的指示。”</p><p>卷尾拿起桌上的牛皮色袋子，慢慢地解开细细的绳子。待解开袋子后，卷尾从里头拿出一些照片还有几张调查资料。</p><p>“嗯~小白这胎养得好，将来孩子出生一定超级可爱的。”说这话时，卷尾涂擦着红色指甲油的纤细手指轻轻划过照片中的藤原白。</p><p>“你瞧瞧，我家媳妇是不是长得很漂亮呢？”卷尾一脸自信，美丽的眼睛里尽是自豪之情。“米国一定是遗传了我犀利的眼光，才能有这样高的择偶标准。”</p><p>黑衣人连忙附和点头。</p><p>卷尾发出银铃般的笑声，笑得甚是开怀。片刻后，她慢条斯理地放下手上的照片，又拿起另一张照片。那是国政在订完怀虫后，在选购小礼物给纪夫时被偷拍的照片。</p><p>“国政啊国政……怎么连准备结婚了这种大事，都不通知妈妈呢？”卷尾语气里有些失望。这还得全靠她有时刻关心孩子们的动向，随时都能掌握并得知他们的近况。否则这等大事要是错过的话，那可真是遗憾了。</p><p>不过卷尾那样低落的情绪并没有维持太久。微微地叹了口气后，卷尾又恢复了惯有的狡黠笑容。卷尾小声地笑言道：“没关系，幸好我早有准备。”随手将国政照片丢向桌上，恰巧的落在了穿着学校制服的纪夫照片之上。</p><p>“百年难得一见的先祖回神啊~就不知道若是与重种结合之后，诞下的孩子会有怎样的能力呢？真是让人期待。”卷尾用手指把玩着自己的发尾。</p><p>“夫人，请恕小的多嘴。渡嘉敷夫人先前已经告知不能打米国少爷和国政少爷将来子嗣的主意。只是在那之前，夫人既然已经与斑目家宗亲约定好，要把其中一位的子嗣交送给斑目家，那到时……”该从哪里找孩子还给斑目家呢？</p><p>缠绕在指间的其中一缕发丝应声而断。卷尾的眼神露出不悦之情，嘴边的笑意虽不曾消减，只是流露出来的感觉已全然不同。</p><p>“多事。”轻蔑地话语有些责怪，却一如既往的轻佻。</p><p>“小的知罪，请夫人饶恕！”黑衣人随即下跪，臣服于卷尾眼前。</p><p>卷尾凝视着拈在指间那缕断发，自言自语道：“找个孩子向斑目家交代，有什么难的？只不过……该从谁下手呢？”</p><p>卷尾随手扔掉断发，俯身用手肘靠着桌面。然后卷尾抽出国政和米国两兄弟的相片，认真地低头思考。她暗忖道：“做妈妈的可不能偏心。上次既然已经向米国下手了，这次是不是应该轮到国政了呢…？更何况国政那孩子也真不知分寸，既然私下订购怀虫还买了婚戒，却连长辈们都瞒住。这可谓是大不敬啊……”</p><p>打定主意，卷尾偏过头笑看着那跪在几步之遥距离外的黑衣男人，道：“现在，我给你将功赎罪的好机会。”</p><p>“请夫人明示，小的一定竭尽所能完成任务。”</p><p>“我想要亲自去探望那些孩子。你负责去打点一切，越快越好。”卷尾扬起自信的微笑。</p><p>“谨遵夫人的指示！”黑衣人毕恭毕敬地低下头允诺。</p><p>卷尾纤细的指尖有规律地敲打着桌面。<br/>盯着相片中人的眼神尽是精心策划的算计阴谋，狡黠的目光如毒蛇般犀利诡谲。</p><p>“重种蛇目加上先祖回神的子嗣，还真是让人期待呢！哼呵呵~~~光是想着，就让人兴奋不已。斑目家的那些宗亲们，一定也不会反对的！”可不是嘛？有那么优良的后裔继承者，他们肯定不会反对的！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 守护</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暖阳普照的大地，铺上了淡淡的金色光芒。<br/>教师办公室里，纪夫无精打采的站在辅导老师面前。</p><p>“纪夫，你最近到底是怎么了？”辅导老师柔声询问。</p><p>“我……”纪夫欲言又止，无力地摇摇头。</p><p>辅导老师沉重地叹了口气，无奈地说道：“你的成绩处于危险水平，随时都有可能被留级。你真的打算明年还继续停留在一年级的阶段吗？”</p><p>“当然不希望。”除非哪天神经病，不然纪夫才不可能会希望被留级！</p><p>“前些日子的成绩不是已经进步很多了吗？怎么最近又开始出问题了？很多老师投诉你上课不专心，而且功课也没有准时完成。”</p><p>纪夫恭敬地弯腰鞠躬。“老师，就请妳再给我一次机会吧！我会努力的。”</p><p>“多几个礼拜后，就是最重要的年终考试了。你一定要多多加油才行！”</p><p>“是！我一定会努力的！”</p><p>“嗯。”辅导老师又叹了口气，最后才摆摆手道：“那你先回去上课吧！”</p><p>纪夫微微欠身道谢后，正想转身之际，却听见了熟悉的名字。</p><p>“川奈老师，三年级的斑目国政今天又没来学校了！那孩子最近的出席率也太低了。”其中一位女老师这么说。</p><p>纪夫微微一怔，忍不住停下脚步偷听。</p><p>辅导老师无奈叹气。“真是的！那孩子最近究竟是怎么搞的？前阵子还挺乖巧的啊……都快要毕业的人了，怎么还可以这样不知分寸。”</p><p>辅导老师从身边女老师的手上接过写着‘斑目国政’四个大字的学生档案。经过片刻思考后，辅导老师轻声道：“看样子需要再找米国来谈谈国政的问题了。”</p><p>辅导老师的尾音刚落下，教师办公室的门就被某人打开了。</p><p>米国朝老师们微微欠身行礼，诧异的目光瞟向意外出现在这里的纪夫。纪夫从惊讶中回过神来，然后低下头避开米国的眼神，快步地离开了办公室。米国才正要开口之际，耳边就响起了老师们的声音。</p><p>“米国，你来得正好！我和川奈老师正谈论着国政跷课的事情呢！”</p><p>米国心不在焉的看了老师们一眼，再回头搜寻纪夫的身影时却扑了个空。纪夫那小子不知在何时早已走远了。</p><p>米国暗忖道：“真是的！纪夫那小子怎么一看到我就落跑？”<br/>纪夫最近躲米国躲得很勤快，让米国都没法好好问出来龙去脉。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>午休时间的天台上。</p><p>看见米国N次叹气后，藤原白禁不住开口道：“今天也没瞧见纪夫吗？”</p><p>“人是见到了，可是还没来得及说话，他又跑了！”</p><p>“他们两个人之间究竟发生什么事？”藤原白心里纳闷不已。他柔声建议道：“不如……让我去和纪夫谈谈吧？”</p><p>“让你和纪夫谈？”米国挑眉问。</p><p>“嗯。”藤原白点点头，将心中的疑虑一一说清。“我想……纪夫会这样躲着你们两兄弟，一定是有什么难言之隐。既然从国政那里都问不出什么，就由我去跟纪夫沟通沟通吧！也许见到我，他就愿意说出心里话了。 ”</p><p>米国想了想，藤原白的话也不无道理。或许让藤原白出马，的确是最合适的选择。</p><p>“这样也好，那就只好辛苦你了。”但愿藤原白真能从纪夫那里问出些线索。</p><p>“反正都是一家人，总该互相帮忙的。说真的，见纪夫和国政闹到这样不愉快，我的心里也很不好受。”身为和平爱好者，藤原白厌恶战争，更讨厌争吵。</p><p>米国抿唇不语，轻抚着藤原白柔顺的刘海。</p><p>“对了，还有一件事情。不知道该不该说……”这件事困扰了藤原白好些日子了。</p><p>闻言，米国微微皱眉。“当然该说。我们之间还需要秘密吗？”</p><p>“我……最近老是有种被人跟踪的感觉。”</p><p>米国闻言一愣。</p><p>藤原白有些难为情，他不自在地摸摸颈项。“呃……也许是我过度敏感了。自从怀孕后，情绪起伏都很不稳定，难免会影响心情。所以……”</p><p>“从什么时候开始的？怎么不告诉我呢？”米国禁不住追问。</p><p>相较于米国的激动，藤原白反而显得淡定多了。“可能是我多虑了，你用不着太担心。我……”</p><p>“是从上星期开始的吗？亦或者更早之前？还是……”米国严肃的表情看起来有些骇人。</p><p>察觉到米国的异样，藤原白露出困惑的表情。“米国……？”</p><p>米国不理藤原白的疑惑，自顾自的说道：“从今天开始，你必须一直呆在我的视线范围内。我不允许你落单。所以，你得保证会24小时跟我寸步不离。”</p><p>“什么？”藤原白完全摸不着头脑，根本不明白米国的用意。</p><p>米国敛下眼睫，轻声说：“如果我没有猜错的话，最近监视我们的人应该是斑目卷尾那女人派来的。”</p><p>“嗄？！难道除了我，米国你也有被监视的感觉吗？可是……真的是你母亲做的吗？那么，她又为何要监视我们啊？”藤原白真的被搞糊涂了。</p><p>米国叹了口气，犹豫了一会儿后，终于缓缓道来。<br/>“虽然还不能肯定她究竟有什么目的，不过这件事肯定跟‘斑目家未来的接班人’有莫大的关系。”米国刻意在重要字眼上加重了语气。</p><p>藤原白毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。他不自觉的用手按着隆起的腹部，泛白的唇瓣微微颤抖。“该不会，她又开始打起孩子的主意了吧？可是，你爸爸他们明明答应过，以后都不会再找我们的麻烦了。那现在怎么会……？我们该怎么办？”</p><p>米国又叹了一口长气，然后放软语气，勉强撑起苦笑说道：“别太担心，我只是猜测而已，根本就还没证实。所以啊，你也别太忧虑，烦恼太多对孩子百害无益。”</p><p>“可是……”无论怎样，都不能坐以待毙啊！<br/>藤原白苦恼不已，却又不知道该如何接话。</p><p>“无论怎样，我都不会让任何人伤害到你和孩子的。相信我好吗？”</p><p>“我当然相信你。但是……我也不希望看见你为了保护我们而受到伤害。”藤原白别过脸，不愿意让米国看到此刻软弱的自己。</p><p>米国舒了一口气，微扬着嘴角。“为了你们，我也绝对不会让自己出事的。”</p><p>“你保证？”</p><p>“嗯。”米国点了点头，之后又神情凝重的缓缓开口道：“如果卷尾把我们为目标，我还可以去找老板娘和老爸们当我们的护身符。毕竟你现在怀有我的子嗣，长辈们是绝对不会坐视不理的。况且之前闹出了那么大件事，斑目家的宗亲一定也知晓你肚里的孩子是绝对不会拱手让给斑目家的。所以那女人应该也不会笨到再打你肚里孩子的主意，要不然她铁定吃不了兜着走。只是，我现在最为担心的是……那女人这次想下手的对象是国政和纪夫他们。”</p><p>“咦？”藤原白歪头认真思考，却得不出任何结论。他怎样都无法理解米国话里的含义。</p><p>过了好半晌，米国才慢慢地将未完的话接下去。<br/>“那女人最擅长的事情就是喜欢棒打鸳鸯，乱点姻缘谱。我们这对都已经生米煮熟饭，倒也就没存在什么大问题了。不过国政和纪夫，他们俩的关系却破绽重重。若是卷尾那女人趁机耍阴招手段搞破坏。就怕国政和纪夫他们会支撑不下去……”</p><p>“米国……”藤原白看着忧心忡忡的米国，却不知该如何出言安慰。</p><p>“小白，我该怎么做呢？我真的好想帮国政一把，可是却总是白费心机。”米国忽地张开双臂将藤原白拥入怀中。米国把头轻靠在藤原白的肩上，略显无神的双眸显得心事重重。“国政那小子真的让人好烦忧。帮也不是，不帮也不是。你说该怎么办？就这样放任不管的话，一定会出大事的吧？”</p><p>藤原白又怎会看不懂米国的心事。藤原白自然是知道国政对米国的重要性，更深知米国与国政之间兄弟情谊和往事经历。</p><p>“我一定会代你向纪夫问清楚的。到时知道了纪夫和国政闹别扭的主因，我们再对症下药。那样的话，国政和纪夫一定又能和好如初，回到甜甜蜜蜜的日子。”只要是米国想要保护的人事物，藤原白一定会用心守护的！</p><p>“嗯。希望真能如你所说的一样发展。”</p><p>“不是希望，是必须相信。相信总是比希望更有用，你说是吧？”</p><p>米国闭眼，将头埋进藤原白的胸前。他轻声低语道：“如果可以选择，我真希望斑目卷尾那女人不要跟我和国政纠缠不清。”</p><p>她有她的生活，他们兄弟俩也可以活出属于自己的人生。就这样各过各的，各玩各的，不也挺好的吗？就算是生母，也不应该为所欲为吧？至少，米国是这么认为的。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>跟纪夫持续多天的冷战后，就在国政以为自己的人生不可能出现更糟的情况后，却偏偏事与愿违。斑目卷尾，这个女人又一次毫无预警地闯入了他的人生。国政呆在打工的烤肉店里，将自己缩在员工休息室的墙角。放在脚边的手机还在闪烁着光亮，伴随着低沉的震动声响。可是国政却已经无力作出任何回应了。</p><p>远在老家的爱美刚刚透露了一个天大的坏消息给国政。<br/>斑目卷尾那女人要过来了！</p><p>国政失魂地愣在原地，耳边仿佛回响着爱美喋喋不休的说话声。</p><p>“国政哥，听说你要和纪夫那讨人厌的臭猫结婚了！这件事是真的吗？”</p><p>“政哥，一定是纪夫那臭猫咪用了什么下三滥的方法影响你吧！不然你怎么会头脑不清醒的决定结婚呢？这太突然了，我真的接受不来！你快告诉我，这些都不是真的！”</p><p>“政哥，爸爸她已经过去找你和米国哥了！听说是为了你擅自准备结婚的事情生气呢！爸爸她还嚷着说要好好教训不懂事的孩子。政哥，你一定要好好照顾自己！千万别意气用事惹爸爸生气，不然我担心她会伤害你！我看，紧要关头的时候，你就把过错全推在纪夫身上好了！反正那浑身猴子臭味的猫咪那么惹人嫌，又碍人眼的。让爸爸除掉他也好！”</p><p>“国政哥，你倒是说说话啊！我都说了那么多了，你到底有没有在听啊？政哥~~~！”</p><p>“……”<br/>面对电话那头儿喋噪的爱美，国政能回应的就仅是沉默。国政完全乱了方寸，根本不知道该如何应对。爱美能知晓这些，必定是有人将情报贡献给斑目卷尾那个女人！</p><p>紧握着双拳，国政愤恨地喃喃自语道：“是我太大意了。竟然被人跟踪监视了也没发现。现在该怎么办？我该怎么做？”就知道无事不登三宝殿的人突然来访，绝对不会发生什么好事。可既然事情都已经发生了，又该如何面对呢？</p><p>国政思考了片刻后，便拿起脚边的手机，毫不犹豫地挂断了爱美的来电。紧接着，国政按下快速拨号键，直拨给纪夫那只猫咪。国政决不允许任何人伤害纪夫，所以他一定要抢先在卷尾之前，好好地保护纪夫才行！</p><p>“快接电话啊……都什么时候了，还想玩冷战吗？”大敌当前，不合作的话，他们就只有死路一条。</p><p>国政着急地连续拨了好几通电话，可全部都被转接进语音信箱。<br/>心急如焚的国政再也忍受不了这种如烈火烧心般的煎熬了。</p><p>“可恶！就算是想分手，也好歹接下电话，跟我把话说清楚吧！”<br/>狠狠地将纪夫在心底骂了好几百遍后，国政当机立断地跟老板请假早退，然后直奔向纪夫的住处。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>另一边厢，纪夫坐在自家房里的地板上，闷闷不乐地盯着面前两个不速之客。由于不想让藤原白落单，米国执意跟随，打算贴身守护心爱的人。</p><p>“是国政打来的吧？你怎么不接？”米国禁不住出声询问。<br/>藤原白也叹了口气，道：“国政都连续打了这么多通电话，一定有很着急的事情要找你。纪夫，你就别闹脾气了，快回复国政吧！”</p><p>“米国学长，小白学长。你们两个不请自来，逼着我听你们两个叨叨念念了三个小时，也该足够了吧？我现在真的已经非常清楚了解，国政为何会说那些毫无人性的冷漠话语了。而我的想法和结论还是一样。反正我和国政根本就是两个世界的人，永远都不会有未来的。我……没办法接受斑类的一切，更不想被卷入你们斑目家族的黑暗世界。所以……就请你们放过我吧！”</p><p>“你这石化脑袋！我都跟你解释了那么多遍了，你怎么还是不明白呢？”米国都快被固执的纪夫气炸了。“国政他的偏执，是因为斑目卷尾那女人的扭曲教育理念。只要你愿意付出，愿意花多一点心力，我相信国政总有一天一定能改变的！”</p><p>“不明白的人是米国学长你吧！你和小白学长说的，我真的都懂。不过，重点是我没有办法活在国政所说的那个世界里！我讨厌那种无情的斑类世界！也厌恶国政那没有一丝温度的人性！我一点都不喜欢成为斑类！从今以后，我只打算做只普通的猴子生活下去！所以，你们都请回去吧！以后，都别再来找我了！我打算转校，我要离开你们，然后跟斑目国政有关的生活一刀两断！”</p><p>“纪夫你要转校？！”藤原白瞪大眼睛，无法置信耳朵听到的一切。藤原白禁不住开口继续追问纪夫，打算想尽办法让纪夫打消那些负面的念头。</p><p>听完纪夫发泄似的一长串话，米国的惊怔指数一点也不输藤原白。不过，不同于藤原白的紧张追问，米国的表现显得淡定许多。</p><p>“纪夫……我只问你最后一句。只要你回答我，我就保证带着小白离开，不会再介入你的生活了。”米国说。</p><p>藤原白和纪夫同时抬眸，眼底的惊讶之情显露无遗。</p><p>“你还记得那时候在老家，我问过你的话吗？”米国用淡漠的语气，接着道：“就算国政背叛你或发生了令你难受的事情，你会永远都对国政不离不弃的呆在他的身边吗？”</p><p>纪夫闻言浑身一震。<br/>那问题的答案，他之前是那样回答的吧？</p><p>米国不等陷入回忆漩涡的纪夫思考，迳自将纪夫先前的回答缓缓说出。<br/>“你曾说过，你一定会伤心、生气。但是，你绝对不会选择逃离。因为只要你还爱着国政的一天，你就愿意为他做任何事。你也说过，你会想办法，用你自己的能力去改变国政。”</p><p>听到这里，纪夫的泪水就不受控制的滑落脸庞。</p><p>米国面无表情地看着纪夫，道：“现在，能否告诉我最后一次，你的答案……”</p><p>“我……”纪夫紧咬着嘴唇，被泪水模糊的视线如同他此刻混乱的心情，根本不明方向。</p><p>周围都处在一种紧张且悲伤的氛围，米国和藤原白都沉默着等待纪夫的答案。可是过了许久之后，纪夫除了细细碎碎的哽咽声，便抿着唇一字不说。</p><p>米国重重地叹了口气，换了一个方式询问。<br/>“最后，你还是同样选择要逃离国政身边吗？”</p><p>纪夫依旧沉默着。</p><p>米国只好代为回答。“我就当你默认了吧！所以，你不爱国政了……？”</p><p>纪夫闻言，禁不住抬头望向米国。<br/>可是，答案依旧是令人窒息的沉默。</p><p>过了片刻后，米国微微一叹气，却释怀了。<br/>“小白，我看我们是时候离开了。”</p><p>藤原白着急不已。“可是，纪夫他根本就还没有给我们明确的答案啊……”</p><p>米国发出耐人寻味的苦笑，道：“不。他已经回答了，而且态度非常坚决。多说无益，我们还是走吧！”语毕，米国拉着藤原白便头也不回的离去。</p><p>纪夫无力地跌坐在地上，然后用双手环抱自己的双腿。<br/>他想，米国究竟看透了什么呢？为什么就连他自己都无法确定答案了……？</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>国政今天第一次知道，原来爱情带给人的痛苦就像是无底的深渊，无穷无尽的。国政背靠着冰冷的墙壁，歪头斜眼直直地盯着不远处敞开的窗户。那扇窗户的室内亮着灯光，凭着灵敏的嗅觉和听觉，就算隔着一段距离国政也能清楚的知晓洞悉室内的一切动静。国政此刻的脸部蒙上阴郁的神情，比以往更冷漠的眼神透着一丝如寒冰般的气息。</p><p>那是属于纪夫的房间。</p><p>耳边忽然传来一阵开门声响。尔后，米国牵着藤原白慢慢地走出来。米国似察觉到什么，隐隐感觉心中弥漫着不安。米国赫然抬头，却毫无预警地对上了国政冷冽如严寒冰块的目光。</p><p>“国、国政，你怎么会在这里……？”藤原白结结巴巴地说。尾音刚落下，藤原白便后知后觉地联想到国政该不会已经将他们与纪夫说的对话……</p><p>“这话该是我问你们的。”国政早已看穿藤原白的心思，他大方的承认道：“没错，你们的对话，我都听得一清二楚。”</p><p>米国深呼吸后，轻声回应。没有一丝心虚的表现，言语间反而带着下达命令的语气。<br/>“我们回去吧！”</p><p>见国政闻风不动，米国又一次重复道：“我们回去吧！”这一次，话语间有着让人难以忽视的压迫感。</p><p>国政的魂现因情绪波动而破茧而出，那毫不掩饰的霸气影响了四周的磁场波动。房内的纪夫明显的也感觉到那股熟悉又蛮横的魂现气场。纪夫下意识的走向窗户，但下一秒，他便后悔了。</p><p>国政与纪夫四目交接，那浓烈的情感是无法掩饰的。藤原白慌乱地瞟了身边的米国一眼，不知该怎么做。米国只是静默不语，选择静观其变。</p><p>在纪夫的意料之外，国政慢慢地收敛起霸道的魂现，接着用淡漠的语气对纪夫轻声道：“你今后好好保重。”</p><p>纪夫看出了唇语的意思，心漏了半拍，止不住胡思乱想一番的冲动。<br/>就在纪夫晃神间，国政他们早已不知去向。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 代价</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政不善言词，早就习惯了沉默是金。米国了解国政平日的沉默，却无法适应此刻异常镇定的国政。按理说不应该是这样的反应的啊！米国百思不得其解，根本猜不透国政现在的心里究竟在想些什么。</p><p>受不了这种诡异的气氛，米国决定采取一贯的作风，直截了当地把事情挑明处理。“你现在有什么打算？”</p><p>国政面无表情地盯着电视机，闻风不动般地坐着。见国政一声不吭的，米国更感觉烦躁。“国政，你倒是说话啊！”</p><p>国政瞥了米国一眼，淡淡地回应道：“听爱美说，妈妈要过来了。”</p><p>没料到是这种回答的米国，被吓得伫立在原地动弹不得。<br/>过了好久，回过神的米国才哑声确认道：“是真的吗？什么时候的事情？爱美有没有说那女人是为了什么事……”</p><p>“对不起。”国政忽然开口打断了米国的话。</p><p>面对突如其来的道歉，米国心底的疑问不断涌出来。<br/>米国极力掩饰自己的情绪，经修饰的语气显得淡然不少。“发生什么事了？”</p><p>“米国，我很感谢你和小白为我做的。不过，以后就别再去打搅纪夫了。”</p><p>米国沉着气，冷静地提醒道：“你刚刚并没有回答我的问题。”</p><p>电视机发出的细微吵杂声和那不断转换的画面，在此时显得特别碍眼。<br/>国政随手用电视遥控器将电视荧幕关掉。</p><p>“那女人这次究竟是来干嘛的？”米国又问了一次。这次的语气显得严肃，威吓意味十足。米国的耐心显然就快被磨光了。</p><p>国政犹豫了好一会儿后，才缓缓开口。<br/>“放心吧！我会处理的。绝对不会让她影响到你和小白。”</p><p>米国有些火大，他禁不住提高声量。“别打哑谜了！我在问你话呢！”被人无视的滋味超级不好受的，米国的不爽指数直线上升到危险水平。</p><p>选择忽视米国的怒气，国政一副无所谓地模样。<br/>“我累了。你也早点休息吧！晚安。”</p><p>“斑目国政！”米国忍无可忍的怒吼，然后一把揪住国政的衣领，道：“不要考验我的耐性。我是心疼你被纪夫甩了，但是更不爽你现在这种无所谓的态度。你到底是说或不说？那女人究竟是来干什么的！还有你，私下有没有跟她联系！”</p><p>号称百年冰山兼面瘫的国政，忽地扬起意味不明的笑。他用轻佻的语气，继续用言语激怒米国。“不过是失恋而已，用不着这么小题大做的。自从升级当了准爸爸后，你不觉得你整个人都开始变得戏剧化了吗？”国政用力推开米国，接着说：“妈妈她并不是我们所能掌控的。再说了，无论她想做什么，妳不是一向都不感兴趣的吗？”</p><p>“你小子是欠揍吧！”米国恶狠狠地瞪着国政，双手再次揪住国政的衣领，将国政拉向自己。</p><p>国政挑衅道：“现在你一定很生气吧！怎样，想动手打我吗？那就别犹豫了。”不知怎的，国政开始有些期待米国能出手教训自己。那样的话，凭籍身上的痛楚，被纪夫惹得心绞痛的感觉，是否就能稍微减轻一些。</p><p>随着米国的怒气攀升，蛟的魂现开始不受控制的显现出来。</p><p>看着米国迟迟不动手，国政心烦地将拳头紧握，毫不犹豫地就挥向米国的脸。没防备的米国被打得正着，更觉得生气难耐。米国二话不说，立刻扑上前去跟国政扭成一团。</p><p>计谋得逞的国政收起魂现气息，卸下所有防备，结结实实地挨了米国好几记重拳。厚实坚硬的拳头毫不留情地往国政的头部砸下。不消片刻，国政早就鼻青脸肿，脑袋被打得昏昏沉沉的。</p><p>米国重重地呼出一口气，缓过神后才恍然大悟。<br/>“你是故意的……”</p><p>国政用手背擦拭嘴角的鲜血，受伤的脸上泛起一丝苦笑。<br/>“笨蛋，你也太好骗了。”</p><p>“你找死啊！”<br/>几乎是脱口而出，只为了掩饰自己的失态和尴尬。米国握紧拳头，内心翻腾不已。</p><p>国政吃痛地笑了笑。“比起身上的伤，心，终于没那么痛了……”</p><p>闻言，米国怔怔地看着国政。</p><p>“你会原谅我的，对吧？”<br/>国政摇摇晃晃地起身，却因头晕而身子一软。</p><p>米国立刻冲上前稳住国政，心情是无可言喻的激动。<br/>可说出的话，却是一贯的口不对心。“真想宰了你这个混蛋！”</p><p>“胡说……呃……你明明是心疼我的……嘶，好痛……下手还真是不留情……”国政咬牙忍住伤痛，靠着米国的他轻声低语道：“我好恨我自己……怎么办？”原来认清自己被纪夫抛下的感觉，竟如此的让人难以承受。</p><p>“国政……”</p><p>“我真是个混蛋……你怎么不干脆把我杀了……我好痛苦……心好痛……米国，我该怎么办……”</p><p>米国自责地看着国政带伤的脸庞。“既然放不下，那就别放手啊！”</p><p>“哼，说得可真容易……”国政哀伤的神情黯淡无光。沉默了一会儿后，国政轻声说道：“跟纪夫谈过之后，你也一定发现了吧！”</p><p>米国扬眉，耐心地等待国政的下文。</p><p>“纪夫跟我们，完全是不同世界的人。所以他会选择逃离我，其实是最正确的决定。你的心里，一定也是这么认为的。对吧！”</p><p>“不。我真的希望纪夫可以继续陪着你。”</p><p>“可是那样的话，纪夫却永远不会开心。而且，还得时时刻刻提心吊胆的，戒备着未知的危险。”</p><p>“尝试相信吧！或许，他可以像小白对我一样，完全接受另一半的一切。无论好坏，都能接纳且不离不弃。”</p><p>国政闻言露出悲凉的笑意。“难道你还不了解吗？纪夫他是不会成为像小白那样的人的，更不可能做得到小白办得到的事。别说家里的事了，就连我这个人，纪夫也一并放弃了。我天生就是个怪人吧？就像纪夫说的一样，我就是个天生没心没肺，冷血无情的人。”</p><p>“你才不是！”米国欲要继续劝说国政，却被国政拦了下来。</p><p>“我现在真的好累。就让我一个人静一静，好不好？”国政低声祈求的语气让米国动了恻隐之心。米国没有继续烦着国政，他心想也许让国政自行冷静一下也未尝不是件好事。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>结束了和藤原白的通话后，米国鼓起勇气敲了国政的房门几下。没等到里头的回应，米国轻手轻脚地推开房门进入。见到国政那不甚安稳的睡颜，米国暂缓的内疚感又一次涌上心头。无奈地看着昏睡中的国政，米国回想起了与爱美早前的远程通话。在确认了卷尾是为了国政和纪夫的事情而过来后，米国的心就一直忐忑不安。</p><p>“看来事情变复杂了呢。”米国神态疲惫地又叹了一口气。</p><p>尔后，一阵门铃声响起。</p><p>米国下意识地看了一下腕表上的时间，表情显得纳闷不已。有种不好的预感顿时涌上心头，总觉得有什么可怕的事情要发生了。第六感有时候还是可靠的。可惜，米国并不乐意见到自己的预感成真。</p><p>门被打开的那一刹那，米国真的有想要立即关上门的冲动。<br/>不过，为了避免更大的麻烦，米国只好维持自己的风度。</p><p>“妳来干什么？”米国对来者的态度并不是很友善。</p><p>斑目卷尾勾起狐媚的灿烂笑容，丝毫不被米国的冷脸影响好心情。<br/>“米国，把妈妈拒于门外可不是上上之策噢！我大老远地跑来见你们，可不是为了挑起事端的。”</p><p>“不然妳想干嘛？”</p><p>“我想你们了。”卷尾脸不红气不喘的说。</p><p>米国冷哼一声，对此说法非常感冒。</p><p>卷尾倒是很沉得住气，迳自接话道：“做母亲的，远道而来探望自己的儿子，也是人之常情吧！”就算再不合理的行为，卷尾她就是有本事将之合理化。</p><p>“妳觉得我会相信你的胡话吗？”米国完全不买账，立场非常明确。</p><p>卷尾佯装受伤的微微叹气，道：“真是没良心呢！米国，你这快当爸爸的人了，怎么还是一样待人冷冰冰的呢？这可不行啊！小白他怎么都不好好管管你呢？”</p><p>“去你的！别想扯上小白装亲近。妳就老实说吧！妳过来这里究竟想干嘛？”</p><p>“探亲叙旧。”简单明了的四句话当作解释。卷尾轻轻地推开米国，领着身后的两个黑衣人保镖大刺刺的走进屋里。</p><p>米国才正想反抗，就被两个黑衣人保镖左右夹攻，挡住了去路。</p><p>米国忍不住动怒，朗声命令卷尾，道：“还不快叫他们给我滚开！”</p><p>卷尾选了舒适的长型沙发中央位置坐下。<br/>不慌不忙地指示着黑衣人。“你们把门关上后，就把少爷请过来坐好吧！”</p><p>“喂！臭男人，马上放开我！再敢碰我的话，就休怪我不客气了！”米国恶狠狠地叫嚣。</p><p>卷尾发出银铃般的笑声。“哟~看来你讨厌男人的坏习惯，还没改掉呢！”</p><p>“哼！”被请到客厅坐下的米国，老大不爽的瞪着卷尾当作回答。</p><p>卷尾也不动气，打了一个手势。黑衣人们就动作利落的开始查探屋内的四周，各个角落都不放过。</p><p>“喂！妳还不快让他们都住手！这里是我和国政的家，谁准妳放肆为所欲为了！”米国的蛟之魂现呼之欲出，毫不掩饰狂霸的冷厉气息。</p><p>“只有你一人在家吗？国政呢？”卷尾闲聊似的轻松语气让米国的怒气又增加了不少。</p><p>“妳这女人，到底听不听得懂人话的？！”米国起身走向那两个东翻西查的黑衣人保镖们，心情恶劣到极点。</p><p>“夫人，国政少爷正在房里休息。需要把他请到客厅吗？”黑衣人保镖发现目标后朗声询问卷尾的指示。</p><p>米国气急了。他猛地撞开两名黑衣人保镖，把他们都赶出国政的房间。<br/>“谁允许你们进来了！都给我滚出去！”</p><p>黑衣人保镖正要反击之时，国政的略显沙哑的声音就在耳边响起了。</p><p>“米国，怎么了？”国政揉揉惺忪的睡眼，一脸睡不醒的盯着那个正在跟陌生黑衣人争执的米国瞧。</p><p>米国才正要开口，卷尾就循声走了过来。<br/>“亲爱的国政，这么久没见了，你有没有想我呢？”卷尾笑得眉开眼笑。</p><p>国政认出了来者的声音，当场就变成石化了。</p><p>“噢！天哪，国政你的脸怎么伤成这样？！是谁把你打伤的？快告诉妈妈，我替你好好教训那个没教养的家伙！”卷尾夸张的表情和动作显得浮夸。她推开米国，快步地走进房间，直奔久违的国政。</p><p>国政嫌恶地拍开卷尾伸过来的手，然后站起身走近米国。<br/>“这是怎么回事？”国政一脸厌恶的表情。</p><p>“哼！我怎么知道？总之，得赶紧把她赶出去才行！”米国恨得牙痒痒的。</p><p>卷尾闻言脸色一黯。黑衣人们醒目地接受到无声指示，立刻合作将米国打倒跪地。国政欲上前帮忙，却被卷尾喝阻。“国政！这儿没你的事。米国屡次出言不逊，完全不把我这母亲放在眼里。这种目无尊长的态度理应得到惩罚，你就别多事了。难道你也想被教训不成？”</p><p>米国以一敌二，训练有素的保镖们也不是省油的灯。就这样无力反抗的米国变得有些狼狈，不过天生傲骨的他就是不愿意示弱。就算是被迫跪着，也依旧直挺着胸膛，昂起下巴斜瞪着面前的卷尾。</p><p>“妈妈，请妳让妳的人放开米国吧。”国政语气平淡地提出请求。</p><p>卷尾对这种软软的语气倒是十分受落，只见她露齿一笑。“这才对嘛~我可爱的国政，总是懂得如何讨我欢心呢！”卷尾细长的手指轻轻地抚上国政被打得淤青受伤的脸颊。卷尾心疼地道：“真是的……究竟是谁那么狠心，竟敢伤害我疼爱的孩子。国政，你一定很痛吧！”</p><p>国政低头瞟了米国一眼，说道：“妈妈，请妳放开米国吧！”这次的语气多了坚决。</p><p>卷尾也瞥了米国一眼，上扬的嘴角尽是嘲讽的胜利。<br/>“那作为交换，你可以为我做些什么事呢？呵呵~ 国政，双方面的交易总需要合称双方利益的人事物来交换。这是我以前就教过你的，你一定没忘记吧？”</p><p>国政一愣。<br/>米国却激动的大喊。“可恶！国政，不要听她的！她不敢对我怎样的。你千万别上当！”</p><p>“米国，这儿没你的事！”卷尾抿唇一笑。“还是说，你打算代替国政来跟我谈交易？那样的话，确实省事不少。就拿小白肚里的孩子……”</p><p>“你休想！”米国愤恨大叫。</p><p>国政紧握双拳，又渐渐地放开。“是斑目家的宗亲在为子嗣和未来接班人的问题烦恼，所以让妈妈妳前来解决问题吧。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，没错！”卷尾开心地在国政的右脸颊留下奖赏之吻。“那么，国政你打算如何帮我解决这棘手的问题呢？”</p><p>“国政，我不许你做无谓的牺牲！你给我听好了，我不许你胡来！”米国拼命挣扎着想要起身，却又被两名黑衣人牵制住。</p><p>卷尾露出鲜有的不悦神情，用警告意味浓厚的语调对着米国，道：“米国，你也太没分寸了。真的以为我没办法教训你吗？”</p><p>“哼！妳有本事就冲着我来！不要动国政！”米国恨得咬牙切齿，随情绪波动的重种斑类磁场更为强大了。两名黑衣人险些抓不住米国，都不约而同地看向卷尾，等待下一步的指示。</p><p>就在卷尾正要开口下达进一步命令时，国政适时的开口了。<br/>“只要有子嗣就行了吧？”</p><p>卷尾成功的被国政的话引起兴趣。“是的。所以，你的决定是……？”</p><p>“好，我帮妳。”国政冷冷地说出违心之论。</p><p>“国政，你该不会是被我打疯了吧？你到底知不知道你在说什么！”米国都快急疯了，亏国政那个臭小子竟然还能保持冷静。</p><p>卷尾看了两个表现极端的孩子们一眼，窃喜道：“这才是我的乖儿子。那么国政，我什么时候能看到纪夫怀下孩子呢？”</p><p>“我不准妳碰纪夫。这是……唯一的条件。”国政依旧是那种调调。</p><p>“不是纪夫吗？那……就由妈妈我亲自为妳挑选对象了。”卷尾倒是对此提议没多反对。不过，好奇心总是有的。“国政，为什么不选择纪夫呢？难得一见的先祖回神，以后的子嗣血统一定更强大吖！”</p><p>“不要碰纪夫。”又一次坚决冷冽的语气。</p><p>卷尾向来最擅长察言观色，她自是不会笨到在这节骨眼上招惹不必要的麻烦。“好，我不会碰他。”</p><p>“国政，不要相信她！你都忘了吗？快想想她之前是怎样对待我的！她是不会信守承诺的，你这个笨蛋，不要被她骗了！国政，嗯呃……！”米国的话还未说完，就被黑衣人重重的一拳砸中腹部。</p><p>不忍见到米国被打，国政紧握着拳头，紧张地喊道：“妈妈！”</p><p>卷尾朝黑衣人打了个手势，便对米国说：“米国，我早警告过你了。能不能请你管好自己的嘴巴呢？可别逼得我非得当坏人不可。要是打伤了你，妈妈我也是会感到心疼的！”</p><p>“妳有本事就打死我啊！哼，要不然妳休想动国政一根汗毛！”米国无惧地迎上卷尾那噬人的目光。</p><p>察觉到卷尾映现怒意的神情，国政禁不住劝道：“米国，算我求你，别再说了！”</p><p>“我才不怕她呢！若要我屈服于她，除非我死！”米国挣脱出黑衣人的钳制，猛然地站起身。身高的优势，让米国得以用居高临下的姿态直视着卷尾。</p><p>两名黑衣人保镖见状，下意识地想要扑上去压制米国。卷尾却在这时出声制止，道：“没关系。不会有事的，你们两位还是先到外头等我吧！”</p><p>国政和米国面面相觑，都不明白卷尾打的是什么主意。过了一会儿，待保镖们都离去后，卷尾才再度开口打破沉默。</p><p>“比起上次见面，米国你的能力增强了不少呢！”卷尾的语气里尽是欣慰和骄傲。</p><p>变化过快的话题，让米国和国政都怔了一怔。</p><p>始作俑者卷尾却依然神态自若，仿佛一切都在她的掌控之中。她那靓丽自信的神韵散发着独有的魅力，话锋一转，卷尾再度上演她另一出拿手的柔情好戏。若想笼络人心，果然还是少不了软硬兼施的手段。</p><p>“斑目家的宗亲们一直很期待能孕育出与众不同的卓越血统。未来接班人对我们家族有多么重要，我相信你们两个都非常清楚。你们想要保护你们另一半的心情，我非常了解。不过既然身为在位者，就必须承担应尽的责任。况且，你们也很清楚。我和你们都一样身不由己，也同样没有说‘不’的权利。”卷尾说。</p><p>国政和米国各怀心事的继续保持沉默。</p><p>卷尾走近国政，纤细白净的玉手贴上国政的胸膛。又转过头瞥向国政身边的米国，用复杂难懂的眼神盯着米国瞧。她语带双关地缓缓开口道：“国政啊，是你自己选择替米国承担接班人这位子的重量。既然如此，也应当履行自己的职责和承诺，不是吗？相较于米国的不谅解，妈妈相信你一定更能体会我的用心。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”米国愤恨地瞪着卷尾。</p><p>卷尾不疾不徐地将视线目光锁定在国政身上。“国政，我看得出来。你就别抗拒了。其实你的内心深处，也是认同我的想法和观点的。对不对？尊贵的血统才是最有价值的，感情那种廉价的玩意儿是无法与之相比的。你就是从小被我教育出来的优秀接班人，你肩负神圣的使命。为斑目家族延续正统的血脉，壮大我们的家族，那就是你这一生的宿命！”</p><p>米国不甘心地继续叫骂，不时插嘴试图打断卷尾的话，想要尝试抓回国政的注意力，可是都不见效果。纵使在触手可及的距离，但国政只觉得米国的声音细不可闻，像是从远方传来的一样。此刻的国政只感觉到浑浊的脑袋无法正常思考，他的脑海里只是重复回荡着卷尾所说的话。卷尾说的每一字，每一句，都如令人丧胆的丧钟般慢慢地击溃国政的心智。</p><p>卷尾勾起妩媚的笑意，诡异的魂现气息渐渐显现。四周围的人事物都被笼罩在低压磁场里。卷尾接着用魅惑的声音，在国政的耳边低喃道：“认命吧！你是绝对逃不掉的。无用的情感只会伤害你，就让我帮你将之完全剔除吧！”</p><p>国政睁大双眼，如窒息般地露出痛苦的表情。国政只觉得头痛欲裂，他大声嘶喊，无助地埋头蹲在地上。国政的双手紧抓着自己的头发，嘴里发出细碎的沉吟声。</p><p>米国见状，哪里还耐得住脾气。他立刻扑上前去将卷尾推倒。卷尾一时不察，狼狈地摔倒在地。可是当卷尾见到国政如预期般陷入混乱的思维后，脸上的表情便从怒意转为奸笑，似在为她的胜利祝贺。</p><p>“国政！你怎么了？你不要吓我，你到底怎么了？”米国担忧地察看国政的状况。</p><p>国政似听到米国的叫唤，痛苦万分地仰起头看向米国。那双不知何因而布满血丝的瞳孔看起来有些骇人。米国紧紧地抱着国政，任凭国政在自己的手臂上留下一道道可怖的指甲血痕。</p><p>“国政！你清醒一点！你看看我，我是米国啊！国政……！”</p><p>国政粗重的喘息声显得异常急促，冷汗涔涔的他浑身发颤。那痛苦狼狈的模样让米国见了心痛焦虑不已。</p><p>见国政完全丧失了神志，米国忍不住冲着卷尾大骂道：“可恶！妳究竟对国政做了什么！他怎么会变成这副模样？妳快说啊！”</p><p>听到屋内动静后，门外的两名保镖再次破门而入。<br/>卷尾用眼神示意他们别轻举妄动后，这才慢条斯理地回应米国。</p><p>“不要担心。我只是帮国政，找回属于他的人生而已。”卷尾露出狡黠的微笑，以胜利者的姿态看着自己的两个儿子。“国政现在所受的这种痛苦只是短暂的。之后，一切都会回到正轨上的。”</p><p>一阵恶寒从尾椎寒到头顶，米国无法抑制的发抖。猜想到卷尾对国政做的事后，米国放下了所有傲骨，颤着声呼唤道：“妈妈……我发誓以后不再忤逆妳……求妳……救救国政吧……”</p><p>“也就只有在这种时候，你才会完完全全地屈服于我。”卷尾蹲下身，伸手抚摸着米国失去血色的脸，边柔声说道：“米国，感情用事永远都是你的致命弱点。不过你放心好了，国政今后都不会再被这种没用的情感束缚了。我可是帮了国政一个大忙呢，你应该感谢我才对。”</p><p>“妈妈……”米国紧紧地抱着因痛苦而挣扎的国政，心里的恐惧感在此刻被加倍放大。“国政……国政……”</p><p>看了此时国政一眼，卷尾对自己的杰作满意极了。她扬起愉快的笑容，优雅地站起身，然后领着保镖们头也不回的离去。仅丢下了如梦靥般的一句话。“过些日子待国政的状态恢复后，我会派人过来接他去完成他答应我的事的，你就别太操心了。”</p><p>米国失神般地抱着国政。也不知道过了多久，待米国回过神来后，国政早已被折腾得晕死过去了。米国环视寂静的室内一眼，收紧力道抱紧怀里的人。</p><p>“对不起，这都是我害了你。”<br/>米国的下巴抵在国政的头顶上，心情是前所未有的低落。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 傀儡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这里是哪里？</p><p>光着脚丫子的国政小心翼翼地踩在陌生的纯白色空间里。这是一个很诡异的地方。放眼四周空无一物，只有一片纯白。国政带着疑惑，鼓起勇气向前走了一步。当脚板完全碰到冰冷的地面时，奇怪的事情发生了。</p><p>在那一瞬间，所有情感相关的记忆片段如被幻灯片播放着，以极快的速度在国政的眼前闪过。曾经有过的情绪，无论是开心、伤心、生气、关爱、甚至是爱恋的情愫……全都在国政的眼前一闪而过。尔后，在那些回忆片段的尽头，是伸手不见五指的黑暗。</p><p>黑暗中，曾经仰望的那些身影早已渐渐消失不见，包括国政深爱的纪夫。就这样，日积月累的回忆和情感，全数被无情尘封在黯影深处。在那快要令人窒息的黑暗中，国政耳边回荡着的只有卷尾令人发指的笑声。</p><p>“国政，无用的情感只会妨碍你，延续血脉壮大斑目家族才是你的宿命！”</p><p>随着卷尾的声音消逝，周围所有的一切又仅剩下无尽的黑暗。无声无息的异度空间里，没有一丝光亮。国政茫然地四处张望，却辨不清方向。在那一片墨色之中，国政的恐惧之心如荆棘般扼住他的喉咙。忽地，一阵剧烈的头疼令国政痛苦难耐的将身子卷缩成一团，在心底深处祈求所有的一切能尽快恢复正常。</p><p>“国政。”</p><p>有人在叫他！<br/>恍惚间，国政貌似听见了一把熟悉的声音。</p><p>此刻，遥远的声音就像灯塔一样，为黑暗深渊里带来了一丝微弱的光亮。国政抬起头，将视线定格在远处的光线。</p><p>“国政。”</p><p>当穿透进黑暗的声音渐渐大声，那道光芒也开始离国政越来越近。国政伸出手，欲要抓住闪烁的光。在他的手指触碰到光的同一时间，国政清晰地感觉到有人握住了他的右手臂。那种触感是绝对真实的！</p><p>国政猛然睁开眼睛，他大口的喘着气，用力的呼吸着与刚才天壤之别的真实空气。</p><p>“国政！”是那把声音的主人。此时，那人已经坐到了国政身边。</p><p>国政还没有完全从惊愕中清醒过来。他面无表情地看着来人，好半晌都没有任何反应。看见这副模样的国政，可把米国吓坏了。米国紧张地追问道：“国政，你现在觉得怎样了？有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p>国政没有回答，只是静静地看着面前的人。随着情绪的平复，原本剧烈起伏的胸口也恢复了平静。国政一声不吭地继续盯着眼前的人瞧。</p><p>米国急坏了。他伸出五指在国政的眼前摇晃摆动，道：“喂！你说话啊！你看得见我吗？国政！”</p><p>又过了好一会儿后，国政才慢三拍地开口道：“刚才是你在叫我……？”</p><p>“当然！难道这里除了我，还有别人？”米国语气不耐地反问，然后反手试探着国政颈部的温度。接着又抬手，将手抵在国政的额前。</p><p>幸好，体温还算正常。</p><p>米国总算舒了一口气。至少国政已经醒来了，现在必须尽快确认下卷尾那个女人在国政身上留下的后遗症究竟可怕到什么程度。如果米国没有猜错的话，卷尾方才对国政施展的是类似催眠的招数。只是米国无法准确的得知，卷尾在国政潜意识里植入的意念究竟有多强烈，还有卷尾所下达的指令……</p><p>见国政没有回应，米国又唤了一声。“国政。”</p><p>国政微微抬眸，对上米国的视线。米国细细地打量着国政，那似曾相识的眼神令米国深感不安。国政现在的眼神，有的只是疏离的冷漠。深不见底的黑瞳，无欲无求似的，就好比一个没有感情的傀儡。这样的国政，仿佛只出现在米国儿时的记忆里。曾经年幼的国政为了保护米国，被卷尾带离了家。过了好长的一段时间后，被夏莲和爸爸他们那些长辈从斑目家带回来的国政，久违重逢的他就是在见到米国的第一眼时，露出了与刚才同样的冷漠表情。</p><p>“你……还认得我吧？知道我是谁吗？”米国试探性地询问。</p><p>国政没有马上回答，只是环视了四周一眼后，反问道：“这里是我的房间吧？”</p><p>米国疑惑不解地点点头。“那又怎样？”</p><p>“请你回去自己的房间。”国政推开碍眼米国。<br/>米国愣了一愣，慢慢地起身后退几步。</p><p>“国政？”米国无法看清国政的想法，这让米国感到有些沮丧。若是以往的国政，就算只是简单的一记眼神，还是细微的表情变化，米国都能了如指掌。可是现在，这样的国政竟会显得如此陌生。</p><p>“请问还有事吗？”国政问。</p><p>米国一时无言以对。虽然这么有礼貌的国政非常少见，但米国知道现在绝对不是欣赏的时候。因为这样的国政太不正常了！</p><p>国政默默地替米国打开房门，送客的意图十分明显。</p><p>“卷尾那女人……”米国的话还未说完，就被国政抢先打断。</p><p>“请你称呼她为妈妈。不管怎么说，她也是我们的生母。”过分的礼貌，也显得十分生疏。</p><p>米国感到忐忑不安极了。<br/>“国政，你别玩了。算我怕你了。”</p><p>国政却露出困惑的神情。</p><p>“你都不记得了吗？刚才我们俩在客厅跟那女人起了争执。然后她还拿纪夫威胁你，逼迫你去做些你根本不喜欢的事。”</p><p>国政不疾不徐地接话，道：“不，没有任何人逼我，这是我自愿的。况且妈妈她的做法是正确的，我很认同她的想法。”</p><p>“正确？！哼，你的脑袋里到底是装什么的？斑目国政，你要是再继续这样下去，纪夫永远都不可能会回到你身边！”</p><p>听到关键的名字，国政似乎恢复了一些神智。<br/>“事实上，是纪夫自己选择逃离我的。反正是两个世界的人，短暂的交集然后分离，对未来也不会有太多影响。重要的是斑目家族的血脉得以传承。在找到合适的对象之前，那只先祖回神，我会一直持续关注的。就算他不愿意，但只要是我看上的，我绝不放手。反之，如果有其他更好的人选，那他对我而言也就没有多大的用处了。到时就算他要死缠烂打，我也不屑在他身上浪费时间。”</p><p>面对这样的国政，米国的心里呕死了。<br/>“国政，你难道真的被催眠到连一丁点人性都不剩了？不管怎样都不想让纪夫受到伤害，这是你之前最优先考虑的事。难不成你都忘记了吗？你给我清醒一点！不要被卷尾那疯女人毁了你！”</p><p>国政选择沉默不语，米国着急得都快疯了。</p><p>片刻后，国政缓缓开口道：“我一直都很清醒。照我看来，有事的人是你吧。既然我身为斑目家的准接班人，就必须肩负起责任。我并不觉得自己有哪里做错了。”</p><p>“拜托你好好听我的话，不要尽做些伤害自己亲近的人又会让自己后悔的事情！我从来都不在乎斑目家族的一切，管他什么血脉延续，还是什么权力斗争。我一点兴趣也没有！作为你哥，我只在乎你。国政啊，你就对自己好一些吧！”</p><p>“不，我不会后悔的。凡事以家族利益为大前提，这就是我的宿命。竭尽所能将家族的一切发扬光大，壮大并延续家族血脉。我愿意奉献自己一生，并以此为荣。身为斑目家族的一份子，我们俩都应该感到光荣幸运才对。请你不要诋毁家族声誉，贬低家族的荣耀。要是再继续出言不逊，我是不会坐视不理的。”</p><p>“你这是在说什么呢？哼，真是够了！”米国挑衅似地回敬。“我就是看不惯卷尾那女人的做法。我厌恶冷冰冰的斑目家、讨厌斑目家所有的一切，更恨老是玩弄权力，凡事都要衡量利益的狗屁家训！那又怎样？”米国只觉得心脏就快炸开似的抽痛，紧绷的情绪渐渐地奔向沸点。</p><p>“请注意你的言词。”国政危险地眯起眼睛。“就算是兄长，只要胆敢藐视家族的一切祖训，都是不可饶恕的罪。”</p><p>不会吧？又是冷漠的敬语？！<br/>米国几乎可以肯定眼前的国政又回到了从前那个不识七情六欲的傀儡娃娃了。只会盲目地遵从卷尾和斑目家宗亲的指示，完全无视自己的心的可怜国政。</p><p>“当个傀儡继承人有什么好的？赶紧放弃吧！相信我，你不会喜欢的。不要被卷尾那女人给打败了！我认识的国政才不是任人摆布的傀儡。他是有感情的，知道自己喜欢什么、讨厌什么，不会只是一味的盲从。斑目国政，你给我清醒点！”</p><p>“干嘛发火？”国政冷哼一声，笑言道：“你该不会忘了吧？说到底，我应该感谢你才对。因为是你让我变成斑目家继承人的，不是吗？”</p><p>米国闻言顿时哑口无言，他无法反驳国政的话。<br/>要不是为了保护年幼体弱多病的他，国政又怎么会愿意牺牲自己选择跟随卷尾？</p><p>“还是说你现在是在用激将法，目的只是为了让我知难而退，打算将我取而代之？若是那样，我是可以理解的。人都是会改变的。随着时间推移，想法变化也是常有的事。说真的，现在我还蛮享受成为斑目家族的继承人的。但是……”国政冷漠地瞪着米国。“如果你改变了主意，打算踢下我成为接班人的话，我倒是可以考虑把位子让给你。毕竟长幼有序，再说了，虽然先天体质上的缺陷的确会为你带来不少麻烦，但以你的能力也足以接管家族事务了。倘若你真有此意，我是不会介意让位，甚至可以承诺会以兄弟的身份，永远辅助在你左右。”</p><p>永远以家族利益为优先考量吗？<br/>真是受够了——！</p><p>米国发出不屑的冷笑声，眼神有些哀愁。<br/>不同于国政咄咄逼人的冷言冷语，米国的语气声调都放软了。</p><p>“国政……你该不会连我们之间的关系都忘得一干二净了吧？如果还记得的话，就回想一下我们是怎样相处的吧。这么多年了，我们俩一直在一起互相扶持。你都忘了吗？真是伤心啊……怎么可以说出那么不了解我的话呢……？”面对这样冷漠的国政让米国感到心寒。</p><p>“别说废话了，请出去。”国政把手指向门外，再一次出声送客。</p><p>米国叹气不语。在离去前，不时回头望向国政。国政别过头，避开米国的眼神交流。在米国打住脚步，欲回头继续跟国政说话时，房门却早已被国政给关上了。</p><p>“厚……现在又是在演哪出戏啊？看起来也不像是失忆。可是为什么对我的态度却那么冷漠疏离……？”米国禁不住喃喃自语。头痛的他实在是想不透该怎样让反常的国政恢复正常。米国突然间好怀念从前的国政。那个时不时就找他麻烦跟他抬杠，在他病得不省人事时，还愿意守在身边任劳任怨地伺候着的那个国政。</p><p>关上房门后的国政，独自一人坐在床上发呆。<br/>米国为什么要用那种奇怪的表情盯着他呢？</p><p>似乎感觉有什么不对劲，却说不出个所以然。他现在没病没痛的，不过为什么心底某处卻感觉有些怪异呢？有种陌生的情绪占据了他的心房，让国政无所适从。</p><p>心烦意乱之际，国政瞥见了放置在桌上的两个一大一小精致盒子。一种似曾相识的情感涌上心头，国政不自觉走上前去，将盒子逐一打开。就这样，镶有海蓝宝石的手环和一对情侣戒指默默地展现在国政眼前。</p><p>国政稍微皱起眉头，眼神夹带着困惑。熟悉的回忆顿时闪过脑海，可是却没有引起国政过多的情感波动。国政大概只花了不到三秒恢复常态，然后他面无表情地将两个盒子盖上，便随手打开书桌抽屉，将碍眼的盒子都扔进抽屉。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>没有国政的生活，会是怎样的呢？</p><p>纪夫曾经重复思考过这个问题很多次，甚至预想了很多不同版本的原由与结局。自从和国政交往后，他几乎没有一天是能完全安心的。情敌太多是烦恼、斑目家媳妇的水平他也无法达标、国政若即若离的霸道似追求更是离谱……压力心结全都无法纾缓解开，更别提如潮水般涌来的问题。接连的大大小小问题，产生的误会和隔阂，都是需要花费不少时间精力去解决的。所以到后来，就算没有安全感，纪夫也没有多少时间和精神去思考‘没有国政的话他会怎么样’的问题了。</p><p>不过，问题的答案纪夫是清楚的。<br/>若真发生那样的事情，失去国政的生活，一定是无趣烦闷的吧！因为习惯了一个人的存在后，自然而然就会彼此互相依赖依靠。如果失去对方，仿佛就像失去了左右手，那样的令人感到不便不安。</p><p>只是纪夫从来不曾想过，自己会有萌生厌恶国政，想要主动逃离国政的一天。</p><p>半夜三更，深夜格外的寂静。纪夫平躺在床上睁着双眼，放空脑袋盯着天花板发呆。时间分分秒秒的过去，直到阴暗的天空开始渐渐转亮，直到原先设定好的闹钟发出刺耳的铃声。纪夫眨了眨泛着血丝的眼睛，面瘫似的伸手将闹钟铃声关掉。</p><p>深深地吸了一口气，纪夫坐直了身体，然后转头望向窗外的天空。耳边传来了人猿母亲的声声叫唤，催促着纪夫不要赖床，不然又会上学迟到之类的。</p><p>纪夫感慨万分的暗忖道：“原来少了你的生活，除了我之外，周围的人事物都没有改变呢……”可不是嘛？这就是人生。</p><p>母亲的叫唤声越来越大声了，纪夫头也不回地应酬了几声后，人猿母亲终于停止了叫唤，周围再次恢复宁静。纪夫呼出一口气，禁不住想起了昨晚上米国问他的话，还有国政头也不回离去的背影。</p><p>今后，国政应该就不会再介入他的生活了吧？</p><p>不知怎么的，开始有些想念了。<br/>果然没有国政的日子，还是不行吗……？</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>纪夫拖着疲惫的身躯来到学校报到。整天的课，他到底上了什么他自己也不清楚。纪夫只是例行公事般的让如空壳的自己出现在教室。如果能保持出席率的话，就算课业成绩再烂，学分什么的都能挽救回一些吧！</p><p>虽然对着米国和藤原不白他们说过自己想要申请转校的意愿，不过事实上纪夫却还没百分百的下定决心。当下只想着要过着远离国政的生活，所以转校大概是最有用的做法了。可是，为什么还那么的犹豫不决呢？</p><p>不自觉地又想起国政昨天晚上的表情，看上去似乎是被自己的话语给刺激到了。真有可能吗？明明那人是国政啊！就算是天塌下来，也一定只会出现面瘫表情的国政，真的有可能那么在乎自己吗？</p><p>纪夫一直都知道自己并不是很了解国政。反之，国政却好像能对他的一切了如指掌。只是纪夫无法接受的是，那个只在乎斑目家族血脉，不把人命当回事的国政。那么的陌生可怕。怎么可以有那种观念呢？纪夫真的搞不懂国政。胆小的纪夫必须承认，以前的他真的太天真了。所以才会有那种‘爱一个人，就能接受那个人的一切’的想法。不过现在认清事实的他，懦弱的只想逃离。就算心里是喜欢在意国政，却还是没有办法接受国政的一切。这样的他，就连纪夫自己都很讨厌。</p><p>可是他真的没有办法啊……他讨厌那样子的国政！！！<br/>因为没有自信改变国政，所以能做的就是在受伤害之前赶紧逃开。</p><p>“纪夫！”</p><p>在同学叫了N次之后，纪夫才反应迟钝的回应。</p><p>“怎么一副失魂落魄的样子？该不会是因为斑目学长翘课的关系吧！”</p><p>“正所谓一日不见如隔三秋啊！看来你们俩的感情可真恩爱。”</p><p>纪夫听着同学们的调侃，心情更显糟糕。</p><p>“你们好吵！”纪夫黑着脸，心情真是糟透了。</p><p>纪夫别过脸，对着窗外蔚蓝的天空发呆。耳边的闲言闲语依旧持续中，完全没有停止的意思。纪夫禁不住翻了白眼，重重地呼出一口气。</p><p>还不都是斑目国政害的！<br/>好像只要跟国政扯上关系，所有的事情都会变得超级不顺的。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>天台上，米国横躺着，将头枕在藤原白的腿上。</p><p>“听你这么说，国政他好像真的变了不少。”听完米国发牢骚后，藤原白总算理清头绪了。</p><p>“那家伙根本就是失心疯了！”米国现在只烦恼着要如何将国政变回正常些。</p><p>“你先别激动。或许，还有其他办法呢？要不然，就问看你爸爸他们吧！也许家里的长辈会有法子呢？”</p><p>“对着一个已经被催眠的人，还能有什么好法子啊？你看你自己，不也是活了十多年后，幸运的遇上我才解开催眠的吗？”</p><p>“那……不然就让纪夫试试看吧！毕竟他也是国政最在乎的人啊！”</p><p>米国顿了顿。<br/>“与其找纪夫，倒不如找回自家老爸好些。”</p><p>“米国，你怎么了？”发现米国神情有异的藤原白关心的追问。</p><p>米国摇了摇头，道：“小白，以后就别再去找纪夫了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“也许这样对他和国政都比较好。”米国又叹了口气。<br/>如果是清醒的国政，是绝不可能会伤害纪夫的。不过现在的国政可就难说了。相反的，以前的纪夫也不可能伤害国政，不过现在的纪夫已经不能像之前那样真心的守候国政了。</p><p>所以说，必须阻止才行啊！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 没有以后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜，放工回家的国政一进家门，就被躺在乌漆麻黑的客厅里的米国发出的声音吓了一跳。国政按下灯的开关。</p><p> “你在干嘛？”</p><p>“等你。”米国坐起身，开口问道：“卷尾那女人还有联络你吗？”</p><p>“请称呼她为妈妈。”国政更正道。</p><p>米国完全无视国政的话，接着说：“若她联系你，就帮我转告她，老爸他们向她问安。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“干嘛露出那么惊讶的表情？”米国看着国政预料之中的反应，心情瞬间大好。</p><p>用不着费神思考，国政斩钉截铁的下结论。“你又跟老爸他们胡说什么了吧。”</p><p>“问来干什么？反正都是些你和那女人都不爱听的话。”</p><p>“要是妈妈知道的话，你就死定了。”国政不明白米国为何这么想不开。</p><p>米国没有被吓到，反而无所谓的笑笑。“我迫不及待呢。就照原话转告她，老爸他们下星期就回来。”</p><p>“我看你是活得不耐烦了。”</p><p>“我这是在救你。”说真的，这样冷冰冰没温度的国政让米国太不习惯了。</p><p>“我很好。请你别再做那些无谓的事情了。要不然，妈妈她是不会放过你的。”国政相当清楚卷尾的手段。</p><p>“担心我吗？”抱着一丝希望，米国这么说道。</p><p>听见米国没来由冒出的话，国政将随身包甩上肩，轻勾嘴角反问：“有必要吗？既然有些人活腻了，我何必多管闲事。你就好自为之吧。”说完话，国政便跨步走回房间。</p><p>背对着国政的米国，在国政看不见的角度卸下伪装的自信。<br/>他喃喃自语道：“不管怎么看，都觉得以前的你可爱多了。不过只怕是回不去了吧！国政啊……”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>已经过去三天了。<br/>过分的平静让纪夫也不免感到奇怪。</p><p>这三天里，纪夫像往日一样心不在焉的上学。但后来也似乎慢慢地接受了自己与国政的关系变化。这世上没有事情是绝对永恒的。只是不知怎么的，开始怀念起过去的美好。曾经属于他的国政，是自己亲手将他推开的不是吗？那又为什么偶尔还是会感到心里难受想哭。纪夫也有些不能理解自己的真实想法了。</p><p>“打扰了。”</p><p>一道熟悉的声音在耳边响起。纪夫愣了一愣，猛然抬头。“米国学长？！”纪夫难掩惊喜之情。就算决定跟国政分手，不过隔了三天没有任何有关国政的相关消息，还是会感到失落孤单。</p><p>“我们谈一谈吧。”</p><p>“什么？”纪夫犹豫了一会儿。</p><p>米国不耐烦地狠瞪周围那些好事的男人们一眼，然后气急地开口道：“发什么呆？还不赶快跟我来！”语毕，米国迳自拉起纪夫就往教室的门口走去。</p><p>纪夫在呆愣中就这样被动的被米国给拖出教室。一路上，米国还在不停地碎碎念着。当然，他发牢骚的话题离不开纪夫班上的男生。</p><p>“米国学长？你找我有事？”在走了好一段路后，纪夫才迟钝地发问。</p><p>“你教室里的那些臭男人，也太恶心了吧！都用什么眼神看着我啊！想起来我的鸡皮疙瘩就爬满全身。真是够了！要不是为了你，我才懒得去！啊啊啊~真是心里直发毛！你的班上怎么那么多男生啊！这学校分班的制度也太奇怪了吧！不是应该男女平均的分配吗？这到底是为什么……”</p><p>“那个……米国学长……”纪夫弱弱的开口打断米国啰唆的长篇大论。说真的，纪夫并不是对米国讨厌男生论有兴趣。现在纪夫比较关心的是米国为什么来找他。</p><p>“干嘛？！”米国语气不善的怒吼，不耐烦地甩开纪夫的手。</p><p>“我……”纪夫被吓了好一大跳，只能哭丧着脸的看着米国。</p><p>“想说话就好好说。这么吞吞吐吐的像什么样！真是的，你这种的男人就是麻烦！”米国冷哼一声。实在对国政看人的品味感到匪夷所思极了。</p><p>“真不明白国政到底是怎么看上你的！”米国气闷地继续发牢骚。</p><p>听见米国这么说，纪夫的脑袋就像是被人闷敲了一记似的。意识到自己似乎说错了什么，米国赶紧闭上嘴。尴尬的沉默了几秒后，纪夫露出苦涩的微笑。米国清了清嗓子，总算恢复平时的常态。</p><p>“纪夫。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>“你不用麻烦办理转学手续了。”</p><p>“嗄？”</p><p>“用不着转学。反正以后就算跟我们几个在学校见着了，就当作不认识吧！如果国政他找你麻烦的话，就直接告诉我。当然，我也会想尽一切办法阻止他接近你……”</p><p>“米国学长……？！”纪夫没料到米国找他竟是为了说这些，心里不免感到错愕。</p><p>“国政他……”米国犹豫了一会儿，不知该不该把国政现在的情况告诉纪夫。</p><p>“他怎么了吗？”</p><p>“他很好。”米国的眼神闪烁似在隐瞒什么。</p><p>“哦。”纪夫轻应一声。也对，不过是分手而已。反正国政那家伙也不至于那么脆弱吧！无论是失恋还是被甩，国政大概也没有影响！</p><p>“是国政他让你来告诉我的吧！以后见面了也当作不认识。哈，真亏他能想出这点子。不过也对，反正我对他也没什么重要。就这样约定吧！你让他放心好了，我不会再去找他了。也希望，他不要再来打扰我的生活。”</p><p>“别误会了。我今天来找你，国政并不知情。”</p><p>纪夫点了点头，似乎在瞬间明白了什么。“米国学长，我那么样对国政，你感到很失望吧！”所以才会特地来说这些话，亲自将国政与我隔离。</p><p>米国的脸色一沉。<br/>“你希望从我这里听到什么答案呢？”</p><p>面对纪夫的沉默，米国只是摇头叹气。<br/>“说再多也没用，反正国政他再也回不来了。”</p><p>纪夫闻言一愣。<br/>“什么意思？他……”</p><p>米国抢白道：“虽然国政他什么都不说，但我看得出他还是很在乎你的。但是一切都不重要了。既然分手是你的选择，那就尽情逃离国政吧！总之，你给我听好了。如果想过安稳的生活，不想要变得不幸的话，就别再去招惹国政。”</p><p>“是不是发生了什么事？”纪夫敏感地察觉到不寻常的氛围。</p><p>米国没有回答，迳自继续说道：“就算国政来找你，不管他说什么、做什么，你都不要搭理他。只管远远的逃开就好！其余的事，我会处理的。”</p><p>“米国学长，究竟发生什么事了啊？”</p><p>“废话怎么那么多？”米国叹了一口气。“从现在起好好过你的生活，就当作从未认识过斑目国政那个人就好了。你只要记住我说的话，其他的事你就别插手，免得到时候麻烦事又一大堆。”</p><p>“哦。”纪夫闷闷不乐的点点头，可是心里头的疑问还是得不到解答。</p><p>瞟了一眼纪夫忧郁的神情，米国从口袋里掏出一条蛇皮编织的绳结手环递给纪夫。纪夫惊讶抬眸，不明白米国的用意。</p><p>“收下吧！这可不是普通的手环，跟之前送你的也不一样。我相信不管是国政还是其他人，若看见你带着这手环，应该就不太会敢打你的主意了。所以，你就暂时先戴着它吧！”米国道。</p><p>纪夫认同的点了点头。那手环尽是米国强烈的斑类荷尔蒙味道。“是标志猎物所属的障眼法吧。可是，为什么米国学长要用在我身上呢……？再说，我和你也不是那种关系啊……”纪夫尴尬地发出提问。</p><p>“哪来那么多为什么？我说你到底烦不烦啊！就不能乖乖的听我的话吗？让你戴你就戴吧！要是敢再啰哩叭唆的话，我可就不能保证你的安危了！”米国咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>被吓了一跳的纪夫赶紧后退几步，连忙低头赔不是。</p><p>意识到自己忍不住发火的米国，又无奈的重重叹气。若现在不跟纪夫解释清楚，只怕固执倔强的纪夫是不会轻易听话妥协的。所以米国只能努力的克制着脾气，缓缓开口解释道：“既然你不要国政和我们介入你的新生活，就得好好学着保护自己啊！问题是以你现在的能力，恐怕还是不行的。所以……在你找到能保护你的新对象出现前，就暂时把这条手环当作你的护身符吧！”</p><p>“米国学长，我那么伤害国政，你竟然还愿意帮我……”听了米国的解释，纪夫感动得泪眼盈眶，心种一片暖烘烘的。但同时也因为自己对待国政的态度，而感到觉得愧疚不已。</p><p>米国顿了顿，眼神暗淡了下来。“不管怎么说，也是曾经真心爱护照顾过我们家国政的人哪。纪夫，谢谢你。少了我们的打扰，你以后就好好过生活。”</p><p>纪夫咬着唇瓣，含着泪从米国手上接过蛇皮手环。“怎么办……我突然间好舍不得你们……国政也是……都怪他那天说那些奇怪的话啦！如果他不那样子就好了！我真的好喜欢他的……是真的喜欢啊！国政他怎么可以不关心我的感受，尽说些吓人的话！”</p><p>看着开始哭泣的纪夫，米国沉下脸，露出嫌少见到的哀伤情绪。“喜欢有什么用，又不是爱。要怪的话，就只能怪你们的感情还不够深。”虽然中意喜欢，却没抵达真爱境界。相爱得不够深刻，自然也无法包容对方的所有缺点。只看到对方的优点，无法接受缺点的话，关系又怎能持久呢？</p><p>米国扬起悲凉的笑意，柔声道：“纪夫，过去的就都过去了。放下国政，不要再想他了。你以后好好过生活，可别再像之前那样呆呆的活着，一定要好好照顾自己。如果是以前的国政，他一定不舍得你受到伤害的……所以，坚强些别太懦弱。连带国政的那份也一起过，尽情的好好享受人生吧！”</p><p>“米国学长……”纪夫无法自己的抽泣着。终于意识到是最后了，他和国政的关系。以后……不，再也没有以后了。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>为了完成余下的最后一个学期，想要顺利毕业的国政终于如常回到学校上课。在老师结束讲课踏出教室后，国政便起身走向食堂觅食。跟以往没什么两样的休息时间，此刻的食堂早已人满为患。</p><p>国政撇撇嘴，突然有点后悔自己为了避开米国而没有去天台了。虽然少了米国喋噪烦人的声音，不过现在自己的处境也有些可怜呢！身材高大魁梧的国政微微低头打量着自己前后左右，长长的排列队伍中，让国政产生了不小的心理压迫感。</p><p>真是受够了！</p><p>国政面无表情地扰扰头，终于决定远离人潮，到清净的地方透透气。才刚转过身，国政却被一个不知从哪里冒出来的矮小家伙给撞个满怀。</p><p>“好痛！对不起，学长我不是故意的……”身材瘦弱的纪夫被人群推挤，一个踉跄跌进了身边男人的怀里。纪夫下意识的赶紧低头道歉，却察觉到熟悉的气味。这男人的味道怎么会那么熟悉……？就连环抱自己腰间的左手，和搀扶着自己手臂的右手，也那么地令人感觉眼熟亲近。刹那间，一个念头冷不防地冲进纪夫的思绪。</p><p>我的天哪！<br/>该、该不会那么巧吧？！</p><p>纪夫猛然抬头，果然不出他所料。<br/>“国、国政？！怎么会是你？”</p><p>国政维持着暧昧的姿势支撑着纪夫的重量，傲然地昂起下巴露出不屑的猎人表情。<br/>“好久不见。看来你并没有如你所说的一样，那么地渴望过着没有我的生活啊！”</p><p>纪夫呆愣了好半晌，才晓得回过神推开国政。逃出国政的怀抱后，纪夫慌乱地不知言语，最后尴尬地选择逃离。凭借身材娇小的优势，纪夫窜入人群里，眨眼间早已逃得无影无踪。</p><p>呆立原地的国政回味似的将手放在鼻子前，想要细嗅着纪夫留下的香气。可是一瞬间飘入鼻息间的气味，虽然熟悉却不完全是属于纪夫的。国政的眼神瞬间冷峻几分，脑袋一刻也不得闲地捉摸着。</p><p>“米国，看来你背着我做了好些功夫呢！”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>凭着直觉，纪夫下意识的冲上天台。</p><p>“呼，好险。差点儿就被抓住了！真是的，学校怎么就这么丁点儿大。随便走着又碰上瘟神了！”</p><p>被不请自来的人儿吓到，米国和藤原白面面相觑，都不知如何回应。</p><p>过了好久之后，米国才开口道：“你来干什么？”真是的！不知道是谁说得那么坚定，要过远离国政，逃离他们斑类世界的生活。现在怎么又自己送上门来了呢？</p><p>听到熟悉的声音，原本恢复些平静的纪夫又开始不淡定了。仿佛受到了巨大惊吓，纪夫瞠目结舌，睁大眼瞪着不远处的米国和藤原白，一个字也说不上来。</p><p>“纪夫，你怎么了吗？还好吧？”看见满头大汗的纪夫，藤原白表示关心。</p><p>可是纪夫还没来得及开口，身后的门就被某人粗鲁的撞开了。</p><p>“啊——？！”纪夫失声尖叫。</p><p>米国和藤原白也不约而同地望向来者。</p><p>“国政？”米国的眼神里闪过一丝诧异。</p><p>“这究竟是怎么一回事啊？”藤原白完全被搞糊涂了。</p><p>纪夫苦着脸摆出起跑动作，却在下一秒被国政轻松的钳制在宽厚结实的臂弯内。<br/>接着纪夫便听见了有人在自己耳边含笑低声说道：“我的先祖回神，今天也很有活力呢！既然如此，就跟我玩一玩吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国政不管纪夫的反对，加重钳制纪夫的力道。</p><p>“臭国政，快放开我！”纪夫在国政的怀里死命挣扎。</p><p>“纪夫！这……”见状，藤原白下意识的望向米国。</p><p>米国也被国政的举动吓了一跳。“国政，别闹了。快放开他！”</p><p>听见米国的声音，国政微眯起眼睛。“干嘛一副担心的模样？米国，难道你对我手里的这只先祖回神也感兴趣？”</p><p>“你胡说什么呢！赶紧放了他！”米国气急败坏地走上前去，欲要向国政争夺回纪夫。</p><p>“米国学长，救我啊~~~！”纪夫哭丧着脸，拼命地扭动身体，打算找机会开溜。无奈国政却抓得牢紧，根本没有任何逃走的空隙。</p><p>动作利落的侧身闪过米国伸来的手，国政语气平静的挑衅道：“如果我不放呢？”</p><p>“国政，不要做会让你后悔的事。”米国握紧双拳，认真的神情显得严肃。</p><p>藤原白紧跟在米国身后，焦急的语气将他的心情显露无遗。<br/>“国政，快放了纪夫吧！究竟发生事了，有话好好说，别动手动脚的。”</p><p>国政冷哼一声，从纪夫左手腕上摘下蛇皮制的手环。接着用轻蔑的眼神盯着米国瞧，说道：“米国，我之前早就警告过你了。你为什么还是喜欢做那些讨人厌的事情呢？明知道这只先祖回神是我的猎物，你不惜以我为敌也要横刀夺爱吗？”</p><p>“嗄？！”闻言，藤原白和纪夫同时一愣。</p><p>“米国，这是怎么回事？”藤原白连忙追问。</p><p>“哎哟，我就知道会变成这样！米国学长，你快跟他解释啊！我们根本就不是那种关系！呜呜呜~~~”纪夫突然觉得自己的人生也太悲惨了。</p><p>米国直接无视纪夫的搅闹，他轻握藤原白的手安抚着，然后朗声对国政道：“既然是冲着我来的，就放了纪夫吧。你该知道我的用意的，不是吗？”</p><p>国政自然知道米国此举是为了守护纪夫。只是因为这样，国政才更生气。对于一个抛弃自己的外人，米国竟然选择维护他，而放弃跟国政站在同一阵线的机会。只是国政不知道的是，米国其实只是想为了保护国政，不想看到以后若有机会恢复神智的国政因为伤了纪夫而自责难过。</p><p>国政与米国用眼神交战，双方的魂现破蛹而出，两股相似却又截然不同的魂现气场瞬间覆盖整个天台。藤原白感受到那异常的强大磁场，忽有不适的皱眉低吟。</p><p>“米国……”藤原白一手护着肚子，另一手无助地伸向身边的米国。</p><p>“啊，小白学长！”惊见藤原白的异常神情，纪夫立即大喊，果然成功吸引了在场另两个人的注意力。</p><p>“小白！”米国收敛起魂现，立刻张开手臂将爱人拥进怀里。</p><p>国政也被突如其来的一幕吓到，默契地跟米国一起喊停。</p><p>“米国，你就不要再跟国政斗了，好吗？”藤原白隐忍着身体的不适感，好声相劝到。他知道，米国是在乎国政的。无论是以前的国政，还是现在已经失去情感的国政。若是他们兄弟怄气斗争，最后无论伤了哪一方，对他们都是不可言喻的伤。</p><p>“你先别说这些。觉得怎样了？是哪儿不舒服了？”米国急忙逼问，紧张得全身颤抖。</p><p>藤原白摇了摇头，一副咬牙隐忍痛楚的辛苦模样。他对着国政轻声说：“国政，我相信无论米国做什么，他都是为了你好。你就别跟他斗气了……”藤原白相信，无论国政的心智思想怎样改变，他一定也还是藤原白当初认识的国政君。所以，国政或许至少能记起曾经的情感，会听听他的劝。</p><p>“小白……！都让你别说这些了！”米国急得魂不附体，细细地打量着藤原白。“是肚子疼吗？”</p><p>“小白学长……”纪夫轻咬唇瓣，含泪的眼睛担忧地望着不远处的藤原白。纪夫紧张得忘了挣扎，只是安分地呆在国政的怀里。</p><p>国政见状，缓缓地放开纪夫。<br/>“抱歉，我不是故意的。”这话是对着藤原白说的。</p><p>众人闻言都一阵错愕。</p><p>“你还好吗？”国政走近几步，依旧是一号面瘫表情，不过眼神却是柔和的。</p><p>藤原白回以微笑。</p><p>“要是不舒服别硬撑，看下医生比较好。”米国说。</p><p>“我没事。”藤原白在米国的帮助下撑起身子。</p><p>“那就好，我先闪人了。”说完话，国政迈开长腿笔直地朝楼梯口走去。</p><p>天台上的三人被国政的极端反应搞得一愣一愣的。<br/>没有人在此时出声叫住国政。</p><p>“这是怎么一回事啊？”纪夫被跳跃式的剧情折磨得只剩下薄弱的体力。回过神来，纪夫立刻跑向藤原白。“小白学长，你身体还好吧？”</p><p>见国政走远，兄弟对战的警报解除，藤原白终于松了一口气。藤原白轻轻推开米国，这才缓缓说道。“你们放心吧！我没事。”</p><p>“别逞强了！疼成这样还敢说没事？还是去找医生看看吧！”米国此刻的心情焦虑不已。</p><p>“嗯嗯，小白学长你就听米国学长的话吧！”纪夫也加入劝说行列。</p><p>藤原白却神态自若地扬起迷人的微笑，慢慢地道来实情。“很抱歉让你们担心了，但是我我真的没事。其实我刚才是假装的啦！”</p><p>一秒、两秒、三秒……<br/>过了足足5秒，米国和纪夫才会意地放下心头大石。</p><p>“喂！谁准你没事开这种玩笑的？！你知不知道我快要被你吓死了啊！”米国恼羞成怒。</p><p>“就是啊，小白学长你吓坏我们了。话说回来，你的演技也太好了吧！”纪夫轻拍胸口，呼出一口气。</p><p>若是不真，又怎能骗到全部人呢？<br/>藤原白露出尴尬的微笑，伸手摸了摸被厚重衣服遮掩的肚子。“其实也不完全是骗人的啦！刚才确实有那么一瞬间的不舒服，不过后来就好了。” </p><p>米国顺了口气，将藤原白抱紧怀里。然后在藤原白的耳边轻声道：“以后别开这种玩笑了。真的不好笑，一点都不好笑。国政那小子已经疯了，谁都无法预料他会有什么反应。你最好离他远一些，不要随便接近他。”</p><p>国政疯了？<br/>在一旁的纪夫努力的思考着米国的话，却得不出一个所以然。</p><p>藤原白心疼地摸了摸米国的脸颊，说：“只会说我，那你自己呢？我想，一定是孩子不忍心见到你和国政动手较劲，才会选在关键时间点狠狠踢我一脚的。”</p><p>米国哑然失笑。仔细的回想起来，米国也自知理亏。<br/>“对不起。我答应你，以后尽可能不跟国政起冲突。”</p><p>藤原白这才满意地露出温柔笑颜。</p><p>“那个，请问……国政他是怎么了吗？”纪夫是越听越混乱了。感情甚笃的斑目俩兄弟竟然也会有恶脸相向的时候？这究竟是怎么一回事啊？听米国和藤原白的对话内容后，纪夫也不禁开始怀疑，是否国政发生了什么事情。因为总感觉国政他，变得有些不一样了。无论是言行举止，还是跟他们三人间的关系互动。</p><p>听见纪夫的问题，米国和藤原白交换了一记眼色。</p><p>最后，是藤原白开的口。<br/>“我相信米国已经跟你说得很清楚了。纪夫啊，好好过你的新生活吧！不要再为国政还有我们的事情烦恼了。”</p><p>“可是我……”见米国和藤原白的反应态度，纪夫直觉一定是国政惹上了什么可怕的麻烦。</p><p>纪夫才正要开口，米国便立即接口道：“国政变得是好是坏，也不关你的事了。纪夫，赶紧放下国政吧！”</p><p>“如果我放不下呢？”纪夫问。</p><p>米国苦笑道：“那也是你的选择，我们帮不了你。不过就算如此，以前的国政也不可能回得来了。”</p><p>“以前的国政……？”纪夫重复地叨念着。</p><p>看不过眼的藤原白犹豫了一会儿后，终于还是没忍住。<br/>“纪夫，其实国政他……”</p><p>“小白！”米国及时阻止藤原白。</p><p>藤原白住了口，只能无可奈何的盯着纪夫瞧。</p><p>“米国学长，你就告诉我嘛！国政他到底怎么了？”纪夫不死心的追问。</p><p>“明明是你自己放弃国政的，现在又为什么要这样纠缠不放呢？”米国一针见血的说出心里话。“哪怕当时我们苦苦相劝的时候，你可以再支撑多一下，选择站在国政这边……或许，现在的结果就会不一样了。”</p><p>“我……”纪夫越想越不对劲。纪夫想，他一定是忽略了什么重点。索性放弃从米国那里找答案，纪夫把矛头指向向来善解人意的藤原白。</p><p>藤原白自然也明白纪夫的苦处，只是他更能体会米国的难处。<br/>“纪夫，就听米国的话吧！”</p><p>“怎么你们两个都这样？直截了当的告诉我，不就好了吗？”纪夫快好奇死了。</p><p>米国怒斥道：“反正都跟你没关系，你问这么多干什么！不是都说了吗？以后就算见了面，也要当不认识的！你这小子是听不懂人话啊！”</p><p>纪夫被米国的怒气吓了一大跳。“米国学长……”</p><p>藤原白对着米国微微摇头，用眼神示意米国收敛脾气。</p><p>看了惊怔中的纪夫一眼，又瞟了自己送给纪夫的手环一眼。<br/>米国终于按耐住情绪，说道：“对不起。”</p><p>“不，这话应该是我说才对。米国学长，对不起。”纪夫无助地低下头。虽然不知道究竟发生了什么事，可是他几乎可以断定，此刻国政的转变一定跟他脱离不了关系。</p><p>“我会想办法跟国政说清楚的，让他不要打搅你。以后，你也别再来天台了。还有，见了我们就当不认识吧！因为就算你不愿意，我也会这么做的。”把心里话都说出来后，米国觉得心情舒畅多了。米国牵着藤原白的手，领着藤原白一起离开。藤原白心知米国的决心，所以没有多说话，只是给了纪夫苦涩的笑脸当作回答。</p><p>看着熟悉的人接二连三的离去，独自一人的纪夫伫立在天台那里吹着微凉的风，心情阴郁到极点。他不禁回想起国政那反常的举止行为。</p><p>究竟是哪里出了差错呢~~~？<br/>纪夫仰望天空，无声地在心中嘶声呐喊。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>国政趴在教室的桌上，心不在焉的看着手上的课本。</p><p>圆谷纪夫……那只猫科先祖回神。虽然血统也很吸引人，不过若真要动他，米国不会善罢甘休的。只要他一直戴着米国的手环，就代表着他是被米国保护的人。</p><p>国政左思右想，最后还是决定打消纪夫的主意。“毕竟他是抛弃过我的人，就这么既往不咎的回收你的话，就显得我的位置过于卑微了吧！况且，为了背叛过我的人跟米国起冲突，似乎也不是什么明智之举。”</p><p>太费力气了。<br/>国政向来都对这种麻烦事情很感冒，也不想插上一脚凑热闹。</p><p>国政睡眼朦胧的打了个呵欠。前方老师滔滔不绝的讲课声犹如世上最有效的催眠曲。国政摊开手中的书本遮住头部，然后在书本的掩护下大刺刺的倒头大睡。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>纪夫望着窗外的天空发着呆，完全将课堂里的一切置身事外。<br/>太多烦恼的事情卡在脑海中，他又怎么会有心思好好上课。</p><p>究竟是发生什么事情呢？国政看起来有些奇怪呢？<br/>虽然嘴里说要放下，不过到头来还是放不下。</p><p>“我是真的喜欢你的。只是就像米国学长说的一样，当所谓的喜欢还没发展到爱的程度时，这样的关系也不可能会长久。”纪夫轻声低语。</p><p>“是吗？”一道女声毫无预警的乱入。</p><p>没有察觉不妥的纪夫依旧自顾自的继续说道：“到底是发生了什么事啊？为什么大家都不告诉我呢？”</p><p>“那你怎么不问他们？”某人继续乱入中。</p><p>“我当然问了啊！”纪夫不知不觉开始跟另一道声音的主人展开对话。</p><p>“那他们怎么说？”某人开始关心起剧情发展了。</p><p>“哎哟！就是因为他们什么都没有说，我才会那么烦恼啊！你这人怎么那么烦……啊~~~？！”当纪夫抬头之际，正好对上了声音的主人。纪夫只感到惊吓无比，无法自制的嘶声尖叫。</p><p>“住口！圆谷纪夫，你给我马上站起来！”号称全校最凶狠老师，榜上有名的川岛老师此刻毫不吝啬的展现她最让人闻风丧胆的雄霸气魄。</p><p>“上课不专心，还在那里自言自语地发白日梦！你……”川岛老师开始表演她擅长的绝活儿之一：‘谁说骂人需要喘气’。就这样，一长串脸不红，气不喘的训斥片段在教室里开演。</p><p>太岁头上动土的纪夫此刻只有可怜受罚的份儿。只见纪夫乖乖地站在一旁，头也不敢抬起，大气也不敢喘一声。就这样，开始了他最可怕的噩梦。</p><p>当川岛老师的训斥以‘从今天开始，你给我在放学后都留下来自习以示惩罚’作为结尾词时，纪夫已经无法回想思考自己究竟是怎么惹恼川岛老师的了。</p><p>说到底，总归只有一句话做结论。<br/>“都是斑目国政害的啦！”每次碰上国政的事，纪夫就一定厄运临头。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>“哈秋~~~！”睡梦中的国政冷不防地打了一个冷颤。</p><p>搞什么啊？！<br/>国政睁开迷蒙的双眼，拿下遮住眼前景物的书本，开始仔细环顾四周一遍。</p><p>四周围一片平静气氛，察觉到国政那里的动静，前方的老师暂停了讲课。</p><p>“斑目同学，有什么问题吗？”声音甜美的山口老师露出洁白的牙齿。</p><p>接触到老师目光的瞬间，国政整个人立即变成精神奕奕的样子。看着笑容灿烂的老师，国政露出了不败的微笑，一副乖巧好学生模样。“没有问题。”</p><p>山口老师点点头，道：“你之前的出席率都太低了，一定要好好用心追上进度才行。”</p><p>“是的，老师。我一定会努力的。现在就请老师继续讲课吧！”</p><p>“嗯。”山口老师扫视了课堂上的全部学生一眼后，又继续开始讲课了。国政单手托着下巴，眼睛盯着书本，脑海里的内容却是另一番光景。</p><p>算算时间，妈妈她也该有所动作了吧！要不然真等到老爸他们回来，好多事情都办不成了。虽然不知道米国那家伙是不是故弄玄虚，虚张声势。但还是小心为妙比较好。就不知道，妈妈找的对象究竟是谁呢？会不会也有先祖回神……？</p><p>不知怎么的，思及此的国政又一次想到了纪夫那只先祖回神。</p><p>不。以妈妈的眼光水准，就算同样是先祖回神，那对象的实力肯定也会比圆谷纪夫那个浑身猴子臭味的先祖回神，来得更有价值和魅力吧！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 疑问</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果没有答案，就自己去找。<br/>这是纪夫扼杀了无数脑细胞后得出的结论。</p><p>可是这样贸然然去找国政谈的话，这样的做法似乎也太唐突了。米国对纪夫说过的每一句话，一直重复地在纪夫的耳边回荡着。也因为这样，纪夫才会觉得有些内疚。所以一想到国政，就更加放不下了。</p><p>明明是自己先选择放手的，现在又为什么要死缠烂打呢？<br/>这一点，就连纪夫自己也觉得有些不可思议。</p><p>“唉……我到底是怎么了？不会真的疯了吧？”纪夫郁闷的自言自语。<br/>若说当初他们两个互有好感的人在一起是为了相爱，后期因厌倦对方的恶习而选择分手是为了摆脱纠缠。那现在分手后又在意对方，日思夜想的又是为了什么呢？该不会……是想复合续前缘吧？</p><p>不对啊！这根本不可能！<br/>纪夫很清楚自己并不是想跟国政复合。只是他不确定，自己为何要这么挂念国政。</p><p>黄昏时分的阴凉天气让纪夫更觉得劳累。心烦意乱的纪夫打了个呵欠，泛着眼泪的双瞳仰望着被染红的夕阳云朵。不自觉地又开始回想起与国政在一起的点点滴滴。都一起那么久了，虽然每天都吵吵闹闹的过，却也不自觉变成了一种习惯。</p><p>在一起时就老是嫌东嫌西，好像看什么事情都不顺眼。不过现在一分开，看到对方过得不好时，又会心痛难过。人还真是自寻烦恼啊！</p><p>纪夫突然失去了当时提分手时的勇气。国政究竟发生了什么事？米国和藤原白的话中有话，句句暗藏玄机，让纪夫百思不得其解。本来脑袋就够小，不适合思考。现在头脑都被烦人的思绪堵塞得满满的，纪夫只觉得头痛欲裂。</p><p>“如果我们当时没有分手的话，会变成怎么样呢……？”纪夫感到阵阵心酸，不自觉又露出苦涩笑意。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>自从国政受到卷尾的影响而性格转变之后，米国和国政原本亲近的兄弟情谊也开始发生了变化。如今他们俩的关系降至冰点，就算同住一个屋檐下，也没有了昔日的欢乐气氛。</p><p>米国一连几天的都往藤原白的家跑，呆到夜深之时，就索性在藤原白家过夜，连家都不回了。藤原白虽然欢喜有米国的相伴，不过一想到米国不回家的原因，却还是无法开心起来，心里头老是觉得不踏实。</p><p>“米国，要不你回家看看吧！这样下去的话，你和国政的关系一定会变得更糟的。”藤原白第N次劝说道。</p><p>米国懒洋洋地赖在床上，完全没有起身的意思。“才不要。回家干嘛？对着他那个冷冰冰的木头人有什么好的？你干嘛老是赶我回家？就那么不喜欢我陪你吗？”</p><p>“你能留下来陪我，我当然开心。不过现在国政有难，你总不能袖手旁观吧！再说了，你母亲她还留在这里，也不知道还会怎样对待国政君。还有，你……”</p><p>“嘘……小白，你能不能消停点啊？别折磨我好吗？我好累想睡觉了。”米国翻了个身，躲进厚重的被单里。</p><p>“米国，你别这样嘛！认真点听我说话啊！你想想，国政他现在完全变了个样。如果连你也不理他，那他该怎么办？一定很孤单。”</p><p>被吵得不耐烦的米国猛地拉开被单，睁大双眼瞪着藤原白。“喂！你有完没完啊？别老是国政前国政后的，我听得耳朵都快长茧了。小白，你就饶了我吧！”</p><p>“可是，我真的觉得国政好可怜。而且说真的，看到你和国政的关系变成这样，我的心里真的很难过。”藤原白愁眉不展地说道。</p><p>米国顿了顿，道：“那有什么办法？你也会说他已经变了。接受事实吧！国政他已经回不来了。我和他也绝对不能像过去那样打闹玩乐，你就认命吧！”</p><p>“或许……还有希望？你想想看，那天我肚子疼，他不也开口道歉了吗？也许国政他并没有完全失心疯呀！”</p><p>米国忍不住摇头叹气，对藤原白过人的毅力感到无奈。<br/>“小白……我都放弃了，你还在执着什么？”</p><p>没预料到米国是这样的态度，藤原白没来由的觉得一阵火大。“到底是国政变了，还是你变了！斑目米国，我们现在谈论的人可是国政啊！你到底还记不记得他是你的亲弟弟！当兄弟的，怎么可以那么轻易说放弃啊！”</p><p>被藤原白这么一吼，米国只是低下头沉默不语。</p><p>“米国，我知道你是在乎国政的。求你，不要装作毫不在乎好吗？”</p><p>米国泛起苦笑。过了许久后，才缓缓开口道：“我也不想放弃。可是我真的没办法了。国政他该怎么办呢？我该拿他怎么办呢？我不知道要怎样救他，怎么劝他……我好想念以前的国政，可是我真的不知道该怎么做。小白，你教教我好不好？我该怎么办……我……”</p><p>“呼……”藤原白深呼吸，轻轻地抱着米国。“一定会有办法的，只要我们不放弃。相信我吧！总有一天，国政一定会恢复本性的。”</p><p>“真的？”米国原本烦乱的心，暂时找到了一丝平静。</p><p>“嗯。只要，我们都不放弃国政。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>兜兜转转了之后，纪夫最后还是决定来找国政。有些事情是必须搞清楚的，不然只会越想越头疼，心烦意乱的连正常生活都过不了。连续几日在学校都没见到国政，这一日的放学后，纪夫就直奔国政家堵人。</p><p>怎知敲了半天的门，却还是等不到人来应门。歪着脑袋想了半天，纪夫决定到国政常打工的店试看运气。可是当他跑到烤肉店后，卻被告知国政已经请假旷工好多天了。折腾了大半天却还是一无所获的纪夫，最后只能拖着疲惫的身体，再一次回到国政家。</p><p>看着那扇深锁的大门，纪夫的心里头莫名的感到阵阵失落。“国政不在家，米国学长也不知跑哪儿去了。唉……我的运气也太背了吧！怎么老是扑空？”</p><p>纪夫闷闷不乐地蹲坐在墙边，两眼无神地盯着渐暗的天空发呆。也不知道过了多久，总算等到了久违的目标人物出现。纪夫欣喜若狂，冲着朝自己方向走来的国政，朗声叫唤道：“国政！”</p><p>不同于纪夫的开心，国政只是蹙眉远远地打量着纪夫这个意外出现的人。</p><p>“太好，我终于等到你了。”纪夫兴奋地奔向国政，掩不住内心的激动。他向来就是这种个性，大刺刺的少根筋。一想到苦等多时的人出现，就快乐得什么都不顾不虑了。</p><p>“你……等我？”国政露出疑惑不解的神情，沉下脸研究着纪夫过于热情的异常表现。</p><p>“嗯。我有些事想问你！”纪夫大方的承认后，又陷入了短暂的苦恼。呃，该怎么开口呢？纪夫好想问国政究竟发生了什么事，为什么米国和藤原白会表现得那么奇怪呢！他也好想问国政是否遇到了什么困难。不管怎么说，都曾经在一起过。纪夫真的好想帮助国政。只是，要如何开口呢？真是令人烦恼不已。</p><p>国政没有说话，只是静静地观察着表情丰富的纪夫。</p><p>纪夫接着道：“有件事我烦恼很久了。是关于你的……其实我想知道你……”</p><p>“抱歉，你的烦恼没有必要跟我报告，因为我一点兴趣也没有。闪开，别挡路。”国政不着痕迹地推开挡在眼前的纪夫，迳自朝家门走去。</p><p>“欸？！”被推开的纪夫愣了半晌，一时反应不过来。</p><p>待回过神后，纪夫奋力的追上前去。“国政，你给我站着！你怎么那么没礼貌，我在跟你说话耶！”</p><p>国政依旧很沉住气，摆出冷漠一号的表情应付纪夫。“可是我一点也不想跟你说话。”真是奇怪的猫咪！手上戴着米国送的手环，却一直死皮赖脸的找他茬！</p><p>“我……我是想问关于你的事！”</p><p>“关我什么事？我才不管咧！”真是莫名其妙。国政又一次推开纪夫，从口袋里逃出钥匙准备开门。</p><p>“给我几分钟就好，让我把话说完嘛！难道你一点都不好奇吗？”纪夫的自信心开始动摇了。难不成是他自视过高，敢情他圆谷纪夫在斑目国政的心里竟然一点价值都没有？</p><p>国政依旧是面瘫冰人的那种调调。“你是米国的人，我不想动你。不过，要是你再找我麻烦，我就不会再顾忌米国了。”</p><p>“国政，你到底是怎么一回事？怎么感觉像是变了个人似的？难道是跟我分手后，受了打击才这样的吗？”纪夫的直觉告诉他眼前的国政绝对不正常。究竟发生什么事了呢？</p><p>国政冷哼一声，道：“不过是被你抛弃而已。不要把自己想得太过重要。我对你这样的先祖回神，并没有觉得特别稀奇。也许这么说有点冒昧，不过请允许我的诚实。圆谷纪夫，虽然跟你交往过，但是你确定你真的了解我吗？”</p><p>闻言，纪夫浑身一颤。<br/>他真的了解国政吗？这问题可把纪夫给问倒了。</p><p>见纪夫没有答话，国政又一次发出冷笑。“真是可悲呢。”</p><p>纪夫的脑袋被这敏感的两个字给轰炸了。“可悲？”这是什么啊？难道是在说我吗？</p><p>国政没有说话，但露出了冷漠疏离的笑容，嘲讽意味十分浓烈。</p><p>纪夫头脑混乱之际，又有一道久违熟悉的声音在耳边响起。</p><p>“国政，怎么可以用这种态度对待客人呢？”</p><p>纪夫猛然回头，只见卷尾婀娜多姿地走向他们。</p><p>“伯、伯母？！”纪夫惊怔不已。</p><p>“真是好久不见了！纪夫，感觉上……你的能力精进了不少。看来我儿子他们真的很照顾你呢！”卷尾的黑暗特质魂现涌出，以近距离观察到纪夫身上与生俱来的强大力量，渴望先祖回神血统的意念也再次沸腾起来。</p><p>“伯母？”察觉到不舒服的气场环绕，这一次的叫唤显得紧张而不安。</p><p>卷尾露出危险的笑意。“不得不说，作为斑目家候选的子嗣贡献者，你还在我的名单上占有一席之地。你主动来找国政，是为了要求复合吗？若是那样的话，我是不会反对的哟！”</p><p>不等纪夫回答，国政立即打断卷尾的美梦。“妈妈难道没发觉到他身上有米国的气息吗？”</p><p>听国政这么一说，卷尾倒也发现了。“哎呀，我真是粗心。难不成你跟国政分手后，竟把目标转向米国了？虽然有点惊讶，但我是一点都不会介意的！”反正都是自家儿子，以后的子嗣终究是属于斑目家族的。</p><p>纪夫完全受惊吓了。<br/>“伯母，您误会了啦。我跟米国学长才不是那种关系！”</p><p>“是吗？那是我误会了。不过那样也好，都怪我和米国父亲的冷血体质，害米国从小身子就比较弱。你虽然还不够格，不过也勉强算是罕见的先祖回神血统。若是你能和国政结合的话，以后孩子的力量一定会比跟米国生的还更加强大。”</p><p>听见卷尾这么直白的感想解说，纪夫只觉得脑袋一片空白。<br/>这到底是在胡说什么啊？！</p><p>见纪夫发愣不做声的站在原地，卷尾挑眉打量了纪夫一眼后，道：“看你惊怔的模样，难道是我又会错意了吗？纪夫，虽然我一直希望你能成为斑目家的一份子。不过看来似乎事与愿违啊！真是可惜。”</p><p>呆头呆脑的纪夫还在慢慢消化卷尾的话，丝毫不能理解卷尾话中的含义。怎么伯母说话老是这么深奥难懂？晕~~~</p><p>卷尾接着道：“世事难料。尤其是感情这回事，谁都说不准的。之前原本还以为能着手筹备你和国政的婚礼了，怎么知道得到的却是你们分手的消息。说句老实话，我其实蛮好奇的。究竟是为了什么原因，导致你和国政分手？”当初国政一副为了外人都能与家人为敌的气势，那样子的国政怎么可能会那么轻易将分手说出口。回想起那晚国政的苦苦哀求让她不要动纪夫，明明是包含着那么多的爱意，所以想必他们这对小情侣分手的原因也没那么简单吧？</p><p>“我很抱歉，不过感情的事是不能勉强的。”纪夫下意识的瞟了国政一眼，却见国政脸上的表情显得更加阴沉了。</p><p>“感觉上像是你提出分手的。若我没猜错，一定是国政做了什么事情惹得你不高兴了吧。不过既然事情发展到这种地步，继续谈论分手理由也太多余了。最后我只想确认一件事情。”</p><p>“嗄？”纪夫一怔。</p><p>国政偏过头看向母亲，心里头也有些困惑。国政不清楚卷尾究竟在盘算些什么。</p><p>“纪夫你当真对国政不再抱有希望了吗？这几年的感情，你真的能果断放手，不再留恋吗？”卷尾问。</p><p>“我……我和国政已经分手了。”犹豫片刻后，纪夫机械式的回答。纪夫低下头，不像是对着卷尾说，倒像是在说服自己一般。</p><p>“所以说，以后无论国政做些什么，跟什么人在一起。跟你都没有关系了吧？”卷尾再次提问。</p><p>纪夫又望了望国政一眼。“那当然都不关我的事了。”</p><p>“那你今天还来找我干什么。”国政开口了。虽不是问句，但提醒的语气反倒是在陈述某些疑点。</p><p>“我只是……想确认看你过得好不好。”纪夫总算如实回答。</p><p>“没有那个必要。”国政冷淡地别过头，然后对着卷尾说道：“那妈妈你来找我是为了什么事？”</p><p>出乎意料的，卷尾忽然媚笑道：“我来找你当然是有重要的事情。原本看见纪夫突然出现在这里，我还以为安排好的计划就要泡汤了。不过看来是我多虑了。纪夫，你若能认清身份，不再阻扰国政的前途的话，那真是太好了！”这下纪夫总算不会出面阻止国政相亲了吧！</p><p>“什么？”纪夫越听越懵，这都是什么跟什么啊？他什么时候阻扰国政前途了？冤枉啊！</p><p>“妈妈指的是什么意思？”国政问。“难道是已经安排好人选了吗？”</p><p>“你妈妈我可是效率派，所有的事情早就安排得妥妥当当了。现在只差你出马，就能大功告成了。”说到自己的精心杰作，卷尾可得意了。卷尾弹弹指头，唤来了身后不远处站着的黑衣随从。只见随从立刻将手上的资料夹递给她。</p><p>卷尾将资料夹转交给国政，道：“里边都是我精挑细选的未来媳妇人选，不乏先祖回神噢！你过目一下，只要有合心意的就告诉我，我马上替你们安排见面事宜。对了，高级怀虫什么的我也都已经准备好了。”</p><p>“妈妈的手脚可真快。”国政道。</p><p>卷尾理所当然的点头领功劳。“我心里着急嘛~都拖了那么长时间，宗亲们也都等不及了。等小白的孩子生下，斑目家族的那些老家伙一定又会借故向我施加压力的。所以啊，妈妈我现在只能将所有希望寄托在你身上了。你可要给我争气一点，不要害我给人家看笑话。”</p><p>国政扬起手中的资料夹，恭敬地答道：“妈妈就放心的交给我吧！我一定竭尽所能，不会让你失望的。”</p><p>“嗯，这样才是我的乖儿子嘛！国政啊~我可就等着你的好消息咯！”见国政这么乖巧听话，卷尾感到欣慰极了。</p><p>被晾在一旁许久的纪夫听了那么久的母子对话后，也终于厘出一些头绪了。<br/>“那个……难道伯母您又帮国政安排相亲了吗？”</p><p>“是又怎样？那也跟你没关系吧？你刚才不是说已经跟国政分手了，以后也不会再管国政的事了吗？”卷尾质问道。</p><p>“可是您这样做的话，国政并不会开心的。再说了，米国学长和老家那儿的长辈们也一定不会赞同您的做法的。”纪夫据实以告。</p><p>卷尾却丝毫不为所动。“那都是我们斑目家的家事，就轮不到你来操心了。”原本以为纪夫是要来要求复合的，还担心他会破坏自己的计划影响国政的决定。但既然纪夫只是个已经跟国政切割关系分手的局外人，那接下来的计划就用不着算上纪夫一份了。</p><p>“身为母亲，伯母您怎么可以不理会国政的想法，自私的为他决定一切呢？你这样伤害国政，对您有什么好处？”纪夫越想越生气，语气也变得有些冲。</p><p>卷尾饶有兴致地看着纪夫，用轻巧的语气反问道：“请问你现在是以什么身份质问我呢？”</p><p>纪夫被问得哑口无言，不自觉地想要跟旁边的国政寻求支援。怎料国政抢先一步，对着纪夫朗声道：“请不要用这种态度对待我母亲。对我来说，伤害我最深的人是你。”</p><p>纪夫闻言一怔。“国政……”</p><p>“难道不是吗？我曾经那么深爱你，不过最后你还是选择逃离我。既然你没有办法接受我的一切，那么……我也不再需要你了。这世上除了你，想要与我们重种家族攀上关系的人还多着呢！以后请不要再来找我了，若不是看在米国的份上，我决不轻饶你。”</p><p>“国政，你真的变得很奇怪！难怪米国学长他们会说你变了。”对国政冷血无情的表现，纪夫只感到难以置信。纪夫这才了解到为什么米国和藤原白会说国政已经变了。如果是以前的国政，一定不会没有任何难过犹豫就把那些话说出口的。</p><p>“不。我从来没有变过。真正变心的人是你！其实我们都一样在互相利用，都想得到自己的目标。我想要子嗣，你想要我的心。但是既然达不到共识，这样的合作关系也没有必要继续下去了。不要妄想改变我，我是不会随便任人摆布的。”</p><p>“国政你怎么会变成这样？你清醒一点吧！”这到底是怎么一回事啊？若不是样貌长得一模一样，纪夫都要怀疑眼前的人是不是国政本人了。</p><p>“不清醒的人好像是你吧。”卷尾调侃道：“国政都已经把话说得这么明白了。我看，你就别自欺欺人了。我是国政的母亲，又怎么忍心伤害他呢？我这么做，全都是为了他的前途着想。”</p><p>“国政，你说话啊！你怎么不说话。”纪夫无视卷尾，对着国政声声唤道。</p><p>只不过国政终究维持着面瘫一号的冷漠表情，完全没有帮腔的打算。</p><p>纪夫受了打击般的垂头丧气，越想越不对劲。<br/>国政他一定发生了什么事，他一定有什么苦衷！</p><p>“国政，我们进屋子里去吧。别在这儿浪费时间，现在最重要的是得赶紧把未来媳妇选定。”卷尾轻挽国政的手臂。</p><p>“是的，妈妈。”国政听话的点头，然后头也不回的走上前几步，用钥匙打开了大门。</p><p>卷尾见状，露出胜利的微笑。她看着发愣中的纪夫，调笑道：“想跟我斗，你还不够资格呢。赶紧回家去，别丢人现眼了。只要我不答应，就算你再怎么胡闹撒娇，国政他也绝对不会多看你一眼的。因为国政是不会忤逆我的，从今以后他也只会听我一个人的话。”</p><p>纪夫似乎想到什么线索，立刻逼问道：“您究竟对国政做了什么？”</p><p>“呵呵~~~想知道吗？可是我并不想告诉你呢。”卷尾笑言道：“但要是你打算跟国政重修旧好，也愿意把以后的子嗣抚养权交给我的话，我或许会因为心情好，就透露些讯息给你知道，也说不定噢！”</p><p>“我……”被吓得一愣地纪夫口吃了半天，都挤不出完整的句子。</p><p>卷尾的笑容显得更加刺眼了。“这也不是什么着急的事。你就慢慢考虑吧！不好意思，先失陪了，因为我得进屋陪国政挑选媳妇。呵呵~~~”</p><p>就这样，纪夫只能眼睁睁地看着国政和卷尾进屋，自己却被黑衣保镖们挡在门外。</p><p>“天啊，怎么会这样呢？到底发生了什么事？”纪夫此刻的心情焦虑极了。<br/>国政怎么会变成这样？国政怎么会变成这样！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 解答</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天一早，纪夫比平时的时间都要早出门。可是他的目的地不是学校，而是直冲去藤原白的家。当藤原白和米国穿着校服从屋子里走出来时，纪夫立刻冲上前去。</p><p>“米国学长！小白学长！”纪夫张开双手拦住米国他们的去路。</p><p>“别挡路。”米国丝毫不费力气的抬手，轻而易举的将纪夫的手拍开。然后牵起藤原白的手，不顾纪夫的阻拦迈开长腿快步离开。</p><p>“你们等一等啊！等等我！米国学长，我有事情要问你。你别走那么快嘛！米国学长，小白学长！”纪夫急忙追上去，可惜腿短的他并没有占据任何优势，只能像个小跟班似的狼狈的跟在后头。</p><p>“米国，纪夫他……”藤原白不时回头张望，对于纪夫心里总感觉有些过意不去。</p><p>“犯不着理他。都已经说好要互不相欠，以后就当陌生人度日了。你可别又心软，到时肯定又会招惹不必要的麻烦。”米国的立场坚定，不是那么容易被动摇的。</p><p>藤原白虽然不忍，不过一想到米国的顾虑也不无道理，便不再多话。藤原白加快脚步，紧跟着米国的步伐。纪夫看着前方的两人加快了速度，气喘吁吁的他根本没有抗议的权利，只能也加快自己的脚步拼命的追上去。就这样一直追到学校，米国也终于受不了的怒喝道：“喂！你找死啊！”</p><p>纪夫虽然被米国凶狠的样子吓了好一大跳，不过还是硬着头皮鼓起勇气，道：“我昨晚见过国政和伯母了。”</p><p>米国没料到会有这么一说，不由得一愣。</p><p>见米国呆愣原地，纪夫乘胜追击，抓住机会问道：“米国学长，你一定知道原因吧。国政他……”</p><p>“请问我们认识吗？你是哪位啊？”米国皮笑肉不笑的表情，看着都让人感觉毛骨悚然。</p><p>“哎哟，我……”纪夫有口难言，也不知道该如何搭话。哎呀喂，米国学长这招也太绝了吧？！真是的！</p><p>米国故意别过脸不看纪夫，对着藤原白催促道：“我们快走吧！今天第一节课还有测验，得把握时间温习一下。”</p><p>“哦，好。”深知米国的脾性，藤原白呆呆地应允。然后朝纪夫微微点头示意，便跟随着米国走开了。</p><p>纪夫心底郁闷极了。“学长，你们别跑嘛~米国学长，小白学长！”纪夫只能又一次拖着疲累的身心追上去。当然最后的结果还是没问到想知的答案，谁让他跟米国的道行差得太远了。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>失去了一次机会不打紧，反正他圆谷纪夫有的就是精力旺盛的顽固和执着。他拥有不到黄河心不死的恒心，也有不顾一切奋不顾身的决心。为的只是想要得到一个答案，一个解脱。</p><p>午休时间，纪夫又一次登上了顶楼天台。原本以为会看见熟悉的人聚集，可是却失望落空了，天晓得米国和藤原白为了躲避他跑去了哪里。没见到熟悉的人影，孤零零的纪夫秉持着良好的不败精神，不屈不饶地用极快速度奔下楼，跑向三年级课室的那幢大楼。跑遍了国政和米国及藤原白所在的班级，都不见认识的人呆在里头。纪夫难掩失望，但终究不死心，不愿意就此放弃。</p><p>“总会有办法的。一定会有办法的……”纪夫喃喃自语。</p><p>直到等到上课铃声都响起，纪夫摸了摸饿扁的肚子，脸色有些疲倦与无法掩饰的失落。“米国学长可真狠心啊……怎么可以这样对我呢？”</p><p>纪夫环视了四周一眼，再三确定没有目标人物出现后，便拖着极为缓慢的步伐下楼走回自己的教室。见纪夫下楼后，建筑物的另一端，藤原白拖着米国的手臂，慢慢地走了过来。</p><p>“见他这么伤心失望，我真的觉得好内疚。我们这样对他真的好吗？”这问题藤原白已经反复问了自己好几遍了。</p><p>“有时看似残忍的方式，其实才是最合适的温柔。只有保持距离，这样才能保护他。”米国道。</p><p>“是吗？”藤原白不置可否。他望着身边的米国，又一次在心底无声叹息。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>放学后，纪夫不辞劳苦地跑去了藤原白的家。很幸运的，终于遇到了藤原白落单的好机会。少了去打工的米国的阻碍，纪夫相信为人和善的藤原白一定会愿意跟自己分享他所知道的一切。</p><p>藤原白看着门外的纪夫，握着门把的手犹豫了，不知道该关上还是……</p><p>“小白学长。我求你，告诉我真相吧！”纪夫可怜兮兮的哀求着。</p><p>藤原白向来心软，他敛下眼睫避开了纪夫灼热的目光。</p><p>“小白学长……”</p><p>“纪夫，你这样又是何必呢？”</p><p>“国政他到底发生什么事了？你就告诉我吧！我真的很担心国政，我见过他。他真的……整个人都变得不一样了。你一定知道些什么吧！求你，告诉我……”</p><p>“我……”藤原白欲言又止。他想起了米国的千叮万嘱，心又再次动摇起来。“我答应过米国不插手此事的。纪夫，你就别为难我了。”</p><p>“小白学长，你怎么忍心看我这样受罪？你就告诉我嘛~我答应你，绝对不会出卖你，我肯定不会告诉任何人是你跟我说的，怎么样？”</p><p>见藤原白犹豫不定，纪夫继续游说道：“虽然跟国政分手了，但是我真的放不下他。我在意他，也希望他过得更好。可是现在看他性情大变，我的心里真的好难受。我知道是我不对，伤他那么深。所以，我真心想要一次赎罪的机会。求你告诉我，让我能尝试弥补，把以前的国政找回来！”</p><p>“把以前的国政找回来……？”藤原白的心为之一怔。</p><p>这……有可能吗？</p><p>“嗯，没错！我要把国政找回来！我得把以前的国政给找回来才行！现在的国政，根本就不是国政。你能相信吗？他竟然接受了伯母的相亲安排耶！我敢肯定，那根本就不是国政的意愿。虽然不知道国政发生了什么事，不过我的直觉告诉我，现在的国政根本就不是以前的国政。我不知道该怎么解释，可是我就是知道。国政他已经变了，不再是以前的他了。小白学长，你能了解我的意思吗？”</p><p>“是的，我能了解。”藤原白露出淡淡的微笑。熟知内情的他怎能不了解？</p><p>“小白学长……”纪夫鼓起勇气追问，道：“你……愿意告诉我实情吗？你不要担心，我发誓绝对不会连累你的。如果米国学长问起，我就说是伯母他们告诉我的。我猜想米国学长应该不至于会去找伯母对质才对。所以啊……”</p><p>纪夫的话还没说完，藤原白便开口道：“好，我告诉你。”</p><p>“真的吗？那真是太感谢你了！小白学长，还是你对我最好了！”</p><p>“若是米国问起，就供出是我说的也没关系。”藤原白叹了口气后，轻声说道：“你进来坐吧！一直这样站着，肚子里的小瓜挺闹的。”</p><p>纪夫不自觉泛起尴尬的苦笑。“抱歉啊，小白学长。害你陪我罚站那么久……”纪夫随着藤原白纪夫，心情是明亮的。这下子，总算可以得到苦恼已久的解答了。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>“事情就是这么一回事，所以我希望你不要怪米国。米国只是不想见到你和国政互相伤害对方，才会极力劝阻你的，他并不想让你卷入斑目家族的斗争。怎么知道你却一意孤行，完全不听我们的劝告，死缠烂打的嚷着要追根究底。”藤原白浅酌了一口热茶润喉，接着有继续说道：“以前的国政你都选择放弃了，现在这样的国政更加无药可救。所以，我们猜测你更加不可能会接受国政。既然如此，米国觉得让你们就这样分开，当陌生人才是对你们最好的安排。”</p><p>“怎么会这样……国政……”纪夫听完藤原白的解说后，只觉得心痛内疚不已。“国政他当时，真的打算跟我求婚吗？我一直以为他随口说说的。他老是那样，喜欢胡言乱语，说些乱七八糟的话来吓唬我。我以为他只是开玩笑，结果竟然连戒指和礼物都准备好了吗？怎么可能……他怎么会……”</p><p>“国政对你是认真的。也许是当局者迷，旁观者清吧！其实一直以来，看着你们为了大小事吵吵闹闹，分分合合。我和米国却始终相信着，你们是真心相爱的一对。无奈缘分弄人，加上国政不合时宜的透露斑目家族的黑暗历史，才把你吓坏的吧。”</p><p>“我当时真的吓坏了。所以才会提出分手的呀！那时候，我真的觉得国政变了一个人似的，说些莫名其妙让人摸不着头脑的话。我骂他残忍不尊重别人的生命，我讨厌他死不悔改的净做些令人厌恶的事情。但到头来，我才发现是我不够爱他、不够了解他，也没有办法接受他的一切。”</p><p>“了解、包容、体谅……都是属于爱的一种表现。可是就算无法全部包容、体谅和了解，也不代表你就不爱国政啊！”藤原白微微一笑，轻握着纪夫因焦虑而紧握的双手，用柔和的语气说道：“你能明白我的意思吗？或许，你是爱国政的呢？何必急着下定论。你只需要冷静下来，闭上眼，问问你的真心。”</p><p>“我不明白耶……”纪夫懵懵懂懂地摇摇头，似懂非懂的样子。</p><p>藤原白被纪夫的模样逗笑了。“给你说个故事吧！从前啊，有个傻瓜很爱一个男人，可以为了那个男人付出一切，只为得到接近那个男人的机会。后来，傻瓜真的如愿以偿了，他得到了心仪男人的关注，还一起交往了一段时间。可惜好景不长，傻瓜因为一连串的误会而跟男人起争执分手了。”</p><p>“因为误会吗？解释清楚不就得了，怎么还分开啊！那个男人都不挽留吗？”</p><p>“男人当然有挽留啊！不过傻瓜却认为自己不够爱那个男人，也开始质疑男人对自己的感情是不是真心的，而导致更多的误会。”</p><p>“小白学长，为什么傻瓜会认为自己不够爱那个男人啊？”</p><p>“就跟你一样。那个傻瓜发现自己不够了解那个男人，也发觉自己不够包容，也无法体谅那个男人的苦衷。傻瓜以为这就是自己已经变心，不爱那个男人的证明。但其实啊，一切都是傻瓜自己没事找事和胡乱猜测罢了。”</p><p>“是吗？那后来呢？他们两人有在一起吗？”纪夫听着听着，总觉得这故事有莫名的熟悉感。怎么感觉似曾相识啊？</p><p>藤原白点了点头，继续说：“后来那个男人招惹了家族的一些麻烦，身不由己的他因为一场意外而差点失去性命。在那时候，傻瓜才意识到自己是多么的爱那个男人。幸好，那个男人奇迹般的活下来了。最后，他们俩终于破镜重圆，感情也更胜以往。”</p><p>纪夫听到这里，才恍然大悟道：“小白学长，你说的是你和米国学长的亲身经历吧？哈哈~~~”</p><p>藤原白爽快地直认不讳。“没错。也因为如此，我才这么地了解你。”</p><p>“了解我？”</p><p>“纪夫，也许你自己没发现，但是我看得出来，你是真心爱着国政的。所以不要怀疑自己对国政的爱，更不要忽视国政对你付出的真心。我曾经走了那么多的冤枉路，才能跟米国再续前缘。我真的希望你和国政，不要互相伤害导致不可挽回的局面。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>那一晚，国政出现在纪夫的梦境里。那个曾经把他当成宝贝般呵护的国政，在现实恐怕已经见不到了的国政。梦里的国政，对纪夫千依百顺，温柔的笑着，充满爱意的疼惜着纪夫。</p><p>纪夫在睡梦中露出甜甜的笑容，感觉事前所有未的温暖。<br/>似乎很久都没有过这种轻松自在的感觉了。</p><p>只可惜的是醒来后，他会发觉所有的一切就只是梦一场而已。<br/>不过是一场梦而已。</p><p>纪夫睁大眼睛盯着天花板发呆，浑浊的脑袋还在回味着刚才的梦境。原来被人疼爱着的感觉，竟是如此的让人渴望。清楚的感觉到自己是被保护着，那么的令人安心。不知怎得，纪夫突然想念起国政的温柔。 </p><p>“国政，你真的回不来了吗？”</p><p>如果当时他能在为国政坚持一会儿的话，事情也不会发展到这种地步了吧。</p><p>闭上眼，过去的回忆顿时涌上心头。<br/>一定会有办法的。</p><p>无论以前的自己有多么的软弱无能，不管自己是多么失败的先祖回神，国政他到最后一刻都不曾放弃我。那么现在……</p><p>“就让我来守护你。”纪夫徐徐睁开眼，眼角滑落一行泪水。<br/>同一时间，纪夫的猫科魂现伴随着奇怪的金黄色光芒隐隐若现。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>一阵清脆可爱的手机铃声毫无预警的响起，纪夫下意识的望向不远处的书桌。<br/>这时间会是谁啊？<br/>纪夫坐起身，挪动有些懒散的身体，慢慢地走向书桌。他拿起手机看了一眼来电显示，眼神瞬间明亮起来。几乎是立刻按下接通键，纪夫将手机放到耳边。</p><p>“英国！”完全兴奋的语气。</p><p>电话那头儿的人嘘寒问暖了几句，纪夫都没有回应。就在另一头的英国感到纳闷，发问之际，纪夫才哑声开口道：“英国，国政他出事了。”就这样，纪夫缓缓道来自己得知的一切。</p><p>听完纪夫的解说，英国震惊极了。“真是的，怎么会这样啊？没关系，纪夫，你先别太担心。我这就把所有的事情告诉老爸他们，让他们做主帮你们讨回公道！”</p><p>“嗯！这种时候，我也不知道要怎么办。真希望伯父他们都能过来。英国，我真的不想永远失去那个会笑会哭，有血有泪的国政！只要他能够回来，就算以后他骂我笨，挑剔我的缺点，我也绝对不会还口顶嘴了。只要他能够回来……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 封闭自我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑色的豪华轿车在公路上以平稳的速度奔驰。</p><p>“国政啊，很抱歉让你久等。这些都是已经安排见面的相亲对象。你只须在约定好的时间准备好，等司机到家里接你就行了。”卷尾笑眯眯地递了一份文件夹给坐在身旁的国政。</p><p>国政却没有接过文件夹，只是望着车窗外的景色发呆。“妈妈决定就好，我无所谓。”</p><p>“咦？难道都不好奇吗？”卷尾提高了声量，对国政的态度感到不可置信。</p><p>“既然都是妈妈安排的，我想素质也不会太差才对。既然如此，是哪家的千金，拥有怎样的家世背景，或有着身上流着的是那一类重种的血统……这些对我来说，并无什么差别。”</p><p>“话是这么说没错，不过……妈妈我可是很重视你的想法的哦！如果国政你不中意的话，我还可以再物色其他的人……”</p><p>“不，没有那个必要。反正只要能顺利配对，以后生下能继承家业的子嗣就行了。这不是妈妈和宗亲们所期望的吗？”</p><p>沉默了好一会儿，卷尾突然开口道：“国政，难道你还对圆谷纪夫那只先祖回神念念不忘吗？”</p><p>国政顿了顿，伪装已久的冷漠差一点就破功了。但随即他便镇定地继续装傻，不愿意正面回答卷尾的问题。“妈妈这是在瞎说什么呢？我怎么可能会对那种低素质的先祖回神念念不忘？”</p><p>卷尾抿唇一笑，将国政那细微的表情转换都看在眼里。“国政啊，你可是我十月怀胎，辛苦生下的孩子啊！你难道真以为自己有能耐瞒住我吗？”</p><p>“妈妈说这话是什么意思？我怎么完全听不懂。”</p><p>“你不是听不懂，而是在装疯卖傻呢！你的心思，我怎么可能看不透。”卷尾冷哼一声，笑里藏刀地继续试探道：“是为了保护那小子才不得已继续装作被我催眠，顺从我的意思吧！”</p><p>国政的心漏了半拍，没料到竟然会被卷尾发现。是他大意了！到底是哪里出错了呢？难道他装得不够像？还是他表现得不够绝情？</p><p>“国政啊，现在这儿也没有其他人，你那差劲的伪装就卸下吧。”真是的，这国政还真是伤人心。不就告诉过他，绝对不会打纪夫主意的吗？唉，就跟米国一样，都是疑心重的家伙。</p><p>国政与卷尾四目交接，却瞧见卷尾弯弯的眼睛里露出狡黠的胜利微笑。国政这才沮丧的发现自己根本看不透母亲的想法。心知斗不过母亲的国政偏过头去，继续盯着窗外街景。“什么时候发现的？”国政淡然地问。</p><p>卷尾调笑道：“不得不说，我也差点被你骗了。”</p><p>“哼！”国政轻哼。</p><p>察觉到国政不耐烦的情绪，卷尾难得大发慈悲的告知其中原委。“我拥有的催眠能力，并不是无所不能，毫无极限的。用在像你这样的重种身上，效果理应不能那么持久才对。据我所知，一个星期或许就是极限了。可是都已经过了将近三个星期，你的催眠效果却好到让人感到不可思议的地步。所以你说，让我怎么不起疑心呢？呵呵~”</p><p>“早知如此，我就不该刻意伪装成对你唯命是从。”</p><p>“嗯~~~该怎么说呢？这样的话，我还是可能会察觉的哦！”</p><p>“这话是什么意思？”国政紧绷的语调隐隐显露怒气。</p><p>“其实露馅的不单单是你对我的态度转变。”卷尾伸手轻抚国政的侧脸，却感到国政的肢体语言在那一刹那变得僵硬，且散发着敌意的气味。“国政啊，我说过，你是斗不过我的吧。在妈妈面前，因生气而显露魂现可不是什么明智之举。”</p><p>国政没有搭话，不过因情绪波动而显露的魂现也没有收起，反而持续散发着充满敌意的气息。卷尾莞尔一笑，轻声道：“其实我得称赞你，你伪装得很好哟！妈妈不得不佩服你。但其实我能发现你伪装的主因，最大的败笔是米国和纪夫噢！”</p><p>“这怎么可能？我都已经为了不让他们看穿我的伪装，故意躲着他们了！妈妈是故意惹我生气，才这么说的吧！”国政越想越气。“妳已经赢了，用不着再说这么无厘头气人的话。”</p><p>“呵呵~那正是你最大的失策。因为米国和纪夫都很熟悉你的为人个性，所以当你的催眠效果因时限而减弱，慢慢恢复神志的时候，你就刻意惹怒米国和纪夫，并刻意避开他们。可是你没想到的是，你越是这样逃避与米国和纪夫会面或正面接触，反而让我更加起疑心。经刚才那么轻轻一试探，很幸运的就让我得到预想中的答案。可以说是，完全不费吹灰之力呢。”卷尾露出胜利的微笑，心情大好。</p><p>“哼！既然都知道了，妳现在想怎么做？又打算继续催眠我效忠于妳吗？”国政紧握着双拳，情绪起伏越大，他的豹之魂现也随着变得凶猛无比。沸腾的杀气肆意在轿车内宣泄着国政的不满。</p><p>“收起魂现。”卷尾沉声道。</p><p>国政不为所动。<br/>卷尾冷笑一声，用威胁的语气道：“你知道惹怒我的下场吧！难道是想逼我对圆谷纪夫和米国他们动手吗！”</p><p>国政浑身一颤，显然被卷尾的话动摇了。</p><p>看着慢慢缓和下来的气氛，卷尾又露出惯有的假笑。她亲热地挪动身子，坐近国政一些。亲近的语气和亲昵的态度，像是刚才发生的一切只是一场虚梦。卷尾挽着国政僵硬的手臂，轻声道：“呵呵~别担心，只要你不惹我生气，我保证他们俩都能安然无事。你不就是为了他们才辛苦的装作被我催眠的吗？既然如此，你也不想看到他们受伤害吧！”</p><p>“你明明说过不会碰他们的……只要我遵从妳的意思，跟妳指定的对象联姻……”国政颤声说，紧握的双拳激动的颤抖着。</p><p>卷尾轻拍国政颤抖的双手，那似曾相似的暗黑蛇之魂现又一次显现。卷尾用蛊惑人心的暧昧语气，在国政的耳边吹着热气。“国政，你和米国都是我亲爱的孩子。我怎么可能会伤害你们呢？”</p><p>在国政察觉到卷尾的居心不良时，巨大的恐惧又一次深深笼罩他。国政想逃，却发现自己正被那强势的魂现磁场震慑得动弹不得。卷尾的巨蛇魂现，紧紧地盘绕着国政的身体。国政被缠住的双手逐渐被勒紧，就连呼吸也变得不顺畅了。国政却什么都做不了，只能颤声开始求饶。卑微地乞求，低声下气地向亲生母亲求饶。</p><p>“妈妈……我错了。不要……求妳不要那么对我……我不想……我不想忘记，我不想又一次否认，将纪夫他们曾经对我的真心全部抹杀！妈妈……我错了……求妳……”</p><p>卷尾见状只是笑笑，然后道：“国政啊，你得知道，我做的一切都是为了你们俩，为了斑目家族好。至于圆谷纪夫……他只是一个抛弃你选择自由的人而已。你没必要如此内疚自责，更无须继续守护一个背叛你的人，他根本就不值得。你只需要记住，在这个世界上，只有妈妈我，是永远都不会抛弃你的。米国或许不能体谅我的苦心，但是你不同。你是我从小细心教育着的，你也曾经发过誓我终生效忠我和斑目家族，难道你忘了吗？你……绝对可以完全信任我，这世上，只有我是真心对待你的。我亲爱的孩子，永远不要背弃你的血统，永远不得忘记你的身份。”</p><p>“妈妈……”国政的双瞳失去了焦距，茫然地一声声唤着本是亲切温馨，但此刻却只剩下冰冷的称呼。</p><p>“不要害怕，好好睡一觉。醒来之后，一切都会变好的。”见国政慢慢放松身体，进入梦乡之时，卷尾才满意的收起自己的魂现。卷尾一脸怜惜地感叹道：“真是的，现在的孩子长大后还真难教育。切，每次都得让我费这么大的劲儿！不过没关系，等你醒来后，只要记得我的好就行了。好好安心睡觉吧，我亲爱的国政。”卷尾说完，便在国政的脸颊轻轻地送上一吻。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>在地球的另一端，英国将从纪夫这里得知的一切，一五一十的跟父亲们报告。可想而知的是，两位父亲们听见了之后有多吃惊。比起身为国政亲父的大卫的淡定，马克西米利亚这个米国的父亲却完全无法冷静。马克西米利亚几乎是在得知消息后，立刻就从海外拨电话联系米国了。</p><p>米国原本赖在藤原白的家睡觉，却被藤原白的惊叫声吓醒。</p><p>“怎么了吗？发生什么事了？是不是身体不舒服？还是……？”米国一脸惺忪的睁开眼睛，冲着坐在床边的藤原白问道。</p><p>原本在与父亲们通电话的藤原白，一脸为难地将电话转递给米国。“我没事啦。不过，真出事了。那个……电话……爸爸们说要跟你说话……”</p><p>“什么？你在说什么？”米国刚从睡梦中被惊醒，还不能立刻进入状况。</p><p>藤原白着急地将电话塞到米国的手里。“是爸爸他们的来电……说是为了国政君的事情呢！”</p><p>“咦？！他们是怎么知道的？该不会是你……”</p><p>藤原白一听就知道米国误会自己了，立刻摇头摆手的否认。“才不是我说的咧！哎呀，总之他们说是要找你呢！现在怎么办？”</p><p>米国重重地呼出一口气，电话那头儿的人似乎等得不耐烦了，开始大声叫喊证明存在感。就算没有将电话放到耳边，米国也能清楚的听到垂在脚边的手里握着的手机电话，喇叭那里不断传来的熟悉声音。</p><p>“真是够了！”米国绷着一张脸，被吵醒的心情原本就够不爽了，现在还要准备面对父亲们的唠叨训话。米国郁闷的心情完全无法用言语来说明。</p><p>“米国……”在旁看着的藤原白担忧的唤了一声。</p><p>努力的打起精神，米国轻轻摇了摇头。“我没关系。你休息吧，我去客厅接个电话。”</p><p>藤原白见状立刻把米国拉了回来。“就在这儿听吧，我现在怎能安心休息啊！”</p><p>米国原本还想说些什么，不过看到藤原白坚定的眼神，心情也平稳了不少。“嗯。”米国轻应一声，才缓缓地按下扩音键，开始了漫长的通话。</p><p>马克西米利亚听到米国的声音后，几乎是立刻叫骂道：“你到底是怎么当哥哥的？怎么发生了这么大的事都没告诉我们呢？”</p><p>“是谁告诉你们的？”米国省略了回答，直接跳到问题。</p><p>“现在是我在问你话呢！”马克西米利亚对米国的态度不甚满意。</p><p>“卷尾那女人不可能会自找麻烦，所以肯定不是她笨到通知你们她准备干的坏事。小白一直跟我一起，所以也能排除在外。老家的人也应该不可能知晓才对。所以，来个总结吧！你们到底是听谁说的？”</p><p>“哼！先回答我的问题。”马克西利亚直接忽视米国的问题。</p><p>“想知道详情的话，就回答我的问题。”米国也不是省油的灯，丝毫不肯退让。</p><p>电话那头儿沉默了好半晌后，马克西米利亚才缓缓说道：“你这小子的脾气个性到底是像谁？”</p><p>米国慢条斯理的回答。“当然是从他亲爸那里遗传来的。”</p><p>马克西米利亚重重地叹了一口气，不知道该怎么接话。他狠狠地瞪了身边的大卫当作发泄，大卫笑着摇摇头，轻声道：“真是父子俩一个模样。”</p><p>“你说什么呢？”马克西米利亚对这话敏感极了。“米国这孩子只是外貌和能力像我，好的个性当然也是遗传我的，不过那种讨人厌的个性，绝对是因为从他不良母亲的坏基因那里遗传来的。”</p><p>“是是是。你说的都对，你说的都有理。”大卫陪笑道。</p><p>电话这头儿的米国和藤原白面面相觑，都对自家父亲们打情骂俏的桥段习以为常了。不过就在听到电话那头儿传来不寻常的亲吻喘息声后，米国终于忍不住爆发了。</p><p>“喂，你们两个到底还记不记得我和小白在通话中？”米国歇斯底里的怒吼。</p><p>藤原白尴尬地安抚着米国，深怕米国失控发火。</p><p>“都让你别胡闹了！孩子们都在听着呢！”是马克西米利亚恼羞成怒的声音。不过这说话的对象很明显不是对着米国和藤原白。</p><p>就这样吵吵闹闹持续了十几秒后，终于由马克西米利亚霸气的阻断了。大卫看着爱人显露的魂现，吓得双腿发软马上求饶，才平息了一场风波。</p><p>“米国，你还不快说。究竟是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“还不是卷尾那女人搞的鬼……”米国将自己所知道的一一告知，深怕遗漏了什么细节。</p><p>“真是岂有此理！我看那女人是活得不耐烦了！”马克西米利亚怒不可竭，恨不得立刻长翅膀飞回国去。</p><p>大卫听了只是不断摇头，叹气道：“真是可怜了国政。”</p><p>“上次是米国，这次是国政，真不知道那女人究竟想干什么！该不会下次就轮到英国了吧？真是的！”马克西米利亚还在愤愤不平的碎碎念中。</p><p>听完了详细情节后，大卫细心的思考着，可是越想越不对劲。“这说不通啊！按理说，卷尾才没有那么大的能耐。就算卷尾能催眠迷惑斑类，但是效果不可能有办法维持那么久。更何况对象还是像国政那样的重种。”</p><p>“没错。怎么想都不合理啊！”马克西米利亚也附和道。</p><p>“爸爸，你们说的是什么意思啊？”米国似乎察觉到了什么不对劲的味道。</p><p>马克西米利亚探问道：“米国，国政是不是发生了什么事？还是受了刺激之类的？”</p><p>“什么？那有什么关系？跟这都是两码子的事情。”米国问。</p><p>“怎么会没有关系？”马克西米利亚反问。“若不是这样，国政他何必封闭自己的情感，顺从卷尾呢？据我们所知，你母亲她的催眠效果顶多也只能维持一星期左右罢了。除非她连续多次对国政施术来增加效果时限，但那是几乎不可能的事。”</p><p>大卫点点头，对爱人的见解赞同不已。“没错。卷尾那女人的催眠能力相当消耗本身体力，是需要一段时间来恢复的。所以，她根本不可能有办法连续这么长时间催眠国政。就算她真的不要命，用这种伤身的方式进行连续催眠，那被催眠者同样也会受到思绪混乱的后遗症。但相对的，因为她的体力减弱，催眠的效果也会稍弱，不可能会持久的。”</p><p>听完了爸爸们的解说，米国这才恍然大悟道：“难道……是因为受到刺激吗？国政他难道被纪夫跟他分手的事情影响了，而选择封闭自己？！”</p><p>“你说什么？！谁跟谁分手了？”爸爸们的反应不是普通的激动。只听见两位爸爸们很有默契的冲着某人大喊：“英国，你给我滚过来！你告诉我国政的事情时，怎么完全没提到纪夫跟你国政哥分手的事？”</p><p>“哎哟，老爸……国政哥的事情比较重要啦。至于他和纪夫有没有分手，也没关系吧！”被抓来的英国自卫的继续狡辩。</p><p>“等等，难道国政的事是英国告诉爸爸们的吗？喂，英国！你这小子又是从哪里听来的？”米国似乎猜想到什么了。</p><p>“其实这事情是……纪夫告诉我的……”英国弱弱地回答米国的问题。</p><p>“什么？！纪夫他怎么可能会知道！他……”米国随即联想到什么，立刻把头转向身边的藤原白。“小白，难道是你……？！”</p><p>“对不起……是我多嘴了。”藤原白苦着一张脸，为自己的多事道歉。</p><p>米国又气又恼。“算了，反正就算你不说，难保我不会自己说出来。看到纪夫，就会想到是他间接把国政害成这样的。说真的，对于国政……我真的也有些放弃了。因为放弃了，所以连家都讨厌回。根本不想看到那样子的国政。”</p><p>“米国……”藤原白心疼不已，却不知道要如何安慰。</p><p>电话那头儿的吵闹声忽地安静了下来。英国听到米国这么无力的剖白，心情顿时低落极了。他的米国哥哥，极少露出这么悲观的一面。</p><p>马克西米利亚原本想出声训斥，大卫却早一步拍了拍马克西米利亚的肩膀，示意他稍安勿躁。“米国啊，不要放弃国政。”</p><p>“我……”米国认出了是大卫的声音。</p><p>“如果连你都放弃，那能帮助国政找回自我的几率就更小了。你忍心看到国政自甘堕落吗？米国，他是你的亲弟弟。做兄弟的，怎么能轻易说放弃！”大卫说。</p><p>这会儿，换成马克西米利亚轻轻拥抱大卫给他安慰了。“没错，做兄弟的就该这样。米国，你就听大卫的吧！身为家人，我们都不可以放弃国政。就算哪天他真的恢复不了本性，我也不允许你这么轻易就把‘放弃’这两个字说出口。”</p><p>米国愧疚地道歉。“对不起……”这么一想，他好像真的太差劲了。跟他情如手足，缺一不可的国政。那样子的国政，怎么可以因为发生了一点问题，就那么轻易放弃呢？</p><p>“好了，就先这样吧！米国，我们会尽快赶回国的。你就先在旁监视卷尾他们的一举一动，不要打草惊蛇。”大卫细心交待道。</p><p>马克西米利亚也不忘温情喊话。“米国，你还是回家住吧！不要一直避开跟国政见面。爸爸知道你很心痛看到那样子陌生的国政，但是……就算再辛苦，也要守住国政。就像小时候，你央求我们把被迫接受扭曲教育的国政接回家时，那样陌生的国政，也是因为有你的陪伴守护，才得以过正常生活的。不是吗？”</p><p>米国闻言一怔，似乎打开了郁结已久的心结。他呼出一口气，感恩地点点头。“谢谢爸爸，我知道该怎么做了。”这一次，他不会再轻易放弃国政了。因为做兄弟的，怎么可以轻易说放弃？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 永不放弃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱一个人需要很大的勇气。<br/>为心爱的人牺牲，需要更大的勇气。</p><p>纪夫辗转难眠，一直不断回想起藤原白对他说的话，还有国政那天对他说的话。</p><p>“唉……斑目国政。”纪夫把玩着手提电话。</p><p>打开手机盖，印入眼帘的手机屏幕墙纸，显示的是自己和国政往日的亲密合照。纪夫留恋地用手指轻抚着国政的照片，心里头暖烘烘的。曾经有过的甜蜜，是永远不会被抹杀的，只要记忆一直存在。他还记得的话，国政又怎么可以那么容易就忘记呢？</p><p>“不是答应过永远守护我的吗？那么干嘛又要说那么伤人的话？”纪夫又叹了一口气。最近他叹气的次数也确实太多了点。“真是怪了。分手明明是我提的，我为什么还要这么在意他？就连手机的屏幕墙纸竟然也是跟他的合照？随便换成什么阿猫阿狗的照片，也比看着他的照片来得正常吧！”</p><p>咦？！不对。既然已经分开了，我为什么还要一直想着他？更何况分手也是我主动提的耶！而且，我为什么还要把有关国政的人事物留在我身旁。就像这个手机屏幕的背景照片，都没有想到要在分手后换掉！难不成是因为太习惯了吗？太习惯国政在身边，所以才会没有想过要换其他的照片？以前的话，还能说是舍不得。当时怎么说都是亲密的恋人关系，用彼此合照当作背景也是很正常的事情。不过现在，都过了快一个月了，却还没有整理好心情，准备过没有国政的日子吗？</p><p>忽然间，纪夫想到了某些惊人的事实，不禁愣了一愣。</p><p>“难道……就像小白学长说的一样，我竟然还喜欢着国政？”天啊，不会真的被小白学长说中了吧！</p><p>纪夫只觉得双颊发烫，紧张地发现了一个惊人的事实。<br/>喜欢？爱？</p><p>铃——铃——<br/>清脆的电话铃声，夺回了纪夫的思绪。</p><p>纪夫一看到是英国打来的长途电话，立刻按下了接听键。也不知道英国那里说了些什么，纪夫脸上的表情瞬息万变。</p><p>“所以说，你和伯父他们都要回来了吗？那真是太好了！国政他终于有救了！”纪夫兴奋的跳了起来。不过过了一会儿，电话那头儿的英国便把电话交给父亲们。</p><p>“伯、伯父……”一认出是大卫和马克西米利亚的声音，纪夫的声线都开始颤抖不稳了。只见纪夫对着空气频频鞠躬行礼，仿佛两个长辈正凭空出现在纪夫的眼前呢！</p><p>又持续了好一段的通话，纪夫热泪盈眶地抽泣着。<br/>“是，好的。我知道了。放心吧！我已经会努力的！这一次，绝对不会让你们失望的。伯父，我向你们保证。既然事情是因我而起，我已经会尽最大的努力，把以前的国政给找回来的！”</p><p>好不容易挂上电话，纪夫还是无法平复情绪，独自对着手机上自己与国政的合照，不停地掉泪。刚才大卫对着他说的话，仿佛还萦绕在耳际。</p><p>-纪夫，跟着你的心走，不要思考得太复杂。如果今天你是真心想要跟国政分手，不喜欢国政的话，我也不会有脸跟你说这些话。但是我感觉得出，你对国政是认真的。既然还有感情的话，就不要轻易放弃。站在长辈的立场，我劝诫你随心选择，找个你喜欢他，他也喜欢你的对象。但是作为国政的父亲，我想说的是：我们家国政，以后就拜托你了！坦白说，那时候在老家见到你，我就有预感你是最适合国政的人。国政他，是真心爱你的。就算我不说，我相信你也一定能感觉得到。纪夫，你和我们家的国政，两人真的很般配呢！-</p><p>“都是你啦，又把人弄哭了。臭国政，跟你在一起后，我好像越来越喜欢哭哭啼啼了。”</p><p>纪夫深呼吸，试图平复自己的心情。</p><p>“国政，你要等我哦！我一定会把你找回来！”<br/>自己的爱人，是得靠自己的实力去守护的。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>米国听从了父亲的建议和劝诫，终于收拾好心情，再次回到自己的家里住。天空乌云密布，傍晚时分弥漫着冰冷寒意。这样的鬼天气，回家度过也是不错的选择。米国一次又一次的说服自己，反复的做了几次心理建设后，米国来到门前，握着门把的手却犹豫了。深呼吸了好几口气，就在米国下定决心之际，门却在这时被里头的人打开了。</p><p>国政和米国同时一愣。</p><p>“你回来了。”国政面无表情地点头示意，然后就打算往外走。不过木头人似的米国一动也不动的，完全没有让道的打算。</p><p>“你挡到我了。”国政说。</p><p>米国清了清嗓，道：“你要去哪儿？”</p><p>“跟你有关系？”国政反问。</p><p>“我只是随口问问。”</p><p>“哦，那我有权利不回答。”国政瞥了米国一眼，问：“所以，你可以让路了吗？”</p><p>“虽然有点抱歉，不过……我不打算让呢。”米国皮笑肉不笑的回答。</p><p>“你是准备跟我吵架？还是打架？”国政直截了当。</p><p>米国作思考状，模样有些犹豫不决。“真是恼人呀！你觉得打架好呢？还是吵架好？”</p><p>国政没有搭话，只是面瘫似的伸手欲推开米国，却被米国拦着。</p><p>“国政。”米国轻唤一声，却没有继续多说什么。虽然有满腹的话，可是一到嘴边，脑袋却又完全空白一片，不知道该怎么接话。</p><p>见米国迟迟没有开口，国政挣脱米国的手。米国颤动着嘴唇，欲言又止。国政挑了挑眉毛，敏感地察觉到米国的心情波动，国政反常的站在原地，有些好奇地打量着米国。米国内心挣扎了好半晌后，才终于鼓起勇气开口。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>对米国莫名其妙的道歉，国政感到困惑不已。</p><p>“真的很抱歉，我竟然一度想要放弃你。但是相信我，不管以后发生什么事，我都不会再放任你不管了。”</p><p>国政嗤笑道：“这什么跟什么？净说些废话。”</p><p>米国烦躁地低吼。“喂！臭小子，你给我听好了！你这辈子注定甩不开我，所以就认命吧！我会一直缠着你，直到帮你找回本性！”</p><p>“我的本性吗？哈！真好笑。”国政摊摊手，道：“你的脑袋果然不太好使呢！难道就没发现吗？现在的我才是最真实的。忠于斑目家族，一切以斑目家的利益为首要考量。这就是我的本性。”</p><p>“随便你怎么说。”米国才不管国政胡说什么，反正他早已打定主意要拯救国政了。</p><p>“这句话原原本本的送还给你。”</p><p>“哼！”米国点了点头，含着笑意的唇微微颤动。“真希望你恢复本性时，可以记住你在这段发神经的期间做过的事情、和说过的每句话。我亲爱的弟弟。”国政，千万别忘了啊！那样子的话，在往后的日子里，我就能尽情的糗你了。</p><p>国政和米国兄弟二人面对面的相望，窒息般的沉默包围他们。直到一辆轿车由远驶进，同时吸引了他们俩的注意力。明亮的车灯有些刺眼，米国微微眯起眼睛，好几秒后才看清来人是谁。只见坐在车子前座的黑衣保镖绅士地替卷尾打开车门，卷尾轻撩长发，举止优雅地缓缓步下车，脸上带着自信高傲的笑容。</p><p>“妳又来做什么？”米国刺猬般地开始防卫。</p><p>卷尾对米国的态度感到不满，却没有将怒意显现脸上。“米国，你怎么还是学不乖啊？真令人失望。不过作为长辈，我只好大量点，原谅你的过失。这儿没你的事，我是特地来找国政的。”</p><p>“又想干什么坏事？！”米国真的恨透了卷尾的这种傲慢态度。</p><p>“都说了跟你没关系了。所以在惹恼我受伤之前，赶紧回屋子里去。我和国政还有很多事要忙着做，可没空应酬你。”说罢，卷尾转移视线，对着国政露出灿烂的笑容。“亲爱的国政，你今天过得好吗？妈妈我真的很想念你呢！”</p><p>国政面无表情的看着卷尾，没有任何动静，也没有任何表情变化。米国轻叹口气，郁闷地别过头。卷尾亲昵地挽着国政的手臂，倚着国政柔声问道：“儿子啊，今天有听我的话，好好服药吗？”</p><p>服药？<br/>米国神经敏感地瞪着国政，立刻质问道：“服药？服什么药？！那女人给妳乱吃什么了？你倒是说说看啊！吃了什么，又为了什么得吃药！”</p><p>国政懒理米国的小题大做，他只是耸耸肩，对米国所言充耳不闻。<br/>“妈妈放心吧！我有照着妳的指示按时服药。”</p><p>卷尾闻言，宽慰道：“那就太好了。这才对嘛，我亲爱的国政。”</p><p>从国政那问不出答案，米国把目标转向卷尾。“你究竟给国政吃什么乱七八糟的东西？”</p><p>“干嘛那么生气？用不着想也知道，我绝对不会害国政的嘛～斑目家的子嗣对我而言有多重要，你又不是不知道。国政现在自愿替我分担重任，我当然会特别照顾他。毕竟他身体健康，那孕育出来的子嗣才会强大啊！”一想到未来的孙子，卷尾兴奋得两眼发光。</p><p>“妳该不会天真到以为我会相信妳的话吧？哼！废话少说，妳到底让国政吃什么药？”</p><p>“无伤大雅的保健品。”卷尾眨了眨美眸。</p><p>米国冷哼一声，对卷尾的回答嗤之以鼻。正要开口开骂时，却意外地听见国政插话道：“不过是一些加强魂现力量的药剂，你没必要多管闲事。”</p><p>“什么？！”米国瞠目结舌。<br/>加强魂现力量？难不成……</p><p>斑类的魂现属性是家族遗传，天生就拥有的。但是魂现力量的产生就显得复杂多。除了天生家族遗传的能力，斑类一族只能后天花时间和精力去努力修炼。可总得有人为贪图方便，总会被贪念迷惑选择捷径，利用非正途的手段服食强化力量的药剂在短时间内达到效果。可是随之而来的代价，却是极度危险，甚至是致命的。</p><p>米国忍无可忍，冲着卷尾语气不善地怒骂道：“妳怎么可以让国政吃那些药！妳明明知道会有怎样的副作用！妳怎么可以……”</p><p>“住口！”</p><p>米国一愣，他惊怔地看向开口说话之人。</p><p>国政明显动怒，冰冷的视线定格在米国身上。<br/>“请你不要搞错了。这并不是妈妈逼迫我的。相反，是我自己主动提议服用药物来增强力量的。斑目家族的宗亲们不断施加压力，时间迫在眉睫，妈妈早已无计可施。我只有这么做，才能在最短的时间内得到更强大的力量，然后找个合适的人选，与之结合孕育后代。”</p><p>“斑目国政，你知不知道你自己在做什么？你这个疯子，给我消停点！我才不管你是为了什么狗屁原因，总之，马上给我停止！无论你在做什么，还是打算做什么，都给我立刻、马上停止！”米国心痛地叫骂，希望可以唤回国政的理智。</p><p>国政摇了摇头，立马否决米国的提议。<br/>“你何必这么生气？我不认为我做错。这是我希望的，我甘心为斑目家族牺牲。”</p><p>“放弃挚爱的纪夫却选择跟不喜欢的人在一起，用自虐般的方式伤害自己……国政，你疯得够彻底的了。你明明可以反抗的！”米国大吼。</p><p>“因为这是身为继承人必须承担的责任。再说了，我并不认为跟妈妈选择的对象在一起有什么不妥。她们都是家世清白，与我们门当户对的千金小姐。”</p><p>“可是你并不爱他们啊！”</p><p>国政敛下眼睫，冷笑道：“爱情也不能当饭吃吧。我以前那么爱纪夫，最后还不是落得被背叛的下场。现在对我来说，只有家族亲人才是对我真心的。至于以后跟谁在一起，也不过是互惠互利的交易罢了。既然我都不在乎了，你又何必那么认真？”</p><p>“就是这个原因吗？因为感觉被纪夫背叛，所以甘愿沦落成任斑目家族摆布的傀儡。”</p><p>国政停顿了一会儿，才继续用平静的语气说：“后天就是我的大日子。请你不要破坏、也别打搅妈妈的计划。阻止妈妈和妨碍妈妈的人，我都会把他们视为不值得被饶恕的敌人。米国，我不想与你为敌。毕竟是亲兄弟不是吗？你一定会理解我的决定，也会支持我的吧！”</p><p>米国可不这么认为，他无法认同国政的所作所为！“就因为是亲兄弟，才不像看你越走越偏，越做越错得离谱！”那天父亲们与自己的谈话，再次回荡在脑海。米国深呼吸，缓缓道来：“原本我也打算不听不闻不问的，就这样放任你，也不想跟现在的你争辩起冲突。不过昨天接到了父亲的电话，被他们训斥一顿后，我才了解到自己必须要阻止你才行！再说，整件事情我也必须负上责任。说到底都是我体弱没用，才会连累你失去属于自己的人生。”米国的态度坚决，语气诚恳。</p><p>“你说什么？你老爸他们要回来了？！”卷尾宛如晴天霹雳。</p><p>“没错。所以无论妳打算迷惑国政做什么，都就此打住吧！”米国毫不客气地反击。</p><p>得到米国的证实，卷尾气极了！她生气米国通风报信。可恶，就知道米国信不过！左思右想了好半晌后，卷尾下定决心，打算加快计划进行，免得到嘴的肥肉有飞走了。</p><p>“米国，你也太多管闲事了。”</p><p>明显听出卷尾的责难，但是米国并没有多加解释。虽然不是他将消息泄露出去的，但是他很庆幸英国提早一步代为开口，要不然只怕他到现在都鼓不起勇气把国政的事情告知父亲们。</p><p>“妈妈说得对。米国，你太多事了。干嘛阻止？既然你要阻止的话，小时候在我挺身而出保护你而跟着妈妈走的时候，你就该出声了！而不是现在才假惺惺的扮好人！”见米国无言以对，国政乘胜追击，特意加重言语攻击米国。“啊！我差点忘了。你是被斑目家族的宗亲们抛弃的。因为被家族摒弃，嫉妒被家族宗亲寄予厚望的我，才会三番五次破坏我们的计划吧！哼！你这么体弱多病不说，还有怕冷这种奇怪的体质。像你这样的人，根本就不该让藤原怀孕的。要是以后斑目家族的血统受污染，你就成了十恶不赦的罪人。”</p><p>米国紧握着双拳，力道之大就连指甲都嵌进手心肉里了。“你不该说那句话的，因为我从没想到会那么伤。我的心好痛……我从来就没想到你说这句话，竟会如此的伤人。任何人……这世上任何一个人都可以这么说我。但为什么要是你……国政。你真的回不来了吗？”迟缓地开口，米国一脸受伤，眼眶早已不自觉变红。</p><p>怎么可以！米国未曾想过自己会有一天，亲口听见国政说出这番话。</p><p>“少装模作样了。”国政完全不予理会，也不觉得自己说错什么。国政别过脸，对着卷尾道：“妈妈，不是说赶时间吗？我们快出发吧！”</p><p>米国压抑着自己的悲痛，黯然神伤的他默默无语地盯着国政。</p><p>卷尾瞥了米国一眼，惋惜地道：“早告诉你不要多管闲事了。你瞧，现在你们两兄弟的感情受影响，我这个做妈妈的也会很心痛的。”</p><p>米国颤抖着身躯，不全然是坏天气引起的。他只觉得全身一阵刺骨寒意，眼前因泪水在眼眶打转而一片迷蒙。他还没有输！他不能放弃！米国打起精神，试图说服自己眼前的人并不是国政！这不是国政的本性！这不是国政！他不能放弃！他要拯救国政！</p><p>“妈妈，我们走吧！”国政道。</p><p>米国深呼吸，颤声唤了一声国政。国政却不为所动，执意地跟随卷尾离去。米国尝试阻止不果，立刻移动脚步，追上前去打算阻止司机开车。</p><p>一道白色紫光闪电毫无预警的划破昏暗的天空，伴随着一阵响雷。米国下意识望着天空，脚步在刹那间迟疑，刹然停顿。就快要下雨了，要是再不进屋子里去，只怕老毛病又得犯了。</p><p>可是国政却在这时回头，语带嘲讽，句句带刺儿的挑衅米国。<br/>“想要阻止我吗？那就跟来啊！可别又只用嘴巴说说而已，我亲爱的‘哥哥’。”</p><p>米国握紧泛白的指尖，身体因激动的情绪加不利于他的环境因素而剧烈颤抖着。国政……我不能输。我还没有输。一定、一定要把你带回来！国政……</p><p>国政讥笑道：“我看你还是算了！赶紧进屋吧，免得伤了身子。到时，妈妈和我可是会很难过的。”</p><p>米国要紧牙关，目不转睛地瞪着国政。国政抬头望了一眼更加阴暗的天色，因天气骤变，狂风开始侵袭，瞬间降低了四周的温度。</p><p>“再见了，米国。”国政看出米国的犹豫，对顽固的米国选择硬撑身体不适，感到疑惑不解。可是国政却永远都未必能体会米国那种因为被亲兄弟推开，而感觉受伤的心情。</p><p>米国就这样眼巴巴看着国政与卷尾乘车离去，却无力阻止。不可否认的，米国怯步了。因为对他致命的雨天，也因为国政无情伤人的话语。米国真的感觉到受伤，不仅仅是生理上的，也包括心理上的。</p><p>因为怀疑自己的能力，不知道是否能帮这样冷血无情的国政找回本性，也不知道自己孱弱的身躯是否抵御得了这样的冷天气。种种的原因和各类因素得出的总结就是，米国败给了自己的懦弱。</p><p>他，怯步听在原地，连一步都迈不出去。<br/>丧失了拦住国政的勇气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纪夫站在街角，眼睁睁看着国政跟着卷尾上了黑色轿车，独留下米国一人呆呆地站在屋前。阵阵雷声响彻云霄，不时出现的闪电看起来可怕极了。向来胆小的纪夫最害怕打雷闪电了，可是当他看见陌生的国政那样冷漠地对待米国时，周遭的一切自动的被纪夫忽视。比起闪电打雷什么的，纪夫突然觉得这样陌生的国政更加令人害怕。</p><p>静静地看着轿车走远，纪夫按捺住想要追上去截停国政的冲动。</p><p>“你怎么会在这里？”米国对纪夫的出现感到惊讶。</p><p>纪夫闻声望去，脸上带着歉疚的表情。<br/>“米国学长……我是来找你的。有点事，想请你帮忙。”</p><p>米国诧异地看着纪夫，疑惑的神情显而易见。</p><p>纪夫恳求道：“帮我把国政找回来吧！”</p><p>米国困惑的表情转为惊讶，惊怔之后又是欣慰。<br/>“还真是让我久等。不过，很开心你总算想通了。”真是万幸。</p><p>纪夫郑重地点了点头，说道：“给我弥补的机会。这一次，我不会再放手了。我，需要他。我喜欢他。我……我爱国政。”纪夫终于明白了。他的世界，怎能少了国政呢？国政的存在就是纪夫人生的一部分。就像拼图，若缺了一块，就永远无法拼凑成完整的图案了。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>“纪夫你疯了。”米国听完纪夫的计画后，第一个反应就是这个。</p><p>纪夫摇摇头，道：“我很清楚自己在做什么。米国学长，你只要帮我制造机会，让我跟伯母和国政见上一面就好。”</p><p>米国别过头，对纪夫疯狂的想法无法接受。<br/>这个纪夫究竟知不知道他在说这么？什么叫做当国政妻子候补人？看他平时胆小如鼠，可是这回怎么变得如此大胆了？竟然还敢主动提出想要为国政孕育子嗣的提议？</p><p>“米国学长，你就相信我吧！我现在正常得很！我只是想要为国政做些事情，你就帮帮我吧！只要把我送到国政的身边，我发誓一定会尽我所能的把以前的国政找回来！”</p><p>“什么跟什么嘛……真不知道你们两个是怎么想的。国政发疯，已经把我搞得一个头两个大的了。现在竟然还要加上你！有没有搞错啊！”难怪纪夫可以和国政配成一对，两个都是名副其实的疯子，验证完毕。</p><p>“米国学长……”</p><p>“国政才不会吃你那一套。他现在完全把你认定是背叛他的人，你觉得他还会给你机会接近他吗？就算他真的让你留在他的身边，也不代表他会像以前一样对你好了。你到底明不明白？”</p><p>米国的话就像针一样，一次又一次的扎进纪夫淌血的心。</p><p>“我知道。”纪夫低下头，内疚的感觉又一次包围他。</p><p>“那你干嘛还要这样做？”米国不耐烦在客厅来回踱步。反复地思考了好几遍后，他抬头看见纪夫双眸泛着泪光。</p><p>“因为我爱他。”<br/>纪夫的声音虽轻，却隐藏不住他的真心。</p><p>米国愣了好半晌，才回过神。<br/>嘴角扬起欣慰的笑，道：“如果这是你想要的。那放心吧，我会帮助你。”</p><p>“谢谢你，米国学长！”激动的道出感激之情，纪夫弯弯的眼睛眯成一条线，心里满满的感动。</p><p>“你没必要谢我。其实我的心里是自私的，我只是想借你的帮助，把国政找回来。”米国说的是真心话，他不想失去曾经关系亲密的弟弟。可是他却无能为力。</p><p>纪夫却摇摇头。“米国学长，在我心里，你是全世界最好的哥哥了。国政有你这样的哥哥，是幸福的。谢谢对我的包容和体谅，就算我和国政闹翻的时候，也总是贴心的为我们俩着想。所以，不要再自责难过了。帮助我，让我们把以前最喜欢的国政找回来吧！”</p><p>米国看着纪夫坚定的神情，深受感动。<br/>回想起自己昨晚上的怯步，感到内疚极了。</p><p>纪夫，你和国政真是天造地设的一对。<br/>孤单冷漠的国政身边正需要像纪夫这样温暖的人出现相伴，不是吗？</p><p>米国看着纪夫信心满满微笑的样子，终于稍微放下心中大石。<br/>相信很快，国政就可以恢复正常了。到时，纪夫说不定很快就能嫁入他们的家，真正成为名副其实的一家人。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>火红的夕阳，绚丽的晚霞占据天空。就像色彩斑斓的画布一样，美丽得像幅画。不过这些国政都没有什么心情欣赏。现在他要做的事情就是，仔细打量眼前那个小家伙。</p><p>还真是稀奇，竟然还会自己送上门……？<br/>这样素质的先祖回神，果真是极品，世间罕见啊！</p><p>“所以说，你要主动成为我的新娘候补人选？”国政不确定自己是否得到幻听。</p><p>纪夫闻言慎重地点头，应道：“没错！”</p><p>“你是撞到头？还是脑袋烧坏了吧？”国政不免开始怀疑。这世上，真有那么好康的事情吗？况且对方还是稀有品种，罕见的先祖回神耶！</p><p>“我正常得很！废话少说，你到底是答不答应啊？”真不明白国政干嘛婆婆妈妈的，纪夫郁闷极了。纪夫清楚的记得，以前的那个国政是个效率派啊！做起事来干脆利落，才不会是那种犹豫不决或喜欢纠结在细节上的人。</p><p>见国政依旧没有回答，纪夫烦闷地摆摆手。然后，他斩钉截铁地直接跳到总结成词。“算了，你就别再浪费脑力费神思考了。反正不管你怎样想，我都已经决定好了。我愿意主动献身，成为你的新娘候选人，帮你们斑目家族孕育未来继承人！”</p><p>结结实实的话语从纪夫口中说出来，让国政和卷尾都感到惊讶不已。</p><p>真没想到得来全不费功夫啊！明明才过了几天，没想到这只臭猫先祖回神就已经开窍了？！真是让人大开眼见。<br/>不可否认的，卷尾确实感到惊讶，但更多的是惊喜开心。因为先祖回神属于罕见斑类品种，加上纪夫的能力也较之前精进不少！确实是非常难得的对象，将来也可以为家族孕育更强大的子嗣后代！</p><p>“虽然不清楚你为什么会突然改变初衷决定，但我对你可是会敞开双臂欢迎的。圆谷纪夫，我确实还有用得着你的地方。既然你想要留下，那就麻烦你用心配合，好好帮我培育未来的继承者了！”卷尾走向纪夫，双手轻揽纪夫的双肩，将纪夫拉向自己。卷尾低下头，用娇媚的声音压低声量，道：“但如果让我发现你另有企图，打算搞小动作的话，到时我是绝对不会放过你的。”</p><p>有杀气！<br/>纪夫感到背椎一阵恶寒。<br/>“我……我是真心要帮忙的……”纪夫结结巴巴的开口，心底懊恼自责自己的懦弱。真是的！我绝对不能退缩！要勇敢一点！国政，他需要我啊！</p><p>老谋深算的卷尾似乎早已看穿纪夫的伎俩。<br/>纪夫心虚的低下头，不敢直视卷尾的眼睛。</p><p>真是大大的失策，果然我还是不适合演戏吗？<br/>就在纪夫害怕计划快要失败之际，国政却意外的加入他们的话题。</p><p>“你很清楚，我是不会善待你的吧。”国政冷冷地道。</p><p>虽然不喜欢国政的语气，但纪夫感激国政适时帮他解围。<br/>面对令人心疼的国政，纪夫烦乱的心情，镇静下来不少。</p><p>“是。我很清楚你对我的恨意。以前确实是我不懂事，做了伤害你的事。但是，给我机会赎罪吧！国政，既然讨厌我，那就理直气壮的欺负我吧！当作对你的补偿，不管你怎样对待我，我都愿意承受。”纪夫很清楚，这些都是他欠国政的。所谓情债难还，大概就是这种道理了吧……</p><p>国政冷哼一声。“你大概是想太多了。对我来说，这仅仅是交易。你就直说好了，天下没有白吃的午餐。告诉我，你打算从我身上得到什么？”</p><p>“你说得对，我确实是另有目的。”</p><p>国政直截了当的提问。“你想要什么？”</p><p>纪夫静下来，深呼吸几口气。才缓缓抬头看向国政，微微笑道：“我想……再次得到你的爱。”</p><p>什么？！<br/>国政心下一怔。还真是出乎意料的答案。</p><p>卷尾兴致缺缺地打了口呵欠。<br/>“少废话了。若要参与我的准媳妇甄选，就赶紧准备好出发吧！我和那些千金们都约好时间了，要是再啰唆下去，到时搞砸的话，我之前所花的时间，金钱和精力，不就全泡汤了。”</p><p>国政和纪夫却丝毫不为所动，他们两人互望对方，仿佛周遭的人事物都不存在一般。</p><p>“如果要留在我身边多的话，我不仅不会善待你，更绝对不可能会再爱上你！对于背叛过我的人，你有什么资格要求得到我的爱？”国政的话语间充满恨意怒气。</p><p>纪夫却表现淡然，露出悲凉的笑意。<br/>“国政，那我们再来赌一把吧！看最后的赢家是谁……说不定那人会是我哦！”</p><p>国政对此说话感到可笑极了。<br/>“那你输定了。别说我不念旧情，看在米国的份上，我可以放你一条活路。在我还没有收回这番话前，你赶紧滚吧！”</p><p>卷尾撇撇嘴，暗骂国政这孩子真不可爱。都到嘴边的肉，怎么还有送还回去的道理。可就在她正要开口阻止之时，纪夫却又开口了。“别又想赶我走。这一次，我说什么都不会退缩让步。”</p><p>国政皱眉思考，对纪夫的举动感到诧异不已。<br/>卷尾定睛瞧着纪夫，突然一道想法一闪而过。</p><p>会不会，有那么一种可能性。<br/>该不会纪夫这小家伙真的爱上国政了？</p><p>卷尾沉声道：“你真能做到‘大器’，跟别人共享国政吗？如果不能的话，你就没有资格成为国政身边的人。倘若再未来只会阻碍国政前途的人，我是绝对不会容忍你存在的。”</p><p>“我什么都无所谓，只要可以呆在国政的身边。”纪夫说。</p><p>国政和卷尾同时一愣。</p><p>看着纪夫真挚的眼神和一副快哭出来的表情。似乎在那一瞬间，有什么久违的特殊情感闯进了国政的心房。国政努力压抑着，克制着自己想要深入探究的冲动。他不可以软弱，不可以让这种无谓的情感破坏斑目家族的计划！国政知道自己绝对不可以在这种时候感情用事。就像妈妈说的一样，感情在利益面前，总是脆弱得不堪一击。他已经尝试过、失败过、伤心过、痛苦过，心已成灰。国政逼自己去回想纪夫对自己的残忍，当时纪夫是怎样狠心离去，留给自己的只有离弃背叛。</p><p>就算曾经真心喜欢过又如何？国政已经没有办法给予背叛伤害过自己的人第二次机会。所以不要再妄想接近我了，你会受伤的！无法接受全部的我的人哪，就赶紧远远的逃开吧！不要再靠近我了，因为我只会毁了你。到时只会是落得悲剧重演的下场。</p><p>“我们之间并不算爱情。这是交易，你很清楚吧！你是米国想要守护的人，所以我不想招惹不必要的麻烦。以后别再打扰我的生活，我也不会去干扰你的。忘记你说过的话，立刻就走！马上离开我的视线！”国政歇斯底里的怒吼，试图用怒气逼退天真的纪夫。国政在心底嘲讽纪夫，不晓得纪夫是打哪儿来的勇气，竟然还会以为他们可以回到从前？那是不可能的！他们都回不去了！这是毋庸置疑的事实。可是当事实都明摆在眼前，为何纪夫又选择视若无睹呢？是谁给了纪夫希望与勇气？国政懒得去思考了。现在，国政只想把纪夫完完全全地摒除在自己的世界之外。</p><p>国政痛苦地跟自己内心交战挣扎，纪夫看在眼里痛在心底。原本只打算在一旁角落暗处静观其变的米国，看到国政这副模样后，突然心生希望。</p><p>米国暗自窃喜。他就知道，他就知道国政还有得救！<br/>纪夫果真是国政的贵人，也不枉费他把纪夫当作找寻回国政人性的最后王牌！</p><p>打铁要趁热。米国暗下决心，惊喜地教唆纪夫，朗声道：“纪夫，就是现在！快点趁机会，把你所有的内心话勇敢说出来！不要被国政的冷脸吓到！若是你想要找回以前的国政，就只有这个机会了！”国政伪装的表情明显产生变化，米国感觉得出国政内心的煎熬。国政一定很痛苦吧！可是他却又被卷尾催眠着忘记自己真实本性。</p><p>卷尾被突然出声的米国吓了一跳，这才迟钝地发现米国的存在。“你是什么时候出现的？！臭米国，你这混小子究竟是谁的孩子？老是胳臂往外拐的，你到底知不知道你在做什么！”</p><p>“妈妈，该收敛的人是妳吧！不要老是带坏国政。我们虽然是妳怀胎十月辛苦生下的孩子，但是我们都是人，拥有自由意志的独立个体。妈妈，如果你真的不想失去我们这些孩子的话，就求妳早日放弃那些可怕的计划，真心为我们着想吧！”</p><p>“你竟然还敢顶嘴？！上次的教训还不够吗？难不成你真的打算死在我手里？！”卷尾气得七窍生烟。</p><p>“那就杀了我。”米国意料之外的回答让卷尾不知所措。只见米国坦然一笑，道：“如果真想要毁了国政，那顺序上就从我先开始吧！作为孩子，我会欣然接受妳做的一切。不管怎样，只求妳放过国政吧。他从小就没过什么好日子。我还记得当时年幼的他为了我被妳带走的场景，也记得当时的国政被妳从斑目家送回来的样子。他是怎样从一个爱捣蛋的混世魔王变成一个不会哭不会笑的傀儡娃娃，恐怕这世上没有人比我更能了解了。国政的本性本就不该如此。如果不是因为我，他的人生也不至于过得如此不堪痛苦。妈妈，真的要牺牲的话……那人也轮不到国政。在国政之前，就先毁了我，杀了我吧。”只要是为了国政好，米国都不会再轻易妥协了。做兄弟的，总不能轻易放弃。不是吗？</p><p>卷尾惊愕得说不出话了。</p><p>米国露出悲哀的笑容，引导卷尾朝自己的视线望去。“妈妈，看着这样感情麻木，如傀儡一般没有自己思想的国政。妳真的不觉得心痛吗？”</p><p>那边厢，听见米国的鼓励，纪夫犹豫了好久，终于鼓起勇气。<br/>纪夫继续对着国政说道：“国政，我知道你内心深处一定还记得我的。我们曾经经历过得一切，你对我的照顾，你对我的关心，还有你对我的疼爱……这些情感，过往的记忆，难道就无法胜过一切，打破伯母对你下的催眠诅咒吗？国政，我是爱你的。我是真的爱你啊……”</p><p>国政神情痛苦的闭眼，忍耐着脑海深处不停想要涌现出来的回忆和情感。</p><p>看见国政露出痛苦难耐的表情，纪夫吓了一跳。立刻奔上前去，搀扶着半蹲在地上的国政。“国政，你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？国政，你不要吓我啊！米国学长，米国学长……你快看看，国政他这是怎么了？”</p><p>见状，米国着急地欲要上前，却被卷尾拦下。</p><p>卷尾不甘心地埋怨，道：“要是你们兄弟俩都只想着自己，又怎能体会我的心酸呢？米国，妈妈我难道真的会害你们吗？你怎么忍心说这些废话伤害我，令我伤心难过？斑目米国，你这是作为孩子该做的事吗？”</p><p>“放手吧！你难道没瞧见国政正受折磨吗？”米国心急地反问。</p><p>卷尾却依旧是那副调调，完全没有一丝惊慌，仿佛全在她的掌握中。卷尾慢条斯理打的解释，理所当然道：“国政会这样，都是你和纪夫害的。若不是纪夫死缠着国政不放，还有你的纵容放肆，国政的‘过去回忆和情感’又怎么会急着蛮横冲撞出来呢。我对国政下的催眠指令主要于封锁他的回忆和情感，你们俩这样做，不仅是刺激国政的脑神经，更会有扰乱国政记忆和精神状态的隐忧。米国，你在决定帮纪夫对抗我，刺激国政的神经感官时，就没想过这么做其实才是对国政最大的伤害吗？”</p><p>米国听完后，吓得脸青唇白。卷尾说的没错。他真是太大意了！国政……下意识的望国政那边看去，只见纪夫忧心忡忡地抱着浑身颤抖的国政，无助的泪水不停地从他精巧的脸颊流下。</p><p>“米国学长，你快来帮忙！你快来看看国政啊！他到底怎么了？怎么看起来好痛的样子……米国学长……国政，国政你到底怎么了？你怎么老是爱吓人……国政……”</p><p>国政痛苦的闭眼抱头，觉得像是有人用万跟尖锐的针，不停地往他的脑袋扎下去。扎得他生疼，那种噬肉的痛苦不断地在扩大范围，蔓延开来至全身的细胞都仿佛在反抗一样。</p><p>圆谷纪夫。</p><p>“纪…夫……”在痛苦的汪洋中，国政喃喃低语。曾经模糊的记忆片段，开始变得清晰，那个晃动的人影渐渐成型。此生不忘的名字，刻在心上，烙下磨灭不去的痕迹。</p><p>“国政？国政！”</p><p>在痛苦中，悲痛自责的国政颤声忏悔。<br/>“对…不起……忘……了你……纪夫……”国政扬起难看的笑容，被热气模糊了视线，可是眼前人儿的影像却愈见清晰。他真是该死！怎么可以把纪夫给忘了呢？！</p><p>混乱的思绪快速的转换回忆片段，一时分不清现实、过去，亦或是虚幻妄想。国政头痛欲裂，布满血丝的眼瞳充斥着恐惧不安与愤怒自责。国政疼痛难忍地卷缩在原地，像是初生婴儿般的姿势。看起来无助且令人阵阵心疼。</p><p>“妈妈，妳真的打算什么都不做这样看下去吗？”得不到卷尾的回应，米国愤恨地猛力甩开卷尾的手，跑向国政那里。</p><p>“米国学长……”纪夫乞怜的眼神让人感到怜惜。</p><p>米国将难受的国政扶起，让国政躺靠在自己怀里。<br/>“国政……国政……？！”</p><p>“米…国……原…谅我……好…痛……我…疼……”国政大口大口的喘着气，紧紧地攥紧米国的衣角。</p><p>“你忍一忍，别怕。很快就过去了。我们都在，我和纪夫都陪着你。”其实米国心里也没底了。他根本不知道要如何帮助国政。当所有被封闭的情感和记忆瞬间涌入脑袋，米国根本无从知晓国政要如何去消化那么庞大的信息量。再者，卷尾对国政的催眠之效也还未完全根除。国政虽然被纪夫唤醒了部分的回忆和情感，但是很显然地，国政的内心正极力与催眠的效果抗衡，所以才会显得如此痛苦难受。</p><p>“米国学长，我们什么都不能做吗？是不是该想办法让国政舒缓痛楚？我不能眼睁睁看着国政难受，却什么也不做！这下怎么办？米国学长！国政……国政啊……”纪夫哭得梨花带泪。</p><p>米国抱紧国政，仰头望着不远处呆呆站着的卷尾。米国的眼神还抱着希望，他乞求上天可以怜悯，渴望能从卷尾那里得到一些慰藉。</p><p>感受到米国求救的眼神。卷尾只是淡淡地说道：“让我继续催眠他吧，这是唯一的途径。”</p><p>纪夫闻言完全怔住了。可是米国却发出冷笑，讥讽道：“果真是好办法呢。又是催眠吗？妈妈，那就催眠让国政记起所有的一切，让他拥有自己的人生吧！”</p><p>“哼！我花了那么多心血，你真觉得我会轻易放弃吗？”眼看成功这么接近了，哪有放弃的道理。</p><p>米国沉默不语，别过脸不去看卷尾，把怀里发颤的国政抱得更紧了。纪夫紧握着国政的手，不受控制的泪水像是决了堤般一直往下掉，滴落在国政的手臂上。</p><p>卷尾原本还想要多说些什么，可就在这时，手机铃声却正好响起了。卷尾接听电话后，面色变得死灰般惨淡。米国也留意到了卷尾说话语气的变化，仿佛末日般降临一样。米国好奇地打量着卷尾，不明白究竟发生了什么事。在他怀里的国政还在苦苦挣扎着，但力气早已被折磨得不似以往。</p><p>“可恶……什么都完了……这下，完蛋了啦！”卷尾娇嗔地啼哭起来。</p><p>这一幕让米国和纪夫都感到不可思议至极。</p><p>米国纳闷不已，正要追问时，卷尾倒是自己滔滔不绝地开始诉苦了。<br/>“一定是你对不对？！臭米国，你怎么老是喜欢破坏我的计划！你知不知道那些名门闺秀，都是我花了好多钱和心思去安排的。现在可好了，我花了那么久的时间，你们老爸却只花了一分钟不到，靠着人脉关系就全搞砸了！你说，这下可怎么办才好？！啊啊啊啊~~~~”</p><p>“老爸？”看来是老爸他们及时插手阻止了。那太好了，国政有救了！米国下意识地想要把这好消息跟头脑简单的纪夫分享，可不料低头却见怀里的国政早已体力不胜晕死过去。“国政！”米国大力的摇晃怀里的国政，试图把他唤醒，却不得要领。</p><p>纪夫自然也察觉到国政的变化，心急又无助的他，再次因恐惧而嚎嚎大哭起来。米国心烦意乱地叫骂道：“喂，别哭了！赶紧给我擦干眼泪，国政还需要你！”</p><p>“可是国政他看起来想没救了一样。该不会是快要翘辫子了吧？呜呜呜呜……怎么办啦！人家都还没跟他示爱道歉啊！米国学长……怎么办啦！我家的国政，怎么那么可怜啊！呜哇哇~~~”纪夫哭得一把鼻涕，一把眼泪。</p><p>“你胡说什么啦！国政他只是晕过去而已，他才没死咧！”米国原本就被国政吓得又惊又怕，可现在被纪夫这么一闹，复杂的情绪瞬间转变为怒气。“从没见过像你这么懦弱的先祖回神！圆谷纪夫，你给我清醒点，快点振作起来！你难道忘了吗？我曾经说过的，先祖回神拥有强大的神秘力量，只要你能运用出来，我相信国政一定就有救了！喂！你别哭了，把我的话听进去啊！纪夫！”</p><p>可惜米国的一番用心良苦才没有被纪夫吸收。情绪被撑破到顶点，纪夫索性边哭边释放。只见纪夫开始叽叽喳喳地诉苦，没完没了地说着自己对国政的情意。“国政，我跟你一起经历了那么多事。我们分手、复合、一起哭、一起笑……酸甜苦辣什么逆境都渡过了，你怎么忍心丢下我一人！你要是就这样死了，那我怎么办？呜呜呜~~~”</p><p>“国政才没死，你少诅咒他！”米国已经举白旗投降放弃了。纪夫这个脑袋瓜真的不适合思考啊！就算没知识，也得有常识吧！国政的状况虽然令人担忧，但是也不至于会到致命的地步吧！米国开始认为他一定是疯了！才会继续傻傻地在这里陪纪夫闹下去。</p><p>我到底在干嘛啊？<br/>就在米国想要站起身，把大块头国政扛进屋子里休息时，米国却意外地发现惊人的一幕。只见先祖回神的魂现因强烈的精神念力和情绪波动，早已完全显现出来。而纪夫与国政紧紧相握的手，正发出淡淡的金黄色光晕。</p><p> 那是……？！<br/>米国下意识的望向卷尾，只见卷尾也露出惊讶之意，对纪夫先祖回神的力量感到不可思议极了。</p><p>“我还记得你对我的承诺，你说过要照顾我的啊！你明明说过会保护我，疼爱我一辈子的！你怎么可以食言？臭国政，你快点起来啊！我真的很爱你。我说，我真的很爱你，你听见了吗？斑目国政，我要你醒过来！我爱你，我不想失去你！我不要你死！我要你活着，跟我一起活着度过每一次的春夏秋冬，直到我们都慢慢变老为止！斑目国政！！！”纪夫伤心欲绝的哭泣，一声声真诚的告白，试图用真心唤醒国政。金黄色光晕慢慢地蔓延，围绕着国政全身。尔后，又渐渐褪去消失不见。</p><p>米国瞄了还在哭泣中的纪夫，又低头研究了国政几眼后，便轻轻地叫唤道：“国政？”</p><p>得不到回应，米国再次摇晃怀里的人。“斑目国政……？”<br/>细细的打量了国政一番，米国发现国政的脸色已经好转了不少。不仅面色红润，而且呼吸似乎也恢复正常了。平稳的呼吸和心跳声，让米国感到心安不少。米国又连续唤了几声，只见昏睡中的国政微微皱眉，似有不适的模样。可是这绝对是好事！米国喜出望外，这证明国政已经恢复了神智，而且对他的叫唤声有反应。</p><p>“纪夫，我想……国政好像没事了耶……”米国惊喜道。</p><p>纪夫泪眼汪汪地睁开哭得红肿的双眸，仔细地观察了国政几秒后，又不受控地哭闹起来。“米国学长骗人，国政都没有醒来的迹象啊！呜呜呜呜~~~~怎么办啦，国政要是死了，我也不想活了啦！”</p><p>米国无奈地摇头叹气，暂时没力气去理会情感丰富的纪夫了。眼下重要的是国政，只要国政平安无事，其他的什么都不重要了。米国动作缓慢的起身，小心翼翼地移动国政，想要将国政抱回家里休息。可就在这时，国政的眼睛却慢慢地睁开了。米国激动地笑出声来，开心地唤了一声国政。怎料，却得到国政那瞟来的一记白眼。只见国政用唇语无声地道了声：‘放我下来。’</p><p>“……”米国撇撇嘴，心情不爽极了。真是好心没好报。米国悻悻然地将国政放回原地，自己则站起身退后几步，打算在旁看热闹。</p><p>“米国学长，你怎么又把国政放下了？呜呜呜~~~”纪夫哭得好不伤心。</p><p>米国皮笑肉不笑的，假笑道：“你不是说他死了吗？所以我就把他放着让你缅怀一下也好。反正国政这个臭小子也挺喜欢睡大街的。”</p><p>“……”继续装死中的国政闭着眼睛，在心底无声的把米国诅咒了好几遍。</p><p>完全没有察觉兄弟两人互动的纪夫还沉浸在自己的伤心中。<br/>“嗄？哦……呜呜呜~~~~我们可怜的国政啊……呜呜呜呜~~~~”</p><p>真是够了！米国嘴角抽搐，完全对国政和纪夫这对傻逼恋人感到无奈至极。正当米国转身打算回屋子时，却意外的见到卷尾两眼闪着耀眼星光，直勾勾地盯着纪夫瞧。一种不祥的预感涌上心头，米国正要出声喝止时，就见卷尾早已一阵风似的奔向纪夫，把纪夫抱得紧紧的。</p><p>“纪夫，我亲爱的儿媳妇啊~~~你果然才是跟国政最般配的人！我从以前第一次见到你的时候，就知道了。你是我儿子的真命天子，也是我们斑目家的骄傲和希望啊！这么强大的先祖回神力量，要是能与我们家的国政结合，以后未来子嗣的遗传基因，一定是最强大的！我们斑目家能有你这样的好媳妇，可真是前世修来的好福气啊~~~”卷尾表情夸张的比手画脚，完全把周围的人当透明。</p><p>而可怜的纪夫毫无预警地被卷尾抱紧，正常来说应该非常惊恐万分。但现在的纪夫误以为国政已经英年早逝，根本还处在悲痛之中无法自拔，所以自然少根筋地忽略了反常的卷尾。</p><p>被晾在一边的米国完全傻眼，暗自佩服自家老妈的见风驶砣本事。<br/>“唉……”轻叹了一口气，米国很自然地把视线定格在自家老弟身上。</p><p>只见头头睁开一只眼的国政，非常老大不爽地瞪着那个被卷尾强硬抱紧，结果变成人肉三明治的可怜纪夫。</p><p>“放开他。”国政终于忍不住出声了。</p><p>“咦？！”哭泣中的纪夫怔住了。以为自己因过度思念国政而产生幻听了。一时悲从中来，想到伤心事，纪夫又开始继续哭、继续哭……</p><p>“儿媳啊，你说新房该怎么布置好呢？你是喜欢粉色系？还是……”卷尾继续唠叨着没完。</p><p>“我说，放开他。”这一次，国政的声音不怒而威。</p><p>“嗄？”纪夫这一次又听到了。这是国政的声音没错啊！难不成国政他，竟然还没死？！</p><p>“纪夫啊，你说说，用怀虫比较好呢？还是用假肚受孕比较好？当然，用怀虫的着床几率总会比假肚来得高……”完全沉浸在喜悦中的卷尾自然也没空去留意国政说些什么。所以，卷尾自然不会注意到国政此刻的眼睛正冒着熊熊烈火。</p><p>可是，目睹这一切的米国却完全能感同身受。<br/>“唉……”又重重地叹了口气，米国突然想念小白了。</p><p>纪夫努力地挣扎，想要挣脱出卷尾过于热情激烈的拥抱。可是矮小的纪夫却只能白费力气，徒劳无功。</p><p>卷尾还在滔滔不绝地说着话，兴奋的语气显示她对未来的憧憬是多么的渴望和期待。“儿媳啊，你和国政结婚后记得要好好努力造人，帮斑目家开枝散叶。还有啊，记得预留最少一个孩子给我带回宗亲那里炫耀……”</p><p>“真是大难临头了还不知啊……”米国摇了摇头，选择背过身去，直接走回屋子里。眼不见为净啊！折腾了那么久，现在米国只想好好冲个热水澡，然后去找藤原白一起好好上床休息，睡个好觉！</p><p>国政向来都没有什么耐心，经过了那么多曲折的插曲，国政那少得可怜的耐心也被磨光了。“妈妈，我都让妳放开纪夫了！妳没看到他被妳折磨得都快没气了吗？再说了，我都还没抱到，妳抱什么啊！”</p><p>国政不管三七二十一，卸下伪装的虚弱外表。火气满满的国政行动能力也上升不少，他用力拉开卷尾和纪夫的距离，然后把怀里那个傻头傻脑的纪夫抱紧。</p><p>纪夫惊愕地看着国政，红红的眼眶又一次被泪水占满。“国政，原来……你还活着啊？国政……国政！！！”语毕，纪夫如同树熊般，紧紧的跳上国政这棵大树，用尽全力抓得牢紧，说什么都不肯放手下来了。</p><p>“笨蛋。”国政一贯的鄙视口吻。“真是笨到家了。死人和活人，你都不会区分吗？”</p><p>“太好了，真的是你！你回来了！我总算找回你了！”纪夫感动得痛哭流涕。不管国政说什么都无所谓，只要国政能活着，其他的纪夫都不管了！</p><p>“国政……不要再丢下我了，好不好？”纪夫哭得稀里哗啦的，可怜兮兮地乞求道。</p><p>国政没有搭话，只是用行动证明。国政霸道地抓着纪夫的下巴，然后低头吻住那喋噪不休的小嘴。吻得七荤八素，难分难舍的两人，此刻的世界只有他们两人。周遭的所有人事物，一并给他们俩很有默契的摒除掉。</p><p>包括那个还在不停喃喃自语的卷尾。<br/>“结婚该选什么日子好呢？秋天婚礼？冬天婚礼？……”</p><p>不管世界如何转变，就算下一秒是世界末日也无所谓。只要有心爱的人陪伴身边，就算是世界末日又如何？我将无畏无惧！</p><p>纪夫的脸颊泛着红晕，边喘着气边告白道：“国政，我爱你。”</p><p>国政轻轻地点头。“我也一样。”尾音一落，又是令人心跳加速的热情激吻。</p><p>天色渐暗，昏黄的路灯自动开启。<br/>屋前走道，被街灯映着的两个相缠的黑色影子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 奇迹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宁静的夜晚，万籁俱寂时分。<br/>国政闭上眼，感受着怀里失而复得人儿的体温。背对着国政的纪夫，偷偷的瞄了身后国政一眼。没有开灯的房间一片阴暗，仰赖着沿着窗口照射进来的微弱月光。纪夫费了好大劲儿，却终究看不清国政的脸庞。</p><p>感受到怀里人儿的挣动，国政沉声低问。“怎么了？”</p><p>纪夫轻晃脑袋，道：“不如开灯吧？”</p><p>“不要。我习惯关灯睡觉。”国政稍微加重力道，抱紧不安分扭动身体的纪夫。“别乱动，快点睡觉。”</p><p>“可是……我睡不着。”纪夫沮丧地叹了口气。经历了那么多事，投入久违的怀抱。纪夫心里的喜悦可想而知，不过一种不踏实的不安感却油然而生。</p><p>国政睁开眼，轻吻了纪夫的头顶一下。然后用少见的温柔语气呵哄道：“开灯的话，你就更睡不着觉了。不想失眠的话，就乖乖的闭上眼睛。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“哪来那么多可是？睡吧，我陪你。”</p><p>纪夫闻言心里一暖，但是内心的不安感却不受控制的增加。“国政，你真的保证不会再离开我了。对不对？”</p><p>听到纪夫细微的声音，国政心下一怔。<br/>过了片刻，国政才缓缓地开口道：“你喜欢见到我吗？希望我陪着你吗？”</p><p>那还用说吗？纪夫深吸了一口气，语气急迫的说出心中答案。“我希望以后每天都能见到你，永远都不要分开了。”语毕，纪夫扭动着身子想要转过身与国政面对面。无奈国政却施力将纪夫困在双臂里，害得纪夫身体都无法动弹。</p><p>纪夫正想开口埋怨国政之际，国政却在这时吻上纪夫的后颈。瘙痒的感觉让纪夫浑身一颤。</p><p>“好痒……”纪夫小声的发牢骚。</p><p>国政发出浅笑。“喂，什么时候变得这么敏感了？该不会我太久没碰你，所以急着想表现给我看吧？”</p><p>“你胡说什么啊？”纪夫傻问。</p><p>“无所谓，不管你是真傻还是故意装的……我都爱。你这只小猫，每次都能轻易勾起我的兴趣。”还有性趣。国政暗自发笑，有点受挫的感觉却又心甘情愿。遇上纪夫，他真的太没定力了。</p><p>纪夫撇撇嘴，但是心里甜滋滋的。<br/>这是过了多久，才能再次拥有的幸福啊！</p><p>国政抱紧纪夫，不让纪夫挣动身体。<br/>“纪夫。”</p><p>“什么？”纪夫下意识的想要转身，却又被国政出声阻止。</p><p>“都让你别乱动了。”</p><p>“你这人真的很奇怪耶！明明是你叫我，那我转身看你会怎样？干嘛一直阻止我？你是怕什么？难道我转过身，你就会少块肉？”纪夫闷闷不乐道。</p><p>国政轻哼一声，做了一会儿心理建设后，这才缓缓出声。<br/>“这段日子，对不起……”</p><p>“国政？”纪夫又一次想要转身，却发现国政的双臂根本就是铜墙铁壁，想推都推不开。</p><p>“都说让你别乱动了！”这一次，国政加重了语气。</p><p>“我……”纪夫像只战败的斗鸡，沮丧地放弃挣扎。</p><p>国政才又继续开口说道：“纪夫，你爱我吗？”</p><p>“你在用肺说话啊？干嘛老是说废话？”纪夫脱口而出。不知怎的，当他听到国政的问题时，竟然忍不住动怒了。</p><p>对于纪夫明快的反应还有嫌少的伶牙俐齿表现，国政多少有些讶异。“一阵子没跟你亲热，你的口才倒是变得挺好的。”</p><p>“这跟口才没关系好不好？我在生气耶！”</p><p>“为什么生气？”</p><p>“因为……！”纪夫生气的闷哼一声，突然体会到哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出的滋味。他有多爱国政，难道国政真的都不知道吗？是他表现得不够明显？还是他做了什么让国政误会的事？“你要是再继续这个话题，我就不理你了。”</p><p>黑暗中，国政勾起似有若无的笑意。<br/>“你舍得吗？”</p><p>纪夫真的郁闷到了极点。“喂！你真的是看准我离开你就会活不下去，是吧？干嘛一直说些气人的话？”</p><p>“我说了什么让你生气的话了吗？”国政故作无辜状。</p><p>“……”纪夫已经懒得开口回应。<br/>国政这家伙的个性还真是恶劣到无可救药的地步了！不过这大概也是国政的真实本性吧！比起那个让卷尾操控在掌上的傀儡国政，现在这个抱着他，在他耳边胡言乱语的自大自恋又欠骂欠揍的国政，反倒更讨他欢喜。算了，纪夫心想到两人经历的种种，突然又能接受这样‘天然真实’的原装国政了。</p><p>国政又道：“纪夫，如果再次给你选择权，你还会像上次那样选择分手，逃离我身边吗？”</p><p>这一次，纪夫顿了顿，半晌说不上话来。<br/>果然还是要经历这个话题。看来该面对的事，是再也逃避不了了。</p><p>纪夫正要说话时，国政又继续说道：“我是个恶劣又难搞的人，我的想法观念有点多离谱可怕，我是有自知之明的。我复杂的家庭背景，也的确不是一般人能够接受的。我很感激你把迷失本性的我找回来，不过……那或许跟爱情是属于两码子的事。我不知道……也许你只是出于朋友的好意，还是义务帮忙忙，才会卷入妈妈的计划胡乱搅局把我唤醒。可是就算如此，我还是很感谢你。所以现在，我让你继续拥有自主选择权。无论你是选择再次离开，还是……”</p><p>这一次，纪夫再也无法保持沉默。<br/>纪夫背对着国政大声喝道：“斑目国政！你给我听好了，我不会再次离开你了！我知道上次是我蠢，才做了错误的决定。但是我可以很肯定的告诉你，我是真的想通了。”</p><p>“不要逞强，更不要勉强。纪夫，让你走的时候就走吧！不然怕我会反悔，不舍得放开你了。”</p><p>“那就不要放开啊！我们好不容易才能又在一起的……”</p><p>“可是我没把握。我们的人生价值观相差个十万八千里，根本可谓是风马牛不相及。如果哪天你又害怕了，想要再次逃开……到时我真的会疯掉的，我无法承受那种打击。”纪夫永远无法想象国政当时察觉到纪夫害怕又厌恶他的时候，国政有多伤心。</p><p>“那你愿意为我改变吗？”纪夫的语气平静。</p><p>阴暗的室内，国政只能凭直觉去感应纪夫的真心。</p><p>“我没有把握。”国政不知道自己是否有那个能力去打赢艰苦的战役，那是一场没有把握的仗，而他不敢冒险许下承诺。</p><p>只是出乎国政的意料，纪夫的回答。<br/>“那就保持原样，做回你自己！不管好坏还是优缺点，我都照单全收！这一次，相信我吧！我有把握可以彻底接受你的一切！”</p><p>国政不知道自己是不是在做梦。这太不真实了。</p><p>纪夫坚定诚恳的语气却又继续回荡在房间里。<br/>“像过去，你也曾经包容我的一切。不是吗？无论我多笨。你虽然嘴里叨念嫌弃，却还是温柔的包容所有。庆幸有你，我总算熬过来了。国政，我今天的表现，是不是可以算是真正的先祖回神了呢？以后我们互相依偎回到亲密的恋人时光，就算在熟人还是陌生人面前都要光明正大的。这样的我不会再让你觉得丢脸了吧？”</p><p>“你真的不后悔？”国政颤声询问。</p><p>“你这辈子休想撇下我！我这一生都会像现在一样这样赖着你的！你就做好觉悟吧！”纪夫的话语间含着笑意。“若要说后悔，我已经后悔过好多次了！那时候抛下你逃离你，我每天都好后悔！你知不知道我为了自己干了蠢事，结果哭了好多次！可是当时的你早忘了我们的情谊，丝毫不在乎。那时候，我真的好伤心。”</p><p>“对不起……”除了这个，国政不知道自己该说什么了。</p><p>纪夫用俏皮的语调，道：“道歉接受！”</p><p>国政会心一笑，松开了手，让纪夫得以翻过身。</p><p>“舍得松手了？”得以解脱的纪夫故意调侃道。</p><p>国政却一本正经的说道：“刚才不愿松手，怕你选择逃开。现在既然已经确定你的心意，确实感觉安心不少。”</p><p>纪夫有些动容。天晓得国政这家伙老是逞强好面子，现在这样真心剖白，一定用了好大的勇气。纪夫张开双手，二话不说将国政抱紧。纪夫将头靠在国政的胸膛，聆听那起伏的心跳旋律。让人放松的节奏，感觉到前所未有的安全感。</p><p>“以后，都不要离开我。如果我哪一天发脾气说分手，你也绝对不可以当真，要一直陪在我身边，一直和我生活下去！”纪夫暗自起誓，永远都不再背叛国政。</p><p>国政感动点头。<br/>“我肯定是吃了豹子胆了。竟然为了你这只小猫，背叛了斑目家族。可想而知，宗亲们会有多震怒。妈妈精挑细选的千金小姐，看来都派不上用场了。”</p><p>这会儿，纪夫突然感到胸口一阵闷气涌上来。“看来某人觉得很可惜呢？”</p><p>“不用白不用嘛~反正都安排好了。”国政不知死活的回答。</p><p>纪夫气愤的推开国政跳坐起来，可是正要发飙之际，却意外的看见国政脸上的笑意。可恶，竟然被国政作弄了！</p><p>“你有没有闻到一股好浓烈的酸味啊？看来某人打翻了醋坛子，整个模样看起来就是彪悍的犀利管家公！”国政难得开起玩笑。</p><p>纪夫原本心里有气，恼羞成怒的想要跟国政抬杠发泄情绪。可是当纪夫听见国政久违的玩笑话，竟然发痴了。昏暗的房间，凭着月光的照映，纪夫隐约可见国政的笑颜轮廓。</p><p>“国政，开灯吧！让我好好看看你的笑容。我要将你此刻的模样记起来，永远的刻印在心里。”</p><p>“这跟开不开灯没关系吧？况且，你记我的笑脸做么？”国政觉得这个纪夫的思路，果真是异于常人，古怪至极。</p><p>“哎呀，你懂什么？开着灯才能看得清楚嘛！再说了，我记住你的笑脸，当然是有用处的啊！”</p><p>“哦，是吗？那有什么用处？”国政好笑的反问。</p><p>纪夫理所当然地说：“你的笑脸，就是我的目标。以后每天我都要你能像现在一样开怀大笑，永远都开开心心的过生活！”其实爱上国政，纪夫也像是吃了豹子胆了。不然哪会有勇气这么大胆告白示爱，还一起对抗斑目家族！</p><p>国政一时无言以对。他有些感触地敛下眼睫，再次将纪夫使劲儿地拥进怀里。<br/>就算天塌下来又怎样？只要有最爱的人相伴，再多的苦难国政都无畏无惧！</p><p>“圆谷纪夫，你是我斑目国政今生唯爱的人。仔细听好了，从今往后，你只能爱我、仰慕我一人。我不准你看其他的男人，更不许你背着我与其他男人接触！我发誓，一辈子只对你一个人好，永远不再跟其他人纠缠不清。我爱你……”</p><p>“就算我永远是个半桶水的先祖回神？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“就算我永远是个傻头傻脑的呆猫儿？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>纪夫感动得热泪盈眶。“我也爱你。”</p><p>国政和纪夫闭眼拥吻，品尝对方的甜美。片刻后，国政睁开火焰般的瞳孔，将纪夫温柔地推倒。纪夫躺在柔软的床上，伸出手在昏暗中摸索着国政的五官。</p><p>“国政，我爱你。”又一次慎重地告白，纪夫觉得自己是全世界最幸福的人了。</p><p>国政扬起骄傲的嘴角。“那当然！除了我，还有谁会爱你？”</p><p>纪夫闻言一愣。真是煞风景！果然不该对国政抱太大的希望或存有过于天真的幻想，不然美好的幻想随时变成痴心妄想！</p><p>纪夫无奈地叹口气。看来他只有认命的份了！<br/>谁让他爱上了这世上最顽固的美洲豹？</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>原来，奇迹的事情真的会发生。</p><p>不说你不知，国政终于历经千辛万苦之后，找到了成功与纪夫xxoo的方法了！原来秘诀就是……睡美人需要王子的真爱Kiss，青蛙王子也需要公主的真爱之吻，更别提史瑞克需要他老婆Fiona的真爱结合了。所以，纪夫这先祖回神，一直以来欠缺的只是国政完完全全，毫不保留的真爱！没有任何的动机，纯天然的真爱！</p><p>当然，国政和纪夫此刻最不缺的就是真爱了。<br/>也因为如此，他们俩终于得以如愿以偿，成功结合并开始计划孕育下一代的子嗣。</p><p>知道国政和纪夫的恋爱顺利进展成全垒打后，最兴奋的莫过于卷尾。不过说实在的，包括英国在内，全斑目家族和老家的所有人都真心诚意祝福他们。毕竟他们俩人排除万难，终于得以有情人终成眷属，也实属难得！</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>就快要高三的最后一次毕业考试了。纪夫当然知道这对国政有多么重要，所以忍痛短暂分离，决心今夜让国政专心温书，不来斑目家打扰。少了纪夫的陪伴，国政手捧着书本，却完全没有心思用心温书。只见国政赖在客厅长型沙发，眼睛盯着矮桌上的精美小盒子发呆，时不时还露出开心的傻笑。</p><p>米国原本在房里呆着。美其名叫作温书，实则是与藤原白在哪里通过煲电话谈情说爱。不过因考虑到藤原白挺着大肚子又要兼顾学业，所以不忍心看他太操劳。最后在米国的劝说下，藤原白终于听话挂上电话休息去了。米国少了爱人的相陪，自然孤单不少。不过有没有心思温书，所以便从房里走出来透透气。不过他途径客厅时，却瞧见国政在那里对着空气傻笑。熟知国政个性的米国，嘴角扬起一丝玩味的笑意。米国作为兄长，真的为国政和纪夫的爱情能修成正果感到欣慰。不过另一方面，米国也管不住自己蠢蠢欲动的坏习惯。</p><p>“早早把心意告知，不就不会搞出那么多麻烦和乌龙了咯~怎样？现在雨过天晴，两人每天甜蜜蜜，日子过得看来不错哟！”米国故意出声调侃。</p><p>国政笑着白了米国一眼。“当初某人陷入爱情漩涡无法自拔时，那么看不开的时候，还不是我把你救上岸的？！少在那里扮作爱情专家了！”</p><p>米国撇撇嘴，老大不爽的瞪了国政一眼。</p><p>国政无所谓的摊手耸肩，然后冲着米国温馨提醒。“考完试，冬天也快来临了吧！小白现在身子不便，你还是花多点时间照顾自己。省得小白除了照顾肚里那个小瓜，还得分心照顾你这个大瓜！”</p><p>米国心理活动：@x@#xo#$@xo#@</p><p>见米国沉着脸不说话，国政心情愉悦的吹了一小段口哨后，接着道：“我亲爱的兄弟，你得好好照顾自己啊！我和纪夫计划了很多冬天出游的日子，到时就不得空当你的保姆了。”</p><p>听见国政故意加重保姆两个字，米国忍无可忍走上前把国政从沙发揪起来，然后二话不说抬腿，一脚踢飞国政~~~“去你的！我身体健康得很，用不着你瞎操心！”</p><p>“我说的是事实嘛！要是你有事，全家上下又得跟着你提心吊胆的。”国政当然明白米国的固执和逞强，但是他说的可是真心话。</p><p>“你非得哪壶不开提哪壶吗？”</p><p>国政欲言又止，最后别过脸小声嘀咕。“我关心你嘛……”</p><p>听力极好的米国闻言一怔，心里感到温暖窝心。<br/>他又怎会不了解国政的苦心呢？这个国政天生口才差到让人无法与他沟通，最近竟然开始会主动说出心情感想，还有肉麻兮兮的心里话，可见纪夫对他的影响力有多深。</p><p>“放心好了，有你们在我还舍不得那么早归天。就算不是为了小白和孩子，为了你，我也会照顾自己的。我可不想在冬天成为你和纪夫的最大电灯泡！”米国调笑道。</p><p>国政闻言露出憨憨却温暖的笑意。<br/>“那我就先说声谢谢了。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>时间不等人，眨眼间又过了两年。这两年发生了许多事情。比如说米国和藤原白为斑目家添了一个小娃–斑目初雪，还有英国那小子竟然在留学期间遇到了属于他的对的人！总之斑目家族会持续壮大，人丁也越来越兴旺。每次的聚会都有新面孔加入，大家和乐融融的聚在一起，场面温馨又愉快。</p><p>而今天，是纪夫毕业的大日子。</p><p>纪夫兴奋的穿着毕业袍与朋友在礼堂旁的草地上欢乐交谈。他们一群人有说有笑，一会儿拿起相机拍照留念，一会儿又用手机自拍合影。玩到累了，纪夫便以去买饮料的理由脱离团队。几分钟后，纪夫拿着瓶装果汁饮料，独自坐在一旁发呆。</p><p>“纪夫！你怎么自己坐在这儿啊？”是人称熊学长的声音。</p><p>纪夫惊喜若狂对着来人猛招手，露出养眼的灿烂笑容。照彦自然也十分开心，忘我地奔向纪夫，久违的两人手拉手抱在一块儿兴奋地转圈圈。</p><p>“学长，你怎么会来的？”纪夫问。</p><p>“今天是你的毕业礼，那么重要的事件，我当然不能错过啊！”照彦一副理所当然的模样。</p><p>“学长……”纪夫感动得热泪满盈，然后顺口问道：“对了，那你老公约翰呢？怎么没有看到他啊？”按理说照彦和约翰自从一年前结婚后，一直都是形影不离的呀！</p><p>“他刚才说要去帮我买饮料后再过来找我们。不说他了，国政君呢？怎么没有看见他啊？今天是你毕业，他难道没出席吗？”</p><p>闻言，纪夫露出腼腆的笑容。“其实今天是他送我来学校的，又送花又送毕业礼物的。不过因为米国学长和白学长带着初雪正巧也是今天从国外探亲回国，我让国政去机场接他们一家三口过来了。今天这么有意义的日子，若是少了米国学长和白学长他们，心里感觉就不完整了。”</p><p>“说的也是。”照彦一脸欣慰，道：“看到你现在过得幸福快乐，我就了无遗憾了。看来我们都很幸运遇到对的人，要好好把握，珍惜对方才行。”</p><p>“嗯！那是一定的！”纪夫笑靥如花。</p><p>照彦心中一暖，张开手臂又一次将纪夫抱紧。“我们俩要一起加油！以后的日子还长着呢~纪夫，恭喜你顺利毕业！”</p><p>“照彦学长……”纪夫抱着照彦，只感到满溢的温馨氛围。</p><p>可是在他们俩忘我的拥抱中，不远处的两个人影看着那美丽得像幅画的画面，继续呆愣石化中。</p><p>拿着饮料纸袋的约翰无力地放开手，饮料瓶应声散落在草地上。另一方面，国政见证那一刻，看得是火冒三丈，双瞳仿佛都闪烁着吓人的火光。</p><p>“纪夫蜀黍~~~”年幼秀气的初雪用稚嫩不标准的嗓音呆萌地对着远处的纪夫叫着，完全没察觉到山雨欲来风满楼的危险气息。</p><p>米国抱着初雪与藤原白面面相觑，很有默契的往后退了一大步，准备在远处观战就好。丝毫不想被卷入是非纷扰之中。老友难得见面叙旧，可谓是人生一大乐事。只可惜纪夫和照彦完全估算错他们家男人的容忍风度。看来一场腥风血雨的恶战是免不了的了。米国无奈地摇头叹气。藤原白见状温柔的轻拍米国的手臂以示安慰。</p><p>伴随着强大的魂现磁场和杀气，国政和约翰不约而同地同时奔上前方。他们醋意大发，几乎在眨眼的瞬间抢回各自的伴侣。</p><p>“臭熊，我问候你祖宗18代！我家的猫咪你也敢碰，我看你是活得不耐烦了！”抱着傻头愣脑的纪夫，国政生气怒吼。</p><p>“你胡乱骂什么？干嘛这么生气？”纪夫只觉得莫名其妙，还没有进入状况。</p><p>“我……我……因为见到纪夫太高兴了，所以才……国政君，你不要误会啊！”照彦胆战心惊地急忙解释事情缘由。</p><p>可惜国政并不买账，依旧铁青着一张脸。约翰见心爱的照彦被国政侮辱怒骂，禁不住感到生气。约翰冲着国政怒道：“你骂谁啊！要是敢再随便欺负我家照彦，我让你吃不了兜着走！”</p><p>“谁怕谁啊？你当我吃素的啊！”国政不甘示弱的回应。</p><p>“天啊，你们两个都冷静一点！事情不是你们想的那样！”纪夫这会儿终于搞清楚国政和约翰在生什么气了。</p><p>“纪夫说的对，你们两位都请冷静下来啊！有事好商量嘛！”心知国政和约翰脾气的照彦只觉得头疼不已。</p><p>“冷静？你让我怎么冷静？我可不能眼睁睁看你被人欺负了！”约翰说。</p><p>国政冷哼一声。“冷静？臭猫咪，你让我冷静是吧？这就是我冷静的样子！”</p><p>囧。<br/>现在究竟是什么跟什么情况啊？纪夫有股冲动想仰天长啸～</p><p>紧接着国政和约翰不分青红皂白，冲动地扭打成一团，开始互送给对方他们久违的见面礼。国政踢了约翰一脚，约翰就找空挡回敬一拳。他们俩你来我往，为今天的毕业礼献上小小的插曲。</p><p>当围观的人群越来越多，纪夫和照彦很有默契的交换了一记眼神，然后一起慢慢的后退，往后退，后退到混入围观的人群里。他们俩都不说话，只是尴尬地微笑着观战，就像是个毫不相干的陌生人。若是有选择，纪夫才不愿意走到这步。无奈这样的画面桥段太多熟悉，而且围观的人们指指点点、窃窃私语、胡乱的八卦一番……纪夫和照彦都不怎么敢抬头了，深怕被人认出来。</p><p>此时此刻，他们俩的心里只有一个念头。那就是：真是有够丢脸的啦！</p><p>同样是重种的国政和约翰打得不分上下，实力势均力敌。庆幸的是他们俩虽然怒火中烧，假想情敌见面分外眼红，被冲动取代了理智，可是唯一不变的是，他们俩对心爱的人的关心和爱意。当他们发现爱人失去踪影后，都把打架的事情抛到脑后了。下意识的，他们仰头呐喊，声声呼唤着爱人的名字。</p><p>“照彦，你跑哪儿去了～？”约翰温情呼唤。</p><p>国政心急叫唤。“圆谷纪夫，你这只臭猫还不快给我滚出来！”</p><p>正准备逃亡的纪夫浑身一颤，只觉得一股寒意从头顶、背椎窜到脚底。<br/>“天啊，谁来救救我～？”</p><p>这就是他圆谷纪夫和斑目国政相恋的爱情故事。当然，以后的日子还很长远。无论环境多么困难，他们都会互相扶持，恩爱地手牵手一起度过。</p><p>属于他们的故事，依然持续发展中～</p><p> </p><p>【ＴＨＥ　ＥＮＤ】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Serendipity – 缘订今生（番外篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斑目家和渡嘉敷族难得的聚会。热闹的大厅聚集了很多人，大家此行的目的主要是为了庆祝最新家庭成员的诞生。现代的人大概都太心急，等不及结婚就先上车后补票。结果结婚后不到几个月，连孩子都出生了。青桐大将那只蛇之目跟老板娘夏莲的猫鼬外甥，就在命运的安排下开始了新生活。</p><p>“米国，你渴不渴啊？我给你倒杯水吧！”</p><p>“米国，你想吃什么？我帮你拿吧！”</p><p>“米国… …”</p><p>藤原白照惯例忙东忙西，一刻也闲不下来。米国见怪不怪的坐在一处，那双毫无生气的眼眸凝视着盘腿坐在他面前的王将。</p><p>“别再瞪了。被迫跟你做亲戚，我也是十分不愿意的！”王将冷哼一声。前阵子 听说自家老哥要结婚的消息，王将也被吓得不轻。后来瞧见初次见面的‘大嫂’顶着一个非常显眼的肚子时，王将也终于明白大将为何那么仓促地想要举行婚礼了。</p><p>“哼！”米国不甘示弱，同样回以一声冷哼。</p><p>“你们两个… …还是先吃点东西吧！”藤原白好心地送上食物，试图转移那两个男人的注意力。</p><p>“小白，你别瞎忙了。”王将最讨厌米国那种不可一世的态度了。“他要吃什么就让他自己去拿。他又不是没手没脚，你何必委屈自己把他当王那样照顾啊？”</p><p>王将用心疼的语气说：“还有，你自己都大着肚子，应该要好好注意休息才行。哪有他这样的男朋友啊？每天只会把你当佣人使唤。”</p><p>“你误会了。米国才没有使唤我，是我心甘情愿的。”藤原白忙着解释。</p><p>“听见了没有？这是他自愿的。”米国抬高下巴，像是在跟王将示威。</p><p>“你——！”王将气得牙痒痒的，正想要反驳时，却被藤原白阻止。</p><p>“好痛！小白，你干嘛啦？我这是在帮你耶！”王将摸摸被藤原白打疼的手臂，大声地宣泄不满情绪。</p><p>“你都是成年人了，干嘛还那么小家子气的？给我马上闭嘴，不准惹米国生气！”藤原白习惯性地跟王将打闹起来。</p><p>看着藤原白和王将的亲昵互动，米国的脸色更显阴沉。</p><p>“米国… …”藤原白轻轻唤了一声。</p><p>“你们吃吧！我不饿。”米国径自站起身，正想走开时，被国政和纪夫挡住了去路。</p><p>“闪开。”米国瞪住自家老弟，语气不善的开口。“我心情不好，不要惹我。”</p><p>国政面无表情的瞄了藤原白一眼后，对着米国说道：“你少耍自闭了。要是吃醋就直说好了，小白他又不会笑你。”</p><p>吃醋？<br/>藤原白一愣，完全接不到线。</p><p>“闭嘴！”被人说中心事的米国浑身不自在的将视线瞟向藤原白。<br/>藤原白在笑。不过那种笑却不是嘲笑，而是发自内心甜甜的笑。</p><p>“小白学长，老板娘和马克西米利亚叔叔他们正在找你呢！”纪夫微微一笑。</p><p>“哦，是吗？那我得赶紧去找他们才行。”藤原白下意识地望了米国一眼。</p><p>“他们想干嘛？”米国问。</p><p>“不知道。没说要见你，只是让小白过去找他们罢了。”国政代为回答。</p><p>“没关系，你就先过去吧！这里我会搞定的。”看出藤原白的顾虑，国政贴心的开口，自动请缨担任米国和王将的保姆。</p><p>“那… 好吧！”他们两人应该不至于打起来吧？<br/>离开前，藤原白的心情依旧忐忑不安。</p><p>目送藤原白离开后，米国和王将这两人不约而同地送了一记狠瞪给对方。</p><p>“如果不是为了我哥和大嫂，我才不会来这里呢！”王将直接表达自己对米国的不满。“你就不能对小白好一点吗？他现在怀着你的孩子，都已经那么辛苦了。你多关怀他一点，也不行吗？”</p><p>“这是我和小白之间的事情，你管不着。”米国直接划清界限，让王将明白自己跟小白之间的距离。</p><p>“你！”王将愤愤不平地想要为小白讨公道，却被大将喝止了。</p><p>“王将，不许胡来。”大将抱着新生的双胞胎宝贝，缓缓朝他们走来。</p><p>阿岛也出声劝道：“米国啊！你怎么说也是哥哥，不准欺负王将。”</p><p>“我欺负他？”米国难以置信地瞪着阿岛。“喂！是他先找我麻烦的，关我什么事？”</p><p>“够了。”阿岛忍不住对米国叨念几句。“你都是快当爸爸的人了，怎么可以那么孩子气呢？”</p><p>“呿！少来教训我。你难得回来，赶紧抱着宝宝随处逛逛。省得老板娘他们又要埋怨见你们的时间太少。”米国说。</p><p>阿岛摇头，笑叹道：“怀孕过程可是很辛苦的。你啊，要是不好好照顾小白，担心他一气之下跟别人跑了。到时你可不要后悔噢！”</p><p>“他才不会咧！”米国撇撇嘴，但心里并不是很确定这答案。<br/>应该不会吧？小白是那么的爱他。</p><p>“对了，你们俩打算什么时候结婚呢？”大将笑嘻嘻的问米国。当上了爸爸之后，他的脾气变好了很多。现在有宝宝在怀里，他脸上的笑容温和甜蜜。“说起来，我也算是你和小白的牵线月老呢！”如果没有了他费尽心思弄来的怀虫，小白他也不可能会怀孕的。</p><p>米国一愣。完全没料到会被人追问婚讯。</p><p>“你干嘛表现得那么震惊？该不会… 你们两个还没有准备结婚？”阿岛微微皱眉，心想自己必须要好好劝劝米国才行。“等他肚子大了起来，到时候办婚礼的话，场面一定很尴尬的。我可是过来人，你自己好好想想，可别步我后尘啊！”</p><p>这可真是一个问题呢。<br/>米国将视线转移到国政身上，表情显得郁闷至极。</p><p>米国可是从来都没有想过这种问题。更何况，他根本就还没有心理准备。跟小白一起踏入婚姻殿堂？他可不是没有想过。只不过… 这样的时机真的合适吗？</p><p>国政意味深长的轻拍米国的肩膀。<br/>“阿岛说的也没错。你赶紧把小白娶进门吧！”免得夜长梦多。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>淡淡的茶香充塞着室内。</p><p>“小白，现在把刚才我们说过的话都重复一遍来听听。”夏莲看着跪坐在对面的藤原白，语气温柔却不失霸气。</p><p>“好。”藤原白深呼吸，紧张地吞了一口唾液后，缓声道：“斑目家媳妇守则第一条，一定得比丈夫还要强悍。第二条，不准随便答应米国的求婚。除非看到他的诚意… …”偷偷的环视长辈们一眼，藤原白说得极为心虚。</p><p>马克西米利亚微微一叹气。“你这样子可不行啊！”瞧他这模样，准会被米国吃定的。</p><p>“小白啊，我们都是为了你好。小鳄鱼他虽然心地不错，不过… 我们都知道他那个慢郎中的个性。你不推他一把，他是绝对只会呆呆的站在那里，不会向前一步的。”要是想要婚姻长长久久的，大卫不得站在中立的立场，给藤原白一切劝诫。</p><p>“孩子都有了，让你们结婚也是迟早的事情。可是为了将来打算，小白，你必须改掉那些坏习惯。免得将来你被米国那小子吃得死死的，想翻身都难。”马克西米利亚实在是为小白这个媳妇操心不已。就深怕这么乖巧的好儿媳妇被自家儿子给糟蹋了。</p><p>“对不起，让你们操心了。”藤原白心里头很是愧疚。</p><p>“傻孩子，我们都是为你好啊！既然是我们家的一分子，客气的话就不用多说了。”夏莲微微点头，对这媳妇是满意极了。就是米国那小子的态度让人头疼啊！</p><p>“其实米国他对我不错的。”藤原白努力的帮米国说话。</p><p>“少骗人了。米国那小子的个性如何，我们还会不清楚吗？”大卫摇了摇头。</p><p>“小白，不要太过顺从米国，那样会很辛苦的。偶尔把自己的利益放在最前作考量，我们是不会怪你的。”马克西米利亚轻拂藤原白的头发。</p><p>“是。”藤原白微微点头。这次语气里有着坚定的意志。“我一定会努力做个称职的好媳妇的！不会再令你们失望。”</p><p>“嗯。首先最重要的是，得把你的想法勇敢的表达出来，不可再过分顺从米国。”马克西米利亚满意的点头，一脸欣慰。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>藤原白真的都把长辈的话听进心里了。他不敢违逆长辈的意思，也努力的想要达成长辈们寄予的期望。所以那晚，在面对米国的求婚时，藤原白果断的拒绝了。</p><p>“喂，我说啊… …”深夜里，在准备上床睡觉之前，米国忽然这么说道：“不如我们结婚吧！”</p><p>完全无法预料的。米国的‘求婚’就这样说出口了。没有鲜花，没有戒指，更别提什么浪漫气氛了。根本什么都没有。就这么随便的求婚。</p><p>藤原白犹豫了，眼睛里蒙上一层雾气。换作以前的他，一定早就答应了吧！不过现在，若真要把自己的真实想法放在优先的考量位置的话，他铁定会拒绝的。因为根本没有需要答应的理由，也没有任何想要答应的冲动。</p><p>“我不要。”藤原白说。没有起伏的音调里听不出任何情绪。</p><p>“什么？”米国完全怔住了。他没料到自己的求婚，竟然一口遭到回绝。这根本跟他原先设想的场景和剧本不一样。完全跑调了呢！还真是让人难以下台的尴尬。</p><p>“我说，我不要。”深怕米国没有听清楚，藤原白不厌其烦地又重复了一遍。“夜深了，早点休息吧！晚安。”藤原白拉过棉被，侧躺在床的另一边，然后缓缓地闭上眼睛。</p><p>这…. 什么跟什么嘛？！</p><p>“我…”米国难以置信的瞪着藤原白，一时半晌的也想不出要说些什么。</p><p>过了好久好久，待米国回过神后。</p><p>“算了，不想结婚的话就别结了。”厌恶烦躁的语气，显示声音主人此刻复杂恶劣的心情。米国嘴里这么说，但这话似乎更像是气话。因为米国的脸上，露出惊愕的受伤神情。</p><p>早知道的话就不问出口了。他想。<br/>藤原白不会知道，刚才那句话是米国思考了很久，花费了多少力气和勇气才敢说出口的。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>接下来过了很久，一直到孩子都出生后，米国都没有正式跟藤原白求婚。当然，偶尔的一两句哀叹的埋怨话和求婚告白，米国伴着莫大的勇气说出口后，都被藤原白当成玩笑话一笑置之。或许是因为米国给的提示不够明确，关于这点，米国想他或多或少得负上一些责任的。</p><p>没有法律上承认的婚姻关系，但藤原白还是带着孩子跟随米国，一起住进了米国的老家。长辈们老早就把藤原白当作一家人看待，虽然偶尔长辈们还是会唠叨个没完，忍不住追问他们俩结婚的日子。但所有的话，都是冲着米国问的。而米国自然而然也会把藤原白摆上前线，试图让他成为众人的箭靶。当然，最后的结果可想而知。所有的人几乎都是挺藤原白的，他们都站在藤原白这一边。有时候，米国甚至还会埋怨藤原白的好人缘，害他莫名其妙成了众人的发泄对象。情商极高的藤原白对此，也只能摇头失笑。</p><p>藤原白很肯定，米国压根就搞不清楚他不愿意答应结婚的关键在哪里，而米国好像也懒得去理会太多。所以，就算心里多么想要进斑目家当媳妇的藤原白，也只能将那快要爆炸的念头努力的往下压，往下压。他得忍住。不仅仅是为了与长辈们的约定，当个强悍又不会被丈夫欺负的好妻子。同时也是藤原白自己的小小心愿，他想要拥有一个难忘的正式求婚。可惜，米国他永远都不明白。</p><p>初雪，打从出生后就一直是藤原白心中最大的骄傲。这孩子不仅继承了米国和他优良的血统，而且也在艺术方面有极高的天赋。小小年纪，就揽括了大大小小的奖项。这让藤原白感到欣慰。藤原白必须承认，自己那仅有的鉴赏艺术兴趣，根本就谈不上什么专业。米国那家伙把艺术视为自己最大的仇敌，所以就更不用说了。</p><p>那… … 初雪这孩子的好天赋，究竟是遗传谁的呢？<br/>啊！对了，大概就是人们常说的隔代遗传了。</p><p>“你的爷爷他们，可是非常有名的艺术家噢！初雪肯定是遗传到了他们的好天分了。”藤原白总是温柔地这么告诉年幼的初雪。</p><p>初雪也很懂事，为此事感到特别自豪。“爷爷他们可真厉害。我长大后也一定要成为像他们一样有名的艺术家！”这是初雪最大的愿望了，也是米国最大的噩梦。</p><p>“哼！当个艺术家有什么好的？”米国的言语中充满鄙视意味。</p><p>藤原白连忙把手覆盖在初雪的小小耳朵。<br/>“初雪乖，别听你老爸的。”</p><p>米国冷哼一声后，倒头睡在柔软的大床上。藤原白摇了摇头，让初雪睡在他与米国的中间。贴心地帮初雪盖好被后，藤原白像往常一样轻拍着初雪的胸口，轻哼着小调曲子哄他睡觉。</p><p>米国歪头看着藤原白，柔和的月光从窗户洒进来，衬映出藤原白的美丽容颜。</p><p>清了清嗓后，米国柔声道：“我们… 结婚吧！”</p><p>藤原白的手僵在半空中。停顿了一会儿后，藤原白有继续方才的动作。初雪纳闷地眨眨眼睛，好奇的大眼转向米国。藤原白好似没听到一样，根本懒理米国。米国的心情变得有些烦躁，正要开口之时，却听到初雪稚嫩的声音。</p><p>“老爸，结婚到底是什么意思啊？”</p><p>“小孩子别多事，赶紧睡觉。”米国不耐烦地用手指轻敲初雪的额头。</p><p>好痛。<br/>初雪闷闷地喊了一声。</p><p>藤原白见状默不作声的大力拍开米国作乱的手。</p><p>好痛！<br/>米国一脸委屈的瞪着藤原白。</p><p>“我是从哪里来的啊？”初雪郁闷的声音再次响起。</p><p>很好的问题。气氛顿时变得尴尬。<br/>不同于藤原白的紧张，米国倒是表现得十分自然。</p><p>“从你爸爸肚子里跑出来的。”米国指了指藤原白的肚子。</p><p>“真的吗？”初雪爬起身来，好奇地打量藤原白的肚子。</p><p>“你跟孩子胡说什么啊！”藤原白责怪意味浓厚地瞪了米国一眼。</p><p>“什么胡说？我说的是事实。”米国露出难得一见的笑意。初雪那孩子正在研究着藤原白的肚子呢！那天真可爱的模样把米国逗笑了。</p><p>“初雪，别闹了。快睡觉！”藤原白露出不悦的神情。</p><p>初雪识相地抽回手，乖乖的躺回床上。<br/>他问：“爸爸，你和老爸还没有结婚吗？”</p><p>“还没有。”回答的人是米国。</p><p>“那怎么会有我啊？”初雪皱着眉头，想到脑袋都快打结了。</p><p>“没有结婚就不可以有你吗？”米国好奇地问。</p><p>藤原白原本想要打断这两父子无聊的对话时，却也因为心中的好奇，而决定等待初雪的回答。</p><p>“电视都是这样做的。同学们也这么说啊！爸爸妈妈要结婚了，才会有小孩的。你们都没结婚，那我是怎么来的？”初雪纳闷的嘟起小嘴。</p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p>“你都给他看什么电视节目了？”米国瞟了藤原白一眼。</p><p>想当然的，这句话换来藤原白的一记白眼。<br/>最后，初雪在藤原白的呵哄下睡着，也忘记自己原先纠结的问题了。</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>最后，米国和藤原白当然有顺利完成婚礼。<br/>那一年，初雪也已经是上小学的年纪了。</p><p>依稀记得，有一天初雪放学后被国政和纪夫带回家时，发现餐厅那里挤满了人潮。好奇的初雪追问着国政那里为什么比平时还要多人，而且停放的车子也装饰得十分漂亮。聚集的人们都经过精心打扮。</p><p>“那是因为有客人在我们餐厅里举行求婚仪式。”米国耐心地解说。</p><p>“求婚是什么啊？”初雪眨着闪亮的大眼睛，坐在国政的肩上，观望着不远处正在进行的仪式。</p><p>“就是结婚前必备的仪式。”深怕这样的解释太过深奥，纪夫好心地继续解释道：“求婚就是一个人对他心爱的人许下终生诺言，希望对方可以答应他的求婚，然后两个人决定结婚一起生活的意思。”</p><p>“哦。”初雪似懂非懂的点点头。然后看着那里的主角半跪在另一个人的面前，献上鲜花还有戒指什么的。</p><p>“他们都好开心噢！”初雪也露出可爱的笑颜。</p><p>“是啊！”纪夫点点头，忍不住望了身边的国政一眼。<br/>国政看着他露出温柔的笑意，习惯性的将手伸到纪夫微隆的腹部上。</p><p>“你们回来了！”是藤原白欢愉的声音。</p><p>“爸爸！老爸！”初雪兴奋地喊道，挣扎着从国政的肩上要往下跳。</p><p>“小心点啊！”米国从国政手上接过那个烦人的小鬼。</p><p>“爸爸，你们看里面有人在求婚耶！好好玩噢！”初雪开心地指向不远处。</p><p>“那可不是玩。求婚是很认真的。”藤原白轻轻地捏了捏儿子粉嫩的双颊。</p><p>看到那对恋人圆满的求婚仪式，米国不由自主地用哀怨的眼神看向自家的小白。“喂，你打算什么时候才嫁给我啊？你看国政和纪夫都已经结了婚，孩子也都有了。我们的第二个孩子也都快要出生了呢！”米国看着藤原白那高耸的腹部，心情一下子变得糟透。就是不明白藤原白到底在固执什么，怎么就是这么的难搞呢？</p><p>藤原白只笑不语，专注地逗弄着孩子。纪夫倚靠在国政的胸怀，含着笑意地盯着米国和藤原白，还有初雪那个孩子。还真是幸福的家庭，可惜就少了些什么。</p><p>“老爸，你这是在求婚吗？”初雪好奇的发问，还现学现卖的用了国政和纪夫教他的词汇。</p><p>“当然啦！可是你老爸都不答应！”米国愤愤地说道。</p><p>“求婚不是要有戒指的吗？”初雪问。</p><p>嗯，没错。就是戒指呢！<br/>米国的脑袋突然间开窍了。</p><p>“该不会是… … 因为少了戒指，所以你才不答应的吧？”米国用一种古怪的眼神盯着藤原白看。</p><p>只见藤原白闷不作声地点了点头。</p><p>“噢，看来是我疏忽了。”米国道。环视了四周一眼，米国的实现定格在脚边生长的翠绿小草。他把初雪那小鬼放到肩上然后蹲下身，仅用了三两下功夫就把那根不起眼的小草编织成一个小巧的草戒指。</p><p>“嫁给我吧！”米国说。同样的霸气和随意。</p><p>藤原白一脸震惊地看着米国。<br/>跟以往的求婚方式一样忽然，不过这一次… … 藤原白红了眼眶，着实受感动了。<br/>他需要的并不是昂贵的戒指。只是那份心意。</p><p>坐在米国肩膀上的初雪怔怔看着。<br/>在他和国政与纪夫的见证下，藤原白终于点了点头。</p><p>“我不知道，原来你还会编织这种玩意儿。”藤原白摸着戴在手指上的草戒指。</p><p>“关于我，你不知道的事可多着呢。”米国有如释重负的轻松感。<br/>终于让他等到这一天了。</p><p>米国走上前，轻轻地吻住藤原白的唇。<br/>初雪那个电灯泡，早已被国政抱走了。</p><p>“你们慢慢吻吧！我们先回家了。”国政说。<br/>他一手抱着初雪，另一手揽着纪夫的腰慢慢走远了。</p><p>而那对吻得难分难舍的情人，正打得火热呢！</p><p> </p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>